La vida de Elisabeth Swan Vulturi Cullen
by xenagabby
Summary: Esta historia es contada por Elisabeth Swan Vulturi, hija de Cayo Vulturi, prima hermana de Bella Swan, hermana adoptiva de Edward Cullen. Esta historia cuenta desde como se conocieron sus padres, hasta tener una eternidad feliz con toda su familia. Todos vampiros, excepto Bella y otras personas importantes de la historia. Espero que guste.


Me llamo Elisabeth Swan Vulturi Cullen, actualmente vivo en Forks con mi familia adoptiva, fui la primera en pertenecer a los Cullen.

Contaré mi historia desde cómo se conocieron mis padres hasta la actualidad.

Bueno empezaré a contar un poco sobre mí, tengo 17 años eternos, porque en realidad como edad vampírica tengo 345 años.

Cuando nací no era humana, al menos no del todo, soy una híbrida, mitad humana y mitad vampira, porque mis padres eran de dos razas diferentes. Mi padre es vampiro y mi madre era humana.

Explicaré como se conocieron mis padres…

 _380 años atrás…_

 _En Volterra había una familia vampírica desde hacía unos 3000 años y nadie sabía de su existencia. La familia se formaba por tres vampiros los Vulturi y tenían un gran ejercito llamado "los guardias de los Vulturi" eran vampiros con dones (o sea se poderes) y otros con dones físicos, fuerza, destreza, inteligencia, rastreadores etc._

 _Los Vulturi eran tres hermanos de la época romana, el mayor Aro (el líder real) el mediano Cayo y el pequeño Marco._

 _Cayo y Marco temían a Aro, porque tenía un gran grupo de vampiros que lo adoraban y harían cualquier cosa por su amo y ellos tenían dones muy peligrosos. Por ese motivo los dos hermanos decidieron unirse y pasar de los planes e ideas de su hermano mayor, no querían saber nada sobre sus ansias de saber y gobernar._

 _Un día Cayo decidió marcharse para conocer mundo, de los tres hermanos, él era el único que no se alimentaba de sangre humana, así que tenía otra forma para sobrevivir, se alimentaba de sangre animal._

 _Cuando Aro y Marco se enteraron de que se alimentaba de sangre animal no dijeron nada, pero en sus rostros se notaba la repulsión, el que más se le notaba era a Aro, pero no dijo nada, simplemente lo acepto igual que Marco._

 _Pues bien, ese día en que Cayo decidió marcharse, Aro le preguntaba todo el tiempo el por qué y que iba hacer._

 _-Aro, no puedes controlarme como al resto de tu sequito, sé cuidarme solo._

 _-Lo sé, pero es por seguridad._

 _-No pienso matar a nadie, si es eso lo que te preocupa._

 _-Sabes que no._

 _-¿Entonces?_

 _-Sólo quiero saber que vas a estar bien, después de todo eres mi hermano pequeño._

 _-Está bien Aro, no me pasará nada, sólo quiero conocer mundo, saber cuánto ha evolucionado._

 _-De acuerdo, vete._

 _-Gracias._

 _Se marchó de Volterra sintiéndose libre por una vez en su existencia, aún no tenía ni idea a donde ir, pero sabía que quería conocerlo todo, así que decidió ir al norte para empezar._

 _Pasó el tiempo y Cayo disfrutaba viajando y aprendiendo otros idiomas y su cultura, eso sí, jamás se relacionaba con ningún humano para que no fuera descubierto._

 _Después de un año de ir a un lugar para otro, llegó a Australia, descubrió que era un país en el que siempre había sol y muy pocas veces llovía o se nublaba así que pensó que para no dar la nota saldría por la noche, y por la mañana se metería en algún bosque para alimentarse._

 _Compró una casita para él solo a las a fueras de un pueblo, llamado Sídney, le gustó el lugar así que pensó en quedarse un tiempo y relacionarse aunque fuera por la noche._

 _Descubrió que allí nadie salía de noche al menos que no fuera al ayuntamiento a estudiar._

 _En aquella época sólo los hombres estudiaban y trabajaban, las mujeres se quedaban en casa cuidando a los hijos._

 _Vio un anuncio en el muro de las noticias del pueblo que decía así: "_ _ **Joven profesor de historia y geografía, para dar clase en el ayuntamiento a nuestros futuros trabajadores. Firmado el alcalde…**_ _"._

 _-Puede estar bien, además yo de historia sé mucho ya que pertenezco a las épocas antiguas.- sonrió por ese comentario. Decidió ir al ayuntamiento para aceptar ese trabajo, sabía que no tendría problemas para estar en una sala rodeado de humanos ya que no le molestaba el olor a sangre humana._

 _En la otra parte del pueblo en la zona de los nobles, había una casa grande blanca con jardinero propio, aquella casa pertenecía a la familia Swan, los propietarios era un banquero muy conocido y su esposa, juntos con sus dos hijas._

 _La mayor se llamaba Isabella con el pelo castaño y los ojos verdes y la pequeña Melissa rubia de ojos verdes, la madre las educaba para que fueran mujeres de bien como ella y que pudieran disfrutar de la riqueza para siempre. Pero los dos no aceptaban demasiado a su hija mayor desde hacía un tiempo. A sus 16 años fue violada por un desalmado, se quedó embarazada y sus padres no la apoyaron en nada, cuando nació su hijo tuvo que darlo en adopción porque su familia no quería saber nada del bebé y ella no podía ocuparse de él._

 _Un día el padre se puso enfermo y no había nadie que fuera al banco a controlarlo todo, así que con los días se vino a la bancarrota y el hombre a parte de estar enfermo tuvo una depresión muy fuerte y su esposa tampoco se encontraba en condiciones, sabiendo que con los días lo perderían todo._

 _Así fue que la familia Swan tuvo que abandonar el barrio noble, para acabar viviendo en el barrio medio, no eran pobres, pero si obreros y eso a la señora Swan no le sentó nada bien._

 _Como no tenían hijos varones, no sabían qué hacer para seguir de aquella forma y sin trabajo._

 _Isabella le preocupaba mucho el futuro de su hermana pequeña y no sabía cómo ayudarla, aunque también quería ayudar a sus padres aunque jamás le dieron nada que ella quisiera. Era una soñadora, le gustaba escribir y leer, siempre se encontraba en la biblioteca de su padre para evadirse del mundo y de su madre, deseaba poder marcharse de allí y conocer mundo y si todo iba bien, poder enamorarse de algún príncipe azul._

 _Dejó todos sus sueños para poder salir hacia delante, así que se cortó el pelo dejándolo corto para aparentar que era un chico y luego se puso ropas viejas de algún pobre muchacho que había dejado en aquella casa en la que les había tocado vivir._

 _Esa misma noche sin que se enterasen se marchó para ir a clase que se hacía en el ayuntamiento. Nadie supo que era una chica, sonrió para sí misma por el buen disfraz, pero lo que no se imaginó es que esa noche conocería el amor de su vida y que él descubriría su secreto._

 _Cayo estaba algo nervioso, nunca había dado clase de algo para nadie, y menos para 20 alumnos._

 _Entró en la sala y los vio a todos sentados, respiró profundamente y le llegó un olor que no se esperaba y menos en una clase donde sólo había muchachos._

 _-"Que raro, ¿lavanda? ¿Quién usa ese perfume?".- pensó rápidamente mientras se daba la vuelta dándoles la espalda a los alumnos, cogió la tiza y escribió.- Sr. Vulturi._

 _\- Me presentaré, como veis en la pizarra soy el Sr. Vulturi y soy italiano, pero me he pasado un año viajando por el mundo y sé muchos idiomas y culturas, por eso también seré vuestro profesor de geografía._

 _Pasó la hora muy rápidamente, le había gustado mucho hablar de los romanos, griegos etc… sonó el timbre y todos salieron de la sala dejando solos a Cayo y a Isabella._

 _Cuando acabó de recoger se preparó para marcharse y se fijó que aún había un alumno allí sentado haciendo los deberes que había puesto._

 _-Hola ¿Qué haces?- preguntó acercándose a él._

 _\- Hacer los deberes que nos ha puesto._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _\- Porque ha dicho que los hagamos._

 _\- Es cierto, pero en sus casas._

 _\- Ah ya, bueno verá… es que yo no puedo ir a casa con esto así que lo hago aquí._

 _\- ¿Por qué?_

 _\- Ellos no saben que he venido aquí.- dijo Isabella triste._

 _\- ¿Te has apuntado sin su consentimiento?_

 _\- Verá profesor…_

 _\- Cayo._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Ahora no estamos dando clase, así que no hace falta que me llames profesor, mi nombre es Cayo._

 _-Ah vale, pues verá Cayo, mi padre está muy enfermo y mi madre ha entrado en una especie de depresión post-traumática porque perdimos nuestra posición social._

 _\- Vaya, ¿Qué pasó?_

 _\- Mi padre era el dueño de un banco y como cayó enfermo lo perdió todo, el banco cerró y nos mudamos a una casa más pequeña y en el barrio obrero y eso es lo que le ha puesto enferma a mi madre._

 _\- Lo siento mucho, pero si eres su hijo deberán de entender que tienes que aprender para ser un hombre de bien._

 _\- Lo sé._

 _Al rato Cayo se dio cuenta de que ese chico estaba escondiendo algo. Una oleada de lavanda le dio en toda la nariz y supo que ese chico no era lo que quería tratar de aparentar._

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _-Joe.- dijo el "chico" rápidamente y se notaba que estaba nervioso._

 _-Vale, pero quiero saber tu verdadero nombre._

 _-Es ese.- dijo Isabella muy nerviosa._

 _-Sé que eres una chica.- vio el pánico en sus ojos.- tranquila nadie lo sabrá, puedes confiar en mí._

 _-¿Cómo lo ha sabido?- preguntó con su voz normal._

 _-Verás no hay ni un sólo hombre en el mundo que use perfume y menos con olor a lavanda._

 _-Ah, vaya, nadie lo había notado, pero usted si, debe de tener un olfato muy evolucionado._

 _-Algo así._

 _-Mi nombre es Isabella._

 _-Hermoso nombre, Isabella, para una bella dama.- dijo tomándola de la mano y besándola.- Es un placer conocerla "bella signorina"._

 _-El gusto es mío apuesto caballero, nunca he conocido a nadie tan caballeroso._

 _-Tengo muchos años de experiencia y sé cómo debe comportarse uno.- se quedaron mirándose un largo rato._

 _-Te propongo un trato._

 _-Dígame._

 _-A partir de mañana te haré clases particulares en mi casa, así nadie sabrá nada._

 _-Me parece bien._

 _-Pero con una condición._

 _\- ¿Cuál?_

 _\- Que vayas como Isabella no como Joe._

 _\- Pero…_

 _\- Nada de peros.- apuntó su dirección en un papel y se lo dio.- ten, aquí es donde vivo, mañana a las seis de la tarde ven a mi casa._

 _\- Muchas gracias… Cayo.- Isabella se levantó y antes de irse le besó._

 _\- De nada._

 _Cayo se quedó petrificado tras haber sentido esos suaves y cálidos labios en su mejilla. Se puso la mano en la zona que aun sentía esa caricia y sonrió._

 _-"No me tiene miedo, me ha besado sin importarle lo que soy. Idiota ella no sabe que eres un vampiro"._

 _En ese instante la vida de los dos había cambiado muy rápido._

 _Pasaron los días, Isabella se iba a casa de Cayo feliz porque le gustaba estar con él y porque disfrutaba aprendiendo de él. De los días pasaron a meses y los dos se dieron cuenta que se habían enamorado del uno al otro, pero no se atrevían a confesárselo. Isabella no se lo decía, por miedo a que él no sintiera lo mismo y Cayo no se atrevía a decírselo porque tras eso tendría que contarle la verdad y sabía que la perdería para siempre y no lo deseaba._

 _Isabella iba con su bicicleta por el camino escondido del bosque donde la llevaba a casa de Cayo, le gustaba ir por allí porque era muy pacífico y oía a los pájaros cantar; la bicicleta chocó con una piedrecita y perdió el control, Isabella no conseguía estabilizarla, la llevó por un sendero que desconocía lleno de piedras de todo tipo, la rueda pinchó y ella cayó rodando por la rampa hasta llegar a una explanada, trató de incorporarse, pero le dolía todo, tenía muchos pequeños cortes por todo el cuerpo, sabía torcido un pie y le dolía mucho la cabeza, por culpa de ese dolor punzante se desmayó._

 _Cayo se encontraba de caza por el bosque, había cazado a algún canguro y algunos ciervos. Se disponía a ir a casa cuando el viento le azotó en su delicada nariz un olor muy fuerte y sabroso, sus ojos se pusieron negros de golpe sin importarle mucho de que estaba lleno, fue siguiendo el olor hasta que llegó a la explanada donde encontró un cuerpo, se acercó sigilosamente y recibió un olor familiar, sus ojos negros se normalizaron y volvieron a ser dorados como siempre, tras saber que el cuerpo era su amada Isabella._

 _-Isabella.- la cogió en brazos y vio todos los cortes, incluido el de la frente.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?_

 _Tras oír aquella voz que la hipnotizaba trató de abrir los ojos cuando lo consiguió vio a Cayo preocupado y sintió que estaba en sus brazos. El sol estaba a punto de ponerse y un rayo fue directo al rostro de él, Isabella se maravilló cuando lo vio brillar, pero pensó que era un sueño, que no podía existir un ser como él._

 _-Cayo, ¿Qué eres?- preguntó con un hilo de voz._

 _-Después te lo contaré todo, ahora te llevaré a casa para curarte._

 _-Antes que nada… quiero decirte una cosa._

 _-Dime._

 _-Te amo._

 _-Isabella…- no pudo seguir vio tristeza en su rostro.- yo también te amo.- después vio sorpresa y felicidad en sus ojos._

 _-¿Sabes qué? Me da igual lo que seas, te amo y eso es lo que me importa._

 _-Gracias por decírmelo, pero si quieres que tengamos una relación tengo que contarte un gran secreto y me costará mucho, por eso espero hacerlo cuando estés más lúcida, ahora duerme mientras vamos a casa._

 _Cayo llevó a su amada en brazos hasta su casa que no se encontraba lejos de allí, cuando llegó la dejó en su cama, él no la usaba, la casa ya estaba amueblada cuando llegó él, pensó que no vendría mal tenerla por si acaso y ese era el por si acaso, no iba a dejar a su ángel en el suelo o en un viejo sofá._

 _Empezó a curarle los cortes y luego miró el tobillo, lo tenía un poco hinchado pero puso sus manos un rato para que se le bajara y después vendarle._

 _Una hora después Isabella se despertó, tenía un poco de hambre y trató de incorporarse y levantarse para prepararse algo._

 _-Ay.- se quejó del tobillo._

 _-No deberías levantarte._

 _\- Es que quería ir a prepararme algo, tengo hambre.- volvió a sentarse en la cama._

 _-Deja que te lo preparé yo, aunque te aviso, no te esperes un banquete porque no se me da demasiado bien cocinar._

 _-¿Entonces qué comes?_

 _\- Algo que es mejor que no sepas._

 _\- Cayo antes me has dicho que me explicarías tu secreto, y creo que es el momento en que lo hagas._

 _-Tienes razón, pero es que tengo miedo a que te asustes de mí y te marches._

 _-Jamás haría tal cosa._

 _\- Mira te prepararé un sándwich y luego te lo explico, ¿vale?_

 _\- Me parece bien._

 _-Ahora vuelvo, y no te muevas._

 _Cayo preparó un sándwich algo ligero con poca cosa ya que no sabía cocinar, nunca le hizo falta aprenderlo ya que se alimentaba de animales y no de comida humana._

 _-Toma.- le pasó el plato y se sentó en una esquina de la cama viéndola comer._

 _-Está bueno.- dijo Isabella._

 _-Me alegro._

 _-Ahora cuéntame._

 _-Aaah… está bien.- dijo suspirando.- no soy humano.- lo soltó sin más y vio a Isabella para ver que hacía._

 _\- Si no eres humano ¿Qué eres?_

 _\- Soy un vampiro._

 _-¿Es una broma?- preguntó con una mueca graciosa, demostrándole que no le cree._

 _-Nací en 1200a.C en Roma, me llevo 10 años con mi hermano mayor y con mi hermano pequeño 4. Mi hermano mayor era un soldado del emperador de entonces y yo estudiaba historia desde mi casa de los manuscritos que restauraba mi padre._

 _Un día fuimos atacados por seres que nadie sabía que existieran, arrasaron con toda la ciudad, mis padres fueron asesinados por esos seres y mis hermanos y yo fuimos mordidos y convertidos en lo que ellos eran. No nos gustaba nada lo que hicieron y matamos a todos aquellos vampiros que osaron atacar Roma, nos dimos cuenta que éramos muy fuertes y que podíamos protegernos de los humanos y de otros vampiros, éramos los protectores de las dos razas. Con los años fuimos haciendo reglas para los vampiros y la más importante era "el hombre no tiene que saber de nuestra existencia" quien la incrementaba moría._

 _Mi hermano mayor, con el paso de los años, empezó a viciarse con el poder y los conocimientos, ahora gracias a eso tenemos un ejército de vampiros bajo nuestras órdenes, pero a mí nunca me importó el poder y mi hermano pequeño tampoco. Me he pasado 3000 años bajo tierra metido en un castillo en un pueblo llamado Volterra, nadie sabe de nuestra existencia, pero mis hermanos no entienden que matando a los humanos hacemos que se enteren más rápido de que existimos, lo único que deseo y que algunos pocos más también lo desean, es vivir en paz con los humanos. Yo no mato a la gente para alimentarme, me alimento de sangre animal, por eso no debes preocuparte, jamás te haría daño._

 _-Sé que no me lo harías, desde que te conozco has sido bueno conmigo._

 _-Eso es porque te amo._

 _-¿Los vampiros pueden sentir?_

 _-Si me lo hubieras preguntado hace un año atrás te hubiera dicho que no, pero desde que estoy contigo estoy conociendo cosas de mi mismo que no sabía que existían. Mi corazón no late, pero tengo el sentimiento de amar, pero es diferente al que tenéis los humanos, yo lo hago con más intensidad._

 _\- No lo entiendo._

 _-Quiero decir que yo estoy enamorado de ti y sé que este amor será eterno, jamás podré amar a nadie tanto como te amo a ti. Los vampiros solemos encontrar a nuestra pareja eterna una vez en la vida, es como encontrar a tu media naranja o a tu alma gemela, da igual, como quieras llamarlo._

 _\- Desde que estoy contigo siento que el vacío que he sentido toda mi vida desaparece y cuando me alejo de ti, vuelve a mí haciéndome un agujero en mi pecho que duele horrores.- se abrazó a él._

 _\- Me pasa lo mismo._

 _-¿Qué podemos hacer?_

 _\- No alejarnos nunca del uno del otro ¿Qué te parece?_

 _-Es una gran idea._

 _Se fueron acercando hasta besarse, sintieron una corriente eléctrica cruzar por sus cuerpos._

 _Cayo se separó un poco para dejarla respirar ya que a él no le hacía falta._

 _-Wau.- dijo Isabella._

 _-Y que lo digas._

 _-¿Siempre será así cuando te bese?_

 _\- No lo sé, espero que sí._

 _Volvieron a besarse, fue dulce y tierno, pero empezó a subir de tono, con caricias y besos más apasionados._

 _Estaban llegando lejos y eso lo sabían los dos, pero Cayo no quería llegar hasta el final por miedo a hacerla daño, así que con sus respiraciones agitadas se separaron._

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Creo que no es buena idea, llegar más allá, no quiero hacerte daño, yo soy muy fuerte y tú tienes el cuerpo frágil por ser una humana._

 _-Entiendo, pero creo que ya hemos llegado lejos.- dijo Isabella sonrojada mirando en el bulto de la entrepierna de él._

 _Cayo siguió la mirada de su chica hasta su entrepierna, cuando vio el bulto se incorporó rápidamente de la cama avergonzado._

 _-Lo siento mucho.- dijo Cayo dándose la vuelta.- jamás me había pasado algo así._

 _-Bueno, sabiendo que soy yo quien lo provoca me siento alagada._

 _-Pero tú eres una dama y yo un caballero jamás debería reaccionar así ante ti._

 _-Cayo no pasa nada de verdad, todo el mundo tiene impulsos sexuales, hasta tú que eres vampiro.- dijo Isabella acercándose a él._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Shshshs.- le dio la vuelta y cuando estuvieron cara a cara se acercó a él para besarlo de nuevo._

 _Cayo hacía muchos esfuerzos para no caer en la tentación, pero Isabella no se lo ponía nada fácil, cuando ella le mordió el ovulo de la oreja, Cayo perdió la fuerza de golpe y la abrazó besándola apasionadamente y bajando por su cuello con pequeños besos, la oía gemir y jadear._

 _-Cayo, no sé tú, pero yo quiero seguir._

 _-Isabella yo…- se separó un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos.- no quiero hacerte daño._

 _-Sé que no lo harás, confío en ti._

 _-Bien, porque yo no confío en mi._

 _-Amor, ¿me amas?_

 _-Sí._

 _-Pues confía en eso._

 _-Está bien, pero si te hago una milésima de daño me lo dices, que pararé ¿de acuerdo?_

 _-De acuerdo._

 _Llevó a Isabella hasta la cama y la acostó subiendo él también, pero para no aplastarla con su peso, se apoyó en sus brazos mientras la besaba por todas partes._

 _Isabella disfrutaba como nunca, era feliz porque iba hacer el amor, con el único hombre que amaría para siempre._

 _Se desnudaron los dos, prenda por prenda mientras que disfrutaban del tacto, los dos jadeaban y sus respiraciones iban muy rápidas, y el único corazón que se oía era el de Isabella e iba muy rápido._

 _Una vez que estaban desnudos Cayo se la quedó mirando un largo rato con sus ojos negros por la pasión._

 _-Eres muy hermosa._

 _-Tú que me miras con buenos ojos, como siempre._

 _-Te amo Isabella Swan._

 _-Yo también te amo Cayo Vulturi._

 _Cayo se acercó a ella, sus piernas se abrieron automáticamente dejándole el acceso. Cayo inhaló el olor del sexo de su amor._

 _-Nunca había olido algo tan bueno.- dijo Cayo agachando la cabeza para estar más cerca.- mmm… tengo ganas de probarlo._

 _-Pues hazlo, nadie te lo impide.- dijo Isabella con voz ronca de la excitación._

 _Lamió el sexo de Isabella y ella empezó a gemir, él supo que significaba que le estaba gustando y la verdad es que no tenía intención de parar aunque se lo pidiese, metió un dedo en la obertura y la notó muy húmeda, supo que eso era bueno así que siguió para que cada vez estuvieran mas húmeda y así poderla penetrar con suavidad sin hacerla daño._

 _Al rato consiguió su propósito y se separó de ella un instante, ella se quejó y Cayo sonrió no pudo hacer otra cosa, después muy despacio volvió a ponerse entre sus piernas y con cuidado acercó su varonil miembro al sexo de su amada. Isabella inspiró aire cuando lo sintió un poco, después Cayo empezó a meterse dentro de ella lentamente, una vez que estuvo dentro del todo empezó con las embestidas despacio hasta que su amada le pidió que fuera más rápido y fuerte, así que como eran ordenes para él lo hizo._

 _Siguieron cada vez más rápido, Cayo agarraba con sus manos la colcha para no tocar aquel frágil cuerpo y hacerla daño, cuando llegaron los dos a la cumbre se oyó un crack de tejido roto. Cuando recuperaron los dos el oxigeno vieron la colcha rota por el medio. Isabella se acercó a él y le dio un dulce beso._

 _-Ha sido lo mejor de mi vida.- dijo Isabella._

 _-Para mí también mi amor, ahora descansa._

 _-¿Puedo apoyarme en ti?_

 _-Claro._

 _Se pegó a él y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho desnudo y de mármol de su amado y se quedó dormida._

 _Cayo la abrazaba y miraba el techo pensando en lo que acabada de ocurrir, estuvo toda la noche así, en ningún momento se movió y en su rostro sólo había una sonrisa y una mirada de adoración hacia su compañera de cama._

 _-"Después de esto y de saber lo que siente por mí, le pediré el matrimonio, quiero pasar la eternidad con ella"._

 _A la mañana siguiente ella se despertó y le vio a su lado, le sonrió y le besó._

 _-Buenos días._

 _-Buenos días._

 _-¿Cómo estás?_

 _-Muy bien, ¿y tú?_

 _-Jajaja, estoy bien._

 _-No te rías.- le dijo un suave golpe en su hombro para no hacerse daño._

 _\- Lo siento, es que a mí no me puede hacer daño nada.- dijo Cayo._

 _\- Ah, perdona.-se sonrojó._

 _-Tranquila amor, no me importa, me alegro que te preocupes por mí, pero quiero que sepas que no me puede pasar nada malo y menos si tú estás conmigo._

 _-Te amo Cayo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo._

 _-Yo quiero tenerte para toda la eternidad._

 _-¿Lo dices en serio?_

 _\- Sí, Isabella ¿quieres casarte conmigo?_

 _\- Oh dios mío, sí, claro que quiero.- le besó con mucho amor._

 _-Sé que vamos muy rápido, fue ayer cuando nos declaramos nuestro amor y que después lo demostramos, pero es que sé que quiero pasar mi existencia contigo._

 _\- Yo también quiero pasarla contigo._

 _\- Algún día te convertiré en vampira y viviremos muy felices._

 _Desde ese día Isabella no volvió por su casa, nadie la echó de menos así que no le importó irse del país al lado de su futuro esposo._

 _Viajaron por el mundo, ella disfrutaba mucho ya que era un sueño hecho realidad, había encontrado a su príncipe azul y conocía otros países._

 _Pasó un año y se casaron, por el camino se encontraron con un vampiro que también se alimentaba de sangre animal, se llamaba Carlisle, era un vampiro que odiaba ser lo que era, pero había encontrado una forma para convivir con ello y era salvado vidas humanas, así que era médico._

 _Se instalaron en un palacete lejos de la civilización, desde ese momento aquel hermoso lugar sería su casa._

 _Pasaron tiempo los tres juntos y un día Isabella empezó a encontrarse mal, Cayo no sabía qué hacer, estaba nervioso y asustado así que avisó a Carlisle para que la revisara._

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Isabella no se encuentra bien, está en el baño vomitando, estoy preocupado._

 _-Tranquilo Cayo, voy a examinarla ¿vale?_

 _-Bien._

 _Cayo nervioso esperó a fuera de la habitación, pero tenía el oído puesto en la conversación que había a dentro._

 _-Isabella déjame examinarte._

 _\- Si, por favor Carlisle ayúdame, no sé qué me pasa.- estaba aterrada._

 _\- Tranquila, no será nada grave ya lo verás._

 _\- ¿Y Cayo?_

 _\- Está a fuera esperando. Lo ha preferido así, ya que está muy nervioso._

 _\- Entiendo._

 _\- Isabella, tranquiliza tu corazón, por favor._

 _\- Lo intentaré._

 _\- Respira profundamente.- así lo hizo y él volvió a concentrarse.- mmmm._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Estoy oyendo dos corazones, el tuyo es más tranquilo ahora, y hay uno más flojo, pero va rápido._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _\- Pues que creo que estás embarazada._

 _Cayo se quedó de piedra cuando oyó eso de su buen amigo, no podía creerse que eso fuera posible._

 _Isabella estaba emocionada pero a la vez extrañada, sabiendo que su marido era un muerto viviente._

 _-Carlisle, ¿embarazada?_

 _-Sí._

 _-¿Pero cómo?_

 _-No lo sé Isabella, ¿es necesario que te explique cómo se hacen los niños?- preguntó con una sonrisa._

 _-No, pero Cayo…_

 _-Verás, los vampiros machos aún nos funcionan nuestros amiguitos._

 _-¿Quieres decir que mi bebé será vampiro?_

 _-No lo creo, lo más probable es que sea mitad y mitad._

 _Cayo entró y se acercó a su esposa sin importarle que allí estuviera su amigo._

 _-Amor ¿estás bien?_

 _-Sí. ¿Lo has oído?- preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _-Si amor, vamos a ser padres._

 _-Es la mejor noticia que podías darnos Carlisle._

 _-De nada, por cierto, quisiera llevar el control de este embarazo, es la primera vez que hay una humana embarazada de un vampiro y quisiera ver que las cosas van bien con el procedimiento. ¿Os parece bien?_

 _-Claro amigo, por supuesto, pero ante todo que mi esposa no corra ningún peligro.- dijo Cayo besando la mano de su amada._

 _-Tranquilo.- Carlisle salió de la habitación para darles más intimidad._

 _Pasaron las semanas e Isabella tenía más barriga, Cayo no la dejaba levantarse de la cama si no era estrictamente necesario._

 _Un mes después Isabella se puso de parto y Cayo no estaba en la casa, se había ido de caza._

 _Carlisle cuando la oyó gritar se acercó a velocidad vampírica a la habitación._

 _-Isabella ¿qué pasa?_

 _-Ya viene.- dijo gritando._

 _Fue a por su maletín y volvió junto a ella para ayudarla con el parto._

 _-Tranquila, todo irá bien, cuando yo te diga empuja ¿vale?- ella no podía decir nada así que asintió._

 _-Bien, ahora, empuja.- se lo dijo porque comprobó que ya estaba dilatada del todo, Isabella empujó y a los 10 minutos ya tuvo al bebé en los brazos llorando._

 _En ese momento volvió Cayo de cazar y oyó a un bebé llorar, así que corriendo se acercó a la habitación de su esposa y vio a Carlisle sosteniendo a un bebé humano._

 _-Felicidades, papá.- dijo Carlisle pasándole el bebé.- es una niña._

 _Cayo sostuvo a su hija que había dejado de llorar, ella le miraba y extendió su bracito para tocarle la cara a su padre._

 _Cayo vio el nacimiento de su hija en las memorias de ella misma, era algo increíble había descubierto que tenía un don. Claro está, aún no tenían ni idea de que ese no era su único don, tenía muchos más, pero no se activarían hasta que fuera mayor de edad o un vampiro completo._

 _Carlisle acabó con Isabella y se marchó a cazar para dejar a la nueva familia a solas._

 _-Cariño ¿cómo estás?_

 _-Cansada, pero bien.- dijo Isabella aún con rastros de sudor en su cara por el esfuerzo._

 _-Mira, nuestra niña.- se la pasó._

 _-Es preciosa.- dijo Isabella con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, se veía que era feliz.- es muy raro tiene los ojos azules._

 _-¿Nadie de tu familia los tienes?_

 _-No, mi padre los tenía verdes y mi madre marrones._

 _-Es posible que lo haya heredado de mí._

 _-¿De ti? Pero si los tienes dorados._

 _-Sí, porque soy vampiro, cuando era humano los tenia azules._

 _-Vaya, nuestra hija es una mezcla de nosotros dos, seguro que cuando sea mayor será toda una belleza._

 _-Sí, seguro que sí._

 _-¿Cómo la llamamos?_

 _-Mmmm…. Elizabeth ¿qué te parece?_

 _-Me gusta._

 _-Bien, bienvenida al mundo Elisabeth Swan Vulturi"._

Todo iba bien, mis padres me querían mucho y se les notaba la felicidad, cuando pasaron dos meses parecía que tuviera dos años de edad y más aun en la mente, ya hablaba sin problemas como un adulto. Mi madre estaba muy preocupada porque creciera a esa velocidad, ya que no era nada normal en la vida de un humano.

Mi padre se dio cuenta en el estado de mi madre y se lo preguntó todo a Carlisle que aún seguía con nosotros. Él dijo " _es normal, es una niña que es mitad vampiro, la ponzoña de su cuerpo hace que crezca más rápido para poder llegar a una edad y pararse en ella para el resto de la eternidad_ ". Mis padres le preguntaron a qué edad sería y él dijo " _por la forma en que crece y en lo lista que es, es muy posible que a los 17 años humanos deje de crecer y de envejecer_ ". Mi padre se quedó tranquilo sabiendo que les faltaba mucho tiempo para que ocurriera, por supuesto era el único que sabía de mis dones, por entonces sólo tenía dos o al menos sólo sabía manejar esos dos.

Un día tuve una pesadilla, pero resultó ser una visión que no me gustó nada.

" _Me encontraba en un callejón con mi madre y un vampiro nos ataca y mi madre muere"_ esa era la pesadilla más rara que había tenido en mi corta vida, pero en mi cuerpo tenía la sensación de que iba ocurrir de verdad.

Lloré y lloré hasta que mi padre vino a verme, me preguntó que me pasaba y se lo conté todo y pude ver la preocupación en él, entonces me di cuenta que aquella "pesadilla" no lo era.

" _-Tranquila cariño, lo impediremos._

 _-Tengo miedo papá._

 _-Lo sé.- la abrazó para tranquilizarla y que se sintiera protegida entre sus brazos._

 _Pasaron los cuatro meses y estaban los tres solos, Carlisle se había marchado para estudiar en otro país._

 _Cayo se marchó de caza e Isabella se llevó a Elisabeth de paseo ya que hacía un buen día y quería aprovechar el sol._

 _La niña tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar así que le ponía problemas a su madre para no ir a la dirección que estaba tomando, no le podía decir que iba a pasar._

 _Cayo descubrió un olor fuerte y dejó de cazar para seguir ese olor a sangre humana._

 _-No, un vampiro.- recordó lo que le dijo su hija y fue a su casa para ver si ellas estaban bien, no se encontraban cuando llegó, así que decidió seguir el olor a lavanda de su esposa para poder encontrarlas, corrió y corrió hasta que supo que se dirigía a la ciudad, cuando llegó tuvo que ir a paso humano y eso le molestaba horrores ya que quería encontrar a su familia cuanto antes._

 _Isabella encontró un callejón que cruzaba con la calle principal y se metió con Elisabeth cogida de la mano, la niña miraba por todas partes, olía a vampiro y no era nada agradable, como el olor de su padre._

 _Cuando iba a decirle algo a su madre apareció el vampiro tenía los ojos negros por la sed._

 _-Pero mira quien tenemos aquí, dos presas para mí solo, mejor porque estoy muerto de sed._

 _\- No te acerques a mi hija.- dijo Isabella poniéndose delante del vampiro y de la niña._

 _-No te hagas la valiente, moriréis las dos de todas formas._

 _Liz, que es como la llamaba su madre, se interpuso entre ellos dos con una cara muy seria y en sus ojos se reflejaban odio._

 _-Como le hagas algo a mi madre te mato._

 _\- Que gracia ha tenido eso, pequeña._

 _-Lo digo muy en serio._

 _El vampiro dio un salto para atacar a la niña, pero Isabella se interpuso, Elisabeth gritó todo lo que pudo y más, cuando vio al vampiro morder a su madre._

 _Liz sintió tanto odio e impotencia que no sabía qué hacer, cuando vio a su madre caer al suelo se fijo en el colgante del vampiro, no le importó y se acercó a su madre medio muerta, ella se encontraba llorando sin parar, sólo que no hacia ruido alguno, las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas nada más._

 _Se dio la vuelta y se encaró con el asesino de su madre._

 _-Te lo advertí.- hizo un chasquido con sus dedos y de la nada apareció un rayo fulminando al vampiro._

 _Cayo apareció y vio la escena más horrorosa de toda su vida._

 _-¡Isabella!- gritó acercándose al cuerpo de su esposa, sus latidos cada vez eran menos audibles._

 _-Cuida… de… nuestra… pequeña._

 _\- Te lo prometo princesa mía, cuidaré de nuestra hija._

 _-Os amo.- fue lo último que dijo, murió en los brazos de su amado esposo._

 _Liz vio a su padre sollozando en el cuerpo de su madre, ella no podía hacer nada ya._

 _Decidieron esperar a que oscureciera para llevarse el cuerpo y que la gente no preguntase nada."_

Ese día no lo olvidaré nunca y mi padre tampoco, siempre pienso en ella y por desgracia sólo la veo en su muerte y me hace sentirme peor, porque en el fondo sé que fue culpa mía.

Enterramos a mi madre en una cueva custodiada por un oso, mi padre quería comérselo, pero yo le hice entrar en razón para no hacerlo, después hablé con el oso y me prometió que cuidaría de esa tumba y que sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos harían lo mismo.

Pasó los años yo iba creciendo como una niña cualquiera, porque desde lo de mi madre mi crecimiento avanzado paró de golpe, mi padre pensó que fue por el trauma.

Un día mi padre se marchó de caza y yo me metí en su despacho para leer mas historias de vampiros, es que él se convirtió en mi profesor de la historia humana y la vampírica y por entonces quería saber más sobre la familia de mi padre ya que no conseguí olvidarme de aquel colgante.

Supe donde buscar porque vi un retrato donde estaba mi padre y mi madre conmigo en sus brazos, él llevaba el colgante que era una V, poco después encontré un libro con la V en la portada y después en pequeño en el lomo ponía Vulturi.

Lo cogí y empecé a leer hablaba de mis tíos Aro y Marco, y habían ilustraciones de ellos dos hasta vi que mi padre también salía.

Estaba tan metida en el libro que no me di cuenta que mi padre había llegado a casa y estaba en la puerta de su despacho observándome.

"- _¿Qué lees?_

 _-La historia de la familia._

 _-¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañado._

 _-El vampiro que mató a mamá llevaba el colgante que tú llevas y quería averiguar quién era._

 _-¿Estás segura que llevaba mi colgante?- se le veía más extrañado aún._

 _\- Sí._

 _-Hija, los Vulturi no cazan fuera de Volterra, nunca salen del palacio subterráneo, más les llevan la comida hasta allí._

 _\- Papá te juro que lo vi._

 _-Te creo cariño.- se acercó a ella y cogió el libro que sostenía, lo dejó encima de la mesa y volvió a concentrarse en ella._

 _-Cuéntame sobre ellos._

 _-¿Qué quieres saber?_

 _-Todo, quiero descubrir quien la mató._

 _\- Pero si lo mataste ¿no tienes suficiente con eso?_

 _-En parte sí, pero quiero saber quién lo envió ¿tú no?_

 _-Sí._

 _Cayo miró a su hija y supo que era hora de que supiera quién era su familia, se sentó en su sillón y Elisabeth se unió a él sentándose encima suyo._

 _-Todos se alimentan de sangre humana, hay muy pocos que deciden abstenerse y alimentarse de otra forma._

 _\- ¿Cómo Carlisle y tú?_

 _-Sí. Se puede diferenciar por varias cosas, los que se alimentan de humanos tienen los ojos carmesí y cada vez tienen que beber más sangre porque les da más sed, es como una droga, su olor es más fuerte por la sangre que corre en sus cuerpos. Carlisle y yo somos pacifistas por así decirlo, no matamos a los humanos porque sabemos que tenemos que convivir con ellos para ser más humanos, nuestros ojos son dorados y podemos estarnos una semana y medía sin comer, nuestro olor es más dulzón y suave._

 _\- Eso lo sé._

 _\- Bien, tu tío Marco es como yo, pero él si se alimenta de sangre humana, dice que nunca tendría la fuerza de voluntad que tengo yo y que se sentía orgulloso de mí por eso. Aro es diferente, con sólo verle o conocerle a primeras parece un buen tipo, pero en el fondo le gusta el poder, tiene todo un ejército de vampiros a sus órdenes por mucho que diga que también es de Marco y mío. Todos esos vampiros van por su propio pie a pertenecer a la guardia de los Vulturi, para ellos es como una garantía de que podrán hacer siempre lo que quieran a cambio de aceptar misiones por parte nuestra._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Sed de poder._

 _-Entiendo._

 _-Hay dos tipos de vampiros dentro del ejército, unos son vampiros peligrosos porque tienen dones que pueden hacerte mucho daño e incluso matarte, otros tienen habilidades como la fuerza, el olfato que se les suele llamar rastreadores, etc._

 _\- ¿Yo soy peligrosa?_

 _\- No mi amor, primero no eres un vampiro completo y segundo si estoy en lo cierto tú tienes el don de los dones, los tienes todos y cada vez que nazca un vampiro con algún don tu lo tendrás también, eres la vampira más poderosa de la historia, si quisieras podrías tener el mundo bajo tus pies._

 _-No me interesa._

 _\- Lo sé, a ti nunca te ha interesado el poder y eso me enorgullece._

 _-¿Yo sola podría con todos ellos?_

 _\- Sí, por ese motivo no quiero que Aro sepa de ti._

 _\- Para él sería un trofeo._

 _\- Sí, y no quiero que vivas aquello, no eres libre y siempre tienes que obedecerle a él aunque seas más poderosa._

 _-Entiendo, también es por eso que no quieres que nadie sepa que soy tu hija._

 _\- Exacto._

 _-¿Qué misiones les dais?_

 _-Cuando hay algún altercado, como vampiros haciéndose notar en el mundo humano, nosotros tenemos que limpiar todo lo que hagan. Tenemos reglas y la más importante es que la humanidad no sepa que existimos, así ellos viven tranquilos y nosotros también. Pero hay vampiros recién nacidos que se les llama neófitos, que sólo quieren experimentar y divertirse, sino tienen a nadie que los controle aquello se vuelve un peligro para nosotros, por eso enviamos algunos cuantos de nuestra guardia para pararles los pies._

 _-El que mató a mamá, ¿estaría aquí por esa razón?_

 _\- Es posible, pero nunca lo sabremos._

 _-Maté a su asesino y cuando esté lista mataré a Aro y a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino._

 _\- Necesitas un entrenamiento riguroso y yo no puedo enseñarte, nunca se me dio bien luchar._

 _\- Entonces, ¿Cómo lo hago?_

 _-Escribiré a mi hermano para que nos envíe a Dimitri, se puede confiar en él, nunca obedece órdenes de Aro sólo de Marco y mías._

 _\- ¿Es de la guardia?_

 _\- Sí, es un rastreador que sabe luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, él puede entrenarte._

 _\- No les dirás quien soy ¿verdad?_

 _\- Tranquila, Dimitri lo sabrá cuando esté aquí._

 _\- De acuerdo.- se bajó de las piernas de su padre y dio la vuelta a la mesa.- te dejaré para que le escribas al tío Marco, mientras tanto comeré algo._

 _\- De acuerdo._

 _Una semana más tarde, Cayo le informó a su hija que Dimitri estaba de camino y que pronto empezaría con su entrenamiento."_

Conocí a Dimitri y me fijé que haría cualquier cosa por proteger a mi padre y a mi tío, mi padre le habló de mí y empezó a encariñarse conmigo, me veía como una princesa que él necesitaba proteger, pero con el tiempo le di a entender que no lo necesitaba como un protector, sino como mi amigo.

Pasaron los años y me convertí en una mujer, ya tenía los 17 años y sabíamos que ya no envejecería a partir de ahí, Dimitri me dijo que ya era toda una vampira, con mis dones y mi fuerza e incluso me enseñó a rastrear, me dijo que siempre viene bien.

Llegó un día que mi padre me dijo que él y Dimitri tenían que volver a Volterra y yo sabía que no podía irme con ellos. Me supo muy mal tener que separarme de mi padre después de 17 años juntos, pero siempre tuve la esperanza que algún día volvería a verle, igual que a Dimitri.

Ellos se marcharon y me quedé sola en casa, no conocía mundo, sólo lo que mi padre me contaba, así que arreglé todo para irme yo también, pensé en buscar a mi tío Carlisle para pasar algún tiempo con él.

Me despedí de mi amigo el oso y de mi madre, prometiéndole que volvería a verla de vez en cuando. Así que después de eso partí al puerto, me disfracé de hombre para viajar, ya que en aquellos tiempos no se podía hacer nada sola y menos siendo mujer.

Recordé la historia de mi padre, cuando conoció a mi madre y me reí pensando que yo estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella.

Mi padre me dio un reloj de bolsillo de oro, en la tapa había una S tallada y dentro un retrato de mis padres en el día de su boda, me lo dio para que me acordará de ellos, siempre lo llevo encima, mientras mis hermanos ven las horas en digital yo miró esa reliquia.

Bueno sigamos, cogí un barco con destino a New York, algo me decía que allí encontraría a Carlisle.

En el barco conocí a una mujer que se dirigía a New York junto con su hija de cuatro años, ella me llamó mucho la atención, porque estaba sola y miraba al horizonte con una mirada triste.

Me acerqué a ella y pude ver que estaba llorando, me atreví a cogerle la mano y ella se giró asustada.

"- _¿Pero qué?_

 _-Oh, lo siento, no quería asustarla señora._

 _-No pasa nada joven.- la vio sonreír._

 _-¿Le puedo preguntar que le ocurre?_

 _-Nada, sólo hecho de menos a mi marido._

 _-¿No vino con ustedes?_

 _-No, hace poco que murió._

 _-Lo siento._

 _-Tranquilo._

 _-Me gustaría darle ánimos, ser su amigo y pasar juntos el viaje, ya que es largo._

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _-Mathew.- se lo inventó sobre la marcha._

 _-Mucho gusto Mathew yo soy Sophie y ella es mi hija Lila._ "

Pasé todo el viaje con ellas hasta que llegamos a New York, hice migas con la niña.

Ellas se fueron por un lado eso si, quedamos para seguir viéndonos, pero yo no podía vivir en la ciudad; así que alquilé una casa que había a las afueras, hoy en día es New Jersey.

A las pocas semanas paseando por la ciudad detecte el olor de un vampiro, fui corriendo al lugar de donde provenía, cuando llegué vi algo que no me gustó nada, hizo que recordará mi situación, así es como perdí a mi madre, y aquella niña a la que conocía había perdido a su madre de la misma desagradable forma.

Me acerqué a ella y cuando me vio me abrazó y lloró todo lo que pudo y más, sabía que su madre se había ido. Estuve con ella hasta que anocheció para llevarme el cuerpo de su madre para enterrarla en un lugar pacifico.

" _-Agárrate a mi cuello y ponte en mi espalda._

 _-No… quiero… hacerte daño.- dijo Lila aún llorando._

 _-Tranquila no me harás daño, necesito que te agarres porque yo cogeré a tu madre._

 _-¿Dónde vamos?_

 _-A un bonito lugar para que tu madre descanse en paz._

 _-Vale._

 _Cogió el cuerpo y se fueron al bosque, Elisabeth corrió a la velocidad vampírica para llegar al bosque._

 _Enterró a la mujer y la niña fue a por unas flores para ponerlas en la tumba, Liz vio todo ese proceso y pensó que para tener 4 años, sabía muchas cosas, era muy inteligente._

 _Cuando acabaron Lila se acercó de nuevo a Liz y la abrazó para sentirse querida y protegida._

 _-Ahora está con mi papá._

 _-Sí._

 _-¿Qué será de mi?_

 _-Te quedarás conmigo._

 _-¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendida._

 _-Si quieres claro._

 _\- Sí._

 _\- Pues vamos._

 _Lila se abrazó y después volvió a subirse a su espalda para marcharse. Cuando estuvo sujeta Liz echó a correr hasta su casa._

 _-Corres muy rápido Matt.- dijo Lila sujetada en su cuello._

 _\- ¿Cómo me has llamado?- preguntó sin una pizca de falta de aliento._

 _\- Matt, ¿no puedo?_

 _-Claro que sí, pero cuando lleguemos a casa tengo que contarte una cosa, ya que vamos a vivir juntos._

 _-No es nada malo ¿verdad?_

 _-Tranquila._

 _-Vale, mientras me quieras a tu lado, me da igual lo demás._

 _Liz paró y bajó a Lila de su espalda, luego se giró y se puso a la altura de la niña para hablar mejor._

 _-Lila, yo te quiero a mi lado, pero es que lo que te diré es posible que la que no quiera seas tú._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos, ya no falta mucho, venga súbete de nuevo._

 _Volvieron a ponerse en marcha, al poco rato llegaron a la casa y Lila se fijó que era muy bonita, no era muy grande pero tampoco era una cabaña, estaba en un claro del bosque, rodeada de árboles y arbustos._

 _-Es muy bonita y no tienes vecinos._

 _-Jajaja, mis vecinos son silenciosos, son animales._

 _-Esto es vida._

 _-Sí, pero de vez en cuando tengo que ir a la ciudad a por suministros._

 _-Bueno, eso es normal, todo el mundo lo hace._

 _-Si, ¿verdad?_

 _Entraron en la casa y Liz le demostró todo y donde estaba cada cosa, después le enseñó la que iba a ser su habitación."_

Bueno en realidad la casa no era nada del otro mundo, pero era acogedora y tranquila, Lila se lo pasaba genial en el jardín, yo le compraba todo lo necesario, como ropa, juguetes y accesorios de decoración para su habitación para darle más vida.

Ese mismo día le conté que no era un hombre sino una chica, por supuesto, no le molestó al contrarió le gustó mucho más saberlo, porque yo para ella era como su hermana mayor.

Yo era feliz teniéndola en casa, sabía que no podía decirle mi gran secreto, porque la pondría en peligro, estando conmigo ya era muy arriesgado, pero siempre que la veía jugar o leer e incluso comer o dormir hacía que me sintiera algo que nunca supe el que, la quería por supuesto, pero era un cariño fraternal.

Pasaron los años, Lila cada día se parecía mucho a su madre y se lo decía, siempre sonreía y le brillaban los ojos cuando le decía eso, a veces leía su mente para saber lo que siente estando conmigo y lo que piensa al respecto en la vida que estaba llevando.

Se la veía feliz, pero sabía que lo era porque siempre lo pensaba e incluso cuando dormía miraba sus sueños para vigilar sus pesadillas, de vez en cuando tenía la pesadilla de la muerte de su madre, siempre la abrazaba para que supiera que no estaba sola. Yo sabía lo que era vivir con eso y trataba de ayudarla y apoyarla en todo.

A los 10 años era una niña muy inquieta, un día salió de la casa, yo no sabía que hacía, estaba concentrada en el libro de mi familia para saber más cosas de los Vulturi, para cuando llegue el día que tenga que enfrentarme a ellos sepa todas sus artimañas; pues bien al rato oí un ruido que no me gustó nada, salí corriendo de la casa buscándola, cuando conseguí visualizarla estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

Corrí a su lado, cometí el error porque estaba sangrando y el olor me fue directo a mi nariz, tuve que controlarme para no atacarla, jamás me había pasado algo así, tuve que dejar de respirar.

" _-Lila, aguanta.- cuando la cogió vio lo que había pasado, estaba escalando un árbol para ver un nido de pajaritos y se cayó.- maldición, tenías_ que _haber avisado_.

 _Corrió todo lo rápido que pudo controlando que la niña no se cayera, cuando llegó a la ciudad fue a paso humano, pero no dejó de correr, tenía que llegar cuanto antes al hospital. Cuando llegó, llamó a un médico desesperadamente._

 _-¡Por favor, necesito ayuda!_

 _De la nada salió un hombre apuesto alto y rubio, se acercó a Liz y a la niña, preocupado._

 _-¿Qué ocurre?_

 _-Mi hermana ha intentado subirse a un árbol y se ha caído, tiene muchos cortes y está sangrando por la cabeza, he venido tan rápido como he podido._

 _-De acuerdo, tranquilícese, yo me ocupo.- cogió a la niña y se metió en una habitación mientras que Liz empezó a respirar con algo de calma, pero eso no quitaba que sus ojos se volvieran negros, tras el olor, pensó que se encontraría mejor tras dejar a Lila con el médico, pero descubrió que estando ahí era peor._

 _Estuvo todo el rato sentada esperando que saliera alguien para informarle el estado de Lila, se echaba la culpa por no haberla controlado más._

 _De repente empezó a oír los pensamientos de las enfermeras._

 _-"Pobre niña, espero que el doctor pueda curarla."_

 _-"Su hermana está muy preocupada, no se ha movido en todo el rato."_

 _-"Una joven como ella, no puede encargarse de una niña."_

 _-"Haber, esto ya está, no ha sido nada grave, un susto y poco más, será mejor que se lo diga a la joven".- ese era el doctor._

 _Liz se quedó más tranquila al saber que Lila se pondría bien, pero esperó que el médico se lo confirmara en persona._

 _-Hola.- dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación._

 _-Hola doctor, ¿Cómo se encuentra mi hermana?_

 _-Se pondrá bien, no debió de subir mucho, porque sus golpes no son muy graves._

 _-¿Y la cabeza?_

 _-Tranquila, no es nada, sólo habrá que esperar._

 _-Gracias, doctor._

 _-De nada, es mi trabajo._

 _-Lo sé.- dijo mirando la placa de su bata blanca "Cullen".- De todos modos, gracias Carlisle._

 _-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- preguntó extrañado._

 _-Te conozco._

 _-¿De qué?_

 _-Bueno, en realidad conociste a mis padres._

 _-….- seguía extrañado._

 _-Mi nombre es Elisabeth Swan Vulturi.- cuando dijo el nombre completo los ojos de Carlisle se abrieron completamente por la sorpresa._

 _-¿Liz?_

 _-Si.- tenía los ojos llorosos aguantándose las lágrimas, odiaba llorar porque sus lágrimas eras acidas y escocían bastante, por suerte su rostro es tan duro como el mármol que apenas le hacía nada, pero lo sentía igual._

 _\- Dios mío Liz, ven aquí.- dijo Carlisle extendiendo los brazos._

 _Liz sin dudarlo ni un minuto lo abrazó._

 _-Tío.- dijo llorando._

 _-Shshshsh, tranquila, ya está, ya pasó._

 _-Tengo mucho que contarte._

 _-Lo sé, y hablaremos te lo prometo, pero lo primero me tienes que decir que haces con una niña humana._

 _-Es una historia larga, necesitamos hacerlo en privado.- dijo Liz limpiándose la cara, con la manga de su chaqueta._

 _Fueron al despacho de él que se encontraba alejado de las habitaciones de los pacientes y de la presencia de las enfermeras._

 _Cuando entraron cerró la puerta con el pestillo y se acercó a su sillón, mientras que Liz lo observaba._

 _-Cuéntame._

 _-Conocí a Lila en el puerto de Londres junto con su madre, se marchaban del país para empezar de nuevo aquí, el marido de ella murió, por eso se marcharon. Como sabes las mujeres no podían viajar solas excepto si eres viuda, pues me hice pasar por hombre y funcionó, pero tenía que seguir con la farsa hasta llegar aquí._

 _-¿Cómo aguantaste tanto tiempo sin alimentarte?_

 _-En mi equipaje llevaba algunos tarros de sangre de ciervo._

 _-Entiendo, sigue._

 _-Pues bien, las conocí allí y veía a la mujer triste por eso pregunté que le pasaba y me lo contó todo, yo quería ayudarla y como le caí bien pues pasamos todo el viaje juntos los tres, cuando llegamos al puerto las acompañé a su nuevo hogar y yo me fui al mío, cada día iba a verlas. Pocas semanas después fui a verlas de nuevo como hacía siempre, pero me dijeron que se habían ido a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, así que decidí buscarlas, rastreando su olor, pero encontré otro que me alteró mucho más, un vampiro._

 _-¿Sabes rastrear?_

 _-Sí, te contaré toda mi historia desde que te fuiste, después._

 _-Vale, continua._

 _-Pues cuando llegué al callejón donde me llegaba su olor, me encontré con una imagen horrorosa, la madre de Lila había muerto y ella estaba llorando desconsoladamente y con mucha ira. Llegué muy tarde, no pude salvarla y además se me escapó el vampiro._

 _-Decidiste hacerte cargo de ella, ya que no tenía a nadie más._

 _-Sí._

 _-Me siento muy orgulloso de ti._

 _-Gracias, pero ahora no sé si es buena idea que se quede conmigo._

 _-¿Lo dices por la caída?_

 _-Sí._

 _-Es una niña, quiere investigar y conocer cosas, es normal que acabe haciéndose daño, tú no puedes controlarlo todo, sólo puedes cuidarla, quererla y educarla._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Lizie en serio, tranquila, si no te ves con fuerzas para educarla tu sola, me lo dices y te ayudo._

 _-Pero tío no puedo pedirte eso, me he pasado 6 años cuidándola y no le ha pasado nada hasta ahora._

 _-Y estás asustada._

 _-Sí._

 _-Mira cuando se recuperé se lo explicas, pero mientras tanto deja que cuide de vosotras, lo que haces por ella es algo muy bueno Liz, tus padres estarán muy orgullosos de saber a lo que has llegado a ser._

 _-Si.- entristeció._

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Decidí cuidar a Lila porque le pasó lo mismo que a mí._

 _-¿No entiendo?_

 _-Mamá fue asesinada por un vampiro, y no uno cualquiera, fue uno de la guardia Vulturi._

 _-¿Estás segura?_

 _-Estuve allí, tenía 4 meses, pero mi inteligencia y memoria es superior a la humana._

 _-Eso lo sé._

 _-Vi el colgante V que llevaba colgando._

 _-Lo siento mucho, no tenía ni idea de que Isabella…_

 _-Lo sé, cuando le conté a mi padre lo que vi de ese vampiro, me explicó toda la historia de mi familia, me di cuenta que el vampiro que mató a mi madre fue enviado por Aro, así que decidí entrenarme muy duro para que algún día poder matarlo._

 _-La venganza nunca es buena._

 _-Lo sé, pero merece morir, ha hecho mucho daño a la gente e incluso a los vampiros. El guardián de mi padre, Dimitri me entrenó, me enseñó a rastrear, a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Mi padre me enseñó a controlar mis dones._

 _-¿Dones?_

 _-Sí, tengo el don de los dones, siempre que nace un nuevo vampiro con algún don yo también lo tengo._

 _-En ese caso, eres invencible._

 _-He descubierto que mis dones son 10 veces más fuertes y mortales que cualquier vampiro con el mismo don._

 _-Vaya, poderosa, seguro que si Aro supiera de ti te querría como un tesoro._

 _-Lo sé, por eso los vampiros que me conocen bien, guardan el secreto de tal manera que ni el don de Aro lo descubriría._

 _-Proteges tu existencia._

 _-Exigencia de mi padre._

 _-Él volvió a Volterra, por eso estas aquí ¿no?_

 _-Sí, me dijo que te buscará y algo dentro de mí me decía que viniera a New York, pero como pasó esto con Lila no pude buscarte._

 _-Tranquila, ahora estamos juntos, Liz cuidaré de las dos._

 _-Gracias tío."_

Desde entonces Lila y yo nos quedamos con Carlisle, pasaron los años, cuando Lila ya cumplió los 18, Carlisle y yo decidimos contarle nuestro secreto.

" _-Que pasa papá Carlisle.- dijo Lila sentándose delante de ellos dos._

 _-Lila, tenemos que contarte un secreto que espero que lo guardes siempre._

 _-Claro._

 _-Sabemos que no te asustarás porque tú ya tienes algo que ver con ese secreto.- dijo Liz._

 _-Me estáis preocupando._

 _-Carlisle es un vampiro.- dijo Liz son más._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _\- Lo que oyes.- dijo Carlisle._

 _Lila no dijo nada de nada, Carlisle y Liz tampoco, hubo un silencio tan incomodo que no se sabía por dónde cortarlo._

 _Liz le leía la mente a Lila ya que no decía nada, para saber qué es lo que pensaba al respecto._

 _-"Mi padre es un vampiro, pero no es como el que mató a mi madre, por lo tanto él es bueno, me ha cuidado estos ocho años, y le quiero mucho. Liz… no sé lo que es, pero humana no es, eso es seguro, toda mi vida que he estado con ella he visto cosas muy raras, pero que para mi eran muy guays, cuando era pequeña quería ser como ella, pero ahora no sé. ¿Liz que eres?"_

 _-Un híbrido._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Has preguntado lo que era._

 _\- Pero lo he pensado._

 _-Si bueno, verás, hay vampiros que tienen dones algo así como poderes, pero que proceden de alguna característica muy fuerte que lo tuvieras cuando eras humano, pero no todos los vampiros tienen dones de lucha o mentales, hay vampiros que tienen como ejemplo la compasión y la voluntad de ayudar a otros como Carlisle._

 _-¿Y tú?_

 _\- Soy un híbrido como te he dicho, soy mitad vampiro y mitad humano._

 _-¿Cómo un semidiós?_

 _-Sí._

 _\- Pero como…_

 _-Mi madre era humana y mi padre un vampiro, ellos se amaban hasta que me tuvieron, a mis cuatro meses que debería ser un bebé, aparentaba una niña de 3 años y de inteligencia de uno años. Como híbrido mi infancia fue muy corta, porque unos 7 años humanos yo ya aparentaba 15 años y de inteligencia de un adulto, deje de envejecer a los 17 años y puedo seguir cumpliendo años, pero siempre me verás con el mismo aspecto de 17 años, ese es mi lado vampírico, también me alimento de sangre, pero jamás humana, siempre animal, mi padre me enseñó a cazar a animales, a que estos fueran mi dieta._

 _\- ¿Tu madre no se asustó en lo que eras?_

 _\- No, mi madre me quería mucho, el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntas._

 _\- ¿Se fue?_

 _\- Un vampiro la mató delante de mí, en un callejón en Londres._

 _-Te pasó como a mí._

 _\- Si, pero yo tenía a mi padre para seguir adelante._

 _\- Y yo te he tenido a ti._

 _-Sí._

 _-Gracias, por decírmelo, no os preocupéis vuestro secreto está a salvo conmigo.- dijo Lila, se levantó y se acercó a Carlisle y a Liz y los abrazó.- sois mi familia y os agradezco del alma por todo lo que habéis hecho por mí._

 _Tanto Carlisle y Liz se tranquilizaron tras oírle decir eso a la chica, se quedaron contentos por la reacción, ya no hacía falta seguir fingiendo y esconder las cosas o gestos, podían ser ellos mismos al fin, delante de Lila."_

Como dije se convirtió en toda una señorita, guapa, educada, amable, simpática y muy inteligente.

Un día nos dijo que había conocido a un chico muy caballeroso y apuesto, habían quedado para conocerse mejor.

Carlisle estaba algo preocupado, no quería perder a su "niña", para mi… bueno que puedo decir, me alegré muchísimo por ella.

Con el tiempo empezaron a salir y llegó el día más feliz para ella y fue que le pidió el matrimonio y ella acepto.

Le dijimos que nos alegrábamos mucho por ella y que esperábamos que fuera muy feliz con su nueva familia. Le explicamos que ya iba siendo hora de marcharnos nosotros dos porque Carlisle ya no podía seguir pasando por un joven doctor de 29, 30 años, así que teníamos que ir a otra ciudad dejando atrás a Lila, podíamos estar más tranquilos sabiendo que tenía a su futuro marido con ella.

Le hicimos prometer que esperaríamos hasta la boda, nos quería allí, no pudimos negarnos.

Lila se pasó los meses restantes preparando la boda, mientras que Carlisle y yo nos preparábamos para nuestro nuevo destino.

El 5 de octubre al fin llegó, esa fecha ni Carlisle ni yo lo olvidaremos jamás, fue la boda de Lila y nos sentimos felices por ella, después de su boda nos marchamos, pudimos asistir a la ceremonia, pero no al banquete y ella sabía el por qué.

Nos despedimos de ella y le deseamos lo mejor y después de eso partirnos rumbo a Chicago. Nunca nos llegamos a imaginar que en nuestro nuevo destino y hogar las cosas cambiarían en nuestra pequeña familia.

Llegamos a Chicago en unas horas, eso sí tuvimos que ir en coche porque por entonces aún no habían aviones de pasajeros.

Carlisle compró una casa en las afueras de la ciudad cuando preparamos el viaje, pensamos que así se nos haría más fácil si teníamos una vivienda propia.

Cuando llegamos a la casa yo me quedé alucinada con lo hermosa que era, me recordaba un poco a la casa de mis padres en Londres.

Decidimos ir de caza porque el día siguiente Carlisle empezaba a trabajar en el nuevo hospital, yo decidí quedarme en la casa durante todo el día para acomodarla, aunque nunca se me dio bien la decoración.

Pasaron un par de años tranquilos, nos gustaba mucha esa ciudad, pero las cosas se pusieron feas cuando en la radio y en todos los hospitales alertaban de la gripe española que veía del sur. Ya habían caído muchas personas enfermas y no sobrevivieron, Carlisle tenía muchísimo trabajo en el hospital así que decidí echarle una mano.

" _Cuando llegó al hospital, vio a todo el personal médico muy estresados, se movían mucho recorriendo todas las habitaciones comunitarias._

 _Liz buscó a Carlisle entre tanta gente y cuando lo localizó se acercó a la habitación, me esperé en la puerta para ver que hacía ya que no me veía._

 _Carlisle estaba tomando la temperatura de una mujer que tiritaba en la cama, en el otro lado de la habitación vio otra cama en el que estaba un chico bastante guapo, completamente dormido, Liz decidió entrar._

 _-¿Necesitas ayuda?_

 _-Liz, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

 _-Quiero ayudarte._

 _Carlisle lo dejó todo y se acercó a ella._

 _-No es buena idea que estés aquí, no sé que percusiones habrán si te contagias._

 _-Carlisle, puedo sobre llevarlo, nunca me he puesto enferma, sabes que mi sistema inmunológico es el de un vampiro._

 _-No quiero arriesgarme._

 _-Papá, por favor, necesitas mi ayuda, cada día vuelves a casa más tarde y se te nota agotado, eso en tu condición es imposible._

 _-No puedo hacer que cambies de idea ¿verdad?_

 _-Verdad, ahora dime qué quieres que haga._

 _-¿Ves ha ese chico?- señaló a un chico dormido en la cama y estaba solo, su color de pelo era un tono cobrizo y desordenado._

 _-Sí._

 _-Verás, estoy llevando el caso de sus padres que están muy enfermos y no puedo estar mucho por él, podrías ocuparte tu de cuidarlo._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _Liz le hizo caso y se acercó a la cama del chico que seguía durmiendo, de vez en cuando tosía y en su rostro se veía el dolor al respirar, pero luego se tranquilizaba cuando dejaba de toser._

 _-"Pobre, no debe de tener más de 17 años, y sus padres no tienen pinta de mejorar, se quedará huérfano si es que sobrevive".- pensó Liz mientras le ponía la mano en su frente._

 _A la mañana siguiente el chico se despertó se le veía cansado aunque había estado durmiendo toda la noche, vio que había alguien a su lado y la miró a los ojos azules._

 _Liz lo miró y vio dos ojos esmeralda preciosos, de repente tuvo una visión que parecía de un futuro, veía a ese chico de vampiro al lado de otra chica vampira que se le parecía muchísimo a su madre._

 _-¿Quién eres?_

 _-Emm, me llamo Elizabeth, pero prefiero que me llamen Liz._

 _-Te llamas como mi madre._

 _-Vaya casualidad._

 _-Sí._

 _-¿Cómo te llamas?_

 _-Edward Anthony Masen._

 _-Mucho gusto, Edward._

 _-Lo mismo digo, siento que tengamos que conocernos estando yo enfermo._

 _-No te preocupes._

 _-¿Y tus padres?_

 _\- No tengo madre, mi padre es el Doctor Cullen, es tu médico y el de tus padres._

 _-¿Eres enfermera?_

 _-No, pero estoy aquí para ayudar._

 _\- Eres muy joven._

 _\- Tengo tu edad._

 _Hubo un silencio tranquilo dejando que Edward respirase un poco._

 _\- Cuando me recupere me iré a la guerra, por mi patria, mi país.- dijo cambiando el tema ya que no quería seguir hablando del porque estaba ahí, tenía muchas preguntas para la chica pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlas ya que estaba cansado así que fue directo hablar de si mismo y de sus planes._

 _-Estás loco, si te sales de esta, lo último que desearas es morir en la guerra, eres muy joven tienes toda una vida por delante._

 _\- Pero yo quiero ser soldado._

 _-"Parece que lo dice en serio, esperemos que cambie de idea pronto"._

 _-Edward ¿acaso sabes lo que es una guerra?_

 _-Sí._

 _-¿En serio, has vivido alguna?_

 _\- No._

 _-Pues yo sí, y mira me has caído bien y no quiero que cometas el mayor error de tu vida, tienes que pensar en un futuro, deja que otros que están más preparados luchen por el país, pero tú concéntrate en estudiar, sacarte una carrera, enamorarte, casarte y tener muchos hijos, esa es la victoria que buscas._

 _Edward no dijo nada, se quedó pensando en todo lo que le había dicho._

 _-"Quizás tenga razón, puede que si me voy a la guerra nunca encontraré el amor, y mis padres han sido muy felices estando juntos. Puede que yo también lo consiga si encuentro a mi alma gemela. Me lo pensaré, esta chica me cae muy bien, pero esconde algo y no sé el que".- Liz pudo leerle la mente y se estremeció un poco con eso último._

 _-"Es muy intuitivo, puede que me descubra pronto, pero no me importa, quiero que la visión que he tenido se cumpla, el problema es que no sé cuándo será, pero voy a estar con él hasta que vea esa cara de felicidad infinita que vi en mi visión."_

 _En ese momento entró Carlisle para darle un chequeo a Edward, le hizo algunas preguntas de su estado y de cómo se encontraba, mientras que me decía mentalmente que habían perdido al padre de Edward y no sabía cómo hacérselo saber a chico._

 _Después de su visita se fue a examinar de nuevo a la mujer que se encontraba despierta. Carlisle mentalmente le pidió ayuda a Liz con respecto a la madre de Edward y fue a ver qué ocurría."_

Conocí a la madre de Edward, era una mujer muy hermosa sobre todo estando enferma, tenía los ojos verdes como su hijo, hablamos de muchas cosas, hasta que ella preguntó por su marido, no me quedó más remedio que decirle la verdad, se puso muy triste pero ella misma sabía que esa tristeza duraría poco, pensó que pronto se reuniría con él dejando a su hijo atrás.

Llegó el día en que Elisabeth Masen se reuniría con su marido, Carlisle trató que aguantara pero no lo consiguió, ella no quería seguir viviendo, antes de morir le pidió a Carlisle que salvará la vida de Edward, que no quería que muriera, era muy joven para irse con sus padres. Yo estaba allí cuando se lo pidió, nos extrañó mucho que nos lo pidiera a nosotros, pero ella tenía como un sexto sentido, dijo que yo podría salvar a su hijo, que era la única persona que podía hacerlo. Poco después murió, lo que me dolía es que tenía que decírselo a Edward y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

" _-Edward, tengo que darte una mala noticia.- dijo Liz sentándose en una esquina de la cama._

 _-Dime._

 _-Tu madre ha….- no pudo seguir se le iba la voz._

 _-Esta con mi padre.- dijo Edward con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _-Si._

 _-¿Ha sufrido mucho?_

 _-No ha sufrido nada._

 _-Menos mal.- se le veía algo relajado, pero estaba triste._

 _-Edward tu madre me ha pedido que te salve._

 _-¿Puedes hacerlo?- preguntó mirándola esperanzado._

 _-Si, pero creo que no te gustará esa segunda oportunidad._

 _-¿Vas a estar tú?_

 _-Si._

 _-Pues entonces, adelante, sálvame, no quiero morir soy muy joven y si dices que tu puedes impedirlo, hazlo._

 _-Te dolerá mucho._

 _-Soy un chico fuerte._

 _\- Lo sé._

 _\- Confío en ti._

 _-De acuerdo.- Liz se acercó a Edward y se inclinó para tener sus labios en su cuello, le dio un dulce beso y luego le clavó los colmillos._

 _Edward aguantó el dolor, pero se notaba que le dolía horrorosamente, gemía muchísimo por el dolor._

 _-Perdóname.- dijo Liz después de separarse de él._

 _Carlisle estaba cerca y lo vio todo, se acercó a la chica y le puso una mano en el hombro para apoyarla._

 _-Has hecho lo que debías._

 _-Lo sé, pero eso no quita que le haya provocado este gran dolor, espero que cuando despierte no me odie._

 _-No creo que lo haga, tu puedes asegúrate de ello cuando despierte._

 _-Ahora mismo siento todo su dolor, es como si también me estuviera transformando._

 _-"¿Transformando?, ¿todo este ardor que siento es que me estoy transformando? Pero ¿en qué?".- pensó Edward._

 _\- Te lo diré cuando despiertes._

 _\- "¿Puedes leerme la mente?"_

 _\- Es uno de mis muchos dones._

 _\- "¿Cuanto tendré que sufrir esta agonía?"_

 _-Normalmente tres días, pero en tu caso no lo sé, eres el primero al que muerdo, nunca he mordido a un humano, yo me alimento de sangre animal y de comida humana._

 _-"¿Qué eres?"_

 _-Pronto lo sabrás. Confía en mí._

 _-"Te lo dije antes, confío en ti, sólo que no soporto este dolor"._

 _-Lo sé y lo siento._

 _Cuando anocheció Carlisle cogió a Edward en brazos para sacarlo de allí y llevarlo a su casa, para estar tranquilos con la transformación._

 _Elisabeth controló que no hubiera nadie por el camino, no querían que fueran vistos, si ocurría eso podrían tener muchos problemas._

 _Una hora más tarde llegaron a la casa, Carlisle llevó a Edward a una de las habitaciones que tenía cama, la única de la casa en realidad, la de Liz._

 _-Liz, tendrás que dormir en el sofá los dos próximos días.- dijo Carlisle._

 _-Tranquilo, pero no creo que pueda dormir con lo que ha pasado._

 _-No es culpa tuya, tenías que hacerlo, su madre te lo había pedido._

 _-Lo sé y él también, pero eso no quita que no haya decepcionado a mi padre tras todos estos años de enseñanza._

 _-Lo entiendo, pero míralo por el lado bueno, le has salvado la vida, ahora tendrás un hermano._

 _-Pasando por un precio muy alto.- dijo Liz triste._

 _Carlisle no podía hacer nada por ella, él nunca había tenido que pasar por eso._

 _Liz cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de la cama donde se encontraba Edward y le cogió de la mano._

 _Carlisle no dijo nada, decidió darles espacio así que se marchó a su despacho._

 _Pocas horas después Liz tuvo una visión en el que Edward estaba despierto y ya era un vampiro con necesidad de alimentarse._

 _-¡Carlisle!- gritó Liz._

 _Tras el grito Carlisle fue rápidamente a la habitación y se encontró en que Liz estaba levantada mirando a Edward._

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _\- Va a despertar._

 _-¿Cómo?- preguntó alucinado.- eso es imposible._

 _-He tenido una visión._

 _-Oh vaya, esto es nuevo._

 _-¿El que?_

 _\- Tu ponzoña actúa más deprisa que la de un vampiro normal._

 _-¿Y eso es malo?_

 _\- No lo sé._

 _Los dos se quedaron en silencio para oír los últimos latidos del corazón del chico._

 _Cuando dejó de latir poco después Edward abrió los ojos y se incorporó viendo al doctor delante suyo._

 _-¿Doctor?_

 _-Sí._

 _-¿Qué hace aquí?_

 _-Edward, él es Carlisle, ahora tu padre.- dijo Liz._

 _-Hola, ¿cómo te encuentras?_

 _-Bien, mejor que bien.- se levantó de la cama y se acercó a un espejo.- vaya, esto es una pasada._

 _-¿No me odias?- preguntó Liz poniéndose a su lado._

 _-No podría, me has dado otra vida y no voy a desaprovecharla._

 _-Edward tenemos que explicarte muchas cosas con lo que eres ahora.- dijo Carlisle._

 _-Sí, pero antes vamos de caza, debes de estar sediento._

 _\- Me escuece la garganta.- dijo poniéndose la mano en el cuello._

 _-Vamos a alimentarnos, así seguro que se calmará.- dijo Liz._

 _\- De acuerdo._

 _Se prepararon para salir por la ventana que daba al bosque. Liz salió y esperó a que Edward la siguiera."_

En esos momentos pensé que había cometido el mayor error de mi vida, pero con los años me di cuenta que en realidad necesitaba un hermano inmortal, como yo. Tuve que enseñarle muchas cosas, como calmar su sed alimentándose de sangre animal, etc.

Carlisle y yo le explicamos lo que éramos, bueno en realidad fue Carlisle quién le explicó lo que eran los vampiros y que él era uno más. Yo le expliqué mi historia y me dijo que siempre estaríamos juntos que tenía unos sentimientos de cariño hacía mi. Carlisle pensó que Edward se había enamorado de mi, pero yo sabía la verdad, me quería como a una hermana y a mi no me podía engañar ya que podía leerle la mente y también sus emociones.

Pasamos unos años los tres juntos, yo llevaba tiempo llamando a Carlisle papá y eso a él le gustaba, Edward de vez en cuando también lo hacía.

Nos marchamos a Ohio, no nos dio tiempo a instalarnos, porque nos encontrábamos cazando y Edward vio a una mujer en una colina a punto de saltar.

Cuando vimos sus intenciones corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos hasta su localización, pero llegamos muy tarde ya había saltado y se golpeó con muchas piedras por el camino, dejándola medio muerta, cuando llegamos al punto de estrellarse al suelo, Carlisle la cogió al vuelo y nos la llevamos rápidamente al hospital.

Cuando llegamos nos encontrábamos que pocos médicos podían hacerse cargo de ella ya que estaban colapsados, Carlisle se ocupó personalmente.

" _-Vamos a un lugar tranquilo._ \- _dijo Carlisle mirando_ _a la mujer, en ese instante_ _Liz tuvo una visión y Edward lo vio._

 _-Carlisle.- dijo Edward._

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _\- Liz ha tenido una visión._

 _-Vamos a un lugar solitario y me cuentas.- dijo Carlisle, seguía teniendo a la mujer en brazos._

- _Vale, pero démonos prisa.- dijo Liz._

 _Se metieron en la sala de autopsias y dejaron a la mujer en una mesa de metal._

 _-Dime hija._

 _-Papá, no puedes curarla, está medio muerta, su corazón late muy despacio y si no haces algo, morirá._

 _Carlisle miró a la mujer y estuvo pensando un poco pero no se molestó en bloquear su mente._

 _Edward y Liz pudieron leer…_

 _-"Es hermosa, y en su cara parece que sea dulce, es posible que si la transformo podamos llegar a tener algo."_

 _-Carlisle, date prisa.- dijo Edward._

 _-¿Queréis que sea vuestra madre?_

 _Los dos chicos miraron a la mujer y luego miraron a Carlisle y por último se miraron entre ellos dos._

 _-Podríamos acostumbrarnos.- dijo Edward encogiendo los hombros._

 _-Tu que dices ¿Liz?_

 _\- Será una buena madre.- dijo Liz._

 _-¿Lo has visto?_

 _-No, pero lo presiento._

 _-Pues ya esta, decidido.- Carlisle se la miró pensando en lo que iba hacer._

 _Poco después se acercó a su cuello y la mordió, no se oyó ni un quejido de dolor por parte de ella, ya que estaba inconsciente y medio muerta._

 _Pasó los tres días mirando como se transformaba la mujer, llegó el momento de su despertar._

 _-¿Qué a pasado?¿donde estoy?_

 _-Tranquila estás a salvo.- dijo Carlisle acercándose a ella para calmarla._

 _-¿Qué pasó?_

 _\- No lo sabemos, sólo sabemos que se tiró por un acantilado.- dijo Edward._

 _-Pues debería estar muerta._

 _-No, nosotros la salvamos, la verdad es que quedó en muy mal estado pero hemos podido salvarla.- dijo Carlisle._

 _-¿Quiénes sois?- en ese momento Liz se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, la cogió de la mano, la mujer de ahora de ojos carmesí la miró extrañada, pero a la vez con ternura._

 _Liz le demostró su nacimiento hasta el momento en el Carlisle mordió a la mujer._

 _-Vaya, pobrecita, lo debiste de pasar mal.- dijo la mujer acariciándole la mano._

 _Liz no dijo nada solamente sonrío. Carlisle no entendía nada, pero Edward estaba preocupado por su hermana ya que vio toda la vida de su hermana con sólo leerle mente._

 _-¿Podrías ser mi madre eterna?- preguntó Liz con los ojos llorosos, se le notaba mucho que le había afectado al recordar su corta infancia con su madre._

 _-Por supuesto, me encantaría.- no dejó de sonreírle._

 _\- Será mejor que nos presentemos, me llamo Carlisle, él es Edward y la chica es Liz._

 _\- Mucho gusto, me llamo Esme Anne Pratt._

 _\- Esme, bonito nombre.- dijo Carlisle rascándose la barbilla._

 _-Esme, ¿te gustaría ser parte de esta familia de vampiros?- preguntó Edward._

 _-Sí, pero tengo algunas preguntas._

 _-Por supuesto, te las contestaremos.- dijo Carlisle tan caballeroso como siempre._

 _-¿De que nos alimentamos?_

 _-De sangre.- dijo Edward._

 _-Yo… yo no quiero matar a humanos.- estaba muy nerviosa con haber oído la palabra "sangre"._

 _-Tranquila, no nos alimentamos de sangre humana, nos alimentamos de sangre animal.- explicó Liz._

 _-¿Tu que eres Liz?- preguntó Esme intrigada._

 _-Te lo contaré luego, será mejor que vayas a cazar algo, seguro que tienes sed._

 _-Sólo siento una quemazón en la garganta._

 _-Pues eso es que tienes sed.- dijo Carlisle, se acercó a ella y le cogió de la mano.- vamos te acompaño a cazar._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _Se marcharon dejando solos en la casa a Edward y a Liz._

 _-¿Qué piensas de ella?- preguntó Edward acercándose a su hermana._

 _-Ya lo dije hace un par de días atrás, será una buena madre para nosotros._

 _-Sí, lo he visto, también he leído que es muy amorosa y te ha cogido cariño enseguida.- dijo Edward sentándose a su lado._

 _-Creo que ella va hacer mucho bien en nuestra vida._

 _-Sí. Bueno ahora que estamos solos ¿puedo preguntarte porque te sientes tan mal?_

 _-No me pasa nada._

 _\- Ah otro perro con ese hueso, venga dime que pasa._

 _-Es algo que vi hace tiempo._

 _-¿Una visión?_

 _-Sí. Eras tu matando a un humano._

 _-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser yo no…- no se molestó en defenderse porque sabía que era inútil, y más cuando era verdad que llegó a pensarlo._

 _-Edward, no quiero que cometas el mayor error de tu vida._

 _-Pero estás tu._

 _-No podré salvarte siempre._

 _-Liz, es cierto que pensé en hacerlo, pero cambie de idea cuando pensé el daño que te haría a ti, me diste tu confianza en mi lecho de muerte no iba a traicionarte._

 _-Lo entiendo, es lógico que te sientas tentado, pero tienes que reprimirlo, sino quieres ser un monstruo.- no dijo nada más y Edward se quedó pensando en todo aquello._

 _Más tarde Esme y Carlisle volvieron a casa cogidos de la mano y entraron en el salón donde se encontraban los dos hermanos hablando._

 _-¿Cómo os ha ido?- preguntó Liz, mirándolos._

 _-Bien, aunque me ha dolido alimentarme de un pobre ciervo.- dijo Esme triste._

 _-Lo entiendo a todos nos ha pasado.- dijo Edward._

 _-Bueno, ahora que estamos todos tranquilos, será mejor que hablemos.- dijo Carlisle sentándose en su sillón granate que había en una esquina._

 _-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Esme acercándose a Carlisle._

 _-Nada querida.- miró a Esme._

 _Los chicos miraron todos los movimientos y oyeron los comentarios._

 _-"¿Has oído?"- pensó Edward para su hermana._

 _-"Sí, ¿a que ha venido eso de "querida"?"- pensó Liz._

 _-"¿Crees que acaben juntos?"_

 _-"Sí, estoy segura, Carlisle ha encontrado a su media naranja"._

 _-Liz hija, explica tu historia.- dijo Carlisle._

 _-Papá ya sabe mi historia lo vio todo cuando le cogí de la mano nada más despertar._

 _-Es cierto, pero no sé lo que eres, ¿porque tu corazón late?- dijo Esme extrañada, se sentó encima de Carlisle y tenían las manos unidas._

 _-Mi madre era humana cuando me tuvo. Carlisle fue el médico de mi madre por aquellas semanas._

 _-¿Qué era tu padre?_

 _-Vampiro, Carlisle es un muy buen amigo de mi padre._

 _-¿Tu madre sabía el secreto de tu padre?_

 _-Sí, y no le importó, al contrario lo quería más._

 _-Liz explícale mejor la situación tu caso es complicado de entender.- dijo Carlisle._

 _-Esta bien.- se sentó en el suelo delante de Esme.- mi madre era humana cuando conoció a mi padre, fue en Sídney, Australia. Un año después se casaron y mi padre la dejó embarazada, unas semanas mas tarde nací y Carlisle siguió todo el procedimiento de mi crecimiento._

 _-¿Unas semanas?_

 _-Investigué un poco sobre hijos de vampiros y humanos, la ponzoña hace que crezcan mas deprisa, pero cuando llegan a la edad de un adolescente dejan de crecer y se quedan así eternamente.- explicó Carlisle._

 _-Vaya, tu infancia fue muy corta.- dijo Esme._

 _-Sí, pero pude pasar tiempo con mi padre, ahora tengo a mi tío Carlisle que lo quiero como a un padre.- dijo Liz._

 _-Eso está muy bien, además a mi me gustaría llegar a ser tu madre.- dijo Esme._

 _-Me encantaría.- Liz se levantó y la abrazó._

 _Ahí empezó el crecimiento de los Cullen, en Ohio."_

Así es como conocí a mi madre, la verdad es que no ha cambiado nada, sigue siendo tan cariñosa como siempre, y se nota que lucharía por todos sus hijos.

Ahora os comentaré como se unió Rosalie Hale a la familia Cullen aunque no es nada agradable de ver ni de leer.

" _En 1933 decidieron mudarse a New York , Liz estaba algo nerviosa porque la última vez que estuvo allí fue en la despedida de su hermana Lila después de casarse._

 _-Liz ¿estás bien?- preguntó Edward poniéndole una mano encima en su hombro._

 _-Sí, no es nada, sólo estoy algo nostálgica._

 _-Echas de menos a Lila ¿verdad?- preguntó Carlisle._

 _-Sí._

 _-Sabes que no podemos verla._

 _-Lo sé, ya debe de ser madre a estas alturas.- dijo Liz._

 _\- Es posible, venga será mejor que nos quedemos en nuestra casa.- dijo Carlisle._

 _\- ¿Aún la tenemos?_

 _\- Sí, no la vendí._

 _-Genial.- Liz estaba feliz le encantaba aquella casa._

 _Cuando llegaron a la casa decidieron desempacar. El día siguiente recibieron por correo una invitación de la casa de los Hale que se celebraba una fiesta por la pedida de mano de su única hija._

 _-¿Cómo sabían que vivía alguien aquí?- preguntó Edward después de haber oído a su madre leer la invitación._

 _Se encontraban los cuatro en el salón pensando en que hacer con la invitación, no sabían si asistir o no._

 _Esme y Carlisle se lo estaban pensando, pero Liz les cortó al hacerles ver la realidad._

 _-No creo que debamos asistir, acabamos de llegar, tenemos que alimentarnos, recordad que todos los de esa casa son humanos e incluso los invitados, no deberíamos dejarnos ver tan pronto.- dijo Liz._

 _-Carlisle, Liz tiene razón, sólo han pasado 8 años desde la transformación de Esme, aún tiene la necesidad de alimentarse de sangre humana. Además de que sería la primera vez que la dejamos estar rodeada de humanos.- dijo Edward._

 _-Tienes razón, pero no podemos hacer el feo, nos han invitado.- dijo Carlisle._

 _-Está bien, ellos no saben quienes somos ni nos hemos visto aún, así que con que vayan dos será suficiente.- dijo Edward._

 _-Edward ve tú con papá, yo me quedo con mamá.- dijo Liz._

 _-De acuerdo.-dijo Edward mirando a Carlisle.- espero que no te importe ir acompañado de tu hijo en vez de tu esposa._

 _-No, tranquilo.- dijo Carlisle._

 _Al final se decidió que el día de aquella fiesta irían Carlisle y Edward, en ese momento Liz tuvo una visión bastante horrible no tenía ni idea quien era la chica, pero tampoco sabía cuando pasaría._

 _-Liz, hija que pasa.- dijo Carlisle al verla tan pálida._

 _-He visto algo horrible, un grupo de hombres estaban maltratando a una chica.- explicó Liz._

 _-¿Sabes quien era?_

 _-No, no la he visto en mi vida._

 _-Tendremos que encontrarla y protegerla._

 _-Pero papá, hay muchas personas en esta ciudad, no conseguiremos encontrarla._

 _-Tienes razón.- dijo Carlisle pensativo._

 _Edward estaba en la misma situación que su familia no sabía que podía hacer para salvar aquella chica que había visto en la visión de su hermana._

 _-¿Al menos sabes su aspecto?- preguntó Esme preocupada mientras miraba a su hija._

 _-Sí, es rubia y por la ropa parece que sea de la alta sociedad._

 _-Bueno, la mayoría de la alta sociedad estarán en la fiesta de compromiso de los Hale, ahí buscaremos.- dijo Edward._

 _-Tu has visto esa chica, será más fácil identificarla.- dijo Carlisle a Edward zanjando el tema._

 _\- Vale, será mejor ir alimentarnos, la fiesta es pasado mañana.- dijo Liz._

 _-Sí, será lo mejor.- fueron por la puerta trasera que daba al jardín y de este al bosque, ya entrados en el bosque Liz localizó un grupo pequeño de ciervos y sin dudarlo Carlisle y Esme fueron a por ellos, después localizó a dos animales que su sangre olía muy bien, parecía lo más cercano a la sangre humana, miró a Edward y él le correspondió asintiendo. Fueron directos a por esos dos animales, cuando se lanzaron a ellos se dieron cuenta que eran pumas._

 _Pasaron los dos días, Liz y Esme se quedaron en casa, Liz tocando el piano y Esme pintando, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos desde que era vampiresa._

 _Edward iba vestido con un esmoquin y Carlisle con un traje negro con corbata, los dos se plantaron en la fiesta que se hacía en una casa muy grande, toda blanca y un jardín muy grande con muchos vigilantes por todas las entradas._

 _Vieron a los anfitriones y los saludaron como si nada._

 _-Buenas noches caballeros.- dijo el hombre rubio y alto._

 _-Buenas noches, somos los Cullen, hace dos días que nos mudamos y recibimos una invitación.- dijo Carlisle estrechándole la mano al hombre._

 _-Mucho gusto, bienvenidos a Nueva York, soy el señor Hale, Arthur Hale y ella es mi esposa Georgia._

 _-Mucho gusto, yo soy Carlisle y él es mi hijo Edward._

 _-Señor, Señora un placer.- dijo Edward._

 _-Lo mismo digo joven Edward, esperamos que disfruten de la fiesta, me gustaría que conocieran a mi hija, pero ahora mismo se encuentra reunida con su prometido.- explicó la señora, era de estatura media de ojos azules y el pelo color platino, sus rasgos demostraba que era una mujer cálida y delicada._

 _-No pasa nada, ya tendremos oportunidad._

 _-Por supuesto._

 _Paso una hora y Edward miraba por todas partes a ver si encontraba a la joven de la visión, trataba de bloquear los pensamientos de toda la gente, pero algún que otro pensamiento sobre él le llegaba._

 _-"Que chico más apuesto."_

 _-"Mmm, es muy guapo."_

 _-"Vaya, ese chico es muy apuesto, pero no tiene derecho a quitarme el protagonismo voy acercarme y cantarle las cuarenta."- se acercó a Edward._

 _-Perdona, pero ¿quién eres?_

 _-Edward Cullen.- le extendió la mano, pero ella no le correspondió._

 _-Rosalie Hale._

 _\- Encantado, debes de ser la protagonista de esta fiesta._

 _-Sí, pero… no quiero ser grosera pero… tu me estás quitando ese protagonismo, es mi fiesta de compromiso, no quería que hubiera un chico que todo el mundo lo mira como si fuera "un caramelo".- se notaba que estaba enfadada._

 _-No era mi intención, no es culpa mía lo que piensan los demás._

 _-No sé quien eres, pero no quiero que vuelvas a interponerte en algo que es importante para mi._

 _-La verdad es que empiezo a sentir compasión por el hombre que se va a casar contigo.- dijo Edward serio, cuando la vio mejor pudo reconocerla como la chica de la visión.- "No puede ser, esta egoísta y superficial no puede ser esa inocente chica."_

 _Rosalie no dijo nada, se marchó dejándolo solo y pensativo, Carlisle lo vio todo desde lejos, se acercó a su hijo y le preguntó que había pasado para que tuviera esa cara._

 _-Tenemos que volver a casa, tengo que hablar con Liz, ya sé quién es la chica de su visión._

 _-¿En serio? Pues vamos.- sin decir nada a nadie se fueron de la fiesta y después de la casa, como era de noche y no quedaba nadie por las calles, decidieron volver corriendo._

 _Liz hacía poco que había dejado de tocar y se había sentado en el sillón observando a su madre como pintaba._

 _-Hija me encanta esa canción que compusiste, sé que siempre te lo digo, pero nunca me canso de oírla._

 _-Gracias mamá, pero me gusta más la que te compuso Edward._

 _-Hay hija, me encantan las dos.- dejó el pincel y se acercó a ella para abrazarla._

 _-Lo sé._

 _-¿Tienes hambre?_

 _\- Pues un poco si._

 _\- De acuerdo, ahora te prepararé algo para cenar, ¿qué te apetece?_

 _-Me es igual, lo que quieras, sabes que me gusta todo lo que cocinas._

 _-De acuerdo, veré que puedo hacer.- se marchó a la cocina, en ese momento entraron Carlisle y Edward._

 _\- Hola, ¿Qué hacéis tan pronto en casa?_

 _-Edward quería hablar con todos._

 _\- Sí, Esme por favor ven al salón que tengo algo que deciros._

 _-Vale.- dejó la sartén y fue al salón._

 _Liz se levantó aunque Edward le dijo que se quedara sentada, pero no funcionó._

 _-¿Qué pasa Edward?_

 _-He encontrado a la chica de la visión._

 _-¿Quién es?- preguntó Esme._

 _\- Se llama Rosalie, es la hija de los Señores Hale que han hecho esa fiesta para ella._

 _-¿Su hija?- preguntó Carlisle.- pobre chica, lo que le espera._

 _-Yo creo que se lo merece._

 _-¡Edward! ¿cómo puedes decir algo así?- preguntó Esme seria._

 _-Lo siento, pero es verdad, he hablado con ella, se enfadó conmigo porque sus amigas hablaban de mi, yo sólo leía sus pensamientos, no es mi culpa que se fijen en mi cuerpo por ser vampiro._

 _-¿Qué te ha dicho?- preguntó Carlisle._

 _-Se acercó a mi y me dijo que le estaba arrebatando el protagonismo._

 _-Vamos que es una egoísta y mimada.- dijo Liz._

 _-Sí._

 _-Chicos dejad de meteros con esa pobre joven, nadie se merece esa vida.- dijo Carlisle._

 _-Lo siento.- dijeron los dos mirando el suelo avergonzados._

 _Pasaron los días los cuatro buscaron por todos los rincones de la ciudad sin éxito._

 _Llegó el día que fueron a cazar y Liz tuvo de nuevo la visión. Edward lo vio también y se tensó y sintió tanta rabia que a su hermana le costaba controlarlo, se miraron sin decirse nada y echaron a correr dirección a la ciudad._

 _Carlisle y Esme estaban extrañados con el comportamiento de los dos, no le dieron importancia y se fueron a casa._

 _Edward y Liz corrían desesperados tenían la intención de llegar antes de que pasará o al menos detener a los desgraciados._

 _Mientras tanto Liz se culpaba por no haber podido verlo antes, sabía que podía haber ayudado a la chica._

 _-Deja de torturarte, no es culpa tuya._

 _-Pero yo lo vi antes, podía impedirlo._

 _-Liz, ves las accione, no el tiempo en que pasa esas acciones._

 _Liz sabía que su hermano tenía razón, pero aun sentía culpabilidad._

 _Pararon de golpe porque les llegó un olor muy fuerte, Liz sabía que era sangre humana ya que lo había olido antes._

 _-Edward no respires._

 _-Pero… ¿qué olor es ese tan bueno?- sus ojos se volvieron negros aunque ya se había alimentado._

 _Liz se puso delante de él para retenerlo._

 _-No Ed, piensa porque estamos aquí._

 _-Pero ese olor…_

 _-Edward, puede que sea Rosalie Hale, la chica a la que tenemos que salvar._

 _-Pero podemos probar._

 _-Concéntrate Edward, por favor, no eres un asesino, eres un ser cariñoso y bondadoso, no cometas el mayor error de tu vida. Si la pruebas te arrepentirás siempre._

 _Edward la miró y vio imágenes que le enviaba Liz, de cuando ella le mordió a él y lo que sintió y pensó en ese instante. Se calmó y sus ojos volvieron a ser dorados._

 _-Lo siento, tienes razón, si ese olor es su sangre tenemos que darnos prisa._

 _-Vamos.- continuaron corriendo hasta que llegaron al callejón, el olor de la sangre era mucho más fuerte que hacía un rato, Edward dejó de respirar, empezaron a registrar la zona._

 _El callejón era estrecho, oscuro y sin salida, olía muchísimo a cloacas, la única luz que iluminaba un poco el lugar, provenía de un cartel de neón que publicitaba un bar a dos travesías más abajo._

 _Liz visualizó a alguien en el suelo inmóvil._

 _-Quédate aquí.- le dijo a Edward._

 _-"De acuerdo"- pensó._

 _Liz poco a poco se acercó a la chica que estaba inconsciente, tenía una herida muy fea en la cabeza, la falda la tenía subida un poco más arriba de la rodilla._

 _-"Creo que la han violado"- pensó mientras la examinaba sin moverla mucho._

 _-"Que hombre es capaz de hacer algo así"- pensó Edward con rabia._

 _-"Bienvenido al mundo"- siguió examinando a la chica._

 _-"¿Quieres decir que hay más así?"_

 _-"Por desgracia sí, y con los años encontraremos más".- le miró con compasión._

 _-"Maldición, yo jamás haría algo así"- gruñó._

 _-Lo sé.- dijo Liz mirándolo con una dulce sonrisa que se parecía mucho a Esme._

 _Edward sabía que jamás haría algo así, él era un caballero honrado._

 _-Edward, mantente lejos y vigila, voy a cogerla._

 _-"¿Es seguro?"_

 _\- Tranquilo, tenemos que llevarla ante Carlisle, no podemos dejarla aquí y que muera._

 _-"Tienes razón"._

 _\- E incluso casi muerta eres hermosa.- dijo Liz mirando a Rosalie en sus brazos._

 _Se pusieron en marcha, Liz cargaba a Rosalie mientras que Edward iba detrás de ellas._

 _Corriendo tan rápido como pudieron para llegar a casa, cuando visualizaron su hogar vieron luz se relajaron un poco sabiendo que los estaban esperando en casa._

 _Edward se adelantó para abrir la puerta, Liz entró y Esme se acercó a ella muy preocupada por la chica._

 _-¡Papá!- gritó Liz sin moverse del sitio._

 _Carlisle bajó volando para atender a su hija, vio a la joven en sus brazos y se acercó para examinarla._

 _-Papá tenemos que dejarla en mi habitación y tienes que transformarla._

 _-¿Qué?- preguntó Edward incrédulo._

 _-Lo siento hermanito, pero tenemos que hacer algo, Rosalie se esta muriendo, esos hombres se han pasado al golpearla de esta manera.- explicó Liz._

 _-Pero es que yo no quiero aguantar a una egocéntrica para toda la eternidad._

 _-Edward ahora el egoísta eres tu.- dijo Liz.-"Yo tampoco quiero, pero tenemos que salvarla tiene derecho a vengarse y a tener una vida."_

 _-Vale.- dijo suspirando._

 _Fueron a la habitación de Liz y la dejó en la cama con mucho cuidado._

 _-Papá hay que tener cuidado, la han violado._

 _-De acuerdo.- Carlisle se acercó a la joven y la mordió en el cuello, rápidamente se apartó de ella._

 _Carlisle se la miró un rato y pensó…_

 _-"Es hermosa, podría llegar a ser pareja de Edward, así el pobre no estará solo".-_

 _A Edward no le gustó nada ese pensamiento de su "padre", le dio un escalofrío tras oírlo y Liz se dio cuenta de ello lo mismo que también escuchó lo que pensó Carlisle._

 _-Carlisle, jamás estaré de esa forma con Rosalie, no me gusta de esa manera, si tengo que tenerla como hermana que así sea, pero no me emparejes con ella.- explicó Edward._

 _-Lo siento mucho, sólo quiero que los dos seáis felices con vuestras parejas…_

 _-Papá ya llegará el día en que Edward encuentre a su pareja ideal, tu no te preocupes._

 _-De acuerdo.- dijo Carlisle mirando a Edward disculpándose._

 _Salieron todos de la habitación dejando a Rosalie sola en su transformación._

 _Liz puso su escudo para que Edward no pudiera leerle la mente al menos por unos segundos, cuando lo hizo pensó en la visión que tuvo cuando conoció a Edward, sobre el futuro de su hermano._

 _-"No sé cuando será, pero Ed será muy feliz en el futuro y yo podré recuperar algo de mi madre".- Edward se extrañó mucho a no poder leer la mente de Liz, ella lo miró que tenía cara de desconcierto y preocupado._

 _-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Liz._

 _-No, nada.- dijo Edward mirando al suelo._

 _-Edward, sabes que tengo muchos poderes, no sólo el de leer la mente, tener visiones y de controlar las emociones._

 _-Sí, pero nunca lo has usado con nosotros, y mucho menos conmigo._

 _-¿Qué has sentido cuando no has podido leerme?_

 _-Ya lo sabes._

 _-Sí, pero dímelo._

 _\- Extrañado y preocupado._

 _-¿Por mi?_

 _-Sí, es que me gusta poder leeros porque así sé que estáis bien, y si os pasa algo me puedo enterar, pero no sé lo que has hecho, que no me ha gustado, es como si hubieras desaparecido de mi radar; y es extraño porque te tengo aquí delante._

 _-Tengo muchos dones, y posiblemente con el tiempo los descubrirás._

 _-¿Cuál era este?_

 _-Escudo mental, puedo protegerme de todo lo relacionado con la mente y las emociones._

 _-Pues vaya, no me gusta nada.- hizo un puchero._

 _-Lo sé hermano.- le acarició la mejilla.- pero tranquilo ya te acostumbrarás, a partir de ahora lo usaré mucho._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _\- Eso no te lo puedo decir, al menos no aún._

 _-Esta bien, me resignaré.- suspiró abatido._

 _\- Si te dijera que puedo usar ese escudo para protegeros ¿qué pensarías?_

 _\- Me gusta eso.- le sonrió y la miró._

 _-Pues quédate con eso._

 _Al rato Liz sintió un gran dolor viniendo de Rosalie y se abrazó a Edward._

 _-Tranquila Liz.- le correspondió._

 _-Sé que ella no querrá ser un vampiro, para ella es una vida en la oscuridad sin vida alguna._

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _-Lo he visto, conocerá a su alma gemela, pero ella lo que más deseará es ser humana junto con su amado y tener hijos._

 _-Vaya después de todo no es tan egocéntrica._

 _-No, quiere una vida normal y feliz._

 _-Lo tendrá, pero para toda la eternidad._

 _-Espero que tengas razón Ed._

 _-Si te soy sincero yo también lo espero._

 _Pasaron los días y Rosalie se despertó, Esme y Carlisle fueron los que estuvieron con ella para explicarle la situación y lo que era en ese momento._

 _-¡Qué!- se oyó un grito tremendo por su parte._

 _-Ya está, se ha armado.- dijo Liz desde el salón, los dos miraron al piso de arriba donde transcurría todo._

 _-Tranquila, tuve que actuar rápido, te habían hecho mucho daño, no hubieras sobrevivido si mis hijos no te hubieran salvado.- dijo Carlisle acercándose a ella despacio a Rosalie._

 _-¿Tus hijos?_

 _-Si._

 _-¿Son vampiros?_

 _-Uno si, el otro no del todo._

 _-No entiendo._

 _-Ya los conocerás después._

 _-¿Cómo te sientes querida?- preguntó Esme acercándose a Rosalie como lo había hecho Carlisle, pero él se mantuvo a distancia y ella le acarició el brazo a la chica._

 _-No lo sé, hace un momento estaba asustada y furiosa y ahora estoy relajada._

 _-"Liz gracias".- pensó Carlisle._

 _-Bueno, te vamos acompañar a cazar.- dijo Esme._

 _-¿Qué coméis?_

 _-Sangre animal._

 _-Quisiera vengarme por lo que me han hecho.- se sentía la furia y Liz no podía controlarla toda._

 _-Tranquila, después de que te alimentes dejaremos que vayas a vengarte, pero ten cuidado, los humanos no pueden saber nada, ni tus padres, para ellos has desaparecido._

 _-De acuerdo.- dijo Rosalie triste._

 _-Hey, ahora nos tienes a nosotros.- dijo Carlisle dándole una dulce sonrisa._

 _-Gracias, por salvarme la vida, aunque ahora no se cumpla jamás mi sueño._

 _Liz subió y fue a su habitación se asomó para ver si podía entrar._

 _-Entra hija.- dijo Esme que tenía la mano de Rosalie cogida._

 _-Rosalie, lo siento mucho, sé que pude evitar lo que te ha pasado, pero no he podido._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó extrañada._

 _-Hace una semana tuve una visión, pero no sabía que era a ti porque no te conocía de nada, mi padre y mi hermano fueron a tu fiesta por dos motivos, uno para quedar bien con tu familia y la otra para saber a quien teníamos que salvar. Cuando supimos que era a ti, estuvimos todas las noches vigilando los callejones sin éxito. Hoy nos tomamos el día para ir alimentarnos ya que hacía mucho que no comíamos, y justo hoy sé cumplió la visión, me odio por no haberlo impedido, sabía lo que te iba a pasar, pero quería salvarte. Lo siento mucho.- dijo Liz triste.- siento mucho que por mi culpa no puedas cumplir jamás el deseo de ser madre y abuela._

 _Rosalie no le dijo nada, se extrañó mucho que Liz supiera tanto de ella._

 _-Tengo dones, muchos en realidad, tengo visiones del futuro y puedo leer la mente. Antes te has extrañado por el cambio de emoción que has tenido, bueno no quería que mataras a mis padres por lo que te han dicho y tuve que intervenir para tranquilizarte. Eres ahora mismo la vampira mas fuerte de esta casa, y más inestable._

 _-Entiendo, ¿qué eres?_

 _-Mitad humana y mitad vampira._

 _-¿Es eso posible?_

 _-Si naces de una humana y que el padre sea un vampiro, si, es posible._

 _-Vaya.- miró a Esme y a Carlisle._

 _-No, ellos no son mis padres. Son mis padres adoptivos._

 _-Ah. ¿Y tus verdaderos padres?_

 _-Mi madre murió, fue asesinada por un vampiro y mi padre tuvo que dejarme atrás cuando ya tenía 17 años._

 _-¿Qué edad tienes ahora?_

 _-Pues…. Creo que 40._

 _-Vaya, creo que me gustará un poco esto, ser joven y bella para toda la eternidad._

 _-"Vuelve a ser esa chica".- pensó Edward desde el salón._

 _Liz sonrió un poco porque Rosalie volvía a ser la que era antes de todo eso."_

Y así es como se unió a nosotros, nos hicimos "los suecos" cuando mató a los hombres responsables de su maltrato y violación, incluyendo a su prometido.

A mi hermano y a mi nos costó muchísimo aguantarla cada vez que se miraba en el espejo siempre pensaba "hay algo positivo en ser vampira, soy más hermosa" así todo el día.

Dos años después nos mudamos a Tennessee estábamos de caza, cada uno por su lado.

Rosalie fue a la zona de osos y se encontró a un humano siendo atacado por el animal rabioso.

" _Liz tuvo una visión de Rosalie y un humano, Edward se preocupó, pero vio que en realidad lo que hacía la rubia era salvarlo._

 _-¿Crees que…?- preguntó Edward._

 _-No, lo ha salvado de ser asesinado por el oso, no creo que lo mate ella._

 _\- No entiendo que hace un humano por aquí sólo y menos luchando contra osos._

 _-Lo sabremos pronto, Rosalie quiere transformarlo, pero no quiere arriesgarse así que lo traerá con nosotros para que lo haga Carlisle._

 _-Ella odia ser vampiro y ¿ahora quiere que otro ser inocente lo sea? No lo entiendo._

 _-Algún día lo harás.- dijo mientras recordaba la visión, pero no fue tonta se puso el escudo antes._

 _\- Bueno, será mejor avisar a Carlisle.- dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido, Liz sabía que a su hermano no le gustaba nada que ella usará ese don._

 _Mientras tanto en el bosque Rosalie arrastraba al chico._

 _-Tranquilo, te pondrás bien._

 _-¿Quién eres? Nunca he visto una chica tan fuerte como para llevarme a caballo._

 _-Lo sabrás más adelante, sólo no hables que te costará más estar consciente._

 _-¿Al menos me podrías decir tu nombre?_

 _-Rosalie, Rosalie Hale ¿y tu?_

 _-Emmet McCarthy, ¿sabes? Eres muy hermosa._

 _-Gracias._

 _Varios quilómetros más adelante la casa Cullen los estaba esperando, como siempre se usaba la cama de Liz, ya lo tenían todo listo._

 _Rosalie al fin llegó a casa, Esme le dijo que lo dejara en la habitación de Liz y ella estuvo de acuerdo._

 _-Carlisle.- dijo Rosalie en la puerta._

 _-Edward ayúdala a dejar al muchacho en la cama._

 _-Ed recuerda, aguanta la respiración.- advirtió Liz._

 _Haciendo caso a su hermana respiró hondo y lo soltó para dejar de respirar en ese instante, se acercó a Rosalie y cogió a Emmet, después ella le cogió por los pies y entre los dos lo llevaron a la cama._

 _-Carlisle, sálvalo por favor.- le suplicó._

 _-Rose porque…- no lo entendía._

 _-Me gusta._

 _-Pero sino le conoces._

 _-Papá, tu tampoco conocías a mamá cuando la transformaste.- dijo Edward._

 _-Es cierto._

 _-"No creo que Carlisle pueda hacerlo, esa herida es grave y morirá antes de acabar su transformación, creo que no me queda más remedio que hacerlo yo"._

 _-Liz no, recuerda lo que sentiste cuando me mordiste.- dijo Edward alterado._

 _-Lo sé, pero es la única solución._

 _-Liz, ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo?- preguntó Carlisle tranquilo._

 _-Hay que salvarlo, y ninguno de vosotros podrá hacerlo, sólo quedo yo.- miró a Rosalie porque le había leído el pensamiento._

 _-Mi ponzoña va más rápido, Edward sólo tardó un día en la transformación._

 _-¿Quieres decir, que puedes ayudar a Emmet?_

 _-¿Quién es Emmet?- preguntó Edward._

 _-El chico.- dijo Liz._

 _-Ah._

 _Se acercó a Emmet y le susurró algo que todos pudieron oírlo._

 _-Tranquilo, te pondrás bien y podrás estar para toda la eternidad con tu ángel protector.- Emmet sólo pudo sonreír._

 _En ese momento Liz le mordió en el cuello y le dolió hacerlo, pero sabía que aun no había acabado, le mordió varias veces por distintas partes del cuerpo para que la ponzoña actuará más rápido, ya que su estructura muscular era enorme._

 _Cuando ya acabó se apartó rápidamente y se abrazó a Edward._

 _-Has hecho bien.- le dijo Carlisle comprobando las constantes del muchacho._

 _-Lo sé, sabía que con sólo morderlo en el cuello no era suficiente.- dijo mientras se limpiaba la boca con la manga de la camisa._

 _-Por algo has estudiado medicina.- Carlisle se sentía muy orgulloso de ella y de Edward porque habían sacado la carrera de medicina en poco tiempo._

 _-¿Y ahora que?- preguntó Rosalie._

 _-Tranquila Rose, sólo hay que esperar._

 _-De acuerdo, espero que no os importe que me quede aquí._

 _-No tranquila, os dejaremos solos.- dijo Esme._

 _Decidieron salir y dejarlos solos, Carlisle y Edward fueron de caza mientras que Liz necesitaba quitarse el gusto de la sangre humana de su boca, le pidió a Esme que le preparase algo fuerte para poder quitarse el gusto._

 _Esme pensó en prepararle un plato de espaguetis, se fue a la cocina y Liz se fue al piano para tranquilizarse._

 _La rato Edward volvió de caza y se quedó en la sala de música controlando a su hermana mientras tocaba. Carlisle estaba en su despacho haciendo tiempo leyendo libros de medicina y tomando apuntes._

 _Edward decidió tocar con ella, se puso a su lado y entre los dos tocaron la canción que compusieron para Esme._

 _En la noche, cada uno hacía una cosa para entretenerse, Liz y Edward estaban juntos en el sofá leyendo cada uno un libro de medicina, en ese instante Liz sonrió, Edward se tranquilizó tras sentir la calma que enviaba su hermana._

 _-Va a despertar en unos momentos.- dijo Liz._

 _-Eso está bien, después de todo vamos a tener otro hermano.- dijo Edward._

 _-Sí…- se quedó seria de golpe._

 _-¿En que piensas?- preguntó extrañado._

 _-No volveré hacerlo._

 _-¿El que?_

 _-Morder alguien._

 _-Liz, que pasará si encuentras a tu pareja._

 _-No creo que la encuentre nunca._

 _-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿eres una persona cariñosa y magnifica?_

 _-Edward, he podido veros a todos con vuestra pareja, pero no me he visto con nadie._

 _-¿Me has visto a mi?_

 _\- Si._

 _-¿En el futuro tendré alguien conmigo?_

 _-Si, tuve una visión de ti el día en que te conocí._

 _-Vaya, nunca me lo habías dicho, pensé que jamás tendría lo que Carlisle y Esme y ahora Rosalie y Emmet, pero me he equivocado, tendré alguien en mi vida después de todo.- sonrió, se le veía felicidad en sus ojos dorados._

 _-Sí, pero aún te queda esperar algunos años, no sé cuantos, pero lo que si te puedo decir es que tendrás a alguien contigo._

 _-Te creo._

 _-Se han ido de caza.- dijo tratando de cambiar de tema, tras oír un ruido en la parte de atrás de la casa._

 _-Que rápido._

 _\- Si, pero hermanito no es lo único que harán._

 _-No entiendo._

 _-Tu, te casarás casto, ellos no._

 _-Oh.- si pudiera se habría puesto colorado._

 _Emmet y Rosalie desde ese día siempre que estaban solos aprovechan al máximo, otras veces no se molestaban en irse, a Edward y a Liz les molestaba muchísimo aguantar sus deseos lujuriosos, a Liz le costaba mucho por su don de los sentimientos, hacía todo lo que podía para no explotar y que todo el lugar fuera una orgía."_

Pasaron los años y seguimos mudándonos cada "x" tiempo. En 1949 llegamos a un pueblecito llamado Forks que se encuentra en el estado de Washington.

Cuando llegamos vimos todo lo verde que era y lo húmedo, además una ventaja de este lugar era que siempre estaba nublado y no tendríamos problemas para salir a la calle.

Compramos una casa que es la que actualmente vivimos, un día fuimos de caza y en el camino nos encontramos con un grupo de lobos bastante grandes, Edward y yo fueron los interpretes. Los dos bandos se supo la verdad de cada uno, excepto por los poderes, el jefe de la tribu se volvió humano y firmó un pacto con Carlisle jefe de nuestro "clan", nosotros no cazarían por los alrededores de La Push y la tribu no diría nada a los humanos sobre la existencia de los vampiros ni se atacarían entre ellos, dejarían a Forks en nuestras manos simplemente porque se nos veía buena gente.

Una semana después, todo volvió a la normalidad, Carlisle fue a por trabajo en el hospital, el resto de mi familia se quedaba en casa, a mi me apuntaron al instituto.

Allí conocí a un pariente mío me sorprendió muchísimo cuando le llamaron por el apellido.

" _Liz entró en clase de matemáticas, se sentó en un sitio libre. Entraron todos los alumnos y después llegó el profesor, empezó a pedir que se presentaran todos._

 _Llegó el turno de un chico moreno, ojos chocolate, se levantó y empezó a hablar._

 _-Hola me llamo Andrew Swan._

 _-"¿Andrew Swan?, no puede ser".- pensó Liz alucinada, lo miró y vio rasgos familiares en él._

 _-Muchas gracias señor Swan, puede volver a sentarse.- dijo el profesor, después señaló a Liz._

 _-Señorita, preséntese._

 _-Me llamo Elisabeth Cullen.- dijo sin más."_

Pasaron los días y los meses, conocí a Linda la novia de Andrew, nos hicimos muy amigos los tres, pasaron los años de instituto y estábamos a punto de graduarnos.

" _Liz esperó en la entrada del instituto para esperar a sus dos mejores amigos, ese día se lo había cogido libre porque tenía que hacerse unas pruebas en el hospital, cada año se los hacía por petición de su padre, él era su médico._

 _Estaba metida en su Ferrari azul marino de 4 plazas, con sus gafas de sol puestas y mirando a la puerta a ver si salían sus amigos._

 _Unos minutos más tarde, después de ver salir a todo el mundo que la miraban fijamente y otros miraban el coche alucinados, por fin salieron sus amigos, con una sonrisa, salió del coche y se acercó a ellos para saludarlos._

 _-Hola chicos._

 _-Hola Liz.- dijo Linda abrazándola._

 _-¿Cómo han ido las pruebas?- preguntó Andrew._

 _\- Bien, bueno lo sabré esta noche, mi padre tendrá los resultados._

 _-No entiendo porque tienes que hacer esas pruebas, a una persona normal no lo haría._

 _-Andrew, Liz no es una persona normal.- dijo Linda._

 _-Cierto._

 _-Venga, que os invito a mi casa.- dijo Liz._

 _-¿No está tu familia?- preguntó Linda._

 _\- No, esta casa es mía, mi familia vive a las afueras del pueblo._

 _-Nunca nos has hablado de ellos, sólo sabemos que tu padre es médico en el hospital._

 _-Ya me gustaría hablaros de ellos y presentaros, pero es mejor así, creedme._

 _-Esta bien.- dijo Andrew._

 _-¿Cómo os ha ido?- preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema._

 _\- Como siempre, aburrido.- dijo Linda._

 _-¿Qué tal si seguimos la conversación en casa de Liz?- preguntó Andrew que miraba por todas partes de ver a la gente cuchicheando a su alrededor._

 _-Buena idea.-dijo Liz, llevaba rato que había bloqueado los pensamientos de los demás, pero aún así no le gustaba llamar la atención._

 _Se acercaron a coche, en el que la gente estaba mirando, un chico se atrevió a tocarlo y abrirlo._

 _-Perdona, ¿podrías por favor alejarte de mi coche?- preguntó Liz seriamente._

 _-¿Es tuyo?- preguntó incrédulo._

 _-Si chaval, aléjate de él.- le dijo enseñándole los dientes._

 _El muchacho se marchó corriendo asustado, nadie entendió que es lo que pasó, Liz miraba como corría ese chico, se reía internamente._

 _Los chicos se metieron en el coche y Liz se puso rumbo a su casa a toda velocidad._

 _Cuando llegaron a la casa, Liz les preguntó que les parecía y ellos no tenían palabras._

 _No era una mansión, pero la casa era grande para ella sola, aunque a veces tenía a Edward en casa porque se cansaba de tener que escuchar los pensamientos sexuales de sus hermanos, y por las noches oírlos todo el tiempo y no sólo a ellos sino también a sus padres, siempre se quedaba en casa de Liz, porque se sentía tranquilo y relajado y podría concentrarse en sus cosas._

 _Esa día Edward no iba a ir a la casa porque se había ido al norte a cazar y tardaría unos días en volver, así que la casa estaba vacía y disponible para sus dos amigos humanos._

 _Cuando entraron en la casa, Liz vio un sobre del hospital de Forks encima del mueble de la entrada, lo cogió y vio que debajo había una carta, estaba a su nombre escrito con puño y letra de su madre._

 _-Chicos sentiros como en casa, ahora vengo._

 _-De acuerdo.- dijo Linda._

 _-Ven Linda, te enseño la casa._

 _Andrew entró en el salón y se sentó en el sofá, Liz le enseñó la casa a Linda._

 _-Linda, sé que amas a Andrew desde hace tiempo.- dijo Liz enseñándole su dormitorio._

 _-Sí, pero eso ya lo sabías._

 _-Es cierto, pero quiero proponeros algo._

 _-Bueno, será mejor ir con él y escuchar lo que nos tienes que decir.- dijo Linda saliendo de la habitación para ir al salón._

 _Los tres estaban en el salón, Andrew se encontraba tomando un refresco que le había ofrecido Liz hacía un rato, lo único que había en la habitación era el silencio._

 _-¿Qué querías decirnos?- preguntó Linda._

 _-Buff, es algo muy largo, pero espero que me entendías, son dos cosas. Pero os diré lo primero._

 _-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Andrew._

 _-Sé que os amáis, sé que en un futuro os casareis…_

 _-En realidad, hace poco le pedí el matrimonio y ella aceptó, unos meses después de la graduación nos casaremos y queremos que estés allí.- dijo Andrew._

 _\- Me encantará asistir._

 _\- Es genial.- dijo Linda._

 _-Bueno, pues os quiero ofrecer un regalo._

 _-¿Un regalo?_

 _-Sí, quería ofreceros esta casa._

 _-¿Qué?- preguntaron los dos a la vez._

 _-Tranquilos os lo explico, por eso he dicho que habían dos cosas que tenía que contaros._

 _-Somos todo oídos._

 _-Andrew, tu y yo somos parientes._

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-Mi nombre es Elisabeth Swan Cullen, mi madre se llamaba Isabella Swan era la hermana mayor de Anabella Swan._

 _-Un momento, ese nombre me suena….- se quedó pensando un poco.- es mi tataratatara abuela._

 _-Sí._

 _-Pero… nunca oí que tuviera una hermana._

 _-Normal, sus padres se encargaron de ello, tras su desaparición._

 _-¿Desapareció?- preguntó Linda._

 _-Para ellos si, en realidad, se marchó con un vampiro._

 _-¿Vampiro? ¿eso existe?_

 _-Si, mi padre es un vampiro, conoció a mi madre, se enamoraron, mi madre decidió irse con él a dar la vuelta al mundo. Un año después se casaron y me tuvieron._

 _-Pero… ¿qué edad tienes?- dijo Andrew más blanco de lo normal._

 _-Pues…. 100 años._

 _-¿Eres un vampiro?- preguntó de nuevo Andrew._

 _-No, soy una hibrida, mitad vampiro y mitad humana, lo que me diferencia de los demás es que, mi corazón late y puedo comer, pero también tengo cosas en común con ellos, mi piel es dura, puedo beber sangre, tengo colmillos y mis ojos cambian de color, entre otras habilidades._

 _Hubo un silencio incomodo, Liz no dijo nada porque quería dejarlos digerir la información._

 _-¿Por qué nos dejas la casa?- preguntó Linda._

 _\- Escuchad, yo no puedo envejecer, y cada "x" años mi familia y yo nos mudamos a otro sitio para que los humanos no sospechen nada. Después de la graduación tendré que irme y puede que tarde mucho tiempo en volver, mi familia ya se ha ido._

 _-¿Lo sabes por esa carta que tenías antes?- le preguntó Linda._

 _\- Sí, pero no me hizo falta leerla, sé lo que había escrito._

 _\- Por eso nos das la casa, para que no esté vacía._

 _\- Y porque también sois mi familia._

 _Andrew se levantó y se abrazó a Liz._

 _-Me alegro de saber que tengo una prima, me ha hecho mucha ilusión y respecto a tu secreto, no diremos nada, será un secreto de los tres como familia.- dijo Andrew sentándose de nuevo con su prometida._

 _-Gracias Andrew, eres un buen chico y sé que te convertirás en un buen hombre, me he alegrado mucho encontraros y tener la oportunidad de conoceros._

 _-Tendremos que aprovechar el tiempo que quede, para estar juntos.- dijo Linda._

 _-Sí.- dijo Liz._

 _Se quedó tranquila tras confesarles el secreto y estaba feliz porque tenía un familiar que la aceptaba tal cual era._

 _Después le enseñó la casa a Andrew, Linda iba con ellos, encontró una puerta cerrada._

 _-¿Que hay ahí dentro?- preguntó Linda._

 _-Ah, puedes abrirla, no hay nada del otro mundo, sólo unos cuantos instrumentos de música._

 _Linda abrió la puerta, Andrew se unió a ella, se quedaron alucinando._

 _-¿Un piano de cola?- preguntó Andrew alucinando._

 _-Es de mi hermano, aunque yo también lo toco a veces, lo mío es la guitarra y el violín.- explicó Liz._

 _-¿Nos tocaras alguna vez alguna pieza?_

 _-Claro, cuando queráis._

 _A los pocos meses se casaron, no pudieron ir de luna de miel porque no tenían dinero, pero Liz les regaló un pequeño viaje a Hawái para que al menos disfrutaran del sol una semanita."_

Mi familia se fueron a Alaska yo tenía que seguir en Forks para acabar el instituto después tenía que reunirme con ellos. Pero tuve una visión en que se quedarían en casa de un viejo amigo de Carlisle y su familia, así que pensé que era mejor que me quedará en casa de mis padres y no salir por ahí sino era estrictamente necesario. Nadie del pueblo podría saber que seguía en Forks tras la graduación.

Pasaron los años y yo seguía en Forks, echaba mucho de menos a mi familia. Tuve una visión, dos vampiros, un chico y una chica se unían a mi familia, no tenía ni idea quienes eran. Tenía que informar a alguien para que no se llevase la sorpresa.

" _Liz tuvo una visión en el que dos vampiros se aparecían de la nada frente a los Cullen. Buscó por la agenda de teléfonos a ver si encontraba el número de la casa de sus padres en Alaska, cuando lo encontró decidió llamar._

 _-Vamos, vamos, que alguien lo coja.- dijo mientras oía la señal de llamada al otro lado del teléfono._

 _-¿Diga?_

 _-"Quien será, no me suena su voz"- pensó extrañada._

 _-¿Diga?- se volvió a repetir, era la voz de una mujer._

 _-Hola, ¿se encuentra alguien de la familia Cullen en casa?_

 _-¿De parte de quien?_

 _-Oiga, no quiero ser impertinente, pero estoy llamando a los Cullen y usted no lo es._

 _-Lo seré, soy la novia de uno de los hijos de Carlisle.- dijo la chica._

 _-"No puede ser, Emmet está con Rosalie… Edward, no".- Liz estuvo a punto de contestar de mala manera hasta que oyó a alguien de fondo al otro lado de la línea._

 _-¿Quién es Tanya?_

 _-No lo sé, no me dice el nombre, quiere hablar con uno de vosotros._

 _\- Pásame el teléfono.- dijo Edward._

 _-¿Pero Edward?, ha sido una mala educada esa persona._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _\- Me ha dicho que a mi no me tiene que decir nada porque no era una Cullen._

 _-¿Diga?- preguntó pasando de Tanya._

 _-Edward._

 _-"Liz", oye Tanya porque no me dejas sólo, es una llamada importante._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Tanya, por favor._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _Tanya se marchó, Edward espero que estuviera lo suficiente lejos para poder hablar tranquilo por teléfono._

 _-Liz, dime._

 _-Dos cosas, ¿quién era esa?_

 _-Una amiga de la familia._

 _-Pues contrólala porque dice que es tu novia._

 _-Ella quiere que lo seamos, pero sólo la veo como a una amiga._

 _-De acuerdo, te creo._

 _-Vale, una cosa solucionada._

 _-Sí, a ver avisa a los demás que os encontrareis con dos vampiros._

 _-¿Qué quieren?_

 _-Unirse a nosotros._

 _-¿Es broma?_

 _-No, he tenido la visión, Edward, son buena gente, son una chica muy alegre y un chico bastante serio, son pareja._

 _-¿Sabes nombres?_

 _-No._

 _-De acuerdo, le informaré a Carlisle._

 _-Gracias, hermano._

 _-Oye, que tal con tu primo._

 _-Pues hace algunos años que no le veo._

 _-Pero Liz, te quedaste para estar con ellos._

 _-Creía que me dejasteis para acabar el instituto._

 _-Eso también._

 _-Cuando cambiéis de ciudad avisadme que me reuniré con vosotros._

 _-Hecho, nos vemos hermanita, un beso._

 _\- Adiós Ed.- los dos colgaron._

 _Liz se fue de caza en pleno camino sin darse cuenta chocó con algo duro y cayeron los dos._

 _-Ay!.- dijo Liz tratando de levantarse._

 _-Perdona, ¿estás bien?- dijo la chica que se acercaba a ella preocupada._

 _-Si, no es nada, sólo que es incomodo chocar con una roca.- mientras se incorporaba, miró a la pareja._

 _-Esa roca, es Jasper mi pareja._

 _-Oh.- Liz miró hacía el chico que se estaba levantando._

 _-Soy Alice ¿y tu?_

 _\- Elisabeth._

 _-Mucho gusto._

 _-¿Qué hace una humana sola por el bosque?- preguntó Jasper mirándola._

 _-Si fuera humana, me habrías matado con el choque._

 _-Es cierto.- dijo Alice._

 _-Si eres un vampiro, me parece algo raro, ya que tu corazón late.- dijo mientras se acercaba a Alice._

 _-Soy medio humano._

 _-¿Eso es posible?- preguntó Alice, ayudando a Liz a levantarse._

 _-Si, si tu madre era humana._

 _-Vaya._

 _-¿Qué hacéis por aquí?- preguntó tras verlos mejor, se le pasó una imagen por su mente, los reconoció como los vampiros que tenía que reunirse con su familia._

 _-Íbamos al norte.- dijo Jasper._

 _-¿Por casualidad os ibais a reunir con los Cullen?- preguntó Liz._

 _-Sí, ¿cómo lo has sabido?- preguntó Alice._

 _-¿Los conocéis?- preguntó Liz sin contestar a Alice._

 _-No, pero tuve una visión de ellos, no es un aquelarre, ni un clan, son una familia que se quieren y se alimentan de sangre animal.- dijo Alice._

 _-Con una visión y saber todo eso ya es mucho.- dijo Liz sonriendo._

 _-¿Cómo lo has sabido?- preguntó Jasper nervioso._

 _-Tranquilo tigre, lo sé porque hace un rato tuve una visión de vosotros encontrándoos con ellos en Alaska._

 _-¿Tienes visiones?- preguntó Alice contenta._

 _-Sí, como también controlo las emociones como Jasper, que está tratando de hacer contigo._

 _-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Jasper más reacio._

 _-Ya te lo he dicho Elisabeth, pero como soy medio humana me dejaron hace algunos años aquí para acabar el instituto._

 _-¿Por qué no te has reunido con ellos?_

 _-Los vampiros no tienen que saber de mi._

 _-Pero nosotros si sabemos de ti._

 _-Eso es porque vamos a ser familia, sólo ellos saben quien soy y lo que soy._

 _-Entiendo.- dijo Jasper más tranquilo._

 _-Venid a mi casa, estaréis más cómodos así llamo a mi padre para decirles que estáis aquí._

 _-¿Nos están esperando?- preguntó Alice._

 _-Si, les informé de vuestra aparición._

 _-Oh._

 _Los dos siguieron a Liz hasta la casa Cullen. Cuando llegaron Liz fue a llamar a su hermano para decirles que no esperaran a Jasper y a Alice que estaban con ella._

 _-¿Si?_

 _-Hola Rose._

 _-¡Liz! ¿Que tal?- se la oía muy contenta._

 _-Muy bien, oye ¿Edward está por ahí?_

 _-Sí, ahora te lo paso._

 _-¿Liz?_

 _-Hola, me imagino que sabias que era yo por el gritó de Rose._

 _-Sí, vine corriendo._

 _-Jajaja, bueno verás, tenéis que volver a Forks._

 _-¿Por qué, ha pasado algo?- se le notaba alterado por la voz._

 _-Ed tranquilo, no ha pasado nada, pero me he encontrado en el bosque a los dos vampiros que te comenté antes._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-La verdad es que no me esperaba verlos aquí y mucho menos tan rápido._

 _-¿Pero tu estás bien?_

 _\- Si, son buenos como te he dicho antes, veniros por favor._

 _-De acuerdo ahora se lo digo a Carlisle y vamos para allá._

 _-Vale, ¿cuánto tardareis?_

 _-Creo que mañana ya estaremos ahí._

 _-Ok, nos vemos._

 _Se unió con Jasper y Alice en el salón que estaban hablando._

 _-Ya está, mañana llegaran aquí._

 _-Pues será mejor que nos conozcamos un poco más.- dijo Jasper._

 _-Sí, pero creo que será mejor hablarlo mañana que estaremos todos.- dijo Liz._

 _-¿Crees que tendremos suerte?- preguntó Alice._

 _-Suerte de que._

 _-De que nos dejen unirnos a ellos._

 _-Claro que si, llevo años que los conozco._

 _-Eres alguna amiga de ellos o algo.- dijo Jasper._

 _-No, soy de la familia, Elisabeth Cullen._

 _-¿Eres una Cullen?, entonces ya esta garantizado de que nos dejen unirnos.-dijo Alice._

 _-Haber, somos una familia y no un aquelarre, como ha dicho antes Alice. Nosotros no escogemos, hasta ahora la familia se ha formado por transformaciones de personas que han sido brutalmente atacadas por la muerte._

 _-Es raro, transformar a alguien y que se mantenga a tu lado.- dijo Jasper._

 _Liz no dijo nada, ella sabía por lo que habían pasado sus hermanos con la transformación y abstinencia de alimentarse de sangre humana y seguir todos unidos siempre._

 _Siguieron hablando hasta que fue muy entrada la noche, Liz empezó a bostezar, les dijo que se sintieran como en su casa que ella iba a dormir un poco._

 _A la mañana siguiente Liz se levantó y fue a la cocina, se encontró a su madre haciéndole el desayuno._

 _-¿Mamá?- preguntó restregándose los ojos con las manos._

 _-Hola hija, buenos días.- dijo Esme dándole una sonrisa de las suyas._

 _Liz se acercó a ella y la abrazó con todo el amor que le profesaba._

 _-Te echado mucho de menos.- dijo Liz, Esme le correspondió el abrazo._

 _-Y yo a ti, menos mal que Edward de vez en cuando venía a verte, sino no habría soportado mucho a no estar contigo._

 _-Sabía que rondaba siempre por aquí, pero trataba de no hacerle caso por si me descubrían o algo.- dijo mientras pensaba que siempre había sentido a su hermano cerca cuando ella estaba con sus primos o sola en la casa familiar._

 _-Al menos nos daba siempre buenas noticias y cuando llamaste, nos lo contó, nos pusimos muy contentos. Él también te ha echado mucho de menos._

 _\- Por cierto ¿dónde están todos?- se sentó en la silla._

 _-De caza con Jasper y Alice._

 _-¿Cuánto hace que estáis aquí?_

 _\- Hace como unas 6 horas, hemos podido conocer a la pareja, son buena gente._

 _-Lo sé._

 _\- ¿Los aceptas a que se unan a nosotros?_

 _-Sí, tuve mucho tiempo para hablar con ellos mientras os esperaba._

 _-Pues tendrás que darles la noticia._

 _-Lo sé, si podía haberles dicho que sí desde un principio, pero ellos piensan que Carlisle es el líder de la familia y estaban nerviosos sobre vuestra opinión._

 _-Has hecho bien en no decirles nada, ¿no habrás…?_

 _-No, sólo lo sabes tu y papá._

 _-¿No se lo contaste nunca a Edward?_

 _-No._

 _-Creía que había confianza entre vosotros._

 _-Lo hay y mucha, pero es algo que no sólo me afecta a mi sino también a mi padre y no puedo hacerle eso. Además creo que ya lo sabe._

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-No lo sé, pero siempre ha sido muy protector conmigo._

 _Esme acabó con las tortitas y se las puso en el plató para que Liz se las comiera._

 _-¿Has cazado?- preguntó Liz mientras se metía un trozo de tortita en la boca._

 _-Si, hace una hora._

 _-Vale._

 _Al rato de comerse el desayuno sintió a su familia al completo acercarse a la casa, todos pensaban en cosas parecidas, pero sus hermanos pensaban en ver a Liz._

 _Esme lavó el plato mientras Liz se levantaba de la silla, no pudo hacer mucho más porque sintió un apretón y se sentía volar._

 _-Hola Emmet.- dijo con esfuerzo._

 _-Hola hermanita.- se le notaba muy contento._

 _\- Oso, bájala que no la dejas respirar.- dijo Rosalie desde la puerta principal._

 _-Pero Rose la echado de menos.- dijo Emmet haciendo un puchero como un niño pequeño mientras bajaba a Liz._

 _-Gracias Rose.- Liz se había quedado morada de cara tras no poder respirar._

 _-De nada.- le sonrió._

 _Esme se acercó preocupada ya que la veía que le costaba respirar._

 _-¿Liz estás bien?_

 _-…- no dijo nada porque no podía hablar._

 _La acompañó hasta el sofá y la hizo tumbarse, Liz seguía sin poder respirar, Emmet estaba preocupado y se echaba la culpa._

 _-Es que la tienes Emmet.- dijo Edward muy serio, se acercó a su hermana y la cogió de la mano.- sabes que ella es medio humana y es frágil._

 _-Lo siento, no quería hacerle daño.- agachó la cabeza, se notaba que estaba arrepentido y triste, a la vez de preocupado por su hermana._

 _-Lo sabemos osito, pero tienes que entender que no puedes dar esos abrazos a todo el mundo. Ella sabe que la quieres y que le has echado de menos.- explicó Rosalie mientras le acariciaba la cara._

 _Carlisle entró y vio a Liz tumbada en el sofá y con problemas para respirar, no sabía que había pasado._

 _-Emmet le dio uno de esos abrazos de oso y ahora esta así.- dijo Edward contestando a la pregunta mental, seguía serio._

 _-Déjame examinarla._

 _-Carlisle sálvala.- dijo Emmet._

 _-Ella no puede ser convertida Em, es mitad vampiro recuerda eso.- dijo Edward._

 _-Pues que sea uno completo._

 _-Eso no es posible.- dijo Carlisle.- la ponzoña la mataría._

 _Nadie dijo nada, esperaron a que Liz se recuperase por sus propios medios._

 _Poco a poco iba recuperando el color, su respiración era más normal, se quedó dormida tras el esfuerzo._

 _Edward no se separó de ella en ningún momento. Jasper y Alice no dijeron nada, pero se extrañaban por el comportamiento de Edward, ellos sabían que no tenía pareja pero no entendían esa protección._

 _Una hora más tarde Liz se despertó y lo primero que vio fue a su hermano que la miraba feliz._

 _-¿Cómo estás?_

 _-Estoy bien.- trató de incorporarse._

 _\- No te levantes, te vas a marear, has estado mucho tiempo sin aire y tumbada._

 _-¿Dónde están los demás?_

 _\- Cada uno se ha ido hacer alguna cosa para dejarte descansar._

 _-Entiendo, chicos si me oís, venid al salón, reunión, Jasper, Alice vosotros también._

 _Todos se plantaron en el salón, Edward ayudó a Liz a incorporarse._

 _Los Cullen se sentaron mientras que Jasper y Alice se quedaron de pie sin entender nada de nada, Edward se sentó a un lado de Liz y Esme en el otro._

 _-Bueno, os he reunido porque tenemos que hablar respecto con lo que hacemos con Jasper y Alice._

 _-Pero si ya hemos hablado con Carlisle.- dijo Jasper._

 _\- Lo sé, como también sé de lo que habéis hablado._

 _-¿Entonces? No entiendo, porque todos te hacen caso e incluso Carlisle que es el líder._

 _-Yo en ningún momento he dicho que sea el líder.- dijo Carlisle sin dejar de sonreír._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Jasper, Liz es la líder.- dijo Emmet aguantando la risa, tras ver la cara que se les había quedado._

 _-¿Cómo?- dijeron los dos mirando a Liz._

 _-Sí, yo soy la líder, soy la más poderosa de la familia y fui yo quien empezó a crear esta familia._

 _-Vaya.- dijo Alice.- no lo sabía ni siquiera había visto esta reunión._

 _Todos miraron a Liz que seguía con su sonrisa._

 _-No necesitaba que hablarais con el resto de la familia para uniros, hablasteis conmigo y me parecisteis buena gente. Pero os empeñabais en hablar con Carlisle así que no me negué. Bueno, después de haber resuelto esto, vamos a dar votación respecto al asunto que nos concierne ahora mismo._

 _-Me parece bien.- dijo Carlisle._

 _-Haber quien quiere que Jasper y Alice se unan a la familia Cullen.- dijo Liz._

 _Todos levantaron la mano, la pareja nueva sonrió, Alice daba saltitos y daba palmaditas, se notaba que eso la contentaba y mucho._

 _Jasper también estaba feliz, pero sabía que aún faltaba alguien por levantar la mano y era el voto más importante, miró a Liz._

 _-Bien, ya esta claro, todos desean que os quedéis…_

 _-¿Y tu?- preguntó Jasper._

 _-Yo quiero que mi familia sea feliz, sé que si estás en esta familia, Emmet tendrá a alguien con quien divertirse, ya que Edward está más conmigo, y Rosalie podrá disfrutar con Alice como hermana de cosas que no puede hacer conmigo.- explicó Liz._

 _-Has dejado claro que quieren Rosalie y Emmet, pero ¿y los demás?_

 _-Edward está tranquilo porque tu en ese aspecto eres igual que él y le gusta, lleva mucho tiempo aguantando solo a Emmet. Con Alice no lo sé, pero creo que con el tiempo lo sabremos, creo que acabaran siendo muy buenos hermanos. Carlisle y Esme están encantados de tener dos hijos más. En mi caso… bueno también me gusta teneros porque así no me estreso tanto en tratar de controlar la lujuria de Rosalie y Emmet, y compartir las visiones también ayudará mucho._

 _-¿Sólo nos quieres por eso, para usar nuestros dones?- dijo Jasper.-"eso es típico de los Vulturi"- Liz se tensó y Edward lo notó._

 _-Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien, pero lo que no permitiré es que Alice me use de Barbie a su antojo.- dijo Liz tratando de disimular lo que había sentido momentos antes._

 _-Jooo.- dijo Alice poniendo cara de corderito._

 _-Jajajaja.- a Liz le hizo gracia verla así.- bueno, podré ir contigo de compras, pero no me usaras de modelo._

 _-Esta bien._

 _-Jasper.- lo llamó Edward serio.- no vuelvas a mencionar a los Vulturi.- todos lo miraron muy serios._

 _-Lo siento._

 _-Tenéis que saber que en esta familia no se puede mencionar a la familia real vampírica, es una norma.- dijo Carlisle._

 _-Y la otra norma es que ellos no tienen que saber nada de Liz.- dijo Esme._

 _-¿Por qué?- preguntó Alice intrigada._

 _-No podemos contestarte a eso, Liz nos dijo lo mismo tras nuestras transformaciones y no indagamos más.- dijo Rosalie._

 _\- De acuerdo, será fácil cumplir con las dos normas.- dijo Alice._

 _-Sí, son fáciles, pero espero que algún día Liz tenga toda la confianza posible en todos nosotros para contarnos que pasa con ella y con ellos.- dijo Jasper._

 _-Todo a su debido tiempo Jasper._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _-Bueno otra cosa solucionada, tendremos que irnos una temporada de la civilización para que Jasper se acostumbre a nuestra alimentación.-dijo Carlisle._

 _-Sé donde podemos ir.- dijo Liz._

 _-¿Dónde?- preguntó Emmet._

 _-Tengo un terreno muy grande con bosque de sobra, a las afueras de Londres._

 _-Liz ¿estas segura de ir allí?- preguntó Carlisle._

 _-Hace mucho que no visito a mi madre._

 _-Entiendo, la verdad es que es un buen sitio, está alejado de todo._

 _-Pues vamos para allá.- dijo Edward._

 _-¿Ninguno ha estado?- preguntó Alice._

 _-No, nunca hemos ido a casa de Liz, sabemos que nació en Inglaterra, pero nunca hemos tenido ocasión de ir.- dijo Edward.- el único que lo conoce es Carlisle._

 _Liz decidió enviarles una carta a sus primos, para que no se preocuparan._

 _ **Queridos primos,**_

 _ **Espero que estéis bien, no sé como os fue en Hawái espero que disfrutarais por mi, como sabéis no me arriesgo a exponerme al sol, me pasa como a mi familia.**_

 _ **Bueno os escribo esta carta para deciros que mi familia y yo nos vamos de Forks, nos iremos a mi casa de Inglaterra, estaremos allí una larga temporada, puede que cuando nos volvamos a ver vosotros ya tengáis hijos y crecidos.**_

 _ **Bueno besos, os quiero.**_

 _ **Elisabeth Swan Cullen.**_

 _Decidió llevarla en persona y dejarla en el buzón."_

Al día siguiente nos fuimos de Forks y 12 horas más tarde nos encontramos en Inglaterra. La verdad es que echa mucho de menos aquel lugar, era grande y se notaba que mi padre la mantenía bien cuidada.

Cuando abrí la puerta me vino los recuerdos de golpe, deseaba poder tener a toda mi familia en ese momento, pero sabía que era imposible.

" _-Liz ¿estás bien?- preguntó Jasper, al verla apoyada en la puerta y respirando agitadamente._

 _-Tranquilo, es que hace muchísimo tiempo que no vengo aquí y los recuerdos me han venido de golpe._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _Nadie entraba seguían a fuera esperando que Liz les dejará el paso._

 _-Pasad, es vuestra casa, ahora._

 _Todos entraron y miraron lo que había, era grande y espaciosa, Alice emocionada y muy animada fue la primera en recorrer cada centímetro de la casa._

 _Fue corriendo a la primera planta y vio que habían muchas habitación, abrió las ventanas de todas para que se airearan, después se acercó a los demás._

 _-Necesita limpieza a fondo y amueblar las habitaciones, he visto que sólo habían dos amuebladas.- dijo Alice._

 _-De acuerdo, Rosalie, Alice y yo iremos a la ciudad a comprar lo necesario para la limpieza.- dijo Esme._

 _-De acuerdo.- dijo Rosalie._

 _-Chicos vosotros ir a cazar, Liz ve con ellos y les enseñas el terreno.- siguió dando instrucciones.- cuando acabemos de limpiar compraremos los muebles.- dijo Esme._

 _-Vale.- dijo Alice contenta._

 _Todos se pusieron manos a la obra._

 _Emmet olió a un oso grande, Liz, también lo olió y reconoció el olor, iba avisar a su hermano, pero ya era muy tarde fue detrás del olor y Liz corrió detrás de él._

 _Los demás los siguieron, Emmet paró cerca de la cueva, visualizó a un gran oso, salió de su escondite y se lanzó hacia él._

 _Liz interceptó a su hermano cayendo los dos al suelo, los demás se acercaron y se quedaron quietos cuando los vieron en el suelo._

 _-¿Liz que haces?- preguntó Emmet._

 _-Impedir que mates a ese oso._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Es mi mascota._

 _-¿Cómo?- preguntó Edward._

 _-Es un oso vampiro, lo transformé hace mucho tiempo antes de marcharme de aquí._

 _-¿Por qué?- preguntó Jasper mirándola._

 _-Es el guardián de esa cueva.- dijo Liz señalando la cueva que tenían al lado, con todo lo que había pasado no la vieron._

 _-¿Qué hay ahí Liz?- preguntó Carlisle con un tono calmado._

 _Liz se levantó y ayudó a su hermano dándole la mano, cuando ya estaban los dos se reunieron con los demás que miraban la cueva oscura y al oso que seguía nervioso._

 _Liz se acercó al oso y le saludó acariciándole el hocico para tranquilizarlo._

 _-Shshsh, hola amigo, tranquilo son familia, puedes relajarte no te harán nada._

 _-¿Liz?- preguntó Edward._

 _-Aahhh…-suspiró y después se giró y miró a su familia.- en esta cueva se encuentra mi madre… bueno más bien la tumba de mi madre._

 _Nadie dijo nada, Edward se acercó a ella despacio para no alterar al oso, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, la abrazó._

 _-"¿Su madre?, creía que su madre era Esme".- pensó Jasper._

 _-Aquí está mi madre biológica, un vampiro la mató cuando yo sólo contaba con 4 meses de vida.- le explicó Liz._

 _-¿Quieres verla?- preguntó Edward._

 _-Si, sino os importa.- miró a los demás._

 _-Tranquila hija, ve, nosotros cazaremos algo por los alrededores.- explicó Carlisle._

 _-Gracias papá.- se separó de Edward y se adentró en la cueva, Edward le cogió de la mano, ella lo miró.- tranquilo no pasará nada, tengo que ir, ha pasado mucho tiempo._

 _-Lo entiendo, pero…- no pudo decir nada porque se encontraba preocupado y apenado.- no quiero que estés sola, deja que vaya contigo._

 _-Pero Ed._

 _-Por favor._

 _-Vale.- entraron los dos con sus manos unidas._

 _En la mansión las chicas estaban limpiando toda la casa, Alice fue al ático y vio a parte del polvo y telas de araña, muchas cajas. Se acercó a una y la abrió no se veía nada por falta de luz, decidió dejarlo por el momento y empezó a limpiar todo el lugar._

 _Esme estaba limpiando el despacho y vio un libro que tenía una V escrito en el lomo, lo sacó y vio el titulo "Vulturi", sus ojos se agrandaron y enseguida lo sacó del todo y lo llevó a la habitación de Liz, lo escondió debajo de la cama, lo hizo tan deprisa que Alice no lo vio venir, por suerte._

 _Rosalie estaba en el salón, limpiando la chimenea, vio un cuadro enorme encima de esta. Se alejó un poco para verlo mejor y vio a una pareja sonriendo con un bebé en brazos._

 _-Que felices se les ve.- dijo sonriendo, pero en sus ojos se pudo ver tristeza._

 _Alice y Esme se reunieron con ella ya que habían acabado de limpiar toda la casa._

 _-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Alice._

 _-Los padres de Liz, ella me los mostró cuando nos conocimos.- dijo Esme._

 _-Su madre era hermosa.- dijo Rosalie._

 _-¿Es vampira?- preguntó Alice._

 _-No llegó a serlo, fue asesinada por otro vampiro cuando Liz era un bebé.- explicó Esme._

 _-Oh vaya.- es lo único que pudo decir Alice._

 _-¿Sólo le queda su padre?- preguntó Rosalie._

 _-Si._

 _-¿Y porque no esta con él?- volvió a preguntar Rosalie mirando el cuadro una vez mas._

 _-Eso no puedo decirlo yo, es cosa de Liz, la verdad es que ya he dicho mucho.- dijo Esme._

 _-Tu lo sabes ¿verdad?, sabes todo lo referente del pasado de Liz.- dijo Rosalie mirándola._

 _-Sí, lo mismo que Carlisle, somos los únicos, yo lo supe todo porque ella me lo mostró y Carlisle lo sabe todo porque estuvo una temporada con ellos._

 _-¿Por qué Liz no nos lo cuenta?, ¿es que no tiene suficiente confianza en nosotros?_

 _-Rose, Liz no lo quiere contar porque no sólo le afecta a ella, sino también a su padre, cuando tenga el permiso de su padre, nosotros que somos su familia lo sabremos todo. Pero hasta entonces tendremos que esperar y aguantarnos.- explicó Esme._

 _-¿Por qué se esconde?- preguntó Alice._

 _-Más bien de quien.- dijo Rosalie._

 _-De los Vulturi, ellos no tienen que saber de su existencia ni de sus dones, si lo descubren ella dejará de ser una chica libre.-dijo Esme._

 _No hablaron más del tema, recogieron rápidamente les cosas y se fueron a comprar los muebles que faltaban._

 _Carlisle, Jasper y Emmet ya habían cazado, volvieron al claro donde estaba la cueva y el oso al lado tumbado._

 _-¿Carlisle que le pasó a la madre de Liz?- preguntó Jasper._

 _-Fue asesinada por un guardia de los Vulturi, Liz lo mató al instante._

 _-Pero Liz dijo que su madre murió cuando ella sólo tenía meses.- dijo Emmet._

 _-Así es, un día salieron las dos de paseo, el padre de Liz se fue de caza en el bosque, así que estaban solas. Liz amenazó al vampiro si se atrevía acercarse a su madre, él no le hizo ni caso así que atacó a la niña, pero la madre se puso en medio para protegerla y cayó.- explicó Carlisle._

 _-Liz cumplió con la amenaza.- dijo Jasper._

 _-Sí.- dijo Carlisle pensativo._

 _-¿Cómo se llamaba su madre?- preguntó Emmet._

 _-Isabella Swan._

 _-Emmet, preguntas mucho ¿es que no sabias nada de esto?- preguntó Jasper._

 _-Bueno, es que Liz es muy reservada, nadie sabe nada, excepto Carlisle que estuvo en su infancia y Esme bueno en su caso no lo tengo claro.- dijo Emmet._

 _-Cuando Esme despertó de la transformación, Liz se acercó a ella y le puso la mano en la mejilla para tranquilizarla, le dejó ver toda su vida. Cuando no quería hablar del tema, le pidió que fuera su madre por esas imágenes.- explicó Carlisle._

 _-Ah.- dijeron los dos chicos._

 _-Edward también lo sabe todo._

 _-¿Por qué él si, y nosotros no?- preguntó Emmet poniendo morritos como un niño._

 _-Teóricamente él tampoco debería saberlo, pero es que leyó la mente de Liz y de Esme en ese momento._

 _-Pues Liz debió de enfadarse ¿no?- preguntó Jasper._

 _-No, Edward jamás le sacó el tema, y eso a Liz se lo agradece.- concluyó Carlisle, no hablaron más del tema._

 _Edward y Liz salieron de la cueva abrazados, Liz estaba llorando, Carlisle se acercó a ellos y abrazó con todas sus fuerzas a su hija. Jasper y Emmet se quedaron donde estaban dándoles espacio._

 _-Shshshs, tranquila, ya está.- dijo Carlisle acariciándole la cabeza._

 _-La… echo… mucho de menos.- dijo Liz._

 _-Lo sé, pero piensa que no estás sola, que allá donde ella esté, cuida de ti e hizo que tuviéramos una familia._

 _-Tienes razón, lo siento._

 _-Liz, no sientas el tener ganas de llorar.- dijo Edward._

 _-Gracias._

 _-Venga, será mejor que os marchéis a cazar, tenemos que volver a la casa.- dijo Carlisle separándose de su hija._

 _-Vale, id tirando, iremos más tarde._

 _-De acuerdo.- Carlisle se separó de ella y se acercó a los chicos._

 _-Papá._

 _-Dime._

 _-Cuando estén todos, cuéntales toda la historia._

 _-Liz estás segura que…_

 _-Tienen que saberlo, somos una familia y vamos a vivir en casa de mi padre._

 _-Pero, podemos esperar a que estés preparada._

 _-No, Edward lo sabe, mamá lo sabe, quedan los demás, tu conoces a mi padre y conocías a mi madre, cuéntales todo no te dejes ni un detalle. Cuando vuelva contestaré a las preguntas que tengan._

 _-De acuerdo, será como tu quieras.- dijo Carlisle.- vamos chicos tenemos que volver.- partieron los tres corriendo a velocidad vampírica._

 _-¿Liz estás segura?- preguntó Edward acercándose a ella mientras miraban al horizonte._

 _-Sí, las chicas se han ido a comprar los muebles, lo más seguro es que Alice haya visto que Carlisle quiere una reunión, así que volverán pronto a casa, mientras tanto nosotros podemos alimentarnos._

 _-Vale, sabes que pase lo que pase te protegeré y te apoyaré.- dijo Edward mientras le cogía de la mano._

 _-Gracias._

 _Echaron a correr por el otro lado, adentrándose más en el bosque._

 _En el centro comercial, las chicas ya lo habían comprado todo, era lo bueno de recorrerse el lugar entero sin cansarse en tan poco tiempo._

 _Cuando salían del lugar Alice se marchó para alquilar una furgoneta lo suficientemente grande para todos los muebles. Tres horas más tarde ya estaban en casa._

 _Los chicos les ayudaron a descargar todo y a colocarlo en su lugar, con la dirección de Esme._

 _Unas dos horas después tenían la casa completamente amueblada y limpia, Carlisle les dijo a las chicas que fueran a cazar, pero que no se acercaran a una cueva que había en el este._

 _Edward y Liz fueron a la montaña para cazar pumas y otros animales montañeses. Cuando acabaron se sentaron en una piedra y miraron el horizonte._

 _-Es increíble que todo esto sea tuyo.- dijo Edward._

 _-Si, es hermoso ¿verdad?_

 _-Sí, es perfecto para nosotros, es más grande que el territorio de Forks._

 _-Mi padre pensó en todo.- dijo Liz sonriendo._

 _-Está anocheciendo, ¿no deberíamos volver?_

 _-No, las chicas están cazando, pronto estarán en casa y Carlisle podrá contarlo todo._

 _-Menos mal que has cazado más de la cuenta sino tendrías hambre en estos momentos._

 _-Ed, la sangre alimenta mi parte vampírica, no la parte humana._

 _-Por mucho que me lo expliques una vez y otra vez, nunca lo entiendo._

 _-Jajajaja, es normal, tienes que vivirlo para entenderlo, si fuera como tu, y me encontrará con alguien como yo, tampoco lo entendería._

 _\- Bueno, al menos no soy el único en no saber.- sonrió y siguió mirando al horizonte._

 _-¿Crees que tu padre aceptará que nosotros sepamos todo?- preguntó Edward después de un silencio cómodo._

 _-No lo sé, espero que si, cuando se enteré que sois mi familia no le importará, además Carlisle es su mejor amigo y confía en él plenamente._

 _Las chicas volvieron llenas, Alice sabía que Carlisle quería hablar con todos, así que fueron más deprisa para no hacerlo esperar más._

 _Una vez que estaban todos, bueno casi todos en el salón, Carlisle tomó aire sin necesitarlo y ahí es cuando todo supieron que era algo difícil e importante lo que tenía que decir._

 _Esme se puso a su lado y le cogió de la mano para darle ánimos._

 _-Carlisle, ¿por qué estamos aquí reunidos?- preguntó Rosalie._

 _-Tengo que contaros una cosa, pero es complicado, como sabéis nuestra cabeza de familia es Liz, ella es la que tendría que contar esto, pero sé que no puede y me ha pedido que lo haga yo._

 _-De acuerdo, pero de que se trata, ¿y porque Edward no está aquí?- volvió a preguntar Rosalie._

 _-Porque él ya lo sabe.- dijo Esme, entendiendo de que se trataba.- Chicas ¿recordáis que os preguntabais por los retratos que hay por la casa?_

 _-Sí, y nos dijiste que eran los padres de Liz.- dijo Alice._

 _-Así es, lo que Carlisle quiere contaros es toda la historia de Liz, todo._

 _-¿Por qué ahora?- preguntó Rosalie._

 _-Porque confía en todos, sabe como nosotros que Jasper y Alice hace muy poco que están con nosotros, pero ella confía en ellos como en nosotros._

 _-Sé ha tardado.- dijo Emmet._

 _-Cuando lo sepas todo Emmet, entenderás porque no ha dicho nada antes.- dijo Carlisle._

 _-De acuerdo ahora que sabemos de que se trata esta reunión puedes contarnos la historia.-dijo Jasper, repartiendo tranquilidad a todos los que estaban ahí._

 _-Hace unos 116 años un vampiro y una humana se enamoraron, se fueron juntos del lugar de la humana. Esa humana se llamaba Isabella, que es la mujer que veis en el cuadro.- dijo mientras se acercaba al gran retrato que había encima de la chimenea.- él es el vampiro, pero no uno cualquiera, un Vulturi, Cayo Vulturi._

 _-¡Qué!- gritaron todos a la vez._

 _-Chicos tranquilos escuchad la historia y después preguntáis.- dijo Esme._

 _-Cayo es el único vampiro de su familia que se alimenta como nosotros, un día se cansó de estar encerrado en Volterra, así que les contó su plan a sus hermanos, les pareció bien en que él conociera mundo y culturas, para ellos era algo fascinante, pero para Cayo era solamente poder ser libre de esas cuatro paredes._

 _Después de un año entero viajando, decidió estar una temporada en un sitio y en esos momento se encontraba en Australia, así que decidió quedarse allí. Fue a Sídney que por entonces era un pueblo, se instaló en una casa que había en el bosque, buscó trabajo y encontró uno de profesor._

 _-Un momento, ¿un vampiro dando clases a humanos?- preguntó Jasper._

 _-Sí, allí conoció a una joven Isabella. Por aquellos tiempos, los que estudiaban eran los hombres, pero ella para ayudar a su familia, se hizo pasar por uno para poder estudiar._

 _-Cayo la descubrió.- dijo Jasper._

 _-Sí, por el olfato._

 _-Haber ¿se hace pasar por un hombre y se pone perfume? ¿No veis lo absurdo que es?- dijo Alice._

 _-Alice, nadie pudo saber que era una mujer, sólo Cayo lo supo por ser vampiro, olió a lavanda, cuando conoció al "chico" hicieron un trato y a ella le pareció muy bien._

 _-¿Qué trato?- preguntó Emmet intrigado, se notaba que le estaba gustando la historia._

 _-Él le dijo que sabía que era una mujer, pero que no diría nada a nadie, ella le contó toda la situación por la que estaba pasando y para él eso fue muy honrado, ayudar a los que lo necesitaban, le gustó, así que quedaron en que él le daría clases pero en privado, a cambió de que ella se mostrará tal como era._

 _-Así que ella consiguió poder estudiar.- dijo Rosalie._

 _-Sí, pasaron dos años, cuando Isabella cumplió los 18 fue a ver a Cayo, pero tuvo un accidente con su bicicleta. Cayo la encontró y la ayudó, él por entonces estaba enamorado de ella._

 _-Cayo se confesó después ¿no?- preguntó Alice._

 _-Sí, después de curarla y de que ella estuviera consciente._

 _-¿Qué pasó después?- volvió a preguntó Emmet ilusionado._

 _-Ella también le confesó su amor, se amaron y decidieron desaparecer. Estuvieron viajando por el mundo porque era el sueño de Isabella, en uno de los viajes me conocieron a mi, así que me quedé con ellos una temporada. Se casaron y meses después Isabella se quedó embarazada, estaban asustados como es lógico._

 _-Tu les ayudaste en todo ¿verdad?- preguntó Jasper._

 _-Sí, unas dos semanas después Isabella dio a luz a una hermosa niña. Los dos felices decidieron ponerle Elisabeth._

 _-Vaya, es fascinante la historia de Liz, no entiendo porque no lo ha contado ella, y porque ha tardado tanto.- dijo Rosalie._

 _-Es fácil, ella no es capaz de contarlo sin recordar el dolor. Además no quería contarlo antes, hasta que hubiera confianza. No por la historia en si, sino por su padre.- dijo Carlisle._

 _-Ahora lo entiendo.- dijo Jasper.- pero entonces los demás Vulturi deben de saber su existencia._

 _-No, Cayo ha procurado que su hija estuviera lejos de los Vulturi, por eso cuando ella conoce alguien se presenta como Elisabeth Swan Cullen, suprime Vulturi para protegerse.- dijo Carlisle._

 _-Aro sabe…- dijo Esme sin decir más._

 _-No, no sabe que ahí fuera hay una híbrida hija de su hermano y que tiene el don de los dones.- dijo Carlisle._

 _-¿Por qué confía ahora y no antes?- preguntó Rosalie preocupada._

 _-Ahora sabe que puede confiar en vosotros, la habéis protegido y no habéis dicho nada a nadie._

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-Rose, él tiempo que estuvimos en Delani, ni tu ni Emmet le contasteis nada al Clan Delani sobre que tenéis otra hermana.- dijo Carlisle._

 _-Además que las veces que ella nos llamó, tanto tú, como Edward la habéis protegido de ser descubierta, diciendo que era una amiga nuestra, para que no preguntasen.- dijo Esme._

 _-Es cierto, pero yo lo hice sin pensarlo, la quiero mucho es mi hermana, nunca tuve una y ella es mi hermana pequeña, claro que quiero cuidarla y protegerla, es lo máximo que puedo llegar a tener, ya que no puedo ser madre.- dijo Rosalie triste._

 _-Yo le debo mucho a Liz, ella me salvó la vida, me dio la oportunidad de estar con Rosalie y era mi deber protegerla.- dijo Emmet acercándose a su esposa y la abrazó._

 _-Gracias.- todos se giraron y vieron a Liz y a Edward en la puerta.- ahora sabéis todo y me alegra ver que no estáis enfadados._

 _-Jamás podríamos estarlo, eres nuestra familia, nuestro pilar, tu nos juntaste, nos protegemos los unos a los otros, tu nos has protegido todo este tiempo sin decirnos la verdad. ¿cierto?- dijo Rosalie acercándose a ella._

 _-Sí._

 _-Ahora deja que nosotros te protejamos a ti.- Liz no dijo nada se abrazó a su hermana._

 _-Todo ha ido bien.- dijo Edward._

 _-Sí._

 _-Liz, ¿podrías contarnos por favor lo del Oso?- preguntó Emmet._

 _-Te lo dije antes, no te acerques a ese oso._

 _-Lo he entendido, pero vendría muy bien que nos lo explicaras._

 _-Esta bien, ese oso es el Oso guardián de la tumba de mi madre, lleva muchos años allí, mi padre quería comérselo pero se lo impedí, le dije que nos podría servir así que le di la inmortalidad._

 _-Le diste poderes ¿cierto?- dijo Carlisle._

 _-Puedo escucharlo, leerle la mente, es la conexión de mi ponzoña._

 _-Un oso vampiro es genial.- dijo Emmet._

 _-No es un oso vampiro, es un oso inmortal, puede seguir alimentándose, de miel, y de pescado, entre otras cosas._

 _-Oh._

 _-¿Pero porque protege esa cueva?- preguntó Alice._

 _-Allí está mi madre enterrada, cuando yo tan sólo contaba con 4 meses, un vampiro la mató. En realidad quería matarme a mi, pero mi madre se interpuso y él la mordió._

 _-¿Y tu padre donde estaba?- preguntó Jasper._

 _-Cazando._

 _-Lo siento mucho Liz, un vampiro mató a tu madre, viviste con uno que era tu padre y ahora estas con nosotros.- dijo Alice triste._

 _-La diferencia es que vosotros y mi padre, sois buenos, no matáis a personas._

 _-Yo maté a muchas, lo mismo que de vampiros.- dijo Jasper._

 _-Eso no te convierte en mala persona, además si fueras malo, no estarías aquí cambiando tu dieta y estar con tu esposa.- dijo Liz._

 _-Tienes razón.- le sonrió._

 _-Bueno, ya que lo sabemos todo sobre esta casa y sobre Liz, podríamos hacer algo para pasar el tiempo.- dijo Emmet._

 _-Deja de pensar en eso, no seas guarro y pervertido.- dijo Edward._

 _-Deja de meterte en mi mente._

 _-Ya me gustaría, pero no puedo. ¡déjalo ya!- gritó porque Emmet volvió a pensar en lo que le haría a Rosalie._

 _Liz puso su campo alrededor de Edward y este se calmó._

 _-Aaah, gracias Liz._

 _-De nada.- miró a Emmet.- Emmet sabes que es difícil para Edward dejar de oír las mentes de los demás, pero es que aunque intente bloquearte no puede, piensas muy fuerte, y le vienen las imágenes de golpe, tienes que tener un poco de compasión._

 _-Es un amargado, cuando piensa en tener novia, por dios Tanya esta enamorada de él y él no le dice ni la hora._

 _-¿Tanya?- preguntó Liz tensándose._

 _-Es una vampira del clan Delani.- dijo Edward._

 _-Ah, es la que me cogió el teléfono cuando quería que me pusieran contigo._

 _-Sí._

 _-Es una plasta de tía.- dijo Rosalie._

 _-Es cierto que Tanya le interesa Edward, pero él no le hacía caso, estaba todo el tiempo pensando en ti. E incluso una vez él le dijo que lo dejará en paz, ella le preguntó porque, y él decía que tenía novia y que sólo pensaba en ella.- explicó Esme._

 _-A mi me dijo que era la novia de Edward y que pronto sería una Cullen, eso me enfado mucho._

 _-¿Qué dijo que?- dijo Edward, Jasper trató de tranquilizarlo, pero no pudo porque no sólo él estaba alterado._

 _-Si alguna vez la veo le daré una lección._

 _-Liz tranquila, jamás será una Cullen.- dijo Carlisle._

 _-Además que lo intente, Edward está predestinado a una chica y no voy a tolerar que esa ande cerca.- dijo Liz enfadada._

 _-¿Edward tendrá novia?- preguntó Esme ilusionada._

 _-Si.- dijo Liz._

 _-¿Cuando la conoceremos?_

 _\- Dentro de 50 años._

 _-¿Una vieja, Edward estará con una vieja? Jajajajaj.- se burló Emmet._

 _-No idiota, dentro de 50 años estará con ella, ni siquiera ha nacido todavía, y cuando lo haga su destino será ser vampiro y una Cullen._

 _-¿Un humana?, ¿estás diciendo que una humana será la pareja eterna de Edward?- preguntó Rosalie._

 _-Si._

 _-¡Quieres quitarle la humanidad a una chica para que el amargado de nuestro hermano tenga novia!- Rosalie le gritó sin más a Liz.- ¡Como puedes vivir con eso!_

 _-Rose cálmate.- dijo Emmet._

 _-¡No! Todos sabéis por lo que estoy pasando yo y ella quiere quitarle la vida alguien por que si._

 _-Si te calmas, te lo explicaré._

 _-De acuerdo.- respiró hondo.- te escucho._

 _-Esa chica es pariente mía, es la nieta de mis primos de Forks, cuando conocí a Edward le vi a él feliz con una joven vampira, quiero que se cumpla, es el destino de Edward y el de mi prima. Quiero que lo único que me queda de mi madre esté eternamente conmigo. Sé que es egoísmo, pero ella pertenece a esta familia, es una Swan.- explicó Liz a todos especialmente a Rosalie._

 _-¿Cómo se llamará?- preguntó Alice._

 _-No lo sé aun, mis primos acaban de tener a su hijo así que hasta dentro de mucho no lo sabré._

 _-Espero que podamos estar allí por entonces.- dijo Carlisle._

 _\- Sería genial.- dijo Liz sonriendo._

 _Liz se marchó a su habitación, cuando abrió la puerta se le vino todos los recuerdos. Se adentró muy despacio mirando todos lados, se sentó en la cama y vio una foto en blanco y negro en la mesita. En la foto salían dos personas sonriendo, su madre y su padre._

 _Se tumbó con la foto en el pecho, se hizo un ovillo y abrazó más la fotografía y empezó a llorar._

 _Edward pasaba cerca ya que iba a su dormitorio a escuchar un poco de música, oyó los lloros de su hermana, se acercó a la puerta y la vio en la cama tumbada hecha un rosco. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado, le acarició la espalda para darle apoyo. Liz se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó en él, con una mano le agarró la camisa y siguió llorando._

 _Edward no dijo nada sólo la abrazó, estuvieron así toda la noche, hasta que Liz consiguió dormirse. Edward cogió con cuidado la fotografía y la examinó."_

Siempre me gustó estar con él porque me ha apoyado siempre en todo, en aquel momento se lo agradecí muchísimo porque la verdad es que lo necesitaba.

Pasamos 39 años allí recluidos, todos estaban sorprendidos de no haber cambiado de lugar cada 5 años, pero lo bueno de ese lugar es que nadie sabía que vivía gente, yo procuraba comer muy poco de la comida humana, para que no nos viera la gente.

Llegó el día en que volvimos a Forks, estaban todos nerviosos, pero más yo porque después de tanto tiempo volvería a ver a mis primos.

Después de un día y medio de viaje por fin llegamos a Forks a nuestra casa, la echaba mucho de menos.

" _Una vez instalados, Los Cullen decidieron celebrar los 39 años de Jasper y Alice en la familia. Durante esos 39 años había pasado de todo, ellos se fueron varias veces de Luna de miel igual que Rosalie y Emmet. Carlisle y Esme se iban de vez en cuando a la Isla Esme, un regalo que le hizo Carlisle por su primer aniversario._

 _Edward y Liz se quedaban en la casa estudiando todo tipo de oficios y carreras, para pasar el rato y no pensar en que los dos no tenían pareja._

 _Un par de veces en esos años, Carlisle decidió volver a Delani para estar unos días con sus amigos y que conocieran a Jasper y a Alice. Liz, decidió quedarse en casa._

 _Por fin llegaron a Forks, y se instalaron en la casa. Al día siguiente a Liz se le ocurrió ir a ver a sus primos. Cogió el coche y fue al lugar que una vez fue suyo._

 _Se armó de valor y bajó del coche, se acercó despacio a la puerta y picó, se encontraba nerviosa, no sabia que se iba a encontrar después de tantos años._

 _-Ya voy yo cielo.- se oyó una voz de hombre acercarse a la puerta. Cuando la abrió se encontró con algo que no se esperaba.- ¿Liz?_

 _-Hola primo.- dijo Liz sonriendo, le alegraba verlo._

 _-Pasa, pasa.- se apartó de la puerta.- ¡Linda ven, tenemos una visita sorpresa!_

 _-¡Voy!- se oyó de lejos._

 _Salió de la cocina una mujer de unos 58 años con un delantal puesto._

 _Se acercó al salón y quedó parada en el sitio cuando vio quien era la sorpresa._

 _-¿Liz?- ella la miró, Linda se acercó para abrazarla.- me alegra verte, estás muy guapa._

 _-Tu también prima.- le correspondió el abrazo._

 _-Gracias._

 _-Liz cuéntanos que has estado haciendo estos 39 años.- dijo Andrew sentándose en el sillón, Liz y Linda también se sentaron, pero en el sofá._

 _-Pues no mucho, me he pasado todo el tiempo en casa estudiando y con mi familia._

 _-¿No has viajado?_

 _-No puedo, no quiero arriesgarme tanto._

 _-Entiendo._

 _\- Pero contadme vosotros, que habéis hecho todo este tiempo._

 _-Pues mira, soy policía y Linda es cocinera en la cafetería del pueblo, tenemos un hijo llamado Charlie policía también y está casado con una amiga suya del instituto._

 _-Vaya enhorabuena por las dos partes._

 _-Gracias, además vamos a ser abuelos, dentro de muy poco.- dijo Linda emocionadísima._

 _-¿Abuelos?- Liz se quedó alucinada, le costaba digerir la información, no se esperaba que fuera tan pronto._

 _-Si, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó Andrew._

 _-No… nada. Felicidades.- estaba nerviosa no les podía decir que ese bebé en su futuro era la muerte._

 _-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Linda cogiéndole la mano._

 _-Si, tranquila.- le sonrió para tranquilizar a los dos._

 _Disimuladamente Liz miró el reloj de la pared y pensó que era momento de volver a casa._

 _-Bueno chicos me alegrado muchísimo de veros, os echado mucho de menos todo este tiempo.- dijo Liz levantándose del sofá._

 _-¿Ya te vas?- dijo Andrew levantándose._

 _-Sí, me esperan en casa._

 _-Bueno, pues nos ha gustado mucho verte, espero que nos veamos más seguido, de ahora en adelante.- dijo Linda abrazándola._

 _-Por supuesto que si, no me moveré de Forks._

 _La acompañaron a la puerta y se despidió de los dos, se dirigió al coche y les saludó con la mano._

 _Después de eso arrancó y se marchó a toda velocidad por la carretera._

 _Mientras que en la puerta de la casa se encontraba el matrimonio mayor mirando a la dirección que se marchó el coche._

 _-Corre muchísimo, no se ha dado cuenta que la ha visto un policía.- dijo Andrew con una sonrisa._

 _-Es tu prima, no puedes detenerla._

 _-No pretendo hacerlo amor, además ella no es una chica normal._

 _-Si, es cierto._

 _Después entraron en casa para seguir con sus quehaceres._

 _Liz llegó por fin a casa, todos la vieron entrar, pero ella no hizo caso a ninguno, se fue corriendo a su habitación y se encerró._

 _-¿Qué le pasa?- preguntó Emmet_

 _-Ni idea.- dijo Alice.- sabes que no puedo ver su futuro._

 _-¿Edward?- preguntó Carlisle._

 _-No me ha dicho nada, y no me deja leerle la mente._

 _-¿Jasper?_

 _-La he sentido nerviosa y preocupada, pero no sé el porque._

 _-Voy a ver que pasa.- dijo Esme._

 _-No, ya voy yo.- dijo Edward levantándose del sillón._

 _-Edward siempre estás con Liz, deja que Esme hable con ella, seguro que podrá hacer algo.- dijo Alice._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Tranquilo hermanito, no pasara nada.- dijo Emmet poniéndole una mano en el hombro._

 _Edward dejó que Esme fuera a ver a Liz, pero estaba triste, no le gustaba ver a su hermana mal._

 _Esme se fue a la habitación de su hija iba a picar a la puerta, pero Liz la dejó pasar en ese momento._

 _-Entra mamá.- Liz estaba en la cama mirando el techo, oyó la puerta abrirse._

 _-Hola Liz.- entró y cerró la puerta, se acercó a la cama de su hija._

 _-Hola mami.- se incorporó y apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de Esme._

 _-¿Qué te pasa cielo? Nos tienes muy preocupados._

 _-Lo siento, es que me he enterado de algo que debería ponerme contenta pero no es así._

 _-¿Y que es?_

 _-He ido a ver a mis primos, me han contando que son muy felices._

 _-Eso es una buena noticia._

 _-Si, tienen un hijo que se ha casado hace unos meses y que esperan un hijo._

 _Edward se puso tenso cuando oyó eso, recordó lo que le contó Liz hace tiempo atrás._

 _-"Edward, no le hagas caso a Emmet, tu estás destinado a una persona que aún no ha nacido._

 _-¿Pero quien es?_

 _-Mis primos tienen un hijo y he visto que ese chico de mayor tendrá una hija._

 _-¿Me estás diciendo que mi destino es una humana?_

 _-No, te estoy diciendo que el destino de esa chica es ser un vampiro y pasar la eternidad contigo._

 _-¿Quién es esa chica?_

 _-El único recuerdo de mi madre._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Si te dejo ver mi visión lo entenderás._

 _Liz le enseñó la visión y lo único que pudo pensar es que era una chica hermosa."_

 _Tras recordar eso y la conversación que estaba teniendo su hermana y su madre, le hizo preocuparse._

 _-Edward que te pasa.- dijo Jasper, los demás lo miraron sin entender._

 _-¿Recordáis que Liz nos dijo que dentro de 50 años yo tendría alguien en mi vida?_

 _-Si.- dijo Rosalie._

 _-El hijo de los primos de Liz esta casado y su mujer esta embarazada de 5 meses._

 _-¿Quieres decir que pronto tendrás a tu novia?- preguntó Emmet._

 _-Em, eres idiota como va ser su novia un bebé.- dijo Alice._

 _Liz, escuchó la conversación que se estaba manteniendo en el salón y Esme la abrazó para darle apoyo._

 _-Mamá y espero que papá también lo escuche, quiero estar en la vida de ese bebé._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Esme mirándola._

 _-Es mi decisión, voy a cuidarla, quererla, es mi primita estaré con ella hasta que esté lista para encontrarse con Edward._

 _-¿Sigues pensando que esa chica es la adecuada para él?_

 _-Mamá, espera 17 años y lo sabrás, yo estoy convencida y estoy segurísima que viviré una historia muy parecida a la de mis padres._

 _-Esa joven es… "tu madre"._

 _-No, es la reencarnación de mi madre, se parece demasiado, mira.- le tocó la mejilla y le enseñó la visión que tuvo hace años._

 _-Dios mío, ¿y esa joven va a ser la pareja de Edward?_

 _-Si._

 _-Es hermosa, seguro que será una buena persona._

 _-Yo estaré ahí para que lo sea._

 _Edward volvió a ver esa chica en los pensamientos de Liz y sonrió, pensó que era muy hermosa como la primera vez que vio la visión."_

Pasaron los meses restantes y Renée dio a luz a una hermosa criatura, no tenían nombre, ni ella, ni Charlie su marido y primo mío. Mis primos tampoco lo sabían pero no les importaba, estaban embobados viendo a esa niña tan bonita.

Andrew me llamó desde el hospital para que fuera a ver a mi primita, así lo hice, corrí muchísimo hasta llegar allí.

Cuando llegué a maternidad me fijé que mis primos estaban mirando por el cristal a varios bebés en cunas.

Se escondió cuando vio a un hombre que no conocía de nada, se parecía muchísimo a Andrew cuando era joven, entonces supe que era su hijo Charlie y padre de mi primita.

Una hora más tarde Charlie se fue a ver a su mujer y yo pude acercarme a mis primos.

Cuando me vieron me señalaron al bebé Swan. Pregunté si podía tenerla en brazos y me dijeron que no había problema. Andrew fue a por una enfermera y le pidió la niña, a rato me la pasaron y puede tenerla en mis brazos, me gustó la sensación que me llenaba en mi corazón, era hermosa, preciosa, ella abrió los ojitos y eran marrones chocolate. En ese instante tuve una nueva visión, la vi a ella de adolescente muy guapa como ya sabía, pero había algo diferente, sentí sus sentimientos y pensamientos, fue una visión muy parecida a la que tuve cuando lo de mi madre, por las sensaciones tan reales que notaba.

" _Una hermosa chica de pelo castaño con tonos rojizos y largo de ojos marrones chocolate, sentada en su cama pensado en un vampiro que le hacía sentirse llena, lo amaba pero no podían hacer mucho juntos por la sed de sangre del vampiro, se la veía desolada".-_ entonces supe lo que pasaba, esa chica iba a ser la perdición de mi hermano, era su "tua cantante". Pero conozco muy bien a Edward y sabía que por amor y por protegerla jamás le haría daño, pero también comprobé que cuando ella supiera de nuestro mundo y quisiera estar con nosotros iba ha estar en peligro. Parecía como si su destino fuera morir.

Entendí que ella tenía que ser vampiro para vivir toda la eternidad ya que siendo humana no duraría demasiados años. No dije nada a mi familia al respecto, lo que decidí fue estar cerca de ella y protegerla.

Mis primos me dijeron que los cuatro estaban debatiendo el nombre de la niña y me preguntaron y yo sabía alguno ya que había vivido mucho tiempo y conocí a mucha gente.

" _-Isabella, que la llamen así._

 _-¿No es muy antiguo?- preguntó Linda._

 _-Si, y a ella no le gustará, querrá que le llamen Bella y queda como nombre italiano.- explicó Liz._

 _-Bella, muy bonito ¿qué significa?- preguntó Andrew._

 _-Bella, es hermosa.- dijo Liz. Los dos miraron a la niña y sonrieron les gustó el nombre le quedaba muy bien._

 _-Voy a ver a Charlie y a Renée y se lo diré.- dijo Andrew._

 _-No les hables de mi, ya será suficiente que Bella me conozca.- dijo Liz._

 _-Vale.- se marchó._

 _-¿Ella te conocerá?- preguntó Linda mirando a Liz._

 _-Sí, voy a estar en su vida, voy a protegerla, sus padres no sabrán de mi, pero cuando ella venga a pasar los días con vosotros yo estaré allí._

 _-Entiendo, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

 _\- Dime._

 _-¿Por qué Isabella?_

 _-Era el nombre de mi madre._

 _No hablaron más, siguieron mirando a Bella que seguía en brazos de Liz."_

Bella fue creciendo, siempre iba a verla, le contaba cuentos, yo era la única que sabía que esos cuentos eran el futuro de ella, pero para la niña eran cuentos de hadas. Un día me dijo que a ella le gustaría ser como la protagonista de los cuentos, quería tener un príncipe ella también.

Yo sabía que lo tendría y que era mi hermano.

" _Bella ya tenía unos siete años, siempre procuraba que sus padres la dejaran en casa de sus abuelos, era la escusa que tenía para ver a Liz, la quería muchísimo._

 _Liz se había instalado en casa de sus primos ya que su familia se había ido a Alaska una vez más. Eso hacía un par de años atrás. Bella siempre llegaba feliz para ver a su prima._

 _-Liz.- dijo la pequeña corriendo hacia ella._

 _-Hola Bells.- dijo Liz cogiéndola en brazos._

 _-Cuéntame otra historia, por favor._

 _-Me encantaría cariño, pero ya no sé más._

 _-Jooo.- estaba triste._

 _-Lo siento, pero no es un final, hay que esperar que esa niña crezca y conozca a su príncipe, a partir de ahí veremos como continúa ¿vale?_

 _-Vale._

 _Liz se encontraba en su habitación jugando con Bella, en la ultima hora de la tarde entro en casa Charlie sólo pensaba en cosas tristes y se le notaba muy devastado._

 _Habló con su madre que estaba en casa, Liz podía oírlos mientras seguía los juegos de Bella con los muñecos._

 _-Que te pasa hijo._

 _-Renée quiere irse de Forks, dice que odia este clima._

 _-¿Os vais?_

 _-Yo no puedo irme, os tengo aquí, además que aquí esta mi vida y mi trabajo._

 _-Entiendo, ¿Qué vais hacer?_

 _-Se lo he dicho y me ha pedido el divorcio, dice que ella no puede seguir viviendo aquí y que yo no hacía nada para hacerla feliz._

 _-Oh dios mío, y ¿qué pasará con Bella?_

 _-Se la llevará._

 _-No puede hacer eso._

 _-Si que puede mamá, es la madre._

 _-No es justo._

 _-Lo sé, no quiero que se vaya, la amo, pero sé que no es feliz aquí y no puedo hacer nada, pero no quiero que me separe de mi pequeña.- se echó a llorar._

 _Liz se quedó pensativa todo el rato, no podía creer que la separarían de su prima."_

Así fue, me alejaron de mi prima, tardé mucho en saber donde vivía, cuando me enteré que vivía en Phoenix me desilusioné muchísimo porque yo no podía ir hasta allí.

Yo seguí viviendo en casa de mis primos, un día conocí a una niña de la misma edad de Bella, se llamaba Megan me caía muy bien.

Pasaron los años mis primos murieron en un accidente, sabía que Charlie estaba muy mal al enterarse. En el entierro Bella estuvo presente, llorando abrazando a su padre.

Megan estuvo conmigo apoyándome, era mi novia. En un momento pensé que Bella me miraba, que se acordaba de mi, pero no podía estar segura porque no podía leerle la mente.

Me enteré por los pensamientos de Charlie de que menos mal que tenía a su hija que le apoyaba en un momento tan duro como ese, que se alegraba que quisiera estar con él el resto de sus años escolares. En el fondo el hombre estaba feliz.

" _Los Cullen hacía un par de años que habían vuelto a Forks y hacía un año que los chicos iban al instituto._

 _Liz estaba feliz porque su prima se quedaría en Forks, pensó que por fin podía hacer realidad su visión, pero también sabía que no podía hacer nada, hasta que ellos dos dieran el paso._

 _Todo el instituto hablaba de la nueva, era la noticia del año, para ese pueblo._

 _-Liz, ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Megan._

 _-Nada amor, mi prima ha causado mucho revuelo su vuelta a Forks.- dijo sonriendo._

 _-Me gustaría conocerla, oírla.- dijo Megan abrazando a Liz._

 _-Te lo prometo._

 _Megan era una chica de media estatura, rubia y de ojos azules, en su forma de ser se parecía mucho a Bella, una persona muy tímida, pero ahora lo era más por su ceguera._

 _Megan sufrió un accidente hacía dos años atrás, sus padres murieron en el acto y ella resultó herida leve y presentaba una ceguera permanente. Liz no se separó nunca de ella, desde que le salvó la vida, pero eso Megan no lo sabía. Llevaban un año juntas como pareja._

 _-Venga amor, vamos a clase, en la comida te presentaré a mi prima.- dijo Liz cogiéndola de la mano._

 _-Vale._

 _Bella se sentía muy incomoda a la bienvenida de los alumnos, no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, en su mente sólo pensaba en una cosa._

 _-"La chica del otro día en el cementerio me suena, pero no sé de que, creo que la conozco, bueno ya me enteraré"._

 _Fue a clase de español y después a clase de literatura, antes del almuerzo le tocó clase de trigonometría._

 _-Vale la trigonometría no se me da bien, lo acabo de comprobar, creo que necesitaré un poco de ayuda extra.- se dijo a si misma.- es posible que busque a mi prima, espero que siga en la ciudad._

 _Fue a la cafetería y se compró un zumo y una manzana, no tenía más hambre, su estomago no le permitía meter nada, por los nervios que tenía más por todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo. Lo único que quería hacer era, encerrarse en su casa y llorar por la perdida de sus abuelos._

 _Se sentó en una mesa vacía, al poco tiempo se le unieron varías personas. Se presentaron y mantuvieron una conversación con ella._

 _En ese momento pasaban por el ventanal varias personas, que le llamaron la atención._

 _-Chicos quienes son.- dijo Bella mirándolos a los extraños._

 _-Son los Cullen y los Hale, son hijos adoptivos del Doctor Cullen y su esposa. Es una pareja joven que no pueden tener hijos así que adoptaron a los chicos Cullen ya mayores. Los Hale son sobrinos de la esposa del Doctor.- explicó Ángela._

 _-No te molestes en conocerlos, llevan dos años aquí y no se han relacionado con nadie.- dijo Jessica._

 _-Eso no es cierto, Megan está con un Cullen.- dijo Ángela._

 _-Yo creo que es por lastima, esta ciega.- dijo Mike._

 _-No te metas con ella, ha sufrido mucho, perdió a sus padres en un accidente y ella quedó ciega.- explicó Ángela._

 _-Oh, pobre, ¿con quien vive?- preguntó Bella mirando la puerta._

 _-Con su abuela._

 _Los chicos entraron en la cafetería._

 _-La pareja del chico fuerte y la rubia son Emmet Cullen y Rosalie Hale, son pareja.- dijo Jessica.- es incesto._

 _-No, pueden ser hermanos y pareja si viven juntos, no son hermanos de sangre así que no pasa nada.- dijo Bella._

 _-La duende y el chico estirado son Alice Cullen y Jasper Hale, los dos Hale son gemelos._

 _-¿Y esos tres?- preguntó mientras los miraba entrar._

 _-Elisabeth Cullen, su novia Megan Johnson, y Edward Cullen. Él es un solitario.- Jessica se lo miraba de reojo.- no hace caso a nadie, tiene a todas las chicas del instituto coladitas por él y no sale con nadie, ni se atreven acercarse a él._

 _Bella los miró que estaban juntos en una mesa y era verdad nadie se acercaba a ellos._

 _Los Cullen la pillaron mirándolos, automáticamente se giró reprimiéndose de que la pillasen._

 _Mientras que en la mesa Cullen se encontraban hablando de Bella._

 _-Parece buena chica.-dijo Rosalie._

 _-Si tiene algo de cuando era pequeña, seguro que si.- dijo Liz._

 _-¿Le dirás quien eres? Lo pregunto porque no sé si se acuerda de ti.- dijo Alice._

 _-Yo te aseguro que si se acuerda._

 _-Liz, ¿puedes leerle la mente? Es que yo no.- dijo Edward frustrado._

 _-No puedo, tiene un escudo mental.- dijo Liz sonriendo._

 _-Genial, otra más.- dijo Edward enfadado._

 _-Hey hermanito, tranquilo, a lo mejor yo le podré sacar información._

 _-Es humana, como es posible que tenga un don.- dijo Jasper mirando a Bella que estaba de espaldas._

 _-No lo sé, pero si tiene que estar con Edward le viene muy bien que lo tenga.- dijo Rosalie._

 _-Pues si.- le respaldó Emmet._

 _-¿Se puede saber de que lado estáis?- preguntó Edward frustrado._

 _-Pues de ella de momento.- dijo Emmet riendo._

 _Alice tuvo una visión en el que Bella se acercaba a la mesa de ellos._

 _-Atención viene Bella.- dijo Alice en velocidad vampírica, Megan no se enteró._

 _-Hola, perdonad que os moleste.- dijo sonrojada y muy tímida._

 _-"Tiene miedo".- pensó Emmet._

 _-"No, no tiene miedo, sólo está nerviosa".- pensó Liz._

 _-No molestas.- dijo Rosalie sonriéndola para tranquilizarla._

 _-Soy Isabella Swan, pero prefiero que me llamen Bella._

 _-Lo sabemos.- todos miraron a Jasper.- digo que sabemos quien eres, no hemos dejado de oír de hablar de ti y la verdad es que te lo agradecemos, porque eres el tema nuevo y ya no nos molestan.- estaba nervioso._

 _-Oh, pues…. De nada._

 _Liz le envió una mirada asesina a su hermano él la miró y se disculpó mentalmente._

 _-Así que Bella, un bonito nombre.- dijo Edward dándole una de sus sonrisas torcidas._

 _-Gracias._

 _-¿Eres italiana?- preguntó Alice._

 _-No, aunque mi nombre suene como tal._

 _-Bella en italiano significa hermosa.- dijo Liz sin mirarla.- el que te pusiera ese nombre pensó muy bien en lo que veía._

 _-Alguien muy querido para mi me lo puso, me dijo que era el nombre de su madre.- dijo Bella mirándola._

 _Liz se giró y la encaró con una sonrisa._

 _-Por casualidad esa persona no seré yo ¿cierto?_

 _-¿Liz?- dijo Bella impresionada._

 _-Si.- no dijo más, sintió a Bella en sus brazos llorando.- shshshs, ya está, ya está, a partir de ahora todo irá bien, volvemos a estar juntas que es lo que importa._

 _-Te echado tanto de menos.- Liz se apartó un poco de la mesa y sentó a Bella en su regazo para abrazarla mejor._

 _-Y yo a ti._

 _-¿Eras tu la del cementerio?- dijo Bella mirándola, Liz le limpió las lágrimas._

 _-Sí, me dolió mucho que mis primos muriesen de esa forma, me culpo por no haberlo sabido antes, podría haberlo evitado._

 _-Bella haber si consigues que acepte de una vez que no fue culpa suya del accidente, lleva días desolada.- dijo Rosalie._

 _-Ah, Liz, recuerdo que me hablaste de tu familia, pero nunca me los presentaste._

 _-Perdona, la pareja de la derecha son Jasper y Alice, al lado de ella está Edward, al lado de Jasper esta Emmet y Rosalie._

 _-Hola, me alegro conoceros._

 _-Y nosotros de conocerte a ti, hemos oído hablar mucho de ti.- dijo Alice._

 _-Chicos, toda la cafetería nos está mirando.- dijo Edward tratando de cambiar de tema._

 _-Creo que me miran a mi, me han dicho que nadie se acerca vosotros.- dijo Bella avergonzada._

 _-Es cierto, no nos congeniamos con ellos, tenemos nuestros motivos.- explicó Liz._

 _-Es por…- dijo Bella dejándolo en el aire._

 _-Sí, es mejor que no lo sepan._

 _-Pero yo lo sé._

 _-Tu eres diferente, eres mi prima, tenías que saber de mi existencia._

 _-Claro.- miró a Megan.- huy perdona no me he presentado, me llamo Bella Swan y soy prima hermana de Liz.- dijo acercándose a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

 _-Encantada, yo soy Megan, la novia de Liz._

 _-Me alegra conocerte cuñada.- se le notaba feliz, Megan sonrió por el comentario._

 _-Gracias, tenia mucho miedo que no te gustará nuestra relación, no quiero que nadie me aleje de Liz, es mi único apoyo para seguir con mi condición._

 _-Yo jamás haría eso, quiero ver a mi hermana feliz, y tu eres la clave. Sólo quiero saber si podemos ser amigas._

 _-Por supuesto, que bien una amiga humana.- dijo Megan sonriendo._

 _-¿Humana? ¿Es que soy la única amiga que tienes?- preguntó Bella extrañada._

 _-No, tengo a Alice y a Rose, pero ellas no son muy "normales" por eso he dicho humana, a parte de los Cullen nadie quiere estar con alguien como yo._

 _-Pues yo si, me caes bien.- dijo Bella._

 _-Hermanita has cambiado mucho, antes eras muy tímida y vergonzosa._

 _-Sigo siéndolo, pero ahora estoy más tranquila porque estás tu. Siempre has sido un bálsamo para mi._

 _-Chicos será mejor ir a clase ya, Edward y Liz compartís clase con Bella en Biología.- dijo Alice._

 _-Gracias hermanita, por la información, pero tengo que llevar a Megan a clase de música._

 _-Tranquila, ya la llevo yo, mi clase está al lado.- dijo Jasper._

 _-Gracias.- dijo Liz, se acercó a su novia y la abrazó.- Jasper te acompañará, ¿te parece bien?_

 _-Si tranquila, después te esperaré en la salida._

 _-Bien.- le dio un beso rápido.- te amo._

 _-Y yo a ti._

 _Se marcharon todos a sus respectivas clases. En clase de Biología entraron todos, Bella pasó por delante de un ventilador y todo su olor fue a parar a Edward, se tensó, se tapó la boca con la mano, Liz lo notó, le envió varias ondas de tranquilidad._

 _Consiguió calmarse pero pasó lo inesperado._

 _-"Gracias Liz; no entiendo, ella huele como ningún otro para mi"- estaba nervioso._

 _-"Es tu Tua cantante, a Emmet le pasó ¿recuerdas?"_

 _-"Si, pero mató a esa persona, no es de mucha ayuda"._

 _-"Ed yo estoy aquí te ayudaré a que no le hagas nada, piensa sólo que ella es tu pareja, tu igual, no puedes hacerla daño, te arrepentirías el resto de tu vida"._

 _-"Maldición"._

 _-Bien, Señorita Swan siéntese con el Señor Cullen._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _-"¿Qué ha dicho?, ¿qué se siente conmigo? Dios, que te hecho yo para que me tortures así".- dijo Edward._

 _-Mierda.- dijo Liz en voz baja._

 _Se le ocurrió una idea y levantó la mano para hablar con el profesor, antes de que Bella se sentará donde le habían dicho._

 _-¿Si señorita Cullen?_

 _-Señor Banner, será mejor que Bella se siente conmigo, mi hermano se centra mucho mejor si está solo. Bueno eso si a usted no le molesta y si a Bella no le importa, claro._

 _-¿Señorita Swan, que opina?- pregunto el señor Banner._

 _-Por mi no hay problema.- estaba colorada porque acabó siendo el centro de atención._

 _-Muy bien pues, siéntese con la señorita Cullen entonces._

 _Bella se sentó al lado de Liz que se encontraba detrás de Edward._

 _-"Gracias Liz"- le dijo mentalmente Edward._

 _-"De nada, no quiero que lo pases mal con mi prima"._

 _-"No te esperabas esto ¿verdad?"_

 _-"No, nunca imagine que acabaría siendo tu tua cantante"._

 _-"Tendré que alejarme un tiempo"._

 _-"¡No!, te conozco sé que puedes contenerte, eres muy fuerte, además no estás solo, yo te ayudaré para que sea más llevadero"._

 _-"Pero Liz…"_

 _-"¡He dicho que no Edward! Cuando acabe la clase te vas derecho a casa y hablas con Carlisle, después irás de caza con los demás y mañana lo vuelves a intentar"._

 _-"Aah, eres muy cabezota"._

 _-"Soy una Swan".- pensó Liz sonriendo._

 _Pasó la hora y Edward se fue pitando como le había ordenado Liz, ella se quedó con Bella para ayudarla con los libros._

 _-¿Qué le pasa?_

 _-¿A quién?_

 _-A Edward.- llegaron al casillero._

 _-Nada._

 _\- Liz, ha reaccionado de una forma muy rara, en el comedor no era así._

 _-Aah, Bella por favor, te lo contaré lo prometo, pero ahora no, y menos aquí._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _-Venga que te acompaño a tu siguiente clase ¿qué tienes?_

 _-Gimnasia.- dijo poniendo cara de aburrimiento._

 _-Todo irá bien._

 _-Espero que tengas razón, yo y el deporte no somos compatibles._

 _-¿Sigues con tu torpeza?- le preguntó sonriendo._

 _-Si, creo que nací con dos pies izquierdos._

 _-No, naciste perfecta, te tuve en mis brazos y lo comprobé._

 _-Pues entonces ¿de donde viene mi torpeza?_

 _-Puede que de tu padre._

 _-Pero mis abuelos no lo fueron._

 _-No sé Bells, mi madre nunca lo fue._

 _-Que suerte.- llegaron a las puertas del gimnasio._

 _-Bueno prima, nos vemos mañana ¿vale?_

 _-Vale.- entró en la sala y Liz se marchó a la entrada del instituto._

 _Vio a Megan esperándola, apoyada en el marco con Alice junto a ella._

 _-Hola.- dijo Liz cogiendo de la mano a Megan._

 _-Bueno, ya que estás aquí yo me voy, Jasper me está esperando.- dijo Alice._

 _-Vale, por cierto cuando vayáis a casa comprobad que Edward se alimenta más de lo normal._

 _-¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañada._

 _-Que os lo cuente él, yo hoy no iré a casa._

 _-Vale, se lo diré a mamá.- se marchó con su estilo en gracia, como si fuera una bailarina._

 _-No entiendo como puede ser tan alegre.- dijo Megan._

 _-Jajaja, esa es Alice, siempre ha sido una duendecillo._

 _-Me gustaría poder verla.- dijo triste._

 _Liz la abrazó sin decir nada, sabía lo que sentía por su ceguera, pero no podía hacer nada, sólo estar junto a ella._

 _-Algún día._

 _-Yo no estoy tan segura. Los médicos que he tenido estos dos años no han conseguido nada._

 _-Lo sé, pero ahora estas en manos de mi padre, es posible que él pueda ayudarte._

 _-No sé Liz, si te soy sincera, ya estoy cansada de todo esto._

 _-Pero…_

 _-No quiero seguir teniendo falsas esperanzas, no me conviene y a mi abuela tampoco._

 _-Lo entiendo… está bien, si quieres le digo a mi padre que lo deje.- estaba seria._

 _-No te enfades por favor._

 _-Nunca podría enfadarme contigo amor, siempre voy a estar a tu lado y respetaré tus decisiones.- la abrazó._

 _-Gracias.- se abrazó más a ella._

 _Liz se quedó pensativa con el tema, la entendía porque le pasaba lo mismo, siempre les daban falsas esperanzas, ellas sabían que no la recuperaría nunca la vista. Pero de algo si que tenía muy claro, iba a estar con ella siempre."_

La verdad es que lo pasamos muy mal con aquella conversación, pero era normal los ánimos se iban esfumando cada día más.

En el tema de Edward… bueno que puedo decir, conseguimos al menos los primeros días a que se contuviera, con el tiempo esa sed poco a poco fue a pasar en segundo plano ya que empezaba a enamorarse de Bella, pero no quería confesarlo, las únicas personas que nos dimos cuenta fuimos Alice, Jasper y yo.

" _Había pasado unas dos semanas desde que Bella ingresó en el instituto de Forks, Edward le gustaba estar con ella, quería conocerla mejor, la encontraba interesante y a su vez frustrante porque no conseguía leerle la mente._

 _Liz y Megan seguían muy unidas y se notaba que se amaban mucho a tal punto que Jasper lo sentía todo el tiempo y se pegaba a Alice como un gatito. A Liz le hacía mucha gracia ver así a su hermano "el serio"._

 _Un día nublado y el suelo helado se notaba que era invierno, en resumen un día cualquiera en Forks._

 _Bella iba con cuidado al instituto, llegó bastante pronto así que salió del coche y decidió esperar escuchando música de su IPod. Se fijó que los Cullen habían llegado, decidió acercarse a ellos hasta que vio una furgoneta que perdía el control y que iba hacía ella muy deprisa._

 _Liz hizo el intento de ir a salvarla, pero Edward se le adelantó, a velocidad vampírica llegó hasta ella la protegió con su cuerpo y con una mano frenó la furgoneta._

 _Bella no entendía nada, estaba asustada porque ha estado a punto de morir, pero Edward Cullen le había salvado la vida, en parte también estaba preocupada por él por exhibirse._

 _-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Edward._

 _-Sí, ¿y tu?_

 _-A mi no me puede pasar nada.- le dijo sonriendo._

 _\- Lo sé, pero me refiero a la acción que has hecho._

 _-Tranquila, no había nadie, sólo Megan y ella no puede ver, así que…_

 _-Entiendo, gracias por salvarme._

 _-De nada.- la ayudó a levantarse y se apartaron de la furgoneta, desde lejos se oían las sirenas de la ambulancia._

 _Los dos se reunieron con los demás Bella seguía abrazada a Edward tras salir del accidente estaba asustada, Liz se acercó a su prima y la abrazó._

 _-Tranquila, estoy bien._

 _-Me he asustando tanto._

 _-Liz tenía intención de salvarte, pero me adelanté.- dijo Edward para contestar la pregunta no formulada por ella._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Ella prácticamente es como yo, pero no del todo, con el tiempo hubiera tenido consecuencias.- explicó Edward._

 _-Lo que pasa por ser medio humana, ha veces es genial, pero en estos casos, no sirvo para nada.- dijo Liz triste._

 _-Eso no es cierto.- dijo Bella._

 _-Bueno ¿quién ha llamado la ambulancia?- preguntó Edward para cambiar el tema._

 _-Megan.- dijo Rosalie, todos miraron a Megan que seguía con el teléfono en la mano, Emmet estaba a su lado mirándolo alucinado._

 _-¿Cómo lo ha hecho?- preguntó Bella._

 _-En su móvil se hacen las llamadas con la voz, dices a quien quieres llamar y marca solo, es exclusivo para la gente de su condición.- explicó Liz._

 _-Tiene pinta de ser muy caro, nunca he visto algo así.- dijo Bella._

 _-Mira a Emmet, él tampoco lo había visto nunca.- dijo Rosalie, seguía mirando a su marido que seguía mirando el aparato con el ceño fruncido._

 _-Este teléfono me lo ha regalado Liz.- dijo Megan, todos miraron a Liz impresionados._

 _-¿Qué? Que yo sepa le puedo regalar algo a mi novia._

 _-Claro, la verdad es que tuviste una buena idea.-dijo Alice sonriendo._

 _-Gracias._

 _-Será mejor que nos marchemos, empieza a oler a sangre y bastante.- dijo Edward._

 _-Vamos a dentro.- dijo Liz acercándose a Megan para cogerla por la cintura y guiarla._

 _-Creo que con esto no habrán muchas clases.- dijo Jasper._

 _-No lo sé, no había nadie en el aparcamiento.- dijo Liz, dejando el paso a su chica._

 _Efectivamente hubo pocas clases con el accidente de la mañana, nadie sabía que es lo que había pasado, pero cuando llegaron al instituto vieron la ambulancia allí._

 _Los profesores decidieron dar clases sólo por la mañana con el visto bueno del director._

 _Al mediodía todos se encontraban en el aparcamiento hablando, en ese instante Liz tuvo una visión, nadie sabía nada, ni siquiera Edward porque tenía el escudo puesto._

" _Tres vampiros en medio de una carretera, delante de ellos un coche familiar y detrás un camión cargado de troncos. Uno de los vampiros se puso en el carril donde iba el coche familiar, los otros dos se quedaron en el del camión. Los dos conductores trataron de esquivar a las tres "personas", cuando iban al mismo carril demasiado cerca del uno del otro para desviarse, los tres vampiros desapareciendo el los vehículos chocaron."- esa fue una visión horrible, una de las peores que había tenido nunca Liz, incluyendo el de la muerte de su madre._

 _-"No… no…. Puede ser"- pensó asustada.- "es una imagen del pasado, ahora sé lo que pasó en el accidente, pero no entiendo porque ahora."_

 _Estaba tan ida que no se enteró de que le estaban hablando. Bella le dio un codazo para que reaccionara._

 _-¿Qué?- preguntó reaccionando._

 _-¿Te preguntaba si esta tarde, Rosalie, Bella y yo podemos salir con Megan?- preguntó Alice._

 _-¿Qué?- volvió a preguntar porque no entendía nada._

 _-Liz, ¿estás bien?- preguntó Megan cogiéndola de la mano._

 _-Sí…, perdonad es que no estaba escuchando, ¿de que hablabais?_

 _-Aaah.- dijo Alice desesperada._

 _-Alice y Rosalie estaban hablando de ir de compras al centro comercial de Port Ángeles esta tarde.- explicó Jasper._

 _-Ah._

 _-Y te preguntaba si podíamos salir con Megan.- volvió a comentar Alice._

 _-Alice tu eres un peligro en un centro comercial, arrasas con todo, no sé si Megan pueda seguir tu ritmo._

 _-Oh vamos, Bella se une con nosotras, no pasara nada._

 _-¿Bella?- preguntó mirándola extrañada._

 _-Bueno… si… pero voy por Megan.- dijo colorada._

 _-Pero si odias las compras._

 _-Es cierto, pero Alice y Rose quieren comprar los vestidos para el baile de invierno.- explicó._

 _-Ah, pues me parece bien que vayas con ellas, pero Megan… no sé.- dijo dudando._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Bueno Alice, es que nosotras no iremos al baile._

 _-"Y yo tampoco, soy muy patosa no me atrevo a ir"- pensó Bella, Liz se sorprendió y la miró alucinando, después miró a Edward._

 _-"¿Has oído eso?"_

 _-"¿El que?"_

 _-"A Bella"._

 _-"Liz, no puedo leerle la mente y lo sabes"._

 _-"Pero yo la he oído"._

 _-"¿Qué, cuando?"_

 _-"Ahora mismo".- Edward la miraba extrañada.-"Te lo demuestro". Bella, ¿por qué dices que no vas a ir?, es una de las cosas que más les gusta los humanos._

 _-Emmm, soy muy patosa y lo sabes, esta mañana he resbalado por la rampa de mi casa. Además ¿cómo lo sabes? No lo he dicho._

 _-Lo has pensado y yo lo he oído, además, sobre lo de esta mañana… es normal, el suelo está mojado y helado._

 _-Liz, tropiezo con mis propios pies y lo sabes._

 _-Tranquila, si te acompaña alguien que yo me sé, no tendrás problemas.- Bella se puso colorada porque sabía de quién estaba hablando su prima._

 _\- No lo creo.- dijo muy bajito, pero su prima lo oyó._

 _-"Edward cuando piensas pedírselo".- miró a su hermano._

 _-"Liz no sé si…"_

 _-"¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Ella es tu media naranja, tu pareja para la eternidad, haz el favor de comportarte como un caballero y pídeselo!"_

 _-"No quiero hacerla daño"._

 _-"Ed, ¿la amas?"_

 _-"Si"._

 _-"Ella piensa que no la quieres, está enamorada de ti, no pienses en lo que pasará cuando ni siquiera lo sabes, no lo des por hecho y mucho menos decidir por ella"._

 _-"¿De verdad, me ama?"_

 _-Sí.- dijo en voz alta, nadie se enteró a que venía, pero Edward lo entendió._

 _Se levantó de la mesa y vio a Liz susurrarle algo a Bella, ella inmediatamente se levantó y se dirigió al exterior del edificio. Edward la siguió, cuando estuvieron solos se atrevió acercarse a ella._

 _-Bella._

 _-Dime.- se giró y lo vio tan hermoso._

 _-¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile?_

 _-¿En serio?- preguntó emocionada aunque trataba de ocultarlo._

 _-Sí._

 _-Pero… ¿no has oído lo que he dicho antes? No sé bailar y por mi condición de torpeza podría causar desastres._

 _-Bella, conmigo no te pasara, hasta ahora no has tenido quien te guiara, pero yo puedo ayudarte. Por favor, ven conmigo.- nunca en su vida había suplicado, si sus hermanos lo vieran se reirían de él para el resto de la eternidad, pero resultaba que con Bella podía ser él mismo. El que Liz conoció hacía tanto tiempo, no le importaba que se rieran, lo que le importaba era que Bella quisiera estar con él._

 _-¿Es una cita?_

 _-¿Quieres que lo sea?_

 _-Nunca he tenido una.- se puso roja como un tomate y bajó la mirada al suelo._

 _\- Me encanta verte sonrojar, se te ve mucho más hermosa._

 _\- Edward…_

 _-Me gustas Bella y mucho, nunca había sentido esto por nadie, ahora entiendo a Emmet y a Jasper cuando están con sus esposas. Pero tengo miedo, no quiero perderte._

 _-Edward tu también me gustas mucho y también tengo miedo de perderte, de que te alejes de mi._

 _-Nunca lo haría, te amo.- se acercó a ella despacio y la besó._

 _El beso fue tierno, suave, dulce y se reflejaba el amor que se tenían, pero tenían cuidado para no sobrepasar el autocontrol de Edward._

 _En la cafetería, Alice y Liz sonreían por el acto, estaban felices por los dos, por fin se habían atrevido a confesarse lo que sentían mutuamente._

 _Liz volvió a tener una visión que esta vez lo vio hasta Alice, eran los tres vampiros que antes Liz había visto en la otra visión._

 _-Alice ¿qué pasa?- preguntó Jasper._

 _-Ahora lo entiendo.- dijo Liz._

 _-¿El que?- preguntó Emmet._

 _-Chicas, creo que esta tarde no podréis iros de compras, tenemos reunión en casa.- dijo Liz muy seria._

 _Edward y Bella entraron en la cafetería y se reunieron con los demás, Edward estaba serio, había visto la visión de Alice._

 _-Será mejor irnos a casa, ahora.- dijo Edward._

 _-No pasa nada que nosotros nos marchemos, pero Bella y Megan no pueden faltar a clase.- dijo Jasper._

 _-Jazz amor, Edward tiene razón tenemos que irnos, Bella y Megan se vienen con nosotros, es un tema que también las incumbe.- dijo Alice._

 _-Esta bien._

 _Se levantaron todos de la mesa y se fueron a la salida, los amigos de Bella se preguntaban a donde iban._

 _-Bella, Megan y yo vamos contigo, ¿vale?- dijo Liz._

 _-Sí, pero mi camioneta no es muy veloz.- se sintió apenada._

 _-Tranquila, no pasa nada, yo te guio._

 _-Vale._

 _-Liz ¿y tu coche?- preguntó Megan._

 _-Alice y Jasper lo usaran._

 _Se pusieron en marcha, Edward iba delante con su volvo gris, Bella iba en medio con su Chevrolet naranja y Alice fue con el Toyota Prius de Liz de color azul oscuro._

 _Edward llamó a Carlisle y le dijo que iban a tener una reunión urgente en la casa, que fuera cuando pudiera._

 _Cuando llegaron Bella quedó maravillada con la hermosa casa que tenía delante, no se esperaba algo así y menos en medio del bosque, fuera de los vecinos mirones._

 _-Nadie sabe donde vivimos, eso es bueno.- dijo Liz._

 _-Es preciosa._

 _-Gracias, por dentro te gustará mucho más, mi madre es diseñadora de interiores y lo dejó increíble.- explicó Alice._

 _Cuando entraron en casa Esme se asomó por la puerta abierta que llevaba al jardín trasero y vio a sus hijos con Megan y una chica que no conocía, pero le resultaba familiar._

 _-Hola chicos, ¿qué hacéis aquí tan pronto?_

 _-Bueno, no teníamos clases, esta mañana ha habido un accidente en el aparcamiento y han cancelado la mitad de la jornada.- explicó Emmet sentándose en el sofá._

 _-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Esme._

 _Liz se acercó a ella y le cogió la mano, le dejó ver lo que había sucedido. Esme se sorprendió muchísimo, se acercó a Bella y la abrazó._

 _-Gracias a dios que no te ha pasado nada.- dijo Esme en brazos de Bella._

 _-Gracias.- Bella se puso colorada y estaba extrañada, no entendía como podía una persona que no la conocía de nada, abrazarla así._

 _-Ella sabe quien eres, siempre le hablaba de ti.- dijo Liz para tranquilizarla._

 _-Si, Liz siempre me contaba de ti, te conozco mucho antes de que nacieras.- miró a Liz.- es muy guapa._

 _-Si y ¿sabes que es lo mejor?- Esme negó con la cabeza después de separarse de Bella.- mi visión se cumple.- dijo Liz sonriendo, Esme se emocionó y volvió abrazar a Bella y después lo hizo con Edward._

 _-Que alegría._

 _Bella no entendía nada y miraba a Edward, él se encontraba avergonzado, por lo que había dicho su hermana, si fuera humano estaría tan rojo como Bella._

 _-Edward, ¿has llamado a papá?- preguntó Liz muy seria._

 _-Sí, mientras veníamos, viene en seguida._

 _-De acuerdo.- miró a Bella y a Megan.- Bella, llama a tu padre y le dices que te quedas a dormir en casa de una amiga de la infancia._

 _-Vale._

 _-Megan, llama a tu abuela y le dices que te quedas conmigo._

 _-Hecho.- cogió su teléfono.- abuela.- se oyó la señal de llamada._

 _Esme no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando y se lo preguntó a Edward._

 _-Lo sabrás pronto, Liz quiere que estemos todos juntos._

 _-Me parece bien, pero es raro que Bella y Megan se queden._

 _-Es para protegerlas._

 _-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó preocupada y con el ceño fruncido._

 _\- Yo me voy, vuelvo en un rato.- dijo Alice, Liz y Edward la miraron.- "voy por la ropa de Bella y Megan".- pensó para dejarlos tranquilos, ellos dos asintieron y se marchó._

 _Una vez que los tutores de Megan y Bella les dejaron quedarse en la casa decidieron esperar a Carlisle que tardaba más de la cuenta. Era debido a que había recibido una emergencia en urgencias._

 _Bella hizo los deberes y Megan tocó el piano para perfeccionar su canción para el concurso que le había dicho su profesor que le había apuntado._

 _Esme preparó la cena para ellas y Liz, mientras que los demás salieron de caza. Todo eso mientras esperaban a Carlisle._

 _Una hora más tarde, Carlisle llegó a casa y vio a Bella y a Megan, se sorprendió muchísimo, pero sabia que algo había tenido que pasar para que estuvieran ahí._

 _-Hola a todos._

 _Alice salió de la habitación de Liz a velocidad vampírica y se sentó al lado de Jasper._

 _-¿Que pasa para que estemos todos reunidos?- preguntó Carlisle._

 _-Liz y Alice han tenido una visión este mediodía.- dijo Edward._

 _-Tiene que ser malo para que estemos aquí._

 _-Tres vampiros llegaran pronto a Forks.- dijo Liz sin más. Todos la miraron preocupados._

 _-¿Crees que sean de parte de ellos?- preguntó Rosalie._

 _-No, son nómadas, vienen de paso._

 _-¿Cuál es el problema?- preguntó Emmet._

 _-Cazaran para alimentarse, y ellos si que matan a humanos.- dijo Edward._

 _-Oh vaya, eso es un problema.- dijo Emmet._

 _-No, no podemos permitirlo, si se atreven a cazar por aquí estamos en serios problemas.- dijo Carlisle pensativo y serio a su vez._

 _Bella y Megan no entendían mucho. Liz se quedó mirando a Megan y recordó la visión que había tenido mucho antes de esa otra._

 _Edward le leyó y lo vio todo y miró preocupado a Liz y después a Megan._

 _-"Tienes que decírselo"._

 _-"¿Qué?"_

 _-"La visión, tienes que decirle que pasó en realidad"._

 _-"Lo sé, pero no sé como."_

 _-"Llévatela a tu habitación y habla con ella"._

 _Liz hizo caso al consejo de su hermano, se acercó a su chica y le acarició el brazo para que no se asustara y supiera que era ella._

 _-Liz.- dijo Megan sonriendo._

 _-Ven amor, tenemos que hablar de algo importante.- se le notaba el tono serio._

 _Megan se levantó del sillón y cogió de la mano a Liz para guiarse._

 _Nadie dijo nada las dejaron marchar sin más, Edward sabía la situación, pero aún no era momento de contárselo a los demás. De todos modos se enterarían cuando Liz se lo contase a ella._

 _-¿Qué ocurre Liz? Tu voz me indica que estas preocupada, ¿por qué?_

 _-Por ti, te lo contaré en la habitación._

 _Subieron las escaleras despacio y después se adentraron a la habitación._

 _-Mi amor siéntate en la cama, lo que tengo que contarte es malo._

 _-¿Me pasa algo?- preguntó asustada._

 _-No, claro que no, pero tiene que ver con tu accidente.- se agachó y la cogió de las manos para darle ánimos._

 _-Dime._

 _Liz cogió aire y pensó que esto era muy difícil de decir._

 _-Hoy en el instituto he tenido una visión del pasado, de tu accidente concretamente. Nunca había tenido visiones del pasado y me costó mucho entender porque lo veía ahora. Un poco más tarde Alice y yo tuvimos la misma visión._

 _-Es lo que has contado antes, los tres vampiros._

 _-Si, entonces es cuando entendí la visión anterior._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _-Amor mío, esos tres vampiros provocaron el accidente, no te acuerdas porque pasó todo muy rápido.- Megan tembló, Liz no sabía si era de rabia, o porque estuviera llorando._

 _-¿Megan?_

 _-Mátalos Liz, tienen que morir.- dijo Megan llorando._

 _-Te lo prometo, no permitiré que te vuelvan hacer daño.- la abrazó para tranquilizarla._

 _En el salón todos estaban tristes, preocupados por Megan, sabían por lo que había pasado en esos dos años y Emmet estaba furioso._

 _-Malditos, no permitiré que se acerquen a ninguna de mis hermanitas.- estaba muy enojado._

 _-Em, tranquilo amor.- dijo Rosalie abrazándolo._

 _-Es que no entiendo porque los vampiros son así de desalmados, no me extraña que los humanos nos tengan miedo._

 _-Tienes razón, pero es nuestra naturaleza, somos depredadores.- explicó Jasper._

 _-No se acercaran a Bella ni a Megan.-dijo Emmet abrazando a su chica para intentar tranquilizarse._

 _-¿Por qué se tienen que acercar a mi?- preguntó Bella._

 _-Eres humana, lo más probable es que si me ven contigo atacaran para matarte, beber tu sangre.- dijo Edward._

 _-Hueles muy bien Bella, ellos si lo detectan trataran de darte caza.- explicó Jasper._

 _-Entiendo._

 _Liz dejó a Megan acostada ya que de tanto llorar se había dormido. Volvió a reunirse con los demás._

 _-Bella ve arriba y acuéstate, ya es tarde.- dijo Liz._

 _-Tienes razón, buenas noches a todos.- dijo Bella mirando su reloj, besó a Edward y se fue a la habitación de su hermana para dormir con Megan._

 _-Buenas noches Bella, que descanses.- dijo Esme._

 _Liz se sentó en el sillón, en su cara no se reflejaba absolutamente ningún sentimiento. Estaba seria, Edward trataba de leerle la mente pero no consiguió nada, Alice tampoco sabía que es lo que estaba tramando porque no lo veía._

 _Liz estaba tranquila y no mostraba ningún sentimiento, Jasper no entendía como podía estar así después de haber visto a su novia llorando de rabia._

 _Liz estaba ida, pensando en lo que hacer, no le había gustado nada ver de esa forma a su novia. Su escudo físico actuó sin que ella lo notase, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no escuchó nada de su alrededor._

 _Estuvo así mucho rato, los demás hablaban entre ellos y de vez en cuando le decían algo a Liz, pero como si no estuviera._

 _-Carlisle, me preocupa.- dijo Esme cogiéndole del brazo._

 _-No sé que le pasa.- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella despacio para no asustarla, el agarre de su mujer acabo siendo invisible.- ¿Liz?- estiró la mano para tocarla, pero algo lo empujó muy lejos._

 _Todos vieron lo que había pasado, Esme fue corriendo a donde había caído su marido y lo ayudó a levantarse._

 _-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Rosalie._

 _-No lo sé, es la primera vez que veo algo así.- dijo Carlisle levantándose._

 _Edward se acercó a su hermana._

 _-Edward, no, vuelve, ¿es que no has visto lo que ha pasado?- preguntó Esme._

 _-Tengo que hacer algo, no puedo dejar que se deje llevar por esa burbuja, si la dejamos así no volverá más con nosotros._

 _-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Esme._

 _-Es su escudo físico, por ese motivo hay que hacerla volver._

 _-¿Pero como sabes todo eso?- preguntó Carlisle, sentándose en una silla._

 _-Ella me lo contó hace mucho tiempo atrás, desde que uso su escudo mental por primera vez contra mi._

 _-¿Cómo le hacemos reaccionar?- preguntó Alice._

 _-Eso no lo sé._

 _Edward siguió acercándose a ella despacio, cuando comprobó que el escudo le dejaba acercarse, se relajó un poco hasta poder llegar hasta ella._

 _Cuando consiguió tocar el hombro de Liz se relajó del todo significaba que el escudo se había desactivado._

 _Liz lo miró extrañada y él no hacía mas que sonreír, rápidamente se abrazó a ella._

 _-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Liz extrañada tras la reacción de su hermano._

 _-Ahora nada, estas aquí._

 _-¿Por qué no iba a estar?_

 _-¿No lo recuerdas?- preguntó Alice._

 _-¿Recordar que?_

 _-Después de que vinieras de tu habitación te has quedado sentada aquí sin moverte, te hablábamos y nada, Carlisle se acercó a ti y un escudo le empujó para alejarle de ti.- explicó Edward mirando a su hermana, cuando explicó lo de Carlisle, Liz se preocupó y buscó a su padre que estaba sentado en una silla del salón con Esme._

 _-Papá, lo siento._

 _-No te preocupes hija, pero ¿qué te ha pasado?_

 _-No lo sé, tras dejar a Megan dormida me sumergí en mis pensamientos._

 _-¿En que pensabas?- preguntó Esme._

 _-En los tres vampiros._

 _-Debe de ser por eso que se activó el escudo.- dijo Carlisle."_

No sacamos más el tema, estuvimos pendientes de la acción que fueran a tomar los tres nómada.

Edward se pasaba todo el día con Bella para cuidarla y yo hacía lo mismo con Megan.

Durante semanas no pasó nada de nada, mis hermanos pensaron que se habían marchado pero yo sabía que no era así.

" _Hacía un día muy normal en Forks, nublado indicando que iba haber tormenta._

 _Alice pidió a todos ir a jugar en el claro ya que iban haber muchos truenos en el pueblo. Quería que Bella y Megan también estuvieran para pasar el día todos juntos._

 _Ni Edward ni Liz estaban muy seguros de la petición de Alice, pero como la conocían bien sabían que ella insistiría hasta que dijeran que si._

 _Edward fue a buscar a Bella a su casa y Liz fue con él, porque sabían que Megan estaría con ella, se habían hecho muy amigas._

 _Cuando llegaron salieron del coche y se dirigieron a la casa, llamaron al timbre y esperaron que Bella les abriera._

 _-Espera aquí Megan, voy a ver quien es._

 _-Vale, pero ten cuidado._

 _-Tranquila._

 _Bella llegó corriendo a la puerta y la abrió, se sorprendió mucho ver a su hermana y a Edward._

 _-Hola, pasad.- dijo Bella apartándose de la puerta._

 _-Hola amor.- dijo Edward cogiéndola de la cintura y acercándola a él._

 _-¿Cómo estás hermanita?- preguntó Liz con una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-Pues bien, estaba aquí pasando el día con Megan._

 _Liz se fue directa a la sala para ver a su novia, la vio sentada en el sofá, se acercó a ella y le cogió de la mano que tenía apoyada en su pierna._

 _-Hola mi amor, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó Liz._

 _-Bien, no esperaba estar contigo hasta la noche._

 _-Lo sé, es que venimos a invitaros a jugar a Beisbol.- dijo Liz algo avergonzada._

 _-Liz, ¿sabes que no puedo jugar verdad?- preguntó Megan alzando una ceja._

 _\- Lo sé amor, pero quiero que estés allí, así podré cuidar de ti._

 _-Vale._

 _-¿Y tu que dices?- preguntó Edward a Bella._

 _-Bueno, a mi no se me da bien el deporte, por cierto ¿desde cuando los vampiros juegan al Beisbol?_

 _-Desde siempre, es un pasatiempos americano ¿no?, tenemos que aparentar lo más normales posibles._

 _-Ah.- dijo Bella sonrojada._

 _-Además, que es divertido.- dijo Liz._

 _Liz ayudó a levantar a Megan y la llevó hasta la puerta, le puso el abrigo y después le puso su gorra donde había una S en el centro._

 _Edward también le dio su gorra a Bella en el centro había una M. Parecía como sin darse cuenta los dos las nombraron como suyas por las iniciales de sus apellidos._

 _Bella se puso la chaqueta y cogió las llaves de casa, después salieron todos._

 _Liz dejó entrar primero a Megan en la parte de atrás y luego se sentó ella a su lado._

 _-¿Y este coche?- preguntó Bella a Edward que le abría la puerta como un perfecto caballero._

 _-Pues es el Jeep de Emmet, como tenemos que adentrarnos en el bosque, va mejor este que el Volvo o el Prius de Liz._

 _-Entiendo._

 _Se subió al coche Edward cerró la puerta y después se dirigió a su sitio en paso humano para no ser descubierto por los vecinos._

 _Se pusieron en marcha, 20 minutos después ya estaban en el claro. Todos se acercaron a ellos para saludar a las chicas._

 _-Alice, ¿porque decidiste jugar un día tan malo como hoy?- preguntó Bella._

 _-Ya lo verás hermanita.- le guiñó un ojo y se fue._

 _Estaban todos listos, Rosalie se puso en la base para batear, Esme se puso en el puesto de cátcher y Bella de arbitro._

 _Alice se fue al montículo de Pitcher, se preparó para lanzar, Emmet, Edward y Liz se pusieron al fondo del prado para coger la pelota._

 _Rosalie bateó y empezó a correr alrededor de las bases, Edward corrió para coger la bola._

 _-Vaya ahora entiendo porque necesitáis truenos.- dijo Bella alucinando._

 _-Si.- dijo Esme._

 _-¿Crees que Rosalie conseguirá una carrera?_

 _-No, Edward es el más veloz.- dijo Esme con una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _Liz de vez en cuando iba mirando a Megan que se encontraba al lado del coche._

 _-"Será mejor que deje esto y vaya con ella, estará menos sola".- pensó y Edward lo escuchó._

 _-"Me parece bien hermanita, no te preocupes por el equipo, ve con Megan".- le contestó mientras se le veía volver al campo, lanzó la pelota a Esme y Rosalie llegó al instante en que Esme tenía la pelota en el guante._

 _-Eliminada.- dijo Bella, haciendo la señal con la mano._

 _Liz corrió a velocidad vampírica hasta Megan y se puso a su lado._

 _-Hola amor._

 _-Hola, ¿cómo va el juego?_

 _-Vamos ganando._

 _-¿Entonces que haces aquí?_

 _-Pues le he dicho a Edward que yo dejaba el juego y me venia contigo, le pareció bien, ellos dos se pueden espabilar sin mi._

 _-¿Cómo están formados los equipos?_

 _-Pues, a simple vista rubios contra morenos, jajaja._

 _-Entiendo, pero si especificas puede que me haga una idea, no puedo ver quien tiene el pelo rubio y quien no._

 _-Cierto, perdona. Pues en el equipo de los rubios están, Carlisle, Jasper y Rosalie y el de los morenos, Emmet, Alice y Edward._

 _-Ah, ¿crees que algún día pueda jugar con vosotros?_

 _Liz la miró y se quedó pensando en ello por un rato._

 _-Creo que si, pero tu eres rubia así que creo que te tocará jugar con los rubios._

 _-Oh, o sea que no jugaría en tu equipo._

 _-Me temo que no._

 _-Pues entonces me dedicaré a animar._

 _-¿Y eso?_

 _Megan notó la sorpresa en el tono de Liz._

 _-Si no puedo jugar contigo, no merece la pena que juegue._

 _-Ah, entiendo._

 _Siguieron jugando hasta que Alice y Liz tuvieron una visión de los tres vampiros nómadas._

 _-Chicos, agrupaos, se acercan.- dijo Alice._

 _Edward se acercó corriendo a Bella y la metió en el coche, Liz hizo lo mismo con Megan, una vez que estaban a dentro y mas o menos a salvo, cerraron los cristales y las puertas automáticamente desde el mando._

 _Después se reunieron todos en el centro de la pista en grupo._

 _-"No me gusta esto, me preocupan las chicas".- pensó Liz para su hermano._

 _-"Lo sé, me pasa igual."_

 _Apareciendo los tres, dos chicos y una chica, ella era pelirroja y los chicos eran un rubio y un negro._

 _-Hola, perdonad que os molestemos, es que os hemos oído jugar y habíamos pensado si podíamos jugar con vosotros.- dijo el vampiro negro con rastas y sostenía la pelota._

 _-Hola, la verdad es que ya estamos completos.- dijo Carlisle._

 _-Ya veo.- dijo el negro.- me presentaré me llamo Laurent, él es James y ella Victoria._

 _-Hola, yo me llamo Carlisle y ellos son mi familia._

 _-Mucho gusto.- dijo Laurent._

 _-No sabíamos que aquí hubiera vampiros.- dijo James._

 _-Si, bueno, los humanos no saben de nosotros, tenemos una residencia permanente aquí, así que espero que no hayáis hecho mucho revuelo, no quiero tener problemas._

 _-No, tranquilo, hemos despistado a los humanos van al Este.- dijo Victoria, impresionada como sus compañeros, tras oír "residencia" y "familia"._

 _-Ah bien, muchas gracias, entonces.- dijo Carlisle._

 _-"Quienes serán esas dos chicas del coche"- se dijo para si mismo James, tanto Edward como Liz lo escucharon y gruñeron._

 _-"Como se acerque le pulverizo"- pensó Liz._

 _James se acercó a los Cullen que estaban todos en posición de ataque, él sabía que tenía que hacer algo para esquivarlos y acercarse al coche._

 _Bella estaba nerviosa y asustada, no sabía que estaba pasando, pero no le gustaba nada como las miraba aquel vampiro, se abrazó más a Megan y esta notó la intranquilidad._

 _-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Megan._

 _-No lo sé, pero hay un vampiro que nos mira fijamente y no me gusta nada, tengo miedo._

 _-Tranquila, los Cullen no le dejaran acercarse._

 _-Espero que tengas razón._

 _Liz vio lo que pretendía así que se puso delante suyo a velocidad vampírica._

 _-No voy a permitir que te acerques a ese coche._

 _James la miraba con una sonrisa de chulo. Entonces dejó un momento todo lo demás y se centró en Liz, oía algo que provenía de ella._

 _-Tu corazón late, eres humana._

 _-¿Quieres comprobarlo?- preguntó Liz seria._

 _James se acercó a ella para morderla, pero ella lo esquivó, le atacó haciendo que se fuera lejos._

 _Él se incorporó y fue otra vez a por ella, chocó con algo y retrocedió, Liz reconoció la espalda de ese sujeto, sabía que no había sido nadie de su familia porque estaban protegiendo el coche._

 _Liz miró a donde se encontraba la vampiresa y vio a un vampiro que conocía muy bien, cogiéndola del cuello._

 _-Tú, ser insignificante, como te atreves atacarla.- dijo Dimitri furioso._

 _-¿Quién eres tu?_

 _-Su guardián.- dijo sin más._

 _Los Cullen alucinaban con lo que estaban viendo, Liz se acercó al vampiro con capa._

 _-Dimitri déjamelo a mi, es cosa mía.- le puso la mano en el hombro._

 _-¿Estás segura? Su intención es matarte._

 _-Morirá en el intento, tranquilo, ayuda a mi hermano._

 _-Vale.- Dimitri se fue junto a Félix._

 _-¿Qué querías hacer James antes de que nos interrumpieran?_

 _-Matarte._

 _-Sé que disfrutas persiguiendo a tu presa y más cuando se resiste, eres un vampiro rastreador, pero yo soy mejor que tu, como te he dicho no voy a permitir que te acerques al coche, allí dentro hay dos personas que me pertenecen y tu morirás por intentar acercarte, no tienes ni idea de quien soy, sólo te diré que tienes que sentirte orgulloso por enfrentarte a mi.- explicó Liz._

 _Empezó de nuevo la pelea, Liz llevaba ventaja, podía prever los golpes de su rival anticipadamente._

 _Después de una gran lucha Liz se cansó de jugar con él y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo mató, sólo se oyó el grito de dolor y furia de Victoria. Ella trató de soltarse del agarre de Félix, pero no lo consiguió._

 _-Tranquila ahora mismo acompañarás a tu chico.- y rápidamente le partió el cuello, su cuerpo cayó inerte al suelo, Liz lanzó una bola de fuego hacia el cuerpo de Victoria para quemarlo._

 _-Como he dicho nadie se acerca a mi familia.- dijo Liz muy seria._

 _Los Cullen no se movían estaban todos alrededor del coche un poco perplejos por lo que habían visto de Liz._

 _Dimitri y Félix se acercaron a mi con Laurent cogido por los brazos._

 _-No sé quien eres, pero por favor no me mates, a mi no me interesan esas humanas sólo quería jugar al beisbol.- dijo Laurent muy asustado._

 _-Te soltaré si prometes desaparecer, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida, ¿queda claro?_

 _-S..si._

 _-Bien, soltarlo.- automáticamente, los dos vampiros soltaron a cobarde de Laurent y echó a correr por la otra dirección._

 _-Eso ha estado muy bien.- dijo Félix sonriendo._

 _-Sí, ahora ¿me podéis decir que hacéis aquí?_

 _-Sabes que cada "x" años tu padre nos envía a ver como estás.-dijo Dimitri._

 _-Y a tocado hoy.- dijo Liz._

 _-Y menos mal que hemos venido, esos vampiros iban a por ti.- dijo Dimitri.- por cierto de nada._

 _-Gracias chicos, pero lo tenia todo controlado, mi familia estaba para ayudarme._

 _-Lo sabemos, pero también sabemos que no ibas a dejar que les ocurriera nada.- dijo Félix mirando al grupo de vampiros que seguían protegiendo el coche._

 _-Eso también._

 _Liz se acercó a los dos y los abrazó alegrándose de verlos. Los Cullen se acercaron despacio para no molestarlos, Edward llevaba con él a Bella y a Megan porque estaban preocupadas por Liz._

 _-¿Liz?- preguntó Carlisle acercándose a ella despacio._

 _-Tranquilo papá, están de nuestro lado._

 _-Pero son Vulturi.- dijo mientras señalaba el colgantes en forma de V._

 _-Lo sé, pero ellos están de nuestro lado.- dijo Liz se notaba que era la única que estaba tranquila._

 _Todos se acercaron con mucho cuidado estaban alerta por si acaso._

 _-Chicos, ellos siempre vienen a verme, mi padre los envía para saber de mi, es la única forma que hay sin que Aro se entere._

 _-Pero él puede leerles la mente.- dijo Carlisle._

 _-No, nosotros solo obedecemos ordenes de nuestros amos, Cayo y Marco, no tenemos nada que ver con Aro.- dijo Félix._

 _-Carlisle tranquilo, no tienen intención de hacer daño a Liz.- dijo Edward._

 _-Está bien, gracias por ayudar a Liz.- dijo Carlisle._

 _-De nada, era nuestro deber.- dijo Dimitri._

 _Félix miró a todos ya que nunca los había visto de cerca, pero se fijó en dos chicas que estaban con Edward, era la primera vez que las veía, pero una de ellas le llamó mucha la atención._

 _-"No puede ser, es ella"- pensó Félix con los ojos casi salidos._

 _-No Félix, no es ella.- dijo Liz._

 _-Pero… se parece mucho._

 _-Ella es Bella mi prima hermana.- dijo mirando a Bella dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.- más bien es nuestra prima.- dijo mirando a Félix._

 _Nadie entendía nada y menos Bella, Félix sonrió al descubrir que había alguien más de su familia._

 _-¿Otra Swan?- preguntó Dimitri._

 _-Si.- dijo Liz sonriendo._

 _-Oh genial, por lo que faltaba, no tenía suficiente con este de aquí para siempre, además de ti Liz, que ahora hay otro mas.- se quejó Dimitri poniendo una cara de frustración y giró los ojos._

 _-Te aguantas, los Swan somos muy tozudos.- dijo Liz aguantándose la risa._

 _-¿Por que crees que me quejo?_

 _-Jajajaja.- Liz ya no pudo más y se echo a reír, pero no fue la única, Félix hizo lo mismo._

 _-Emm, no entiendo nada.- dijo Emmet._

 _-Emmet, no eres el único.- dijo Jasper._

 _-Liz, ¿podrías explicarnos que pasa?- preguntó Esme muy maternal._

 _-Perdón… Félix es mi hermano por parte de mi madre, cuando ella era joven antes de conocer a mi padre, fue atacada por un lunático, la violó y la dejó embarazada, ahí nació Félix, la familia de mi madre no quiso hacerse cargo, así que lo dieron en adopción.- explicó Liz, Alice, Esme y Rosalie se sorprendieron por lo que escucharon._

 _-¿Tu como sabes todo eso?- preguntó Carlisle._

 _-Mi padre me envió una carta explicándome toda la historia que un día se la explicó mi madre, Félix me la entregó y entonces lo entendí todo, entendí que mi padre enviará a otro vampiro de la guardia Vulturi que no fuera Dimitri.- explicó Liz._

 _-Oh, pues en ese caso, Félix se bienvenido en nuestra casa siempre que quieras.- dijo Esme después miró a Dimitri.- y tu también Dimitri, gracias a ti mi niña sigue estando a salvo y con seres que la quieren._

 _-Es un honor para mi señora, cuando conocí a Liz me sorprendió muchísimo todo lo que era capaz de hacer, incluso todo lo que le enseñé sabe hacerlo mejor que yo, me siento muy orgulloso de ser parte de su vida, de ser su protector, sé que ella no lo necesita, pero siempre viene bien una mano.- explicó Dimitri mientras se inclinaba un poco hacía delante._

 _-Llámame Esme por favor._

 _-Lo haré._

 _Bella se separó de Edward y se acercó a Félix, desde atrás Edward gruñía porque no se acababa de fiar de ese vampiro, después de todo era un Vulturi._

 _Una vez que Bella estaba al frente de Félix se quedaron mirando un instante, después sin aviso lo abrazó. El pobre no sabía que hacer, estaba nervioso no se esperaba algo así y menos de una humana. Edward quería separarlos pero Liz le paró para que los dejara._

 _-Confía en mi Ed, mi hermano no le hará nada, es parte de su familia._

 _Félix correspondió al abrazo, se sentía feliz, siempre supo que le faltaba algo, nadie lo quería como persona, sólo su hermana y ahora tenía en sus brazos a otro pariente que se parecía muchísimo a su madre. Se prometió que la protegería siempre que pudiera._

 _-Me alegro saber que tengo otro hermano.- dijo Bella separándose de él._

 _-Y yo de tener otra hermana, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que te pareces mucho a mi madre?_

 _-Sí, Liz, por eso me puso su nombre, para memorarla, dice que soy igual que ella sólo que mis ojos son de mi padre._

 _-Ya veo, los tienes marrones, mi madre los tenía verdes._

 _-¿Qué sentiste cuando te enteraste de su muerte?_

 _-Pues mal, porque estuve años buscando a mi madre biológica, algo dentro de mi me decía que ella no quería dejarme y Liz me lo corroboró._

 _-Félix, mamá era una gran persona, sé que jamás dejaría atrás a un hijo._

 _-Lo sé, gracias a ti pude verla un poco tras tus recuerdos, y me gusto ver que fue feliz y hermosa.- miró a Bella de nuevo.- como tu._

 _-¿Te molesta que forme parte de esta familia?- preguntó Bella algo nerviosa._

 _-¿Molestarme?- preguntó sin entender mucho la pregunta que le habían hecho._

 _-Quiere decir si te molesta que ella sea de la familia Cullen.- dijo Liz._

 _-¿Por qué me iba a molestar? Ellos han cuidado bien de ti, puedo confiar en que también lo harán con Bella._

 _-Genial, espero que no te moleste que ella sea la novia de mi hermano Edward.- soltó sin más Liz._

 _-¿Su… novia?- miró a Bella que se había puesto colorada._

 _-Félix antes de que digas nada, su destino es estar con Edward y ser una de nosotros._

 _-Ah, pero Liz no quiero que pase como con mamá._

 _-No pasará, no dejaré que pase, las únicas personas que pueden transformarla somos Edward y yo._

 _-Vaya, pronto tendré a mis dos hermanitas para siempre, eso suena genial._

 _-Pronto no sé, antes tengo que cumplir mi misión._

 _-Lo conseguirás Liz, lo que he visto hoy ha sido espectacular, sabes que te ayudaremos cuando llegue el día.- dijo Dimitri._

 _-Gracias._

 _Nadie dijo nada, no sabían de que estaban hablando, pero prefirieron no preguntar. Carlisle y Esme les invitó a ir a la casa, pero ellos reusaron de la oferta porque tenía que marcharse._

 _Antes de irse Félix le dio una carta a Liz, se despidieron de todos y se fueron corriendo a velocidad vampírica._

 _Todos los vieron irse, después de un rato se fueron a la casa para pensar en todo lo que había pasado._

 _Liz se sentó en el sillón y se quedó mirando la carta que le había dado su hermano, todos se quedaron en silencio mirándola._

 _Después de respirar profundamente cogió el valor de abrir la carta y ver que contenía en ella._

" _Querida Liz,_

 _Espero que estés bien y que seas feliz, sabes que me encantaría poder estar contigo pero no es posible. Hace unos años Félix me dijo que habías encontrado parientes de tu madre espero que estén bien."_

 _Liz tenía lagrimas en sus ojos y no podía prevenir que iba a llorar, le empezaba a molestar la ponzoña en ellos._

" _Yo estoy bien y te echo mucho de menos, espero que él día en que al fin nos veamos me presentes a tu familia, también quiero saber si has encontrado el amor, no quiero que pases la eternidad sola._

 _Tu tío Marco está deseando conocerte y tu tía también, espero que no te enfades porque allá enviado a tu hermano y a Dimitri para enviarte esta carta, pero sabes que aquí lo controla todo Aro y sigo sin querer que sepa de ti por tu bien y el de todos._

 _Se feliz hija mía, te quiero._

 _Cayo"_

 _Liz dobló la carta y la metió en el sobre, dobló el sobre y se lo metió en el bolsillo._

 _Carlisle acercó a Megan hasta el sillón para que estuviera con su amada._

 _Megan sintió el brazo de Liz en su cintura y de golpe notó que se sentaba encima de ella._

 _-¿Amor, estás bien?- preguntó Megan mientras le acariciaba el pelo._

 _-Si, no es nada, sólo pensaba en mi padre._

 _-¿Él está bien?- preguntó Esme._

 _-Sí, sólo me echa de menos, como yo a él._

 _-Ya verás que volveréis ha estar juntos.- dijo Megan._

 _-Eso espero, deseo presentártelo._

 _-Cuando llegue el día, espero ser como tu por entonces._

 _Nadie dijo nada, Liz la miró y vio que sonreía, ella le correspondió y la abrazó más pegándola a su cuerpo._

 _-Te lo prometo Megan.- dijo Liz besándole la cabeza."_

Después de aquel día que fue muy largo, continuamos con nuestras vidas, Bella y Edward cada día se amaban más, y que puedo decir de Megan y de mi, éramos inseparables.

Un día los amigos de Bella le preguntaron su quería ir a la Push a la playa, pero ella rechazó la oferta, sabía lo que había allí, sabía que no podría estar con Edward, así que lo rechazó, diciendo que iba a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros.

" _Un día cualquiera todos estaban en la cafetería del instituto, Bella quiso comer con sus amigos ya que hacía tiempo que no estaba con ellos, los Cullen lo aceptaron, pero Edward se quedó un poco triste porque no iba a "comer" con su novia._

 _En la cafetería, Bella estaba en una mesa alejada donde estaban los demás, y los Cullen se encontraban en su mesa habitual._

 _-Hola chicos.- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de Ángela._

 _-Mira quien ha vuelto, ¿cómo es que no estas con los Cullen?- preguntó Mike, estaba mosqueado porque Bella estaba todo el tiempo con Edward._

 _-Mira, les dije que quería pasar un rato con mis amigos y les pareció bien._

 _-¿Cómo te va con Edward?- preguntó Ben, era un buen chico y la pareja de Ángela._

 _-Muy bien, es como estar en un sueño.- dijo Bella, sus ojos brillaban cuando hablada de él._

 _-¿Cómo un cuento de hadas?- preguntó Ángela._

 _-Sí, él es mi príncipe azul.- dijo Bella mientras se comía un pepino._

 _-Pues para mi, parece el malo de la película, siempre te mira como si quisiera comerte.- dijo Mike._

 _-Y yo encantada me dejaría.- dijo Bella sonriendo, de vez en cuando miraba a la mesa de su familia, vio a Edward sonreír._

 _-Antes estábamos hablando de irnos a la Push este sábado, ¿te quieres venir Bella?- preguntó Jessica para cambiar de tema._

 _Edward se quedó tensó y Liz también cuando escucharon el comentario y la pregunta._

 _-¿Qué es la Push?- preguntó Bella._

 _-Es la reserva Quileute.- dijo Ben._

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-"Bella te contaré una historia de lobos que guardan nuestro pueblo, en realidad son hombres lobo, sólo protegen la humanidad del peligro.- dijo Liz mientras tenía a la pequeña Bella en su regazo._

 _-¿Que peligro?- dijo la pequeña._

 _-De seres como mi familia._

 _-Entonces a mi ya no me gustan esos lobos, si son enemigos de mi hermana también lo son para mi.- puso morritos tras decir eso, Liz sonrió y la abrazó._

 _-No dejaré que te hagan daño ni dejaré que se acerquen a ti.- la abrazó para darle todo el amor que le profesaba._

 _-¿Dónde viven?- preguntó Bella intrigada._

 _-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Has dicho que no querías saber nada._

 _-Es para prevenir, si sé donde viven, no iré._

 _-Entiendo, ellos viven en La Push en la reserva Quileute._

 _-Allí vive el mejor amigo de mi papá._

 _-Pero a tu papá no le harán nada, ellos lo quieren mucho, además tu papá no sabe de mi existencia, como tampoco sabe el de mi familia y nunca tiene que saberlo, es por su bien. ¿me prometes que no le dirás nada a tu papá?_

 _-Te lo prometo.- se abrazaron de nuevo"._

 _FIN FLASHBACK_

 _-¿Bella, estás bien?- preguntó Ángela poniéndole una mano en el brazo._

 _-Si tranquila, sólo estaba recordando una cosa de mi infancia._

 _-Ah, ¿Bueno que, te vienes con nosotros a la playa?- preguntó Mike emocionado._

 _-Lo siento chicos, pero no es posible, he quedado con Edward y su familia._

 _-Jo, siempre estás con él, puedes quedar con tu novio otro día, vente con nosotros te lo pasaras muy bien.- dijo Mike frustrado, enfadado etc, se le notaba que seguía interesado en Bella._

 _-Lo siento Mike, pero no le puedo hacer ese feo a su familia, había quedado con ellos hace tiempo._

 _-No te preocupes Bella, lo entendemos.- dijo Ángela._

 _-Os prometo que en cualquier otro día podemos ir a Port Ángeles al cine o a lo que sea._

 _-Hecho.- dijo Jessica._

 _Edward se quedó tranquilo y Liz sonrió. Alice pensaba que hacer en el fin de semana para que Bella tuviera una coartada solida por si le preguntaban el lunes._

 _Megan estaba triste porque ella no tenía amigos con quien salir ni que la inviten a ningún lado por culpa de su condición, en parte no podía quejarse porque tenía a los Cullen a Liz y a Bella, pero no era lo mismo._

 _-"No puedo ir a ese lugar, son mis enemigos aunque yo no sea un vampiro, pero es que no voy a permitir que les pase nada a mi familia, lo son todo para mi, a parte de mis padres. Sé que mi futuro es junto a Edward".- pensó Bella para si misma. En ese momento sonó la campana para volver a clases, ella se levantó y se fue directa a Edward ya que iban a irse juntos a clase de Biología._

 _Se cogieron de la mano y fueron directos a clase, Liz les seguía de cerca._

 _Cuando entraron en el aula, se sentaron juntos, llevaban un tiempo que lo hacían desde que eran pareja y Edward se había acostumbrado a su olor. Liz se sentó detrás de ellos y sonrió al verles tan compenetrados y felices._

 _De vez en cuando Liz les pillaba cogiéndose de la mano por debajo de la mesa."_

Pasamos el resto del año sin tener ningún problema con otros vampiros y tampoco con los licántropos de la reserva, nos manteníamos al margen de todo.

Acabamos con el tercer curso del instituto todos los alumnos estaban felices se iban de vacaciones a lugares soleados. Bella sabía que tenía que irse a Jacksonville para estar con su madre un tiempo, pero no quería dejar atrás a Edward ni a mi, sabía que nosotros nos íbamos a quedar en Forks.

" _Bella y Edward estaban en la habitación de él, abrazados en su cama y hablando de todo, pero Edward sabía que algo le preocupaba a su novia, así que fue directo al grano._

 _-Mi amor ¿qué te pasa?_

 _-Nada.- dijo Bella pero se le notaba triste._

 _-Dímelo, vas hacer que me preocupe.- le acarició la mejilla._

 _-Aah, verás antes de acabar el curso recibí una carta de mi madre con un pasaje para Jacksonville._

 _-Entiendo, quiere que vayas a pasar el verano con ella._

 _-Sí, pero yo no quiero ir.- se incorporó un poco para poder ver mejor la cara de su vampiro.- quiero quedarme contigo._

 _-Bella, hace varios meses que no ves a tu madre, ¿no la echas de menos?_

 _-Sí, pero… antes de conocerte habría ido sin dudarlo, pero ahora es distinto, estas tu y tu familia, después de varios meses_ _sin separarme de vosotros no sé como soportaré dos meses fuera._

 _-Bella, sabes que yo iría a donde fuera contigo, pero Florida es un estado en el que no puedo ir._

 _-Lo sé, por eso no quiero ir, quiero estar contigo, no te he pedido que vinieras conmigo porque sé que estarías todo el tiempo encerrado en la casa y solo saldrías de noche. Edward por favor, pídeme que me quede y lo haré sin problema.- Edward se la miró mientras se lo pensaba._

 _-"Yo tampoco soportaré estar tanto tiempo separado de ella, no sé que hacer"._

 _-"Ed"- escuchó una voz entre todas las demás en su cabeza._

 _-"¿Liz?"_

 _-"Ve con ella"._

 _-"No puedo, el sol…"_

 _-"No importa, sé como puedo solucionar ese punto, dile que quieres ir con ella"._

 _-"Esta bien, confiaré en ti".- Bella._

 _-Dime._

 _-Ve a ese viaje, pero cambiaré tu billete para ir en primera clase y de paso compraré otro para mi.- vio el rostro de Bella de frustración y tristeza en su rostro mientras hablaba y de golpe vio un brillo especial en sus ojos cuando le dijo que iba a ir con ella._

 _-¿De verdad vas a venir?- se le notaba la felicidad en la voz y en todo el cuerpo._

 _-Sí, iré, quiero conocer a mi suegra y que vea que eres feliz en Forks conmigo._

 _Sin darse cuenta sintió todo el cuerpo de Bella encima suyo, le estaba abrazando y cuando se recuperó de la impresión le correspondió del abrazo._

 _Al rato se separaron y Bella se volvió a poner a su lado abrazándolo._

 _-Que bien, tengo que llamar a mi madre para decírselo._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _-Edward ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_

 _-Ya lo has hecho._

 _-No era esa._

 _-De acuerdo, dime._

 _-¿Cómo te lo harás? Es que allí hará mucho sol y tu piel…_

 _-Lo sé, pero Liz me ha dicho que tiene la solución._

 _-¿Y cual es?_

 _-No lo sé._

 _\- Ah._

 _Pasaron los días Bella le había dicho a su madre que se llevaría a su novio para que lo conociera y ella se puso contenta por eso. Edward cambió el pasaje de Bella por dos en primera clase, Alice preparó el equipaje de los dos, en ese aspecto era un peligro._

 _Un día antes del viaje Edward se reunió con Liz en el prado._

 _-Bueno ya estamos aquí, ahora dime como lo harás para que no brille como una bombillita de navidad en casa de mi suegra.- dijo Edward un poco impaciente._

 _-No te pongas nervioso._

 _-Es que llevas días sin decir nada, sé que escondes algo, me pones el escudo cuando quiero saber que es y eso me pone nervioso y lo sabes._

 _-Edward tranquilo, no es nada malo ni nada que tengas porque preocuparte._

 _-Pues entonces dime._

 _-Esta bien, tengo un don que no he usado nunca…_

 _-Espera, si dices que no lo has usado nunca, como sabes que tienes ese don._

 _-Si me dejarás continuar y no me cortarás mas, te lo diría._

 _-Perdón, sigue._

 _-Bien, ese don hace que algo muerto pueda vivir de nuevo._

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-Cuando era pequeña, en el bosque me encontré una flor marchita, parecía que estuviera muerta así que me acerqué a ella y de repente cobró vida, volvía a verse esplendida._

 _-Has dicho que nunca lo habías usado._

 _-En un humano, no, Edward lo que quiero decirte es que puedo hacer que aparentes mas a un humano vivo que a un vampiro._

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-Es como un disfraz de camuflaje contra los humanos, por fuera sería como si fueras uno más de ellos, pero tu corazón seguiría sin latir, por dentro seguirías como siempre, seguirías teniendo que ir de caza, pero podrás salir a la luz del día con Bella._

 _-Si tienes ese don ¿por qué nunca lo has usado con nosotros?_

 _-Porque nunca teníamos que ir a ningún lugar soleado, además no es para siempre durara el tiempo que sea necesario._

 _-Quieres decir que ahora me das ese disfraz de camuflaje y cuando volvamos me lo quitas ¿no?_

 _-Si._

 _-Hazlo, Bella y yo nos vamos mañana, hazlo ahora que puedes y estamos solos._

 _Liz se acercó a su hermano le pidió que cerrará los ojos y que se relajara, le puso la mano en la frente y cerró los ojos._

 _La piel de Edward poco a poco iba cogiendo color y temperatura, cuando Liz creyó que ya estaba abrió los ojos y se apartó de su hermano. Edward abrió sus ojos y ya no eran dorados, eran verdes como cuando era humano._

 _-No me siento diferente ¿de verdad crees que ha funcionado?_

 _-Si, comprobémoslo, salgamos del banco de nubes._

 _-De acuerdo.- Liz echó a correr y Edward la siguió de cerca, él mismo comprobó que seguía teniendo la velocidad vampírica y el olfato vampírico._

 _Al rato llegaron a la montaña alta, ya no habían nubes, sólo el sol que se filtraba entre los arboles para llegar al suelo, Edward se acercó al rayo y dejó que le calentara el cuerpo, se desabrochó la camisa y esperó a brillar, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que no lo hacia, su cuerpo no brillaba no había los diamantes en su piel, miró a Liz que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro._

 _-Gracias, no sé como agradecértelo._

 _-No tienes porque, ve a por tu chica y disfrutad de las vacaciones._

 _Edward se acercó a su hermana y le dio un beso y la abrazó que la hizo reír._

 _Después se marchó corriendo a casa de Bella para darle la sorpresa, cuando llegó subió por la ventana y entró en la habitación la vio preparando la maleta._

 _-Hola amor.- dijo acercándose y abrazándola por la espalda._

 _-Hola, no te esperaba hasta la noche.- dijo ella mientras se apoyaba en el pecho de su amado._

 _-Quería darte una sorpresa._

 _-Y me lo has dado._

 _-Jajajaja, no era esa amor, quiero que te acerques al espejo y te mires._

 _Bella sin decir nada se separó de Edward y se fue al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en una esquina de la habitación, en ese momento Edward se acercó a ella y la volvió abrazar y se miró en el espejo junto a ella, apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella esperando a que ella reaccionara._

 _-Me gusta estar así y saber que he tenido suerte de tenerte.- dijo Bella mientras acariciaba las manos de él._

 _-A mi también me gusta y mucho._

 _De repente Bella miró los ojos de Edward y se sorprendió y mucho, quiso verlo más de cerca, se dio la vuelta y lo miró mejor._

 _Nunca había visto unos ojos tan verdes como los suyos y le gustaban, le acarició la mejilla y notó que no estaba frío._

 _-¿Pero como…?_

 _-Liz, uso un don conmigo, así puedo ir a Florida contigo y pasear durante el día a tu lado._

 _-¿Quieres decir que podrás salir cuando haya sol sin brillar?_

 _-Si._

 _-Es fantástico.- lo abrazó y lo volvió a mirar.- eres hermoso._

 _-Tu más._

 _-¿No sientes nada diferente?_

 _-No, sigo siendo un vampiro, pero por fuera soy humano._

 _-¿Eras a si?_

 _-Si._

 _-Quiero probar una cosa.- se acercó más a él y le besó.- es diferente._

 _Después de estar el día juntos, Edward se marchó para alimentarse bien para el vuelo del día siguiente, prometiéndole que volvería por la noche. Salió por la ventana y echó a correr, Bella lo vio irse a velocidad vampírica, y sonrió. Como ya estaba sola decidió llamar a Liz para darle las gracias por lo que había hecho por ellos._

 _En casa de los Cullen Liz, se encontraba con Megan practicando el piano, pronto Megan tenía un concierto en el auditorio de Seattle. Sonó el teléfono y Esme que estaba más cerca lo cogió._

 _-Residencia Cullen ¿con quien hablo?- preguntó Esme tras contestar._

 _-Hola Esme, ¿se encuentra Liz?_

 _-Ah, hola Bella, si espera.- fue a la sala de música y desde el otro lado del teléfono Bella pudo irla y sonrió.- Liz perdona que te interrumpa, pero Bella quiere hablar contigo.- le pasó el teléfono._

 _-Hola Bella, dime._

 _-Liz muchas gracias por lo que has hecho, ni Edward y yo sabemos como agradecértelo y que sea suficiente._

 _-Bells de nada, no me debéis nada en serio, solo quiero que disfrutes de tus vacaciones con tu madre y con Edward, piensa que solo nos queda un año para graduarnos del instituto y a partir de ahí las cosas cambiarán mucho, aprovecha esta oportunidad con tu madre._

 _-Lo haré._

 _-Bien, besos y que te vaya bien el viaje mañana._

 _-¿No vendrás al aeropuerto?_

 _-Me encantaría pero no puedo, Megan tiene revisión._

 _-Oh, está bien, dale un beso de mi parte y espero que las cosas vayan bien._

 _-Yo también lo espero, y se los daré._

 _-Vale, bye._

 _-Bye.- colgó y se lo pasó a su madre que seguía con ella._

 _-¿Qué has hecho para que Bella esté así?_

 _-Nada, solo un regalito para ella y Edward._

 _-¿Liz?- preguntó Esme de nuevo para que se lo contara._

 _-Esta bien, use uno de mis dones con Edward y nada más._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Él lo necesitaba, si quería irse a Florida, para que nadie notase que no era humano, tenía que actuar._

 _-Esta bien, no preguntaré más, sé que no me estas contando todo, pero no pasa nada._

 _-Mamá de verdad no es nada, quise hacerle un regalo y nada más._

 _-De acuerdo.- le dio un beso en la frente y se fue de la sala dejando a Liz preocupada y a Megan apoyada en ella._

 _-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Megan tras sentir la tensión de su novia._

 _-Sí, es que no me gusta tener que esconderle cosas a mi familia, Edward no estaba muy receptivo cuando se lo conté, pero desde que lo cambié las cosas eran diferentes._

 _-Liz, algún día tendrás que hacer una lista de todos los dones que tienes y explicárselos a ellos._

 _-Ya pero, hay dones que no puedo usar porque son fáciles de rastrear._

 _-Entiendo, pero ese don que has usado con Edward no es nada malo, has hecho que él mismo disfrute de unas vacaciones como hace años que no hace._

 _-Es cierto.- le cogió de la mano y la acarició.- ¿quieres que continuemos?_

 _-No, ya estoy algo cansada._

 _-¿Te llevo a la habitación?_

 _-Si, la verdad es que empieza a dolerme los ojos y no se porque._

 _-¿Los ojos?_

 _-Mmmm._

 _Se preocupó un poco así que la separó del piano y la cogió en brazos, rápidamente se la llevó al sótano donde Carlisle tenía todo tipo de aparatos médicos, parecía un hospital ahí abajo._

 _Le examinó los ojos y comprobó que tenía una venita reventada en uno de ellos, pensó que era algo más grave pero por suerte no fue así._

 _-¿Liz estás bien?- preguntó Megan ya que la había sentido muy rara con muchas emociones sueltas._

 _-Si, es que cuando me has dicho que te dolían los ojos, me preocupé._

 _-Lo has comprobado y has visto que no hay nada ¿no?_

 _-Si._

 _-Liz, tranquila, peor de lo que están no puede ser._

 _-Megan si dejarás que mi padre te llevase, encontraríamos la cura._

 _-Liz no, te lo dije hace meses, déjalo estar, sabes que nunca más volveré a ver, si yo puedo aceptarlo, hazlo tu también.- se levantó de la camilla y se fue de la habitación enfadada, no tenía problemas para ubicarse en la casa, ya que después de tanto tiempo recorriéndola sabía donde estaba cada cosa._

 _Liz la miró mientras se iba, sabía perfectamente que ella tenía razón, pero no quiso considerar esa posibilidad."_

Sé que tenia que dejar tranquila a Megan, pero es que deseaba tanto que pudiera ser una chica normal, como todas las demás, que pudiera verme y ver al resto de la familia que la quiere.

Bueno centrémonos de las vacaciones de Bella y Edward en Florida…

" _Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto de Jacksonville salieron del avión y vieron a Renée esperándolos._

 _Bella cuando la vio corrió abrazarla se notaba que la había echado mucho de menos. Edward se encontraba detrás con las maletas de los dos en las manos, se acercó a ellas._

 _-Hola mi niña.- le dio un beso._

 _-Hola mamá, te echado mucho de menos._

 _-Y yo a ti.- miró al chico y Bella se dio cuenta._

 _-Mamá te presento a Edward Cullen, es mi novio.- cuando dijo eso se puso roja como un tomate._

 _-Mucho gusto, Bella me ha hablado mucho de usted._

 _-Por favor no me hables de usted, llámame Renée._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _\- Será mejor salir de aquí.- dijo Bella._

 _-Si será lo mejor, Edward deja que lleve algo._

 _-No te preocupes puede con ellas.- dijo Bella._

 _-De acuerdo.- cogió de la mano de Bella y Edward les siguió hasta llegar a la calle._

 _Salieron del aeropuerto y se dirigieron a un todoterreno de color verde._

 _-"Si Emmet viera este auto se emocionaría".- pensó mientras metía las maletas en el maletero._

 _Se sentó detrás y Bella se sentó a su lado cogiéndolo de la mano._

 _-¿Como os conocisteis?- preguntó Renée para entablar conversación._

 _-Tenemos una amiga en común.- dijo Bella, Edward sonreía al pensar en su hermana, tenía razón Bella, se habían conocido gracias a Liz._

 _-Que bien, me alegro que seas feliz hija, nunca te había visto así…- se la veía pensativa.- bueno cuando eras pequeña siempre estabas feliz cuando ibas y volvías de la casa de tus abuelos._

 _-Es cierto._

 _-Renée espero que no te moleste que yo haya venido con Bella a pasar estos dos meses aquí, es que cuando me dijo que iba a estar fuera dos meses no pude soportarlo, hablé con mis padres y estuvieron de acuerdo que viniera con ella, pero tenía que esperar a que decían sus padres._

 _-Entiendo, cuando Bella me lo comentó no me importó, para mi eso significaba conocerte y quería ver quien era el que le daba tanta felicidad, siempre que habla conmigo y me habla de ti se le nota mucho el cambio._

 _-Ella lo es todo para mi.- dijo Edward mirando a Bella. -Recuérdame que llame a Liz cuando lleguemos.- susurró en el oído de Bella para que su madre no lo escuchara. Ella no dijo nada, solo asintió._

 _Llegaron a la casa de Renée y Phil cerca de la playa, Edward sonrió cuando vio el lugar, ahora podía ser un chico normal, al menos durante dos meses._

 _Se ocuparon de llevar las maletas mientras que Renée les llevaba a sus habitaciones._

 _-Mmmm, mamá, no necesitamos dos habitaciones, con una nos conformamos.- dijo Bella completamente roja._

 _-Hija, sois novios, comprenderás que no te dejaré dormir con él, podríais hacer cualquier cosa._

 _-Eso no es cierto, solo dormimos juntos, no hacemos nada.- seguía muy roja._

 _-Renée, a mi me educaron a la antigua soy un caballero, nunca me he propasado con Bella y no voy hacerlo ahora, pero sé que ella duerme mejor cuando esta conmigo._

 _-¿Lo sabes?_

 _-En mi casa nos dejan dormir juntos, ellos confían plenamente en mi, saben que jamás le haría nada a Bella, la amo._

 _-Me lo imagino, pero yo no te conozco, así que no puedo permitirlo, lo siento._

 _-Lo entiendo._

 _Bella sabía que no podría dormir sin Edward, aun tenia pesadillas con James, pero no podía decir nada a su madre y tampoco a él._

 _Una vez instalados Bella se sentó en la cama y suspiró pensando como solucionar su problema. Edward entró sin hacer ruido y ella lo sintió por el olor._

 _-¿Qué te pasa mi amor?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella._

 _-Nada, sólo pensaba._

 _-¿En que?_

 _-No sé que haré esta noche, no podré dormir sino estas conmigo._

 _-Bueno puede que lo que te voy a decir te dejará un poco desconcertada, pero es que yo tampoco podré pasar la noche sin sentirte, así que vendré todas las noches cuando tu madre se haya dormido, lo mismo que hago en casa de tu padre._

 _-¿De verdad lo harías?_

 _-Sí, pero tenemos que tener cuidado no quiero que me coja manía por no haberla echo caso._

 _-Te amo.- se abrazó a él y le beso, Edward le correspondió feliz._

 _-Yo también te amo mi Bella, sé que tus padres jamás lo entenderán, pero tu eres mi vida y quiero pasarla junto a ti._

 _-Yo también, pero para toda la eternidad, sé que tardaré mucho tiempo en ser como tu, pero creo que podré esperar si estas conmigo.- se abrazó a él, notó la tensión en su cuerpo pero no quiso preguntarle nada._

 _-"Quiere ser como yo para que estemos la eternidad juntos, eso quiere decir que me ama tanto como yo a ella, dejaría toda su vida por mi. Liz tenía razón, ella es la indicara, es mi pareja eterna."- pensó mientras la abrazaba.- Te lo prometo._

 _-¿Qué?- se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos._

 _-Te prometo que te transformaré, pero cuando acabemos el instituto._

 _-Sabes que no tengo prisa._

 _-Lo sé, pero no quiero perderte, estuve a punto de hacerlo cuando James se fijó en ti, sino llega a ser por Liz…_

 _-Edward por favor no nos torturemos más, ya pasó.- lo dijo en voz alta para calmarlo, pero también para calmarse ella misma._

 _-Sé que tienes pesadillas de ese momento._

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-Liz, me lo dijo hace unas semanas, pero lo que no entiendo es porque no me lo has dicho nunca, además de que cuando estoy contigo no pasa nada._

 _-Porque contigo me siento segura y puedo dormir._

 _-Prométeme que si tienes miedo o pesadillas me lo contarás._

 _-Te lo prometo, pero quédate conmigo.- apoyó la cabeza en su pecho._

 _-No iba a irme.- le acarició la espalda."_

Pasaron los días y cada vez se les veía más felices, para ellos fue como una luna de miel pero sin estar casados, siempre me agradecieron por esos meses, sobretodo Edward, para él significó mucho más ese tiempo.

Mientras ellos dos se lo pasaban bien en Florida, el resto de la familia hacía su vida, Rosalie y Emmet decidieron irse a África a pasar el verano, no tenían problemas ellos dos ya se habían graduado como Jasper. Hablando de él, seguía en Forks con Alice, ayudaban a Esme con la casa mientras Carlisle seguía trabajando, le faltaba poco para tener vacaciones, y aprovecharían para irse a Denali a ver a sus amigos, yo me quedé con Megan en su casa ese tiempo, así ayudaba a su abuela también.

Ya era septiembre aun quedaba una semana para empezar de nuevo las clases, Yo volví a mi casa y me fije que Rosalie y Emmet habían vuelto de sus vacaciones. Me alegré mucho de verlos, el día siguiente volvieron Bella y Edward, la verdad es que ya los echaba mucho de menos, dos meses sin ellos se hacía un poco aburrido la estancia en Forks, aunque yo tuviera a mi chica.

Se lo pasaron genial, nos contaron todo lo que vieron e hicieron y Emmet no se hizo esperar, se metió con ellos respecto a lo que hacían en el dormitorio, Bella se puso roja como un tomate y Edward sólo pudo enfrentarse a nuestro hermano con la mirada, no le gustaba nada ver como se metía con Bella, la verdad es que a mi tampoco.

Un día después volvieron el resto de la familia, todos contaban cosas maravillosas de sus viajes, yo no podía decir nada, porque no hice nada, sólo estuve cuidando de Megan. Bueno en realidad hicimos cosas "deshonestas", pero eso no iba a contarlo y menos teniendo a Emmet allí.

Llegó al día que empezamos el cuarto curso, Emmet, Rosalie y Jasper ya se habían graduado antes de verano así que se quedaron en casa. Edward, Alice y yo nos fuimos al instituto y esperamos a Bella y a Megan que venían juntas.

" _Se oyó el coche de Bella desde lejos, Edward quería besarla estaba ansioso y Liz estaba pensativa y no escuchó a Bella bajar del coche._

 _Las dos se plantaron delante de los chicos, pero Liz seguía pensativa, Megan se pegó a ella y le cogió la mano._

 _-¿Liz?- tras oír la voz de su novia volvió en si._

 _-¿Dime?_

 _-¿Estás bien?_

 _-Si, no pasa nada, sólo estaba pensando._

 _-Bien, será mejor que entremos._

 _-Vale._

 _En realidad Liz estaba pensando respecto a la vista de Megan, quería comprobar primero si era factible y tenía que hablar con su padre. Hacía días que pensaba en ello, pero no quería decir nada aún y menos a Megan porque sabía que se enfadaría._

 _Entraron en el instituto, Bella fue a su clase de español con Alice, y Edward fue a clase de música con Megan, Liz fue a clase de historia._

 _En el ultimo año había decidido en asistir cuantas más clases juntos mejor, pero siempre había alguna clase que el resto no tenía y en ese primer día le tocó a Liz pero no le importó, a ella le gustaba la historia y también podía seguir pensando con su idea sin que ninguno de sus hermanos se metiese, claro está que se ponía el escudo para que Alice y Edward no supieran nada._

 _-Espero que hayáis pasado unas felices vacaciones y que hayáis leído los libros que se os asignaron al acabar el curso anterior. Bien, hoy no hablaremos de eso, hablaremos de vuestras vacaciones, si habéis salido del pueblo, salid aquí uno a uno y contarnos el lugar y la historia de ese lugar.- explicó el profesor, muchos levantaron la mano, se notaba que se habían marchado muchos, a Liz no le interesó para nada, no había salido de Forks así que…_

 _Fueron pasando gente hasta que llegó uno que Liz se quedó helada, no le gustó nada el nombre del lugar en el que había estado, el chico._

 _-Pues yo he estado en un pueblo de Italia, se llama Volterra, es precioso el lugar, esta todo construido en piedra y esta encima de una montaña no es muy grande, no hay edificios importantes solo un castillo y una iglesia, cuando entras en el pueblo es como si te desplazaras a la edad media.- Liz se quedó paralizada._

 _-Interesante, siga._

 _-Un día vi a un montón de gente que vestían con capas rojas con capucha. No entendíamos porque iban así todos, le preguntamos aún ciudadano y nos dijo que celebraban el día de San. Marcos el patrón de Volterra, luego vi a un grupo de turistas que se adentraba en el castillo siguiendo a una mujer muy hermosa con una capa negra._

 _-¿Sabes de algo de eso?- dijo el profesor cada vez más intrigado._

 _-No, pero tampoco le di importancia, estuvimos una semana y nos volvimos a casa.- una vez que acabó se sentó en su sitio._

 _Acabó la clase y cuando sonó la campana todos se marcharon, Liz seguía en su sitio estática tratando de digerir lo que había dicho aquel chico._

 _-"No puede ser, ha estado cerca de los Vulturi y ha sobrevivido y no sabe nada de los vampiros, tengo que hablar con los demás de esto, si es que no lo han oído ya".- después se levantó y se fue a clase de literatura que tenía con Bella y Megan._

 _Se pasó toda la clase ausente, en realidad se lo pasó así todo el día, cuando se fueron todos a casa de los Cullen._

 _Liz envió un mensaje a Carlisle para informarle que cuando saliera del trabajo fuera a casa pitando, esa noche tendrían una reunión familiar, y cuando se refería familiar no sólo contaba con sus hermanos y padres, sino también de Bella y Megan, le había pedido que Bella hablará con su padre y dijera que se iba a pasar la noche en casa de Alice, él le caía bien._

 _Megan tenía que llamar a su abuela para decirle que se quedaba con Liz._

 _Después de clase se fueron todos hacia la mansión Cullen, tenían cosas de las que hablar y Liz quería contarle su idea a Carlisle._

 _-Hola chicos.- dijo Esme saliendo de la cocina, cuando vio a Bella y Megan se acercó a ellas y las abrazó.- ¿Cómo estáis?_

 _-Bien, estamos bien Esme._

 _-¿Liz que pasa?- preguntó Emmet mientras se sentaba en el sofá, Rosalie se sentó a su lado._

 _-Esperemos que venga Carlisle._

 _Liz se fue con Megan a la sala de música y se puso a tocar el violín, Edward la escuchó y entró en la sala acompañado de Bella. Liz no se enteraba de nada estaba concentrada en la música._

 _Edward se sentó en la banqueta del piano y empezó a tocar la misma canción que Liz, se sincronizaban muy bien. Bella nunca les había oído juntos y le gustaba mucho, el resto de la familia se reunieron con ellos para escucharlos mejor. Megan estaba pensando imaginándose con imágenes mentales la historia que contaban ellos con la música._

 _Cuando acabaron de tocar Carlisle se reunió con ellos._

 _-Ya estoy aquí, ¿qué pasa?_

 _Liz dejó el violín en su estuche y se sentó al lado de Megan._

 _-Hoy en clase de Historia el profesor dijo que los alumnos que habían pasado el verano fuera del pueblo contara sus vacaciones._

 _-En mi clase también lo han echó.- dijo Bella sin darle importancia._

 _-Un chico contó donde estuvo en sus vacaciones…_

 _-Liz, ¿para eso nos has hecho reunirnos? A nadie le importa a donde fue ese chico._

 _-Rosalie, sí que importa, ese chico ha estado en Volterra.- todos se quedaron tensos al oír eso._

 _-¿Qué es Volterra?- preguntó Megan._

 _-Es un pueblo de Italia, es muy pequeño y allí viven los Vulturi.- explicó Liz._

 _-Oh._

 _-Sí, y lo más raro es que pudo ver a un Vulturi llevándose un grupo de turistas al interior del castillo._

 _-¿Sabe de los vampiros?- preguntó Carlisle._

 _-No, pensó que era un guía turístico con una capa negra._

 _-Vaya y ese chico sobrevivió.- dijo Jasper._

 _-Sí, ha estado allí pero no ha sido víctima de ellos, no sabe nada de la existencia de vampiros._

 _-Heidi fue algo descuidada, un humano la vio.- dijo Carlisle._

 _-El chico no sabía quién era, solo ha contado que era una mujer con una capa negra se llevó a un grupo de turistas al interior del castillo._

 _-Ha tenido mucha suerte._

 _-Sí, es lo que pensé._

 _-Bueno, ahora que sabemos eso no creo que nos afecte en nada ¿no?- preguntó Alice._

 _-No, pero era necesario que lo supierais._

 _-Has hecho bien, hija.- dijo Esme dándole una de sus sonrisas maternales._

 _-Papá, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, pero tiene que ser en privado._

 _-De acuerdo, pues vámonos a cazar y me cuentas.- dijo Carlisle._

 _-Bien.- le dio un beso a Megan y se marchó con su padre._

 _A velocidad vampírica llegaron al claro y se quedaron allí, estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la casa._

 _-A ver dime._

 _-Sé que Megan no quiere que la trates, no es por ti, es que está cansada de que le den falsas esperanzas._

 _-Lo entiendo._

 _-Pero se me ha ocurrido un tratamiento._

 _-Soy todo oídos._

 _-No sé si servirá pero…_

 _-Dime y lo investigaré._

 _-Ponzoña._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-La ponzoña cura cualquier herida y enfermedad ¿no?_

 _-Sí, pero eso es cuando se convierte uno en vampiro._

 _-Lo sé, pero he pensado que si le inyectásemos mi ponzoña en sus ojos a lo mejor podría recuperar la vista._

 _-Liz, no sé si se puede hacer eso, tengo que hacer algunos experimentos, si se puede inyectar ponzoña en las zonas afectas en el cuerpo humano significaría que tenemos la cura de todo tipo de enfermedad y vivirían más._

 _-Papá puede que suene egoísta, pero solo quiero que lo pruebes para poder hacer ese tratamiento a Megan, deseo que pueda ver a su abuela, que pueda ver el día de la graduación, el baile de fin de curso, quiero que pueda vivir y ver todo antes de que la transforme._

 _-Entiendo, deja que lo estudie y hablaremos con Megan._

 _-De acuerdo, gracias por escucharme._

 _-De nada, la verdad es que es una buena idea, no sé porque no lo pensé antes._

 _-Tranquilo, ya haces mucho, se me ocurrió hace unos días._

 _-Bien, será mejor que volvamos, no querrás que se preocupe Megan ¿verdad?_

 _-Tienes razón, vamos.- echaron a correr de nuevo en dirección a casa._

 _Volvieron a casa todos estaban esparcidos por la casa, Megan se encontraba en el salón con Esme hablando tranquilamente._

 _Megan olió a su novia y miró hacia la puerta, se encontraba sonriendo. Esme se fijó en el gesto y se sorprendió._

 _Liz se acercó a ellas, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y después se sentó al lado de Megan y le dio otro beso a ella._

 _-¿Cómo ha ido?- preguntó Megan._

 _-Bien, muy bien, ¿y por aquí?_

 _-Ya ves, me encontraba hablando con Esme._

 _-Ya veo._

 _-Liz, he visto algo raro en Megan.- dijo Esme, no le importaba que estuviera la chica delante._

 _-Dime._

 _-Cuando habéis llegado a mirado hacía donde estabais._

 _-Ah eso, bueno es que los ciegos desarrollan más sus sentidos por la falta de la vista, el tacto, el oído y el olfato._

 _-Ah, más o menos como nosotros._

 _-Sí, algo así._

 _-Gracias por aclarármelo, pensé que podía volver a ver._

 _-Algún día lo haré, cuando Liz me transforme.- dijo Megan._

 _-Espero que sea pronto.- dijo Esme._

 _-Tengo intención de que siga siendo humana hasta que acabemos el instituto, además así me mentalizo un poco, porque una vez que ella sea vampiro será más fuerte que yo y sigo siendo mitad humana._

 _-Eso sí es un problema, pero con el tiempo podemos solucionarlo._

 _-Sí._

 _-Yo no quiero hacerte daño.- dijo Megan cogiéndola de la mano._

 _-Lo sé, pero por entonces tendrás mucha fuerza y tendrás que aprender a controlarla._

 _-¿Me ayudaras?_

 _-Sí._

 _Ya era de noche, Esme preparó la cena para Bella, Megan y Liz, mientras que los demás seguían con sus cosas._

 _Liz le costaba horrores cenar tranquilamente, su hermano no bloqueaba su mente y le enviaba imágenes sexuales de él con su esposa mientras lo estaban haciendo, parecía como ver una película porno en directo y sin conseguir quitarlo._

 _-¡Emmet déjalo ya, cierra tu mente, asqueroso!- gritó Edward, estaba sentado en el sillón pellizcando el puente de la nariz, significaba que estaba alterado y frustrado._

 _Emmet como venganza le envió una escena peor, él haciendo un cunnilingus a su esposa._

 _-¡Emmet prepárate te voy a matar!- gritó Edward saliendo corriendo hacia el piso de arriba._

 _Liz vio exactamente lo mismo y dejó la cena de lado, Esme la vio._

 _-¿No tienes hambre?_

 _-No, Emmet se ha encargado de eso._

 _-¡Edward sal ahora mismo!- gritó Rosalie._

 _Emmet apareció al salón a velocidad vampírica iba en calzoncillos._

 _-Emmet ya te vale, tengo a Liz sin hambre con cara de asco en su rostro.- dijo Esme._

 _-Lo siento, solo quería divertirme con Edward, es un amargado cotilla.- dijo Emmet._

 _-No lo es Em, eres tu quien lanza esas imágenes constantemente para fastidiar a Edward.- dijo Esme._

 _-Emmet, no es por nada, pero yo tengo el mismo don que Edward y me molesta que hagas esas cosas, no es culpa nuestra tener esta habilidad, tienes que ayudar un poco, porque es un poder que si no tienes una mente fuerte y una gran fuerza mental para no volverte loco y tu personalmente no ayudas nada._

 _\- Lo siento Liz._

 _-No tienes que pedir disculpas a mí, sino a Edward._

 _Edward bajó enfadado, Rosalie le había dado una bofetada en la cara._

 _-Ed, lo siento mucho._

 _-Tranquilo, pero me va costar mucho olvidar._

 _-Lo sé, Liz me ha explicado todos los problemas que conlleva tener tu don, sé que no lo haces nunca aposta y yo te torturo siempre, no sé cómo me aguantas._

 _-Eres mi hermano, tengo que hacerlo, pero ahora sabes que tienes que tener cuidado con lo que piensas._

 _-Lo sé.- se le veía triste, como un niño pequeño siendo regañado._

 _-Emmet, a nosotros lo único bueno que tiene de ese don, es saber lo que piensan los humanos de nosotros y protegeros a todos, es un don que usamos para protegernos, no para que lo uses tu y volvernos locos siempre._

 _-No lo volveré hacer.- dijo Emmet._

 _-¡Emmet vuelve aquí, aún no hemos terminado!- gritó Rosalie desde la habitación._

 _Emmet salió despavorido hacia su habitación. Liz y Edward se quedaron más pálidos de lo normal._

 _-Creo que ya no tengo más hambre.- dijo Bella dejando de comer, Megan hizo lo mismo, se notaba que habían entendido muy bien la reclamación de Rosalie._

 _-Lo siento chicas.- dijo Esme apenada._

 _-Tranquila Esme, no es culpa tuya, la verdad es que la cena estaba muy buena.- dijo Bella dándole una sonrisa._

 _Liz acompañó a Megan hacía su habitación y Edward llevó a Bella a la suya, era tarde y tenían que dormir."_

Pasamos todo el año sin ninguna incidencia más, Edward y Bella cada día estaban más enamorados, Megan y yo… bueno… tuvimos una discusión cuando le explique mi idea por su vista, pero al final entendió porque insistía tanto.

Carlisle encontró la forma al fin, para que Megan pudiera volver a ver, se decidió no decir nada a la abuela de ella, era enfermera y sabía que preguntaría el tratamiento y eso no podíamos decirlo.

Rosalie y Emmet como siempre enganchados como lapas, Alice y Jasper se iban muy a menudo de caza, pero todas sabíamos que se iban a calma a Jasper por toda la tensión sexual que volaba por la casa, no sólo era por Rosalie y Emmet, también estaban Edward y Bella y ellos prácticamente era una bomba de tensión sexual.

Al fin llegó el gran día de la graduación, Bella estaba emocionada porque se graduaba con su novio y conmigo.

Yo deseaba ver a Megan porque llevaba un mes que no la veía, su abuela me decía cada vez que llamaba que no fuera porque Megan seguía enfadada conmigo.

Tenía motivos para estarlo, aún recuerdo lo que ocurrió cuando se lo dije.

" _Megan y Liz se encontraban abrazadas en el sofá mirando la televisión. Carlisle bajó las escaleras, se podía ver que estaba serio._

 _-Megan, tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo Carlisle._

 _-De acuerdo, ¿Liz puede venir?_

 _-Por supuesto._

 _-Bien.- Liz trató de leerle la mente a su padre, pero este se lo estaba bloqueando._

 _Liz se levantó y ayudó a Megan a levantarse y le acompañó hacia las escaleras, Carlisle subió primero._

 _-¿Que crees que será?- preguntó Megan, se le notaba nerviosa._

 _-No lo sé, no he podido leerle la mente._

 _-Oh._

 _Una vez en el despacho Carlisle cerró la puerta y se acercó a su sillón, Megan estaba sentada en el sillón de enfrente con Liz a su lado sentada en el brazo del sillón y cogiéndola de la mano._

 _-Bien, querrás saber porque estás aquí y porque necesito hablar contigo. Verás es un tema muy serio y complicado._

 _-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Megan._

 _-Verás, hace un tiempo una persona que le importas, habló conmigo por un tratamiento que no se ha hecho nunca y hasta ahora he estado trabajando en eso, para encontrar una solución para tu ceguera._

 _-Liz te dije que lo dejarás estar.- se la notaba enfadada._

 _-Megan mi amor, te amo y me preocupo por ti, sé que deseas ser normal y lo comprendo, se lo comenté porque deseaba que tuvieras una oportunidad de ver a tu abuela, tu graduación y más adelante los planes que tengo pensado para nuestro futuro._

 _-Carlisle cuéntame de que se trata ese tratamiento._

 _-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?_

 _-Sí, espero que me dejéis pensarlo.-estaba seria, sabía lo que estaba haciendo Liz por ella, la amaba mucho, pero eso no quitaba que no hiciera caso a sus peticiones._

 _\- Es inyectarte ponzoña una o dos veces._

 _-¿Funcionará?_

 _-Tiene que hacerlo, la ponzoña lo cura todo._

 _-¿Pero no me convertiré en vampiro?_

 _-Lo he estudiado y he hecho algunas pruebas y es muy posible que no te transformes._

 _-¿Como cuánto de seguro estas?_

 _\- Un 20%._

 _-Entiendo, ¿puedo pensarlo?_

 _-Por supuesto, cuando tomes la decisión me lo dices._

 _-Lo haré, gracias Carlisle.- se levantó y Liz la ayudó pero se sorprendió cuando vio que Megan la apartaba y salía sola del despacho._

 _Liz se quedó allí dolida, sabía que Megan estaba enfadada con ella, pero no pensó que la ignoraría de esa forma._

 _Megan pidió a Esme que la llevase a casa, se la notaba triste, Esme lo vio pero no le dijo nada._

 _Carlisle vio lo que había pasado y se acercó a su hija._

 _-Se le pasará, dale tiempo._

 _-Lo sé, pero no puedo vivir sin ella, y no me gusta nada que me ignoré, me siento mal._

 _-Liz, sabias que podía enfadarse._

 _-Es cierto, pero pensé que me gritaría, no que me ignorase eso duele mucho más._

 _-Lo siento.- Liz salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya, se encerró, necesitaba pensar._

 _Megan fue a su cuarto una vez que llegó a casa, se sentó en su cama y pensó en lo que había pasado._

 _-Eres idiota, le acabas de hacer mucho daño ignorándola de esa manera, ella te ama y quiere que seas feliz, ella sabe por lo que pasas a diario, no poder ver nada, estar siempre preocupada y asustada para todo, cuando estas lejos de ella. Solo mira por tu bien y así es como se lo agradeces.- se regaño a sí misma._

 _Se tumbó en la cama pensando, pero se quedó dormida, demasiadas emociones."_

Pasó el tiempo y yo no supe nada de ella, la veía en el instituto pero se mantenía lejos de mí, le pidió a Bella que se quedara con ella en la cafetería para comer juntas, Bella no entendía que pasaba con nosotras dos, pero aun y así se quedó con ella.

Yo me quedaba algo tranquila al verla con Bella, pero Edward me miraba ceñudo cada día porque no podía pasar la hora de la comida con su novia.

" _Megan iba bastante al hospital ese último mes, le hizo prometer a Carlisle que no diría nada de nada respecto al tratamiento a Liz y a nadie de la familia, no era que no confiara en ellos, era por precaución de que Liz no se enterara por ellos aunque fuera sin querer, leyendo la mente._

 _-¿Estás segura de esto?_

 _-Sí._

 _-Pero en la recuperación necesitaras que haya alguien contigo._

 _-Se lo pediré a mi abuela._

 _-¿Ella sabe que estás haciendo esto?_

 _-Sí, le conté que había cambiado de idea y que quería que tú me mirases, ella estuvo de acuerdo._

 _-No le has contado nada del tratamiento ¿verdad?_

 _-No, eso te lo dejo a ti._

 _-Bien. Sabes de qué va esto pero te tengo que advertir que va a ser doloroso, tus ojos quemaran con cada dosis._

 _-Dijiste que me inyectarías dos veces._

 _-Así es, con eso será suficiente._

 _-¿Cómo lo harás?_

 _-Te anestesiaré para que no sientas nada, tengo que pincharte en el ojo para poder ponerte el líquido._

 _-¿Cuándo quieres hacerlo?_

 _-Cuándo quieras._

 _-Quisiera empezar ya porque queda poco por la graduación, y si esto funciona quiero poder ver a Liz de nuevo y a mi abuela._

 _-Entiendo, bueno pues si es lo que quieres, voy a ingresarte por un par de días. ¿Tienes exámenes?_

 _-No, los tengo la semana que viene._

 _-Bueno pues será mejor que empecemos, te ingresare sin que nadie lo sepa, te trataré yo y te controlaré yo, la única persona que puede entrar en la habitación y que puede saber esto, es tu abuela._

 _-Bien._

 _-Yo se lo diré y dejaré que ella te cuide._

 _-¿De verdad puedes hacer eso?_

 _-Soy el director del hospital, no debería hacerlo, pero tu caso es diferente._

 _-Lo entiendo, gracias Carlisle._

 _-De nada.- se levantó y se acercó a ella le acompañó hacia la puerta y salieron juntos.- voy a llevarte a la habitación._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _Mientras tanto Bella se encontraba en la casa Cullen, estaba junto a Liz mirando la televisión mientras esperaban que Edward volviera, se había ido de caza._

 _En el bosque después de varios animales muertos por la explanada, se encontraba Edward en lo alto de un árbol sentado mirando a la nada y pensando._

 _-"Voy a pedirle a Bella que se case conmigo, sé que ella desea ser como yo y lo entiendo, yo en el fondo también lo quiero, no deseo seguir solo por el resto de la eternidad. Ahora tengo que pensar en cómo pedírselo y que anillo darle… ya esta le daré el de mi madre, es discreto y antiguo y no me ha costado nada, por lo tanto le gustará seguro."- se marchó a casa, sabía que lo estaban esperando._

 _-Tengo que hablar con Alice para que me de alguna idea y me ayude a prepararlo todo. Se lo pediré este fin de semana. Pero antes tengo que hablarlo con Charlie.- se paró y cambió de dirección para ir a la comisaría donde encontraría al jefe de policía._

 _Corrió a velocidad vampírica por el bosque hasta que llegó a la comisaria._

 _Entró y preguntó por el jefe de policía. Se acercó a su mesa y Charlie lo vio sorprendido._

 _-Edward muchacho, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Bella está bien?_

 _-Sí, está en mi casa._

 _-Uff, bien. ¿Dime qué quieres?_

 _sabe que amo a su hija más allá de lo inexplicable._

 _-Lo sé y sé que eres bueno para ella, la tratas como una reina, por eso me caes tan bien, eres todo un caballero._

 _-Gracias, bien, señor estoy aquí para pedirle la mano de Bella._

 _-¿Quieres casarte con ella?_

 _-Sí señor, la amo y sé que no puedo vivir sin ella, además en septiembre iremos juntos a la universidad de Darmouth y como viviremos juntos antes que nada quería hacer las cosas correctamente._

 _-Entiendo, ¿ella sabe algo?_

 _-No, tengo intención de pedírselo en el fin de semana._

 _-Edward tienes mi bendición, sé que la cuidarás muy bien._

 _-Gracias señor._

 _-Nada de señor, vamos a ser familia, llámame Charlie._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _Charlie se levantó y dio la vuelta a la mesa para poder abrazar a su yerno._

 _-Gracias Charlie, significa mucho para mí._

 _-Lo sé, y gracias a ti por decírmelo, hoy en día no lo hacen así._

 _-Bueno me voy, tengo que hablar con Alice, me tiene que ayudar con la sorpresa._

 _-De acuerdo, adió Edward._

 _-Adiós._

 _Se marchó y se adentró en el bosque, echó a correr para volver a casa, cuando llegó se encontró con Alice y Rosalie esperándolo en la puerta, sabía que Alice lo había visto todo tras haberlo pensado._

 _Alice como siempre tan impulsiva, se lanzó a mí y me abrazó my feliz._

 _-Que bien hermanito, me alegra que Charlie te haya dado su bendición._

 _-Si.- Rosalie se acercó a él y lo abrazó pero no fue efusivo como con Alice._

 _-Enhorabuena._

 _-Gracias, Rose.- miró hacia la habitación de su hermana, no había luz.- ¿Cómo está?_

 _-Sigue igual que hace una semana._

 _-Estoy preocupado._

 _-No eres el único.- dijo Alice._

 _-¿Ves algo de ellas dos?_

 _-No, Liz tiene el escudo puesto, no veo su futuro._

 _-¿Y el de Megan?_

 _-Tampoco, creo que el tiempo que han estado juntas un poco del escudo se ha quedado con ella, porque tampoco veo nada._

 _-No entiendo que les ha pasado.- dijo Rosalie triste._

 _Alice y Rosalie se fueron a prepararlo todo y Edward entró en casa para estar con Bella, vio que Liz estaba allí._

 _-Hola amor, te has tardado._

 _-Lo sé, lo siento.- se sentó a su lado y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

 _-Chicos lo siento, me voy a ir a mi habitación.- dijo Liz._

 _-Liz, no nos molestas.- dijo Bella._

 _-Lo sé, tranquila, es que es mejor que estéis solos, yo ahora mismo no me siento como para estar rodeada de parejas._

 _-Liz, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.- dijo Edward._

 _-Gracias.- se le veía tristeza en su rostro, se marchó a su habitación._

 _-No me gusta verla así, ¿qué podemos hacer?- dijo Bella acurrucándose en su novio._

 _-Nada, es cosa de ellas dos.- dijo Edward._

 _Liz se encontraba encerrada en su habitación, cogió su teclado y empezó a tocar, hizo un popurrí de canciones hasta que encontró la inspiración. Cogió su libreta de música y empezó a trabajar, deseaba poder tocar esa melodía a su chica cuando la perdonase._

 _Mientras tanto Carlisle se encargó de todos los trámites de Megan para mantenerla ingresada, habló con la abuela de ella para mantenerla al tanto._

 _Se encontraban los tres en la habitación, la Señora Johnson se encontraba sentada a un lado de la cama de su nieta cogiéndola de la mano._

 _-Bien Megan, empezaremos mañana así que estate tranquila, esta noche se quedará tu abuela contigo._

 _-Gracias Carlisle, por todo._

 _-Si Doctor Cullen, usted es el único que va hacer algo por mi nieta._

 _-Señora, en realidad fue mi hija quien tuvo la idea de este tratamiento._

 _-¿Liz?- preguntó asombrada._

 _-Si, ella quiere que Megan sea feliz y sabe lo que necesita._

 _-Entonces tengo que agradecérselo._

 _-Aun no abuela, deja que haga efecto el tratamiento, si funciona se lo podrás agradecer._

 _-Tienes razón._

 _-Bueno, os dejo, me voy a casa.- miró a Megan.- ¿Quieres que le diga algo a Liz?_

 _-Si por favor, dile que la amo y que me perdone por mi forma de reaccionar._

 _-Se lo diré.- se marchó de la habitación dejándolas a solas._

 _-¿Qué ocurre hija?_

 _-Nada abuela, me enfadé con Liz cuando habló conmigo sobre el tratamiento._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Ella sabía que quería dejar los médicos y las falsas esperanzas, cuando me dijo que su padre era un buen médico y que podría ocuparse de mi caso, le dije que no, que lo dejará, no estaba para más decepciones y tú tampoco._

 _-Lo entiendo. Megan me voy a cambiarme y te traigo la cena ¿de acuerdo?_

 _-De acuerdo.- sintió un beso en la frente y después escuchó unos pasos alejándose de la cama, oyó abrirse la puerta y después cerrarse, supo que su abuela había salido._

 _En casa Cullen, Alice y Rosalie estaban preparando la cita de Edward y Bella, estaban emocionadas y muy ilusionadas de hacerlo._

 _-Haber, podríamos decorar el prado de ellos con bombillas en los arboles.- dijo Alice._

 _-No, eso es muy navideño, es mejor con esas lámparas con vela dentro y hacer un paseo con ellas hasta llegar al claro._

 _-Sí, es romántico, me gusta. En medio del prado podemos poner una mesa con el servicio de dos personas._

 _-Sí, con un violinista al lado._

 _-Eso se lo podemos pedir a Liz._

 _-Cierto, Esme prepara una cena especial para Bella._

 _-Sí, y una copa de sangre de puma para Edward._

 _-Bueno, eso muy romántico no es.- dijo Rosalie._

 _-Bien, la idea la tenemos, mañana hablaremos con Esme al respecto y con Liz…- no continuó se quedó triste._

 _-Seguro que aceptara, ella ama a Edward y a Bella._

 _-Tienes razón.- dijo algo más animada._

 _-Bueno ya lo tenemos todo, ahora hay que esperar al sábado.- dijo Rosalie._

 _-Sí, menos mal que solo quedan dos días._

 _-Sí, pasara rápido._

 _Liz acabó de componer la canción, miró el reloj y se fijó que era tarde así que recogió y se marchó a la cocina._

 _-Hola hija, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Esme._

 _-Bien, he estado componiendo._

 _-Eso está bien, ¿has oído lo que planean las chicas?_

 _-No, tenia los casco puestos._

 _-Entiendo, resulta que están preparando una cita especial para Edward y Bella._

 _-Qué raro, ¿ellos lo saben?_

 _-Bella no, para ella será una sorpresa, Edward pidió a las chicas que preparasen algo._

 _-Me imagino lo que va hacer.- sonrió un poco._

 _-¿Enserio?- a Esme estaba ilusionada tenía un brillo de felicidad en la mirada._

 _-Sí. Pero yo no voy a decir nada de nada, voy a esperar que sea él quien lo haga._

 _-Sí, creo que será lo mejor._

 _Alice y Rosalie bajaron corriendo para hablar con las dos._

 _-Hola chicas.- dijo Esme._

 _-Hola.- dijeron las dos._

 _-Os veo muy alegres ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Necesitamos vuestra ayuda.- dijo Rosalie._

 _-Vale, en que.- dijo Esme._

 _-Esme necesitaría que el sábado preparases una cena especial para Bella._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _-Liz necesitamos que estés ese día allí, hemos tenido la idea de que seas tú el músico.- dijo Rosalie._

 _-¿Para la cita de ellos?_

 _-Sí, quisiéramos que tocaras el violín._

 _-Contad conmigo.- dijo Liz._

 _-Genial.- Alice aplaudía y saltaba de alegría, como siempre._

 _Liz cenó tranquilamente, cuando acabó le dio las gracias a su madre y se marchó de nuevo a su habitación. Era posible que estuviera algo feliz por sus hermanos, pero ella estaba mal._

 _Carlisle llegó a casa, Esme se sorprendió al verlo tan pronto._

 _Se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla._

 _-Hola, que pronto has vuelto._

 _-Sí._

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Nada cielo, ¿has visto a Liz?_

 _-Sí, se ha ido a su habitación._

 _-Vale, voy a verla.- se dirigió a su despacho primero para dejar su maletín y después se fue a la habitación de su hija._

 _-¿Liz?_

 _-Pasa._

 _-¿Cómo estás?- dijo Carlisle mientras entraba en su habitación._

 _-Aquí._

 _-Hija, tienes que animarte un poco.- se sentó en la cama a su lado._

 _Liz se encontraba sentada en su cama apoyada en la cabecera, tenía la foto de ella y Megan en el parque divirtiéndose._

 _-No puedo, echo de menos a Megan._

 _-Tengo un mensaje de ella._

 _-¿La has visto?- le preguntó y vio el cambio que había hecho, se la veía esperanzada._

 _-Sí._

 _-¿Cómo… está?_

 _-Se siente mal por lo que pasó._

 _-Oh.- miró al suelo._

 _-Me ha dicho que te ama y que la perdones por lo que hizo._

 _-No puedo perdonar de algo que me merecía._

 _-Pues ella no lo ve así._

 _-Gracias papá, me has alegrado un poco, sabiendo que está bien y que me sigue amando, puedo soportar esta separación._

 _-Pronto volveréis a estar juntas, ya lo verás.- le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda para animarla._

 _-Espero que tengas razón, quiero llevarla al baile de dentro de dos semana._

 _-Seguro que podrás hacerlo._

 _-Tengo algo que decirte, pero no puedes decir nada._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _Liz se levantó de la cama y fue a por una hoja de papel y un rotulador, escribió una frase y se lo entregó a su padre._

 _-"Edward le pedirá matrimonio a Bella este sábado".- leyó Carlisle para sí mismo._

 _-Eso es una excelente noticia._

 _-Sí._

 _-¿Y tú qué?_

 _-Yo quería pedírselo en el día de la graduación, pero ahora no lo sé.- se puso colorada._

 _-Hazlo, ese día cuando tengáis el titulo llévatela lejos para estar solas y pídeselo._

 _-Quiero casarme con ella, y más adelante transfórmala, bueno si ella lo quiere claro._

 _-¿Has hablado de eso con ella?_

 _-No hablamos demasiado del tema pero ha surgido conversaciones pero no lo hemos hablado extendido._

 _-Entiendo. Bueno será mejor que me vaya y te deje descansar._

 _-Gracias papá, si la vuelves a ver le puedes decir que también la amo y que me perdone. ¿Por favor?_

 _-Eh, si claro.- se marchó.- "Me ha dicho lo mismo que Megan"._

 _Edward no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando en su casa porque no se encontraba allí, estaba en casa de Bella con ella en su dormitorio, ella dormía tranquilamente encima de él y abrazada._

 _-"Te amo mi amor, y deseo que seas mi esposa, espero que me digas que si cuando te lo pida."- pensó mientras la veía dormir tranquilamente._

 _-Edward.- dijo Bella.- te amo._

 _-Yo también te amo.- dijo en voz baja, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.-"no puedo leerle la mente pero cuando duerme me gusta oírla hablar y más si me llama, sé que sueña conmigo"_

 _En el amanecer Edward salió por la ventana y se fue a velocidad vampírica a casa para cambiarse de ropa y después recoger a Bella con el coche para ir juntos al instituto._

 _Más tarde Bella se despertó y vio que Edward no estaba en la cama, se levantó y se fue al baño, al principio de la relación se asustaba al no tenerlo allí, pero lo veía esperándola en la calle para llevarla al instituto._

 _Así que a esas alturas de su relación ya estaba acostumbrada a sus desapariciones, siempre le gustaba que la fuera a buscar, pasaban más tiempo juntos._

 _Se vistió y cogió su mochila, y fue a la cocina para prepararse unos cereales. Oyó un pitido fuera, acabó de comer los cereales, lavó el bol y se marchó._

 _Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Edward apoyado en su coche esperándola, ella sonrió y salió corriendo, cerró la puerta y fue directa a su novio, pero resbaló. Edward rápidamente la sujetó antes de que se diera contra el suelo._

 _-Ups.- dijo ella._

 _-Que voy hacer contigo, siempre tan patosilla._

 _-Así me amas._

 _-Cierto, pero si sabes que te tropiezas con tus propios pies no tendrías que correr._

 _-Lo sé, pero deseaba estar contigo.- la incorporó y la besó en la frente._

 _-Y yo contigo.- le cogió de la mano y se fueron directos al coche._

 _-Bella, Alice me ha dicho que te diga que esta tarde te llevaría de compras._

 _-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué? aun tengo ropa sin estrenar.- no le gustaba nada las compras y menos si eran con Alice, tenia terror al ir de compras con ella._

 _-Quiere que te compres un bonito vestido._

 _-¿Por qué? El baile no es hasta el próximo fin de semana._

 _-Verás es que este sábado quiero hacer algo especial contigo y me gustaría que fueras más hermosa de lo que eres._

 _-¿Una cita?, ¿me estás diciendo que este sábado tendremos una cita?_

 _-Sí, ¿qué me dices?_

 _-¿Te has dado cuenta que es la segunda cita que tenemos desde que estamos juntos?_

 _-Lo sé, pero es que era difícil pedirte una cita, entre que tu sangre me altera como nadie, que tu eres la única que come, y además que no te gustan las sorpresas, pues…_

 _-Entiendo, pero este sábado será como me estás diciendo, no veo la diferencia._

 _-La habrá ya lo verás. ¿Irás con Alice a comprarte el vestido?_

 _-Sí, me convertiré en una princesa para este sábado, solo para ti._

 _-Gracias mi amor.- llegaron al fin al instituto._

 _Edward salió del coche primero y dio la vuelta para dejar salir a Bella como todo caballero que era._

 _-Gracias._

 _-No hay de que señorita._

 _-Te amo, caballero mío.- se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso corto en los labios._

 _-Me encanta cuando haces eso._

 _-Me alegro porque vas a ser el único a quien se lo haga._

 _-Eso me gusta, porque te quiero solo para mí, para siempre._

 _-Para toda la eternidad._

 _-Si.- se besaron pero esta vez fue uno más apasionado._

 _Liz llegó con su coche y cuando salió los vio besarse._

 _-"Que suerte tienen, ojala Megan estuviera aquí, la echo de menos".- se dirigió al interior del instituto dejando atrás a sus hermanos._

 _Edward se separó preocupado y culpándose._

 _-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Bella mirándolo._

 _-Liz._

 _Bella miró el coche de Liz y se entristeció, significaba que los había visto besarse._

 _-Deseo que solucionen pronto esta situación._

 _-Sí, yo también.- entraron al instituto cogidos de la mano._

 _Mientras tanto en el hospital, la Sra. Johnson se encontraba sentada en la silla cerca de la cama y cogiendo de la mano a Megan._

 _Tenía los ojos vendados, y aun estaba anestesiada._

 _Carlisle entró para ver cómo iba y la vio dormir._

 _-Sigue anestesiada doctor._

 _-Eso es lo mejor por el momento, no le dolerá tanto._

 _-Entiendo, ¿puedo preguntar qué tratamiento está haciendo?_

 _-Sra. Johnson, no puedo hacerlo, es confidencial con la paciente, usted lo sabe_

 _-Sí, pero yo soy un familiar._

 _-Lo sé, pero Megan me dijo que no se lo dijera._

 _-Entiendo._

 _Carlisle comprobó las constantes y cuando vio que estaba todo bien se marchó dejándolas solas._

 _Pasaron los días, por fin fue sábado, estaba todo listo, Edward pasó a recoger a Bella a su casa, vio a Charlie y le saludó._

 _-Hola Charlie._

 _-Hola hijo ¿listo?_

 _-Sí, aunque estoy un poco nervioso no sé qué dirá._

 _-Es normal, pero estoy convencido de que te dirá que sí._

 _-Eso espero.- vieron bajar a Alice contenta, bloqueó su mente para que Edward no pudiera ver nada._

 _-Señores, les presento a la señorita Isabella Marie Swan.- dijo Alice mirando las escaleras._

 _Edward y Charlie también miraron a lo alto de la escalera y vieron aparecer a una hermosa Bella, un vestido escotado y largo de color azul, la espalda descubierta y cogido por el cuello. Iba maquillada muy suave muy natural como si no tuviera nada y un peinado con el pelo suelto y ondulado._

 _Edward se quedó de piedra estaba viendo a un ángel bajar por esas escaleras._

 _Alice se sentía muy orgullosa por el trabajo y se marchó dejándolos solos a los tres._

 _-Hola papá._

 _-Bella, estás preciosa.- se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cuidado._

 _-Gracias.- se puso colorada._

 _Edward imagino que su corazón había vuelto a la vida para después volver a morir, estaba hipnotizado con ella._

 _Bella se acercó a él…_

 _-Date la vuelta.- así lo hizo, dio una vuelta y Edward la cogió de la cintura y se apretó a ella por la espalda._

 _-Edward._

 _-Estás preciosa, nota como me has dejado cuando te he visto bajar.- le susurró al oído._

 _-Mmm, ¿eso… quiere… decir que te gusta el vestido?_

 _-Gustarme es poco.- dejó que se diera la vuelta y se besaron._

 _-Tendré que agradecérselo a Alice._

 _-Lo haré por ti._

 _Estuvieron un rato mirándose a los ojos, se olvidaron de que Charlie estuviera por ahí, para ellos se encontraban solos sin nadie alrededor._

 _-Ejem, ejem.- dijo Charlie._

 _-Será mejor que nos marchemos.- dijo Edward._

 _-Vale. Hasta luego papá._

 _-Que os lo paséis bien._

 _Salieron de la casa y se metieron en Volvo de Edward, Bella se fijó como iba vestido y recordó porque Alice le había elegido a ella ese vestido._

 _-¿No vamos muy arreglados?_

 _-Para esta cita vamos bien._

 _-¿Dónde vamos?_

 _-Sorpresa._

 _-Edward por favor, si crees que me vas a llevar a un restaurante caro, vete olvidando._

 _-No vamos a ningún restaurante._

 _-Ah._

 _Salieron de la carretera y siguieron un camino, después vieron el Jeep de Emmet allí aparcado. Bella se extraño al verlo, vio a Edward bajar del coche._

 _Le abrió la puerta como siempre y le ayudó a salir, se dirigieron al jeep y se pusieron en marcha._

 _-¿Vamos al prado?_

 _-Sí._

 _Cuando llegaron a un camino de losetas pararon el coche y se bajaron, Edward se puso a su lado y le cogió de la mano, caminaron por el camino artificial que estaba iluminado con luces tenues en el suelo._

 _Llegaron al prado que estaba decorado muy romántico, con luces cálidas y una mesa para dos en el centro._

 _-Esto es precioso.- dijo Bella maravillada._

 _-Sí, Alice y Rosalie han hecho un buen trabajo._

 _Edward le apartó la silla para que pusiera sentarse y después se sentó en la suya._

 _-Me gusta esta sorpresa.- dijo Bella._

 _-Me alegro._

 _En ese momento apareció Jasper vestido de camarero, les sirvió la cena, a Bella un plato de raviolis con setas y a Edward una copa de oro lleno de sangre de Puma._

 _-Que aproveche.- dijo al retirarse._

 _-Qué raro es ver a Jasper así.- dijo Bella._

 _-Ya conoces a Alice, hace lo que sea para que las cosas salgan perfectas._

 _-Sí._

 _Empezaron a comer e iban hablando, de repente se empezó a oír una melodía en violín, Bella buscó de donde veía la música y vio a su hermana acercándose a ellos tocando el violín._

 _-Esta cita es perfecta, con música en directo y todo.- dijo Bella._

 _-Me alegro que te guste, y como ves no me ha costado ni un duro._

 _-Otro motivo por el que me guste, pero no entiendo porque esta cita tan romántica y espectacular._

 _-Lo sabrás pronto._

 _Liz le gustaba ver a sus hermanos de esa forma, estaban tan felices, estaba convencida que Bella le diría que si a la pedida._

 _Cenaron tranquilamente, después Edward se acercó a ella y la sacó a bailar, en ese momento solo se podía escuchar el piano de Liz, hacía rato que había dejado el violín._

 _Después de unos cuantos bailes, Liz se marchó dejándolos solos, ya había llegado el momento._

 _-Bella amor mío, lo eres todo para mi, mi vida y mi luz, eres la única persona que me hace feliz y que consigue que me olvide de toda mi existencia que estado solo. Liz tenia razón en que me enamoraría perdidamente de ti en cuanto te viera. Sé que deseas ser como yo y en el fondo de mi ser también lo deseo para que podamos estar la eternidad juntos, pero antes desearía que nuestro amor fuera algo más formalizado. Siempre estaré contigo, siempre te amaré, tu eres la razón de mi existencia, Isabella Marie Swan ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- se arrodilló delante de ella y extendió una cajita que se había sacado del bolsillo. Abrió la cajita y se pudo ver un anillo discreto, era pequeño con solo un diamante._

 _-Oh dios mío, si quiero.- se avalando a él y le besó apasionadamente olvidándose que él era un vampiro._

 _-Me has hecho el hombre y vampiro más feliz del mundo.- le puso el anillo y se levantaron para tener mas acceso al abrazo.- te amo mi vida._

 _-Te amo Edward, esta sin duda ha sido la mejor cita._

 _-Tienes razón.- estuvieron un poco mas abrazados y después se fueron a la casa Cullen para anunciar la noticia._

 _Alice estaba frustrada todo el tiempo no conseguía ver nada, no pudo ver si Edward se lo había pedido o no, o si Bella le había dicho que si y para ella era muy frustrante._

 _Jasper trataba de calmarla pero sin éxito y Emmet se estaba cansando de la espera._

 _-¿Por qué no puedo ver nada?- preguntó Alice._

 _En ese momento llegaron Edward y Bella cogidos de la mano con una sonrisa de felicidad en sus rostros._

 _-Familia, no sé si ya lo sabéis o no, pero Bella y yo nos vamos a casar.- anunció Edward._

 _En aquella casa se pudo ver la alegría de parte de todos, se acercaron a los prometidos y los abrazaron dándoles la enhorabuena._

 _-Que bien, ¿cuándo será la boda? Porque tengo muchas ideas.- dijo Alice se notaba que volvía a ser ella._

 _-No tenemos fecha aún pero lo que si sé, es que será después de la graduación.- dijo Edward._

 _-Eso es lo mejor.- dijo Carlisle._

 _-Me alegra ver a Alice de nuevo como siempre, lleva unas horas enfadadísima y sé quejaba por todo.- dijo Esme._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir mamá?_

 _-Alice no pudo ver nada de toda vuestra cita, no sabía la respuesta de Bella ni si se lo habías pedido._

 _-¿En serio? Alice ¿te están fallando los poderes?_

 _-Eso no lo digas ni en broma, me ha pasado lo mismo que con Liz y Megan._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Bella._

 _-Hace tiempo que no consigo ver el futuro de Megan, esta completamente negro.- todos se quedaron tensados, menos Carlisle porque él sabía la verdad._

 _-¿Qué… quieres… decir… que no la ves?- preguntó Liz esta asustada y preocupada._

 _-Desde que os separasteis no la veo._

 _-Tengo… que ir a… verla._

 _-Liz no, ella esta bien, sabes que me mantengo en contacto con ella.- dijo Carlisle acercándose a su hija._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Ella está bien._

 _-¿Si esta bien, por que Alice no puede verla?_

 _-Puede que el tiempo que Megan ha estado contigo le diste parte de tu escudo sin darte cuenta.- explicó Carlisle._

 _-Eso es lo que me dijo Alice, pero no estaba segura.- dijo Rosalie._

 _-¿Puedo quitárselo?_

 _-No lo creo._

 _-Entiendo.- no estaba nerviosa como antes, pero seguía estando preocupada. Jasper trató de calmarla pero no lo consiguió._

 _Liz se marchó a su habitación, y todos que estaban en el salón se pusieron triste._

 _-Chicos, siento que se estropeara la noticia.- dijo Esme._

 _-Tranquila Esme, no pasa nada, en ningún momento he dejado de pensar en la situación de Liz.- dijo Bella._

 _-Alice no pudiste vernos porque Liz puso el escudo en el prado.- dijo Edward._

 _-¿Y porque no lo ha dicho?_

 _-No lo sé, pero creo que solo quería que tuviéramos un poco de privacidad._

 _-Entiendo._

 _Liz se puso a escribir una carta para Megan, sabía que no podía enviarla ni entregársela en persona, pero se lo daría a su padre para que se la hiciera llegar._

 _-No sé porque voy a escribirla, sino puede leerla.- se quedó pensando un poco.- da igual la escribiré y le diré a Carlisle que se la lea si es necesario._

 _Pasaron los días y Carlisle volvió al hospital para ver como se encontraba su paciente favorita._

 _-Buenos días.- dijo Carlisle._

 _-Buenos días Carlisle.- dijo Megan ya no tenía los ojos tapados._

 _-¿Cómo estás?_

 _-Bien, mi abuela me quitó esta mañana el vendaje como tu dijiste hace unos días._

 _-Bien, voy a examinarte._

 _-Ok._

 _-¿Ves algo?-_

 _-Colores y formas borrosas, pero creo que poco a poco estoy recuperando la vista, porque antes solo veía colores._

 _-Entiendo.- se acercó a ella y encendió una linternita y se acercó a su ojos.- Mira para arriba, bien, derecha… bien… izquierda… bien. Pues esto funciona.- dijo apagando la linterna._

 _-Si, tengo mucho que agradecer a Liz y a ti, nunca pensé que volvería a ver._

 _-Cierto, dejaremos el día de hoy los ojos destapados y mañana veremos si ya puedes ver bien del todo, no hará falta otra inyección._

 _-Esperemos que no haga falta, estuve dos días que me escocían los ojos._

 _-Es normal, había mucho que sanar… espera ¿has dicho dos días?_

 _-Si, el tercer día ya no me dolieron. ¿por qué?_

 _-Con ponzoña de cualquier vampiro tendría que haber tardado tres días el quemazón._

 _-¿Y?_

 _-Creo que la que te he puesto era el de Liz, sin darme cuenta, mi intención era ponerte la mía._

 _-¿Quieres decir que puedo ver por la ponzoña de Liz?_

 _-Si. Tienes algo de ella._

 _-Gracias Carlisle, es la mejor noticia que podías darme, es muy importante para mi._

 _-Lo sé. Por cierto tengo una carta para ti, es de Liz.- le dijo el sobre._

 _-Pero no puedo leerla._

 _-Cuando empieces a ver mejor podrás hacerlo, ella quería que te la leyera yo, pero he pensado que si esto funcionaba podrías hacerlo tu, ya que es algo privado._

 _-Gracias de nuevo, Carlisle._

 _-De nada, vendré más tarde ¿de acuerdo?_

 _-Si._

 _Cada día se les veía mas enamorados a Edward y Bella, estaban más pegados que nunca, Emmet no dejaba de meterse con ellos continuamente._

 _-Emmet déjalos de una vez.- dijo Rosalie._

 _-Es que es divertido meterme con ellos, Bella se pone roja como un farolito._

 _-Muy bien tu lo has querido.- dijo Liz.- Rosalie lo siento mucho por ti, pero creo que tu marido se va a quedar en celibato un temporada.- la cara de Emmet parecía un poema, tenía los ojos sobresalidos._

 _-No puedes hacer eso, la única que podría hacerlo es Rosalie. Y no lo hará porque me ama.- miró a Rose con su cara de cordero.- ¿verdad osita?_

 _-Emmet, lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada, tu te lo has buscado._

 _Liz uso uno de sus dones para quitarle las ganas de sexo a Emmet._

 _-Ya esta, no tendrás sexo una buena temporada._

 _-¿Qué has hecho?- preguntó Alice._

 _-Le he quitado la libido._

 _-¿Se puede hacer eso?_

 _-Sí, con bastantes cosas, quitar el hambre, el sueño en el caso de los humanos, pero es un don que no lo uso nunca._

 _-¿Por qué?- preguntó Bella._

 _-Porque no es exactamente quitar algo de una persona, se lo robas, por lo tanto te lo quedas tu. Es decir, si Edward tuviera este don, te podría quitar el sueño para que pudierais hablar toda la noche, pero el que se acabaría durmiendo sería él._

 _-Quieres decir, ¿que hora que le has quitado la libido a Emmet ahora lo tienes tu?_

 _-Si._

 _-Lo noto, me cuesta mantenerme tranquilo, entre tu y ahora que tienes el de Emmet es imposible controlarme.- dijo Jasper que tenía los ojos negros de la lujuria._

 _-Creo que yo voy a disfrutar esta vez.- dijo Alice, cogió a Jasper de la mano y salieron de la cafetería._

 _-Que suerte tienen.- dijo Liz._

 _-¿Cómo puedes controlarte?_

 _-Estoy acostumbrada._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Cuando transformé a Edward se lo quité para que no pensará jamás en el tema, necesitaba que siguiera siendo virgen hasta que encontrará a Bella._

 _-¿En serio? No me enteré._

 _-Ya, pero esta vez cuesta más, Emmet sólo piensa en el sexo sólo vive para eso y para cazar osos, así que es algo complicado._

 _-¿Qué tal si me lo devuelves así no te costará controlarlo?_

 _-No._

 _-Joo._

 _-Bella ¿se lo has dicho ya a tu madre sobre el compromiso?- preguntó Rosalie._

 _-Si, le ha costado aceptarlo, dice que soy muy joven. En parte tiene razón pero ella no sabe lo que sois y no sabe que amo a Edward con locura, él es parte de mi como yo lo soy de él, no puedo vivir sin él. Seré una de vosotros y cuando eso ocurra quiero que el mundo sepa que él es mío, solo mío.- Se apretó más a Edward que la tenía abrazada._

 _-Vaya discurso, se nota que amas a mi hermano.- dijo Emmet._

 _-No te haces ni idea de cuanto.- miró a Edward y él sonreía._

 _Liz estaba feliz por sus hermanos, sólo faltaba que Megan volviera y todo sería como antes._

 _-Hey chico, ¿esa no es Megan?- dijo Emmet mirando la puerta de la cafetería._

 _Todos se miraron a esa dirección, Liz se sentía en una especie de Limbo, estaba preciosa._

 _-¿No notáis algo extraño en ella?- preguntó Rosalie._

 _-No lleva bastón ni las gafas de sol que le tapan la ceguera.- dijo Bella._

 _-Es como si ella pudiese…_

 _-Ver.- dijo Liz levantándose para acercarse a ella._

 _Megan escaneó la cafetería en busca de Liz, vio a una chica acercarse a ella, estaba nerviosa, sabía quien era._

 _-Megan ¿cómo?- Es lo único que pudo decir Liz al ver que ella la miraba._

 _Megan con lagrimas en los ojos se lanzó a ella y la abrazó, Liz solo pudo abrazarla y demostrarle todo su amor._

 _-Te amo.- dijo Liz._

 _-Yo también, perdóname por favor._

 _-Shshsh, ya pasó._

 _-¿Puedes verme?- preguntó Liz separando a su vida un poco para poder mirarla._

 _-Si, después de que nos separásemos, lo pensé mucho respecto a lo que dijiste así que hablé con Carlisle y me dijo que podíamos hacerlo cuando yo quisiera, me he pasado una semana en el hospital…_

 _-Espera, ¿has estado sola en el hospital?, ¿por qué nadie me ha dicho nada?, podía a ver estado a tu lado._

 _-Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo sola, estuve con mi abuela y Carlisle estuvo conmigo mucho tiempo, le dije que no dijera nada porque no sabíamos si funcionaría, sólo con una dosis fue suficiente, puedo verte y soy feliz. Quería darte una sorpresa._

 _-Me lo has dado mi amor, dios me hubiera gustado estar a tu lado._

 _-Lo sé.- se abrazaron más fuerte._

 _-No vuelvas a dejarme, he estado muy mal este mes, te echaba de menos._

 _-No volveré a dejarte, a partir de ahora estaremos en todo momento juntas._

 _-Vamos.- se separó de ella y le cogió la mano._

 _Se fueron directas a la mesa donde se encontraban los demás._

 _-Hola a todos.- dijo Megan._

 _Bella se levantó y la abrazó._

 _-Nos alegra mucho que hayas vuelto._

 _-Gracias.- dijo Megan correspondiendo el abrazo._

 _-Chicos, Megan puede ver.- todos se sorprendieron y se levantaron para abrazarla._

 _\- Es genial, me alegra mucho hermanita.- dijo Emmet mientras la abrazaba._

 _-Gracias… Em… aire._

 _-Ups, perdón.- se separó de ella._

 _-Oye Emmet, no es por nada pero no quiero perderla ahora que vuelve a estar conmigo.- dijo Liz._

 _-Lo siento._

 _Rosalie y Edward también la abrazaron felices y se sentaron de nuevo, Megan se sentó encima de Liz._

 _Vio el plato de Liz y cogió la manzana, en ese momento volvieron a entrar en la cafetería Alice y Jasper y se reunieron con los demás._

 _-¿Megan?_

 _-Hola Alice, vaya eres como me imaginaba.- se acercó a ella y la abrazó._

 _-¿Puedes ver?_

 _-Sí, gracias a Liz y a Carlisle._

 _-No entiendo._

 _-Carlisle le ha inyecto ponzoña en los ojos._

 _-No sabía que se pudiera hacer algo así sin que el sujeto se transforme.- dijo Jasper._

 _-Carlisle ha investigado mucho para comprobarlo._

 _-Sí, pero no es solo eso.- dijo Megan._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Liz._

 _-Puedo ver gracias a ti._

 _-Bueno tuve la idea, pero…- Megan le tapó la boca._

 _-No es eso, la ponzoña que se ha usado, era la tuya._

 _-¿Qué?- Liz no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo._

 _-Carlisle me lo dijo cuando empecé a ver, él no lo sabía, pero le dije que el quemazón me duró dos días y es cuando me lo dijo, él tenía intención de usar la suya._

 _Liz no supo que decir, solo la besó y todos se quedaron tranquilos, estaban felices de ver las cosas se habían solucionado entre ellas dos._

 _-Tenemos una noticia que darte.- dijo Bella a Megan._

 _-¿En serio?, ¿Qué me he perdido en este mes?_

 _-Le pedí a Bella que se casará conmigo y ha aceptado.- dijo Edward._

 _-Felicidades chicos.- se levantó y se acercó a ellos y los abrazó._

 _-Gracias, ahora que puedes ver, me gustaría que fueras una de las damas de honor, Rosalie y Alice también lo serán._

 _-Me encantaría._

 _-Bella, no creo que ella pueda ser tu dama de honor.- dijo Liz._

 _-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Megan extrañada._

 _-¿Qué porque?, muy fácil, porque por entonces también tendrás que preparar tu boda, si es que me aceptas claro._

 _-Espera.- se sentó encima de ella de nuevo.-¿me estas pidiendo que me case contigo?_

 _-Sí, pero ahora mismo no es oficial, no tengo el anillo a mano, además que aquí en la cafetería del instituto no es un lugar romántico._

 _-Me da igual todo eso, pídemelo bien._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Liz, lo que me importa ahora mismo son todos ellos, tu familia._

 _-Megan, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?_

 _-Sí.- se besaron apasionadamente y los demás los felicitaron._

 _-Hay mucho que hacer, una doble boda.- dijo Alice._

 _-Alice, aun no sabemos él día._

 _-Yo sí, será el mismo día que Edward y Bella, lo he visto._

 _-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó Liz a Megan._

 _-Por mi es perfecto._

 _-Espero, que no te importe mucho compartir tu día con nosotras.- dijo Megan a Bella._

 _-Para nada, es una idea fantástica.-miró a Edward.- ¿verdad mi amor?_

 _-Sí, es genial._

 _-Pues voy a empezar con las invitaciones, me diréis quien queréis que vaya._

 _-Alice, no te pases, no puede venir ni un vampiro a la boda.- dijo Edward._

 _-Quería invitar a los Delani._

 _-No, de eso nada, no quiero a Tanya en la boda.- dijo Edward._

 _-Yo menos, no quiero que estropee la boda.- dijo Liz._

 _-De acuerdo.- dijo Alice._

 _-Si pudiera comunicarme con mi hermano.- dijo Liz._

 _-¿Para qué?- preguntó Emmet._

 _-Quiero que venga mi padre y mi tío._

 _-¿Estás loca? Los Vulturi no pueden venir aquí, habrá humanos, además de que tú y Edward os casáis con dos humanas.- dijo Jasper._

 _-Pero es mi boda, quiero que esté mi padre._

 _-Escríbele.- dijo Megan._

 _-¿Estás segura? Sé que Jasper tiene razón, pero conozco a mi padre y sé que no dejará que nadie haga daño a ningún humano._

 _-Amor, yo tengo a mi abuela, tú tienes el derecho de tener a tu padre contigo.- miró a los Cullen.- sé que durante mucho tiempo vosotros habéis sido la familia de Liz, pero tenéis que entender que quiera a su padre un día como nuestra boda, además también es pariente de Bella._

 _-No conozco a mi tío.- dijo Bella._

 _-Pero podrías conocerlo.- dijo Megan._

 _-A mi no me importa que venga a la boda.- dijo Edward besando la cabeza de Bella._

 _-De acuerdo, le escribiré.- dijo Liz._

 _Megan se quedó para hablar de los preparativos con las chicas, Bella y ella no tenían ni idea de organizar una boda así que dejaron que Alice y Rosalie se encargasen de todo pero comentando antes con ellas dos, para saber su opinión antes que nada._

 _Una vez en casa Liz fue directa al despacho de su padre para escribir la carta en privado._

 _Liz cogió una hoja y el bolígrafo, empezó a escribir._

 _ **Hola padre.**_

 _ **Quiero decirte que estoy bien y que en dos meses me caso con Megan, y Edward se casa con Bella, lo celebraremos el mismo día.**_

 _ **El tío Marco, Félix, Dimitri y tú estáis invitados, no sé si podréis venir, pero a mí me gustaría que lo hicierais, porque será un día muy importante.**_

 _ **Te quiero**_

 _ **Elisabeth Swan Vulturi Cullen.**_

 _Una vez escrito lo metió en un sobre y puso el nombre para quien iba dirigido y la dirección._

 _Cerró el sobre y se fue corriendo al pueblo para enviarlo por correo."_

Alice y Rosalie estaban muy ocupadas preparando las cosas, llegó el día de la graduación, Bella habló con padre para que la dejara dormir en casa de los Cullens ya que después de la graduación Alice hacía una fiesta. Megan hizo lo mismo con su abuela.

La noche anterior de la graduación, Edward y yo nos fuimos a casa de nuestras novias para pasar la noche, yo sabía que Bella no dormía muy bien si estaba sola.

Yo quería estar más tiempo con Megan ya que el día siguiente nos veríamos poco por culpa de Alice.

La ceremonia de graduación era por la tarde así que Alice y Rosalie aparecieron en casa de Bella a las 8 de la mañana diciendo que tenían poco tiempo para arreglarse.

Alice me llamó para que llevase a Megan a casa de mi hermana, sabía que mis dos hermanas se iban a pasar toda la mañana jugando a las Barbies en tamaño real. Me daban mucha pena Bella y Megan en ese aspecto, Alice está algo loca.

-¡Te he oído Liz!- se oyó la voz de Alice desde el comedor.

-Como decía.- se pudo oír las risas de Emmet.

-¡Emmet me la pagas!- no estaba allí pero me podía imaginar ver a Emmet corriendo y Alice detrás de él.

Bueno como decía antes de que mi alocada hermana me interrumpiera con mis pensamientos.

Por la tarde Edward y yo fuimos a buscar en un solo coche a nuestras chicas, para ir juntos a la ceremonia, sabíamos que nuestras familias irían más tarde.

" _Se encontraban en dos aulas todos los alumnos de ese curso para ponerse las túnicas amarillas con detalles lilas._

 _-Bella, le tienes que decir a tu padre que esta noche te quedas en nuestra casa.- dijo Alice._

 _-Vale, no creo que le moleste, sabe que haces una fiesta por la graduación._

 _-Bien, Megan, tu igual._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _Estuvieron todos sentados, los alumnos delante y detrás de todo los padres con cámaras de fotos y cámaras de video listas para grabar o fotografiar a sus hijos cogiendo el diploma de graduación._

 _Jessica Stanley dio un discurso para motivar a todos los estudiantes y después el director fue nombrando uno a uno por orden alfabético a los alumnos para que recogieran el pergamino._

 _Llegó la noche y la casa de los Cullen estaban a rebosar de gente, cada vez entraban más, por supuesto eran los recién graduados._

 _Bella y Megan llegaron juntas y fueron directas al jardín cuando vieron a su futura familia reunida, se conocían de arriba abajo la casa._

 _-Hola.- dijeron las dos acercándose a sus parejas._

 _-Hola amor, ¿sabes? Estabas preciosa en el escenario cogiendo tu diploma.- dijo Liz abrazando a su chica._

 _-Gracias, pero iba como todos, con una espantosa túnica._

 _-Jajaja, pero tú te veías hermosa._

 _-Bueno, Alice y Rosalie han hecho milagros con nosotras.- dijo Bella._

 _-No es cierto, solo hemos resaltado un poco vuestra belleza natural.- dijo Alice._

 _Liz y Edward se tensaron al oír unos pensamientos que no les gustó nada._

 _-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Megan al sentir la tensión de su novia._

 _-Hay problemas._

 _Aparecieron tres chicos muy morenos y bastante musculosos._

 _-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó Bella._

 _-Licántropos.- dijo Emmet._

\- _Oh.- Bella se puso detrás de Edward y Megan hizo lo mismo con Liz._

 _-¿Qué hacéis aquí? No sois bienvenidos.- dijo Edward._

 _-Nos enteramos que se hacia una fiesta en casa de Los Cullen, tenemos que controlar que vosotros no os comías a ningún chico.- dijo un chico moreno._

 _-No estáis invitados, largaos.- dijo Alice._

 _-No.- dijo el mismo chico._

 _Liz se estaba cansando de todo eso, dio unos pasos hacia delante, en sus ojos se podía ver odio, estaban completamente negros._

 _-No os voy a volver avisar, fuera de nuestra casa, estáis en propiedad privada, sino queréis que llame a la policía, largaos._

 _-No nos asustas._

 _-Pues deberíais, fuera, ahora.- les gruñó._

 _-Vámonos Jacob.- dijo uno de los que tenía detrás._

 _-Se de verdad crees que vais a estar solos, olvídate, si vemos que atacáis a algún humano, atacaremos._

 _-Espera sentado, en mi familia no nos alimentamos de sangre humana, nunca lo hemos hecho.- dijo Emmet._

 _-Siempre podéis caer en la tentación._

 _Bella se puso al lado de Liz._

 _-Fuera, si no queréis que llame a mi padre._

 _-Una humana diciéndonos que hacer._

 _-Esta humana puede hacer que os encierren unos días.- dijo Bella muy seria._

 _-Jajajaja.- se rieron los tres._

 _Liz se acercó a ellos y los amenazó de tal forma que la piel morena de los tres se había vuelto blanca. Se marcharon sin más._

 _-Lo que faltaba, que esos chuchos nos controlasen, somos mejores que ellos, los humanos no corren peligro con nosotros, con ellos si.- dijo sin más, volvió a reunirse con su familia y se abrazó a su prometida para tranquilizarse._

 _-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Megan._

 _-Ahora si.- le dio un beso y entraron todos a la casa._

 _A las 10 de la noche la gente empezó a marcharse a casa, solo quedaron los amigos de Bella y los Cullen._

 _-Buff, se nota que había gente, ahora se está mejor.- dijo Ángela._

 _-Sí.- dijo Bella._

 _-No me extraña que pases tanto tiempo aquí, es una casa enorme.- dio Jessica._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Bella con el entrecejo fruncido._

 _-Bueno, Edward es increíblemente sexy y rico, no me extraña que estés con él._

 _-¿Crees que estoy con Edward por su dinero?- preguntó enfadada._

 _-Pues claro, yo lo estaría aunque el tío está para comérselo.- dijo Jessica._

 _-No te consiento que hables así de mi prometido, ni si quiera te consiento que me hables de ese modo, yo jamás estaría con Edward por su dinero, jamás. Yo no soy como tu Jessica, yo tengo corazón y palpita siempre por él. Estoy con él porque le amo y por mucho que te cueste entender, él me ama a mí. Tienes celos porque nunca te hizo caso, no es mi problema._

 _-Jess, te has pasado, sabes que Bella no es de esa clase de persona.- dijo Ángela._

 _-Jessica, vete de mi casa, ahora mismo.- dijo Alice, estaba muy seria, nunca le habían visto de esa forma, daba miedo._

 _-Vámonos Mike.- dijo Jessica haciéndose la indignada._

 _Se marcharon dejando a Ángela y a Ben su novio, en casa._

 _-¿Ahora como volveremos a casa?- preguntó Ben._

 _-Tranquilos, yo os llevaré.- dijo Alice._

 _-Gracias Alice.- dijo Ángela._

 _-Bella, no le hagas caso, esta celosa porque conseguiste a Edward.- dijo Ben._

 _-Lo sé, pero duele._

 _-Lo siento._

 _Edward se acercó a ella y la abrazó para tranquilizarla y dejara de preocuparse._

 _-Así que os casáis.- dijo Ben._

 _-Sí, dentro de dos meses.- dijo Edward._

 _-Enhorabuena.- dijeron los dos, se les podía ver felices por la noticia._

 _-Gracias.- dijo Bella sonriendo._

 _Liz se encontraba en el salón con Megan a su lado recogiendo los vasos de los invitados que habían dejado por todas partes._

 _Emmet y Rosalie limpiaron el jardín, Jasper y Alice recogían la cocina._

 _-Bella tenemos que limpiar.- dijo Edward._

 _-Es cierto._

 _-¿Queréis que os ayudemos? Así acabareis antes.- dijo Ángela._

 _-De acuerdo.- dijo Bella._

 _Entre todos acabaron de recoger la porquería en media hora._

 _-Buff, esto está mejor.-dijo Alice._

 _-Si.- dijo Bella mirando a sus amigos.- gracias por ayudarnos._

 _-No hay de que.- dijo Ángela sonriendo._

 _-Si queréis os llevo a casa.- dijo Alice._

 _-Sí por favor.- dijo Ben._

 _Se despidieron de todos y se marcharon los tres, Bella se sentó en el sofá y Edward se sentó a su lado._

 _-¿Estás bien?_

 _-Sí, algo cansada._

 _-Es lógico._

 _-Bella tienes que decirle a Alice que no invite a Jessica ni a Mike.- dijo Liz._

 _-No creo que haga falta que se lo diga, lo ha oído todo._

 _-No entiendo porque se puso de esa forma._

 _-Dejémoslo.- dijo Edward._

 _-Estuve a punto de aparecer y partirle la cara.- dijo Liz sentándose en el sillón, Megan se sentó encima de ella._

 _-Tranquila amor.- dijo Megan mientras le acariciaba la nuca._

 _-Mmmm.- dijo Liz cerrando los ojos._

 _-¿Mejor?_

 _-Sí, gracias.- dijo mientras abría los ojos para verla."_

Toda la familia se pasó los dos meses preparando la boda doble del siglo, todos obedeciendo las ordenes de Alice, aquello era una verdadera tortura.

Faltan unos días para el gran día, Alice deseaba preparar un despedida de soltera para Bella y Megan pero era imposible porque como humanas se cansaban muy pronto y no podían seguir el ritmo de Alice.

Bella no quiso celebrar tampoco una despedida porque para ella no lo necesitaba, quería casarse con Edward, lo amaba con locura, se lo explicó a Alice y lo entendió.

Los chicos sí que celebraron una despedida, pero como conocíamos a Emmet, fue Jasper quien dio la idea de lo que podrían hacer.

Tuve que ir con ellos porque Alice no me dejaba estar en casa, decía que no podía ver a la novia hasta el día de la boda.

Eso para mí era mucho tiempo, ya me había pasado un mes separada de Megan y no quería estar alejada de ella ni los tres días que nos quedaban para casarnos.

Edward lo tenía peor, nunca se había separado de Bella.

Nosotros nos fuimos de caza mientras que las chicas estaban en la casa cenando y preparándose para ir a dormir. Alice, Rosalie y Esme se quedaron en el salón mirando la televisión mientras esperaban a sus respectivas parejas.

Edward y yo no podíamos quedarnos en casa porque estaban nuestras futuras esposas allí, así que no nos quedó más remedio que irnos a pasar esos días en mi anterior casa, íbamos a estar completamente solos esos tres días.

" _Edward y Liz se quedaron en la casa de ella para pasar los días. Estaban aburridos los dos._

 _-Estoy deseando ver a Bella con el vestido de novia y acercándose a mí.- dijo Edward._

 _-Tranquilo, sino pensamos en ello se nos pasará más rápido.-dijo Liz mirando la televisión, en realidad no estaba centrada en ella, estaba pensando en su novia._

 _-Quiero llamarla.- dijo Edward cogiendo el teléfono y empezó a marcar el número de su casa._

 _-Si consigues hablar con ella, después pásamelo, también quiero hablar con Megan._

 _-Vale._

 _Esperó que alguien contestara, oyó la voz de Esme y dio gracias al cielo._

 _-Hola Esme, ¿puedo hablar con Bella?_

 _-No sé Edward, Alice…_

 _-Sé que no puedo verla, pero necesito oírla sino esta espera será insoportable._

 _-Pero Alice se enfadara._

 _-A la porra con Alice.- dijo Edward enfadándose._

 _-¡Edward ese lenguaje!_

 _-Lo siento mamá, pero necesito hablar con ella._

 _-De acuerdo, iré a buscarla._

 _-Gracias._

 _Esperó un poco y oyó la Alice gritar diciendo que no._

 _-Pero Alice, Edward necesita hablar con ella._

 _-No Esme, Bella tiene que estar estupenda para la boda, no quiero interrupciones, Edward es una distracción para ella, nada de verle ni de hablar con él. Y lo mismo va para el caso de Liz y Megan._

 _Edward estaba furioso colgó el teléfono tan fuerte que lo rompió._

 _-¿Alice?- dijo Liz acercándose a él._

 _-Sí, ella no es nadie para impedirme que deje de ver o hablar con mi novia, es mi vida, una cosa es que haya preparado la boda, pero todo esto es absurdo, voy a casa a estar con Bella y me importa un bledo lo que diga o piense Alice._

 _-Espera, voy contigo, tampoco puedo soportar este martirio._

 _Apagó la televisión y salieron de la casa, Liz cerró la puerta con llave y fue directa al Volvo de Edward._

 _Edward corrió literalmente, hasta la casa, tardó en menos de 5 minutos de un trayecto de 15._

 _Entró en la casa hecho una furia, Emmet lo vio entrar y se aguantó la risa._

 _Jasper trató de tranquilizarlo pero no tuvo éxito, descubrió que Liz estaba en las mismas condiciones que él._

 _Edward entró en su habitación y vio a Bella leyendo un libro y a Megan en el ordenador._

 _-Edward.- dijo Bella mirándolo, cerró el libro y se lanzó a él para abrazarlo._

 _-Te echado mucho de menos, Alice es muy pesada._

 _-Lo sé, no me deja ni hablar contigo por teléfono._

 _-Eso ya es pasarse._

 _-Llevamos un día sin vernos y míranos, no podemos estar separados, no entiendo porque ella no lo entiende._

 _Liz entró en la habitación y Megan se giró para verla. Se levantó de la silla y la abrazó tan fuerte como lo había hecho Bella._

 _-Amor.- se abrazó a ella y Liz como era más alta, la beso en la cabeza._

 _-Yo también te echado de menos._

 _Alice entró en la habitación enfadadísima._

 _-¿Se puede saber que hacéis aquí?_

 _-Pues estar con nuestras novias.- dijo Liz mirándola._

 _\- No podéis._

 _-Uy, sí que podemos, tu cuando te casas con Jasper no te mantienes alejada de él ni para cambiarte de ropa. Así que no tienes derecho hacer lo que haces con nosotros, entendemos que quieres que las cosas se hagan bien, pero la tradición habla de no verse en un día, no en 3 como tú nos has impuesto._

 _Nosotros no somos normales Alice, no hagas cosas que puedan ser normales para los humanos, deseamos estar con nuestras parejas y vamos hacerlo.- explicó Liz._

 _-Nos da igual lo que digas, yo no me separó más de Bella, por dios si las tienes aquí encerradas y aburridas. Se acabó la próxima vez no te dejaré que prepares nuestra boda.- dijo Edward._

 _-De acuerdo, lo entiendo, lo siento.- puso su cara con pucheros y salió de la habitación._

 _-Os habéis pasado un poco.- dijo Bella._

 _-No, he llamado antes y ella no me ha dejado hablar contigo.- dijo Edward._

 _-Pues vaya._

 _Llegó el al fin el día de la boda, era pequeña, por mucho que se celebrase doble boda._

 _En el izquierdo se encontraban los humanos, por parte de las novias, y en el lado derecho se encontraba la familia Cullen por parte de los novios._

 _Aparecieron tres personas, vestidas con esmoquin, Liz cuando los vio, los reconoció, no podía creerse que su padre y su hermano pudieran acudir a su boda._

 _Edward observó hacia donde miraba su hermana y vio a Félix y a Dimitri con otro hombre._

 _Liz miró a Edward como pidiendo permiso._

 _-Ve.- dijo Edward sonriendo._

 _Liz sonrió y se fue corriendo hacia los tres, Cayo la vio venir y sonrió, Liz se abrazó a él._

 _Lloró como una niña estaba muy feliz de ver a su padre y de que estuviera en un día tan importante como ese._

 _-Hola mi niña.- dijo Cayo abrazándola._

 _-Te quiero papá._

 _-Y yo a ti, cariño._

 _-Te echado mucho de menos._

 _-Me alegro que me escribieras aquella carta._

 _-¿Aro..?- preguntó mirándolo preocupada._

 _-No, él respeta mucho el correo._

 _-Menos mal._

 _Vio a su hermano y lo abrazó también y después hizo lo mismo con Dimitri._

 _-Venid a sentaros con los demás.- dijo Liz cogiendo de la mano de su padre._

 _Los Cullen se levantaron y esperaron a que llegasen los tres invitados inesperados._

 _-Carlisle, amigo.- dijo Cayo estrechándole la mano._

 _-Me alegro mucho verte._

 _-Lo mismo digo, ahora puedo darte las gracias por cuidar de mi niña todo este tiempo._

 _-No ha sido nada, para mí ha sido un honor y un placer._

 _Miró al resto de la familia que estaba detrás de Carlisle._

 _-¿No nos presentas hija?- preguntó Cayo mirando a Liz._

 _-Claro, la mujer que está al lado de Carlisle es Esme su esposa, el fortachón es Emmet y a su lado esta su esposa Rosalie, Jasper y Alice.- dijo cuando acabo con las presentaciones.- chicos él es mi padre._

 _-Nos alegra que haya podido venir.- dijo Alice._

 _-No iba a faltar un día como este, se casa mi hija y mi sobrina._

 _Liz estiró de la ropa de su padre como cuando hacía de niña y lo arrastró hasta estar delante de Edward._

 _-Es Edward mi hermano, fue el primero que transformé.- se puso triste._

 _-Me salvaste la vida.- dijo Edward, miró a Cayo para explicárselo.- me estaba muriendo de una enfermedad y ella me transformó para darme la oportunidad de ser feliz, sino llega a ser por ella jamás habría encontrado a el amor de mi corazón, de mi vida._

 _-Entiendo, o sea que tu eres el afortunado en casarse con mi sobrina._

 _-Sí señor._

 _-Hazla feliz._

 _-Siempre._

 _-Bien.- miró a su hija.- me gusta este chico._

 _Liz sonrió y Edward suspiró relajándose._

 _-Papá, Edward ha estado siempre a mi lado, me ha cuidado._

 _-Oh, gracias Edward._

 _-Quiero mucho a Liz, haría cualquier cosa por ella._

 _Cayo sonrió al oír ese comentario, sabía que la familia Cullen cuidaba de los suyos, pero no se había dado cuenta que para ellos su pilar era su hija Elisabeth._

 _-Papá quisiera que me permitieras usar el apellido._

 _-¿Qué?, ¿por qué?_

 _-Quiero que el cura pronuncie mi nombre completo, aquí no hay ni un desconocido, los humanos no saben nada de los Vulturi, estamos a salvo._

 _-De acuerdo, puedes hacerlo._

 _-Gracias.- lo abrazó de nuevo._

 _Alice apareció en escena para decirle a Liz que iban a empezar, llevó a su padre a su asiento junto con Félix y Dimitri._

 _Liz se colocó al lado de Edward a esperar a que aparecieran las novias, empezó a sonar la música, de una pista de cd._

 _Bella fue la primera en pasear por la alfombra cogida del brazo de Charlie, llevaba un vestido precioso de encaje en algunas zonas. El vestido tenía un poco de colar y llevaba una peineta pequeña prestada por su madre, cogida en el moño. Estaba muy guapa, detrás de ella apareció Megan con un vestido blanco largo y ceñido por la cintura, tenía el escote pronunciado. El pelo también lo tenía recogido con algunos mechones detrás de la oreja, iba acompañada por su abuela._

 _Liz cuando las vio se quedó sin respiración, Edward estaba en la misma situación._

 _Cuando llegaron hasta nosotras, vi que Charlie dándole un beso a Bella y le dio la mano a Edward._

 _La señora Johnson hizo lo mismo con Megan a Liz._

 _El cura quiso saber quien entregaba a las novias._

 _-Yo soy el padre de Bella y la entrego a Edward Cullen._

 _-Yo soy la abuela de Megan y la entrego a Elisabeth Cullen._

 _-Bien, ¿y quien entrega a los novios?_

 _-Yo Carlisle y padre de Edward lo entrego._

 _-Yo Cayo padre de Elisabeth la entrego._

 _Los cuatro vieron a Carlisle y a Cayo, Megan y Bella lo vieron alucinadas, no se esperaban verlo._

 _-¿Tu padre?- preguntó Megan a Liz._

 _-Si.- le dijo con una sonrisa que tenía desde hacía rato._

 _Liz se acercó al cura y le susurró algo al oído, nadie entendía a que venía pero Cayo se lo imaginaba._

 _-Empecemos.- dijo el cura. Dio un corto sermón y luego empezó con la parte más importante de la ceremonia._

 _-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ¿quieres a Isabella Marie Swan como esposa?_

 _-Si quiero._

 _-Isabella Marie Swan ¿quieres a Edward Anthony Masen Cullen como esposo?_

 _-Si quiero._

 _-Los anillos por favor.- Emmet se acercó a ellos y les dio los anillos._

 _-Edward coge el anillo y pónselo a Isabella.- siguió hablando.- puedes decir tus votos._

 _-Yo Edward prometo que te cuidaré y te querré toda mi vida, y toda la eternidad, voy hacerte feliz porque de esa manera también lo soy yo, te amo Bella._

 _-¿Isabella?- preguntó el cura._

 _Emmet le dio el otro anillo y se lo puso a Edward._

 _-Que puedo decir, cuando lo has dicho todo, pienso lo mismo mi amor, quiero estar contigo siempre y para siempre, eres el único ser que me hace feliz, que hace que me sienta viva y saber que puedo amar. Te amo Edward no lo olvides nunca, no olvides que mi corazón es tuyo. "Incluso cuando deje de latir":- pensó para que solo lo escuchara él. Edward sonrió y trató de besarla, pero el cura los interrumpió._

 _-Aún no podéis, tengo que hacer lo mismo a la siguiente pareja._

 _Bella se puso colorada y se pusieron a un lado para ver a Liz y a Megan que estaban ahora en frente del cura._

 _-Elisabeth Swan Vulturi Cullen.- la familia Cullen alucinaron al oír el nombre completo de Liz.- ¿Quieres a Megan Johnson como esposa?_

 _-Si quiero._

 _-Megan Johnson, ¿quieres a Elisabeth Swan Vulturi Cullen como esposa?_

 _-Si quiero.- Hubo murmullos entre los invitados humanos tras saber el nombre completo de Liz, Cayo se preocupó, pensó que podría ser su apellido._

 _-Silencio por favor.- dijo el hombre._

 _Todo el mundo se calló de golpe._

 _-Bien, los anillos.- Jasper apareció con los anillos de las dos._

 _Liz cogió uno y se lo puso a Megan._

 _-Puedes decir tus votos._

 _-Gracias padre.- miró a Megan.- que puedo decirte que no te haya dicho ya, sabes que te amo, te lo he demostrado infinidades de veces y sé que tú me lo has dicho mucho, pero sé que lo que harás más adelante es una muestra de amor hacía mi más grande del mundo. Te amo y sé que la eternidad no será tiempo suficiente para demostrarte cuanto.- Megan sonrió._

 _-Megan, te toca.- dijo el cura._

 _-Te amo Liz, y sé que tu eres mi familia, y en algún día, dios no lo quiera, serás lo único que tenga, pero no me importa. Si estás conmigo ya es un regalo y más si es para toda la eternidad._

 _El cura dio una señal a Edward y Bella para que se pusieran al lado de la otra pareja._

 _-Bien, yo os declaro marido y mujer.- hizo la cruz en el aire mirando a Bella y a Edward.- yo os declaro mujer y mujer.- hizo lo mismo con Liz y Megan.- podéis besar a la novia._

 _Las dos parejas se besaron y todo el mundo se levantó aplaudiendo."_

La boda fue genial, la verdad fue mucho mejor de lo que esperábamos, pude estar con mi padre en el día más importante de mi vida, pude presentarle a Bella y a Megan después de la ceremonia, él automáticamente se abrazó a Bella y después hizo lo mismo con Megan.

" _-Bienvenida a la familia Megan.- dijo Cayo._

 _-Muchas gracias, señor._

 _-De eso nada, desde este instante eres parte de mi familia._

 _-Gracias._

 _Liz se abrazó a ella dándole apoyo._

 _-Liz, no entiendo porque la gente se ha puesto de esa forma cuando oyeron tu nombre completo, pensé que era por mi apellido._

 _-No papá. Aquí todo el mundo me conoce por Elisabeth Cullen, no podía usar ni el apellido de mamá, porque como has podido ver, Bella es una Swan, y el hombre con bigote que iba con ella es su padre._

 _-Vaya, ahora entiendo, no querías que supieran que había una Swan más._

 _-Es más complicado que eso, los padres de Charlie sabían de mí porque les hablé que era prima de uno de ellos, me guardaron el secreto y Charlie nunca supo de la existencia de una prima. Cuando Bella nació quise estar con ella y la veía a escondidas en casa de mis primos para que los padres de Bella siguieran sin saber de mí._

 _-Ah, y ahora se ha descubierto el pastel._

 _-Sí._

 _-Creo que vas tener que dar una explicación a Charlie._

 _-Lo sé, pero no sé cómo._

 _-Tranquila, te ayudaré._

 _-Pero papá es complicado, si le cuento todo esto se pensará que estoy loca o algo, esta historia paso hace 53 años y yo sigo aparentando 17, como le explicas eso sin decir sobre la existencia de los vampiros._

 _-Mmmm, tienes razón, pero algo tienes que decirle._

 _-Lo sé._

 _-Puedes decirle que eres un pariente lejano.- dijo Megan, tanto Cayo como Liz se la miraron.- ¿Qué?_

 _-Es una buena idea, no le estas mintiendo, es verdad que eres un pariente lejano.- dijo Cayo._

 _-Pero no sabe nada más allá de sus padres._

 _-Pues se lo cuentas, le dices la verdad, pero no del todo._

 _-Vale._

 _Megan vio que Charlie se acercaba a ellos. En el otro lado del jardín Edward y Bella estaban hablando con Ángela y Ben, los únicos del instituto que había sido invitados._

 _Bella vio a su padre acercase a Liz._

 _-Oh, oh, problemas.- dijo en voz baja solo lo escuchó su marido._

 _Edward miró en la misma dirección y se tensó, se miraron preocupados y después se disculparon con sus amigos._

 _Fueron flechados hacia donde se encontraba Liz._

 _-Papá.- dijo Bella poniéndose en medio._

 _-Hija aparta._

 _-No papá. ¿Qué vas hacer?_

 _-Hablar con Elisabeth._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-¿No lo has oído? Es una Swan, tengo que hablar con ella._

 _-Papá, sé quién es, pero no es momento de hablar de eso._

 _-Bella déjalo, lo entiendo.- dijo Liz._

 _-Pero…. Ah, está bien.- se apartó del camino de su padre._

 _-¿Tu… tú sabías quién era?- preguntó Charlie a su hija, incrédulo._

 _-Si.- apartó la mirada._

 _-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, tengo derecho a saber que tengo un pariente.- dijo Charlie algo mosqueado._

 _-No podía, ella no quería que supieras nada.- dijo Bella defendiéndose._

 _-Charlie por favor, no la culpes, le dije yo que nadie tenía que saber de mi._

 _-Háblame de ti, por favor, todo este tiempo solo, tras la muerte de mis padres, y ahora me entero que tengo alguien más._

 _-Lo entiendo, soy un pariente lejano, tu tatatarabuela tenía una hermana mayor._

 _-Ah, mis padres no me hablaron nunca de eso._

 _-¿Les preguntaste?_

 _-Ni lo pensé, pensé que solamente éramos nosotros tres._

 _-Pues la hermana mayor de tu abuela también tuvo familia y yo soy la última.- dijo Liz._

 _-Vaya, ahora que lo pienso, una vez escuché una conversación entre mis padres, yo tendría unos 14 años. Hablaron de una prima de papá, que la echaban de menos, que hacía mucho que no se veían.- Liz se puso tensa._

 _-¿Oíste el nombre?- preguntó Bella._

 _-No, no dijeron nada._

 _Todos pudieron respirar tranquilos._

 _-Debería de ser mi madre.- dijo Liz, era una mentira pero no podía decirle la verdad._

 _-Oh, nunca la conocí._

 _-Murió cuando yo era pequeña, mi padre me crió hasta que tuve 14 años y me envió con Carlisle porque él tenía mucho trabajo en el extranjero y no podía cuidarme._

 _-Oh, ¿Por qué no te envió con mis padres?- preguntó Charlie._

 _-Porque en mi familia pasó como en la tuya, no me dijeron que tuviera primos, mi madre se lo cayó._

 _-Oh vaya._

 _Le explicó casi toda la verdad y los demás se quedaron tranquilos._

 _-Bueno, puede que estos años no supiera que tú eres mi prima, pero me alegro que hayas tenido relación con Bella._

 _-¿No te enfadas, de que ella supiera quién era y tu no?_

 _-No claro que no.- se acercó a ella y la abrazó.- me alegro mucho de haber asistido a la boda de mi hija como la tuya._

 _-Gracias, primo.- se abrazó a él._

 _Bella tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos, trataba de no llorar porque sabía que le podría pasar con Alice._

 _-Ahora sé, que el día en que me muera mi hija no estará sola, a parte de los Cullen te tiene a ti._

 _-No hablemos de eso, estamos celebrando una boda doble.- dijo Liz._

 _-Lo sé, pero tenía que decirlo._

 _Liz miró a Charlie y sonrió, Bella se abrazó a él por detrás._

 _-Te quiero mucho papá, eres el mejor._

 _-Ah mi niña.- se separó un poco y se dio la vuelta.- ahora que te miró, veo a toda una mujer, cariño sé que serás feliz con Edward y sé que te cuidará siempre._

 _Los Cullen se acercaron a ellos, Charlie los miró a todos, uno a uno y después miró a Félix y a Dimitri. Le dio un escalofrío al verlos, pero no le dio importancia._

 _-Ellos cuidaran de ti, y sé que llegará el día que te alejaras de mi._

 _-Papá, nunca me alejaré de ti._

 _-Tendrás que hacerlo por el bien de todos, yo tampoco quiero que pase, pero sé que será así y no quiero que te preocupes por mí, los Cullen será tu familia._

 _Miró a Edward serio._

 _-"Sé lo que sois, y sé que mi hija lo sabe desde siempre, cuida de ella, te lo pido, sé que no la volveré a ver más, en parte por eso te di mi bendición porque sé que la cuidaras, eternamente".- pensó, era como si supiera el don de Edward él lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos._

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-Eso no importa, vuestro secreto está a salvo.- dijo sin más dio media vuelta y se alejó._

 _Todos se quedaron tiesos al oír eso ultimo de Charlie._

 _-¿Lo sabe?- preguntó Rosalie._

 _-Sí, pero no sé cómo, a duras penas nos ha visto estos años.- dijo Edward._

 _-Jajaja, debe tener una intuición increíble, con solo vernos a todos juntos, lo ha sabido.- dijo Liz con una sonrisa en la cara, todos la miraron como si tuviera una cabeza de más._

 _-Oh vamos, Bella es su hija, pensad un poco.- vio a Charlie más lejos._

 _Liz se separó de su familia y cogió la misma dirección de Charlie, Megan fue detrás de ella._

 _Cuando estaba cerca de él, le llamó, él se giró y la vio acercarse._

 _-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Charlie._

 _-Nada, quería hablar contigo, no puedes soltar que sabes de nosotros e irte tan tranquilo, los has dejado nerviosos._

 _-Lo siento._

 _-Charlie, ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?_

 _-Desde hace un rato, he visto a todos los Cullen y a tu padre, y se parecen demasiado entre ellos para ser chicos adoptados._

 _-Cada 5 años nos vamos para nadie nos descubra._

 _-¿Por qué no lo habéis echo esta vez?_

 _-Simplemente por dos humanas, Bella y Megan, no podíamos separarnos de ellas, Edward y yo estamos muy enamorados._

 _-Entiendo, me cae muy bien tu familia de verdad, aunque ahora sepa lo que sois, mi opinión de vosotros no cambia, sé que sois buena gente, aunque los otros dos chicos, no sé, pero imponen mucho._

 _-Sí, ellos son de fuera, pero han venido acompañar a mi padre._

 _-¿Ese hombre moreno es tu padre?_ _No te pareces en nada.- Liz sacó una foto que tenía en el bolsillo y se lo enseñó._

 _-Son dos fotos diferentes, son pinturas de distinta época, el joven chico es mi padre cuando era humano, la otra esta con mi madre._

 _Charlie se sorprendió cuando vio a la mujer._

 _-Se parece mucho a mi hija._

 _-Si, son como dos gotas de agua, la diferencia son los ojos, mi madre los tenía verdes._

 _-¿Cómo se llamaba?_

 _-Isabella.- Charlie miró la foto y después la miró a ella, recordó lo que habían hablado hacía un momento y lo entendió todo._

 _-Fuste tu ¿verdad?_

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-Tú fuiste quien puso el nombre a mi hija._

 _-Si.- miró algo impresionada pero no le quedó más remedio que decir la verdad._

 _-Así que tu eres la prima que mis padres conocieron cuando eran jóvenes._

 _-Fuimos juntos al instituto._

 _-Tu familia…_

 _-No, ellos no estaban, me dejaron sola para acabar los estudios y poder pasar tiempo con Linda y Andrew._

 _-¿Qué edad tienes?_

 _-Creo que en estos momentos debo de tener 160 años._

 _-Tu madre, era la hermana de mi tataratataraabuela._

 _-Sí._

 _-Porque no me lo has dicho antes, porque me has contado la verdad a medias._

 _-Charlie los humanos no pueden saber de nosotros, si eso pasara correrían un grave peligro, ahora mismo tu lo estás._

 _-Pero vosotros no me haréis nada ¿verdad?_

 _-No, nosotros no, como has dicho somos buenos, nos gusta estar con los humanos, eso nos hace más humanos._

 _-Entiendo._

 _-Charlie nadie puede saber nada, ni siquiera tus amigos de La Push._

 _-¿Ellos tampoco?_

 _-No, ellos son nuestros rivales por naturaleza, no te puedo contar porque tenemos un tratado que yo no pienso romper._

 _-¿Bella lo sabe?_

 _-Ella siempre supo sobre mi familia y sobre la historia de la Push, le contaba cuentos siempre cuando la dejabas en casa de tus padres._

 _-El destino de Bella es ser…- no se atrevía decirlo._

 _-Sí._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Charlie es tu hija, la conoces, sabes lo patosa que es, además es un imán para los problemas, si ella es como mi familia podrá cuidarse sola y no correrá peligro de muerte._

 _-¿Cuándo ha pasado algo así?_

 _-El año pasado, el día que salimos antes del instituto._

 _-Sí, me dijeron que hubo un accidente._

 _-Y así es, Bella estuvo allí, la furgoneta resbalo por el hielo y por poco aplasta a Bella, pero Edward la salvó._

 _-Dios mío._

 _-Ella está bien, tienes que alegrarte de que sea Edward quien se haya casado con ella, él, la ama a tal punto que haría lo que fuera por ella. Bella quiere ser vampiro, para poder pasar la eternidad con Edward, sabe que deja muchas cosas atrás, pero ella solo le quiere a él._

 _-Entiendo._

 _-Tú salvaste a Megan del accidente ¿verdad?_

 _-Sí._

 _-Como he dicho antes, sois buenos._

 _-Gracias._

 _-Pero tú eres más humana ¿no?_

 _-Bueno, soy diferente al resto de mi familia, soy una híbrida, mitad humana, mitad vampiro, mi padre como puedes ver en la foto, es un vampiro y mi madre era humana._

 _-¿Dónde está ella?_

 _-Enterrada en Londres._

 _-¿Murió?_

 _-Sí, un vampiro diferente a nosotros la mató._

 _-Vaya, es una pena._

 _-Dímelo a mí, a diario pienso en ella._

 _-Le pusiste su nombre a mi hija porque se parecía a ella ¿no?_

 _-Sí. Espero que no te importe._

 _-No, no me importa, al menos sé que un nombre familiar perdurara siempre._

 _-Como se diferencia de los vampiros como vosotros a los otros.- dijo Charlie para cambiar de tema._

 _-Por los ojos y por su actitud, nosotros somos civilizados, los ojos son dorados porque nos alimentamos de sangre animal, los otros se guían por los instintos salvajes y se alimentan de sangre humana._

 _-Las muertes de hace un par de años…_

 _-Fueron tres vampiros, pero acabé con ellos, tranquilo._

 _-¿Bella estuvo en peligro?_

 _-Sí y no, la familia la protegió._

 _-Oh, vale. Esos dos vampiros…_

 _\- Si, se alimentan de sangre humana, pero son buena gente, al menos esos dos._

 _-No van a…_

 _-No, lo deje muy claro cuando escribí a mi padre hace meses atrás, si querían asistir tenían que venir ya alimentados._

 _-Entiendo, menos mal que la boda es al aire libre ¿no?_

 _-Si, en parte pensamos hacerlo en el jardín, era por eso, nosotros estamos acostumbrados por el instituto, pero no sabía si iba a poder venir mi padre._

 _-Te ha sorprendido ¿verdad?_

 _-Mucho, llevo años, que para mi han sido siglos que no veo a mi padre.- Charlie se acercó a ella y la abrazó._

 _-Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo._

 _-Gracias, primo, de verdad, eres un buen hombre y un buen padre._

 _-Gracias.- se sonrojó, en eso se parecía mucho a Bella.- Bueno será mejor que me vaya a por una copa, estaré por allí.- señaló la barra._

 _-De acuerdo, hasta luego._

 _Liz le vio irse con la multitud y ella volvió con el resto de su familia._

 _Bella la mira preocupada, pero Liz le da una sonrisa tranquilizadora, funcionó porque se relajó._

 _-¿Cómo ha ido?- preguntó Carlisle._

 _-Muy bien, podemos estar tranquilos y confiar en él._

 _-¿Es como Bella?- preguntó Jasper algo precavido._

 _-Sí, el secreto está a salvo.- miró a Bella.- cuando volváis de la luna de miel pasa tiempo con tu padre antes de que nos marchemos._

 _-¿Cuándo será eso?_

 _-En tres meses.- dijo Alice._

 _-Vale, pasaré tiempo con él, nos vendrá bien a los dos._

 _-Sí._

 _-¿Dónde os iréis?- preguntó Cayo._

 _-Puede que volvamos a Inglaterra, Bella y Megan tienen que estar aisladas del mundo, y allí es un buen lugar.- explicó Liz._

 _-Me parece bien.- pensó un poco.- ¿Cómo que volváis?_

 _-Hace 4 años que estuvimos, durante mucho tiempo, tuve que llevarlos allí, por Jasper, aún era muy reciente en nuestra alimentación._

 _-Ah, o sea que viste a…- dejo la frase al aire._

 _-Si.- dijo Liz triste._

 _Se acercó a ella y la abrazó para que no se pusiera triste._

 _-Tienes que sonreír hija, hoy es tu día._

 _-Gracias papá, por estar aquí.- dijo Liz abrazándolo más fuerte._

 _La celebración fue muy bien, todos rieron mucho, tampoco era que hubiera mucha gente, máxima unas 15 personas o 20 no muchos más._

 _Llegó la hora de que las dos parejas se fueran de luna de miel. Edward y Bella se iba a la Isla Esme, regalo de bodas de Carlisle y Esme._

 _Liz y Megan también iban a pasar la luna de miel en una isla desierta, solo que no era en el sur de Brasil. Ellas se iban a una isla cortesía de su padre._

 _-Vamos papá, tengo el coche listo y a Megan despidiéndose de todos, dime donde esta ese lugar._

 _-Es una de las islas Fiji, la que está habitada no, la otra, la compre hace mucho tiempo, cuando tu madre y yo fuimos de luna de miel._

 _-Un momento, ¿quieres vaya con mi esposa, al lugar donde pasasteis vuestra luna de miel?_

 _-Sí._

 _-Vale, sigue._

 _-El avión llegará a Fiji a la isla central y de ahí tienes que coger un barco e ir al sur._

 _-El barco es alquilado ¿verdad?_

 _-No, es nuestro._

 _-Papá._

 _-¿Qué? De alguna forma teníamos que movernos, como he dicho la isla es desierta, hay una casa recién reformada en el centro de la isla._

 _-Vale. Gracias papá.- se abrazó a él._

 _-De nada cielo, que os divirtáis._

 _-Lo haremos.- se fue a despedirse del resto de su familia._

 _Liz se abrazó a su madre con mucho cariño._

 _-Que te lo pases bien cariño._

 _-Te lo prometo. Llevo el móvil encima si pasa cualquier cosa, dímelo ¿vale?_

 _-Tranquila, no pasará nada, tu disfruta de tu luna de miel.- le sonrió y ella le correspondió._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _Se despidió de los demás y se metieron en el coche rumbo al aeropuerto._

 _Siguieron al volvo de Edward que iba al mismo lugar._

 _Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, se despidieron los cuatro, Edward y Bella tenían el vuelo a Brasil, y Liz y Megan tenían vuelo a Los Ángeles, ellas tenían que hacer cambio de avión allí._

 _-Que os lo paséis bien, parejita.- dijo Liz a Edward y Bella._

 _-Seguro que sí, quiero disfrutar un tiempo con mi mujer._

 _-Te entiendo, bueno nosotras nos vamos.- Se abrazó a su hermano y después a su hermana, Megan hizo lo mismo._

 _-Buen viaje, nos vemos en un mes.- dijo Edward._

 _-Lo mismo digo.- dijo Liz, se pusieron rumbo a la terminal._

 _Cuando ya estaban solas, Megan pasó por un quiosco y compró una revista para pasar el rato en el vuelo._

 _Liz se unió a ella y compró un par de libros para leer por el camino._

 _-¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó Megan mientras se sentaba al lado de su amada._

 _-Es una sorpresa._

 _-Oh vamos dímelo.- le puso pucheros estilo Alice._

 _-"Me las pagarás Alice". Vale te lo digo, vamos a las Islas Fiji._

 _-¿A las Fiji?- preguntó Megan alucinando._

 _-Sí._

 _-Vaya, así que nosotras también vamos a una isla._

 _-¿Cómo que también?, ¿Sabes donde lo van a pasar Edward y Bella?_

 _-Sí, me lo dijo Alice._

 _-Será bocazas._

 _-Amor, que por saberlo yo no pasaba nada, la que no tenía que enterarse era Bella._

 _-Lo sé._

 _-"Pasajeros rumbo a Los Ángeles, ya pueden embarcar"._

 _-Vamos, ese es el nuestro._

 _Subieron al avión su asientos eran de primera clase, Megan estaba emocionada, era la primera vez que estaba en esa parte del avión."_

El vuelo fue muy tranquilo, y por lo que sé, el de Edward y Bella también.

Llegamos más o menos a la misma hora las dos parejas a nuestro destino.

Voy a contar la luna de miel de mis hermanos, y después os contaré la mía.

" _Edward y Bella al fin llegaron de su destino. Bella se quedó impresionada al ver la isla y la casa lujosa, no podía creerse que fuera vivir allí unas semanas._

 _-¿Te gusta?_

 _-Sí, me encanta.- dijo Bella.- ¿pero que es este lugar?_

 _-Es la Isla Esme, es un regalo que Carlisle le hizo a Esme, en su primera luna de miel._

 _-Pues es preciso, ¿de verdad que es para nosotros solos?- preguntó mientras lo abrazaba._

 _-Sí, nos lo ha prestado Esme, como regalo de bodas, total Alice no le ha dejado hacer nada más._

 _-Pues es genial._

 _-Vamos, te enseñaré el interior.- la cogió en brazos y cruzó el umbral._

 _-¡Jajaja, Edward, bájame!_

 _-No, es una tradición, llevar a la novia y cruzar el umbral._

 _-Vale, romántico.- dijo Bella sonriendo._

 _-Te amo, señora Cullen._

 _-Yo también te amo señor Cullen._

 _Se besaron hasta que tuvieron que separarse para dejarla respirar._

 _Dejó a Bella en el suelo y cogió las maletas, se adelantó para ir al dormitorio y ella le siguió, admiraba la casa, le encantaba._

 _Llegaron al dormitorio y Edward dejó las maletas en el suelo, al lado del armario, Bella examinó la habitación de arriba abajo, le gustó mucho el paisaje que se podía ver desde la cama. Se veía el mar con la luna a lo alto dejando un caminito de plata en el agua, con su reflejo._

 _Era un paisaje precioso, parecía un cuadro pintado._

 _-¿Qué te parece el lugar?_

 _-Es mágico, parece que estemos en el paraíso._

 _-Me alegro que te guste, vamos a estar aquí bastante tiempo._

 _-Una isla para nosotros solos, mmm… me está gustando esto.- dijo Bella sonriendo y acercándose lentamente y seductoramente a su marido. Edward solo reía._

 _-¿Quieres darte un baño?- preguntó Edward mientras la abrazaba._

 _-No, quiero darme una ducha y meterme en la cama contigo y…- no continuó porque se puso colorada._

 _-De acuerdo, me gusta tu plan, espero que no te importe que me duche contigo._

 _-¿En serio?- preguntó Bella su ojos estaban salidos por la sorpresa._

 _-Sí, estamos casados, ahora podemos hacer vida de un matrimonio._

 _-Vale._

 _Se acercó a la cama y abrió la maleta, sacó la ropa interior y un pijama, pero se sorprendió al ver ropa muy sexy y que ella no había cogido._

 _-Emmm, tenemos un problema.- Edward se acercó a ella y miró la prenda._

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Esta no es mi ropa._

 _-¿Nos hemos equivocado de maleta?_

 _-No, la maleta es nuestra, pero la ropa no.- Edward sacó la ropa interior._

 _-Alice._

 _-¿Qué me pongo ahora?_

 _-Por esta noche no creo que necesites nada de esto._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Amor, confía en mí.- la cogió de la mano y la llevó al baño, después salió de nuevo para coger el neceser._

 _Volvió al baño a estar con su esposa. Una hora más tarde salieron enrollados con una toalla cada uno._

 _-Me ha gustado la ducha, ha sido muy relajante.- dijo Bella sentándose en la cama._

 _-Sí, deberíamos hacerlo más veces.- dijo Edward acercándose a ella.- amor, crees que…- no sabía cómo decirlo, se le notaba algo avergonzado si pudiera ponerse colorado lo estaría en ese momento._

 _-Sí, he esperado mucho para esto.- dijo Bella entendiendo por donde iban los tiros._

 _-Yo más mi amor, te he esperado toda mi vida.- se podía ver un brillo especial en la mirada de Edward, una mirada de puro amor hacía ella._

 _Bella se acercó a él y le besó en el cuello, un beso suave que dejo a Edward disfrutar. Él se agachó un poco la cabeza para besarla en esos labios que le volvían loco. El beso fue dulce y suave, después se volvió necesitado, apasionada, tanto que Edward cogió a Bella subiéndola encima suyo y fue directo a la cama. La tumbó y todo eso sin dejar de besarla._

 _Empezaron a desnudarse mutuamente e hicieron el amor apasionadamente, Edward trataba de no pasarse para no hacerle daño."_

Mejor no sigo explicando porque son mis hermanos y personalmente creo que es asqueroso hablar de ello, lo que sí puedo decir, es que disfrutaron de su mes en la isla Esme. Pero nos llevamos una gran sorpresa cuando volvieron a casa, Bella estaba embarazada.

Claro que no fue la única sorpresa, en mi luna de miel también pasó algo. No es lo que pensáis, Megan no estaba embarazada, pero nos encontramos a un bebé solo en la puerta de mi casa, bueno más bien de la puerta de la casa de mi padre.

Es mejor que os lo cuente desde un principio.

" _Llegaron a la isla Fiji y se fueron directamente al puerto porque tenía un barco esperándolas para ir a la isla privada del padre de Liz._

 _Cuando llegaron a la isla, Liz cogió a Megan en brazos y bajaron del barco en un salto, el capitán les dejó las maletas en la arena y se marchó._

 _Liz no soltó a Megan por nada del mundo hasta que llegaron a la casa. Megan se quedó mirando el lugar._

 _-Es fantástica, moderna, me gusta.- dijo Megan besando a Liz._

 _-Me alegro, nunca he estado, pero mi padre me había hablado un poco de este lugar, tiene un aire a la Isla Esme._

 _-¿Es donde están Bella y Edward?_

 _-Sí.- cuando entraron en la casa la dejó en el suelo y después fue a la playa a por las maletas._

 _Se dirigió a la casa de nuevo pensando en el maravilloso mes que iban a pasar allí, era una isla desierta, una casa para ellos solos sin las intervenciones de Emmett, sabía que se lo iba a pasar muy bien allí con su esposa."_

Los primeros días fueron maravillosos, nosotras dos solas disfrutando de la playa, los paseos por la selva, nuestras noches de amor, etc.

Pero un día que nos fuimos de paseo ocurrió algo que no nos esperábamos, cuando llegamos a la casa, vimos una cesta en el suelo.

" _Estaban dando una vuelta por la selva, viendo animales y plantas tropicales, hacia fresco y Megan se sentía muy a gusto._

 _-Quiero llevarte a un lugar, que estoy segura que te gustara mucho.- dijo Liz cogiéndola de la mano._

 _-Pues ¿a qué esperas? Vamos.- Megan estaba entusiasmada y empezó a correr._

 _-Espera, espera.- estiró para pararla.- no es por aquí.- siguieron el camino del sendero que había más cerca._

 _Estuvieron un rato caminando hasta que llegaron a un lago con una cascada que venía de lo alto de un acantilado._

 _Se ba_ _ñ_ _aron un buen rato y despu_ _é_ _s volvieron a la casa._

 _-Eso ha sido impresionante, me ha gustado mucho.- dijo Megan abrazando a Liz._

 _-Me alegro, venga volvamos a casa.- cuando llegaron se encontraron con una cesta en la puerta de la casa._

 _-¿Qu_ _é_ _es eso?_

 _-No lo s_ _é_ _.- se acercaron, Megan cogi_ _ó_ _la cesta mientras que Liz miraba por todos lado. Sinti_ _ó_ _un olor desconocido, se fue corriendo a la playa y empez_ _ó_ _a buscar._

 _El olor era muy tenue, hac_ _í_ _a tiempo que no hab_ _í_ _a nadie por all_ _í_ _, no entend_ _í_ _a c_ _ó_ _mo era posible que alguien llegara a esa isla._

 _A una isla desierta y sin vida alguna, no ten_ _í_ _a sentido._

 _-¡Liz!- cuando oy_ _ó_ _el grito de su esposa corri_ _ó_ _a velocidad vamp_ _í_ _rica hasta la casa._

 _-Que pasa._

 _-Mira.- se acerc_ _ó_ _a ella y ense_ _ñó_ _el bulto._

 _-¿Un beb_ _é_ _?_

 _-S_ _í_ _, no s_ _é_ _qui_ _é_ _n puede haberlo dejado aqu_ _í_ _._

 _-Haber.- se acerc_ _ó_ _a su esposa y mir_ _ó_ _m_ _á_ _s de cerca al beb_ _é_ _._

 _-¿Qu_ _é_ _vamos hacer?- pregunt_ _ó_ _preocupada._

 _-No s_ _é_ _, podr_ _í_ _amos qued_ _á_ _rnoslo._

 _-¿C_ _ó_ _mo? Pronto ser_ _é_ _una vampira._

 _-¿Conf_ _í_ _as en mi?_

 _-Sabes que s_ _í_ _._

 _-Pues nos quedamos con el beb_ _é_ _, tranquila todo ir_ _á_ _bien._

 _-¿Est_ _á_ _s segura?_

 _-S_ _í_ _. Por cierto ¿cuando quieres que te transforme?_

 _-Creo que hoy es un buen d_ _í_ _a, al fin y al cabo ya he disfrutado de nuestra luna de miel._

 _-De acuerdo, dame al beb_ _é_ _y ve al dormitorio, esp_ _é_ _rame all_ _í_ _._

 _-¿Qué vas hacer con el beb_ _é_ _?_

 _-Está casi dormido, lo voy a poner en la cesta, adem_ _á_ _s tu transformaci_ _ó_ _n durar_ _á_ _poco._

 _-De acuerdo.- se fue directa al dormitorio._

 _Liz se encargó de dormir al bebé y usó su don de letargo para que durmiera profundamente. Lo metió con cuidado en la cesta y se lo llevó a la habitación de al lado de la suya, no se atrevía a dejarlo en la misma habitación donde iba a producirse la transformación de Megan._

 _Después de dejar el bebé se fue a la habitación que compartía con su esposa._

 _La vio tumbada en la cama boca arriba, como si la estuviera esperando. Se acercó a ella y la besó apasionadamente, necesitaba hacer tripas corazón para poder hacer algo que había prometido no volver hacer, pero se encontraba en una encrucijada, sino lo hacía podría perderla, y si lo hacía se culparía el resto de su vida como con Edward._

 _-¿Amor, estás bien?- preguntó Megan._

 _-Sí, es que…_

 _-No te atreves ¿verdad?_

 _-Eres mi esposa, te amo, no quiero perderte, quiero pasar la eternidad junto a ti, pero es que… la última vez que mordí a alguien fue a Emmet y prometí que no volvería hacerlo, pero por entonces pensaba que jamás tendría a alguien que compartiera la eternidad conmigo. Me equivoqué, te tengo a ti…- Megan se incorporó y le cogió de la mano para darle ánimos._

 _-No te preocupes, podemos esperar a estar en casa y que lo haga Carlisle._

 _-No, lo haré, solo necesito calmarme._

 _-De acuerdo, puedo esperar. ¿Cómo está el bebé?_

 _-Dormido.- se sentó en la cama y Megan se apoyó en su hombro._

 _Dos horas después Liz tuvo el valor de hacerlo, le pidió a Megan que se tumbara y que se relajara, que ella iba hacer todo lo posible para que no le doliese tanto la transformación._

 _-¿Preparada?_

 _-Sí, ¿y tú?_

 _-También.- se acercó al cuello de Megan y la mordió, trató de no beber la sangre, pero se le iba acumulando en la boca, se separó de ella y fue al baño para escupir, después se enjuago la boca, no quería tener el sabor de la sangre por más tiempo. Cuando terminó se acercó a la cama y cogió la mano de su esposa mientras esperaba. Uso su don de las emociones para controlarle el dolor, no quería que sufriera, pero vio que el don no le serbia de mucho, Megan se removía mucho y en su cara se reflejaba el dolor, así que usó dos dones, el de las emociones para dormirla y el otro don que no le había puesto nombre, que era el de quitar algo a alguien, así que se quedó todo el dolor de su esposa, y aguantó para no gritar. Nunca lo había hecho servir para una transformación, pero no le gustaba ver sufrir a su esposa._

 _Había pasado medio día y la transformación de Megan había finalizado, Liz se quedó dormida por el cansancio de aguantar el dolor y sufrimiento. Megan se despertó y notó algo diferente en ella aparte de que su corazón ya no latía, se levantó de la cama y se acercó al espejo de cuerpo entero, vio que sus facciones se había refinado más, sus ojos eran rojos, los cerró porque le asustó, después siguió recorriendo su cuerpo, era perfecto, los pechos grandes y altos, la barriga plana, parecía una modelo, su pelo había crecido y había cogido más color._

 _Estaba feliz, así que dio la vuelta para que Liz la viera, pero se la encontró dormida, se acercó y la tapó para que no cogiera frío._

 _Empezó a sentir sed así que sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación y fue corriendo al interior del bosque para poder alimentarse. Estuvo como dos horas fuera cazando, volvió a casa y se metió en la ducha para limpiarse del barro y de los restos de sangre. Cuando terminó se acercó al espejo del baño y vio que sus ojos ya no eran de un rojo brillante y escalofriante, sonrió y salió sin hacer ruido, no quería despertar a Liz, supo que estaba cansada por todo lo que había hecho por ella._

 _-No sé porque me quitaste el dolor, pero gracias amor mío.- se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente, después fue a la habitación de invitados y vio al niño despierto. Lo cogió en brazos y lo meció, sintió que tenía el pañal pesado así que buscó en la cesta y encontró un pañal y un biberón lleno, así que cogió las dos cosas y al niño y fue a la cocina."_

Cuando me desperté me asusté, Megan no estaba en la cama así que me levanté para salir a buscarla, pero escuché los gorgoteos del bebé, así que seguí el sonido y llegué al salón, vi una imagen increíble. Megan estaba dando el biberón al bebé, me acerqué a ellos sin hacer ruido para no asustarla.

 _Liz se sentó al lado de su esposa con cuidado y Megan la miró, le dio una sonrisa y después se centró de nuevo en el bebé._

 _-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó Liz._

 _-Muy bien, cuando desperté salí a cazar y después me ocupé del bebé, es un niño._

 _-Oh, tenias que haberme despertado, podía haberte acompañado en tu primera caza._

 _-Amor, fue fácil, estuve dos horas cazando, y cuando sentí que estaba llena, volví. No quería despertarte, habías hecho mucho por mí y estabas cansada._

 _-¿Cómo…?_

 _-¿Qué como sé que me quitaste el dolor?, porque en un momento sentí que me moría y al siguiente no sentí nada de nada._

 _-Lo siento, nunca he pasado por una transformación, pero gracias al don de las emociones, siempre supe lo que se sentía, era como si me pasara a mí, lo sentí en cuatro ocasiones, pero en tu caso, me dolía mucho más, me culpaba por hacerte sufrir de esa manera, solo por estar conmigo._

 _-Lo entiendo, y te lo agradezco, el resto de la transformación no sentí nada._

 _-Me alegro.- se quedó mirando al niño que se estaba quedando dormido._

 _En ese momento el teléfono de Liz empezó a sonar, estaba en su dormitorio así que no molestaba al niño, se levantó y corrió a velocidad vampírica para coger el teléfono._

 _-¿Diga?_

 _-Liz._

 _-Edward, ¿Cómo os va la luna de miel?_

 _-Pues iba bien, hasta que Bella empezó a notar algo extraño en ella._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó extrañada._

 _-Liz, creemos que está embarazada.- al oír la noticia se quedó de piedra.- ¿Liz sigues ahí?_

 _-Sí, perdona, es que me ha sorprendido la noticia, enhorabuena._

 _-Gracias, pero estoy asustado, no quiero que le pase nada a Bella._

 _-Lo entiendo, ¿Dónde estáis?_

 _-Seguimos en la Isla._

 _-De acuerdo, coged un vuelo a Londres para mi casa, nos veremos allí._

 _-¿No es mejor volver a Forks para que Carlisle lleve esto?_

 _-No, porque una vez que nazca el bebé tendrás que transformar a Bella inmediatamente._

 _-Liz, ¿Qué has visto?_

 _-A medida que el bebé vaya creciendo, le romperá los huesos y la columna._

 _-O no._

 _-Por eso te digo que vayáis ahora a Londres, hay tiempo y quiero estar allí para controlarlo, me he pasado toda mi vida estudiando los de mi especie._

 _-De acuerdo, pero tengo una pregunta._

 _-Dime._

 _-¿Cómo sobrevivió tu madre?_

 _-Si te soy sincera no lo sé, lo pensé hace tiempo y se lo pregunté a Carlisle, él me dijo que ella estaba preparada, que su cuerpo era como si su destino fuera tener bebés híbridos._

 _-Creo que lo entiendo._

 _-Bueno, nos vemos en Londres en 48 horas._

 _-De acuerdo, allí estaremos, adiós.- Liz colgó y fue al salón, estaba preocupada por su hermana._

 _-¿Liz que pasa?_

 _-Tenemos que irnos a Londres, pero ya._

 _-¿Crees que es prudente? Ya sabes me acabó de despertar._

 _-No te preocupes por eso, no iremos en un avión comercial, iremos en el avión privado de mi padre._

 _-De acuerdo, pero ¿Por qué tenemos que ir allí?_

 _-Bella, está embarazada y es peligroso, quiero estar en un lugar neutro y tenerlo todo al alcance._

 _-¿Vas ayudarla?_

 _-Por supuesto, sé lo que tengo que hacer, después de todo soy médico.- Liz se fue hacer la maleta y Megan se quedó en el sofá con el niño en brazos, se quedó pensando en que si se lo iban a quedar tendrían que ponerle nombre._

 _Liz tardó muy poco en hacer la maleta, después se fueron los tres a coger el yate para ir a la isla principal, pero cuando llegaron el piloto le dijo que no llegarían a la isla porque les hacia mal tiempo en Nueva York. Eso a Liz le molestó un poco, pero tenía que llegar a Londres cuanto antes._

 _-¿Cómo llegaremos?_

 _-No lo sé.- se encontraban en el puerto, y Liz observó el barco de su padre y se le ocurrió una idea.- se me ha ocurrido ir en el barco._

 _-No creo que tenga combustible para un viaje tan largo, además de que en él hay humanos, ¿qué haré cuando tenga sed?_

 _-Tranquila amor, iremos de compras y de caza.- se fue hablar con el capitán y le comentó lo que había pasado, después le contó la idea y le pareció bien.- ¿Cuándo nos iremos?_

 _-Señorita, tenemos que llenar el depósito y preparar el barco para un viaje largo, en unas cuatro horas estaremos listos para partir._

 _-Muy bien, nosotras nos vamos de compras."_

Era un problema en no tener el avión, sabía que tardaríamos en llegar a Londres, así que llamé a Edward y le informé, me dijo que no me preocupará, que él aun tenía las llaves de la casa y que nos esperarían estando allí tranquilos. Me quedé más tranquila así que nos fuimos al centro comercial para comprarle cosas a nuestro hijo.

" _Liz y Megan fueron al único centro comercial de la isla, compraron de todo para el bebé, formula para bebés, pañales, ropa, cochecito, cuna de viaje. Una vez que lo tenía todo Liz fue al bosque más cercano con una maleta, dentro había varios frascos para llenarlos de sangre animal, cazó distintas especies y las drenó en los potes y puso unas pegatinas con el nombre de los animales, los cerró bien y los guardó en la maleta acolchada, después se fue otra vez al centro para recoger a su esposa y a su hijo._

 _Sé paró por un segundo al pensar en que había dicho que era su hijo al bebé abandonado._

 _-Me gusta, si, desde el momento que lo dejaron abandonado, y que lo aceptamos, se convirtió en nuestro hijo.- cuando llegó los vio, sonrió y fue hacia ellos._

 _-¿Qué tal?_

 _-Podemos irnos sin problemas._

 _-Bien, he cambiado al niño, la ropa estaba sucia._

 _-Oh, volvamos al barco._

 _-Vale._

 _Partieron las dos llevando el cochecito con el niño dormido, cuando llegaron al barco, vieron que la tripulación estaba acabando de preparar las cosas, subieron a bordo y se quedaron en el camarote el resto del día._

 _-Megan._

 _-Dime.- dijo mientras le daba el biberón al niño._

 _-Tenemos que pensar un nombre._

 _-Tienes razón… pero no se me ocurre nada._

 _-Tenemos tiempo, pero a mí se me ha ocurrido un nombre._

 _-Pues dime._

 _-William._

 _-Mmmm.- pensó en ello._

 _-No está mal William Swan Vulturi Cullen Johnson._

 _-Me gusta cómo suena con los apellidos, que te parece ¿nos quedamos con William?- preguntó Megan mirando al niño._

 _-William Lucius Swan Vulturi Cullen Johnson._

 _-¿Lucius? Suena antiguo._

 _-Es el segundo nombre de mi padre._

 _-Me gusta, ahora que sé el porqué del nombre._

 _-¿En serio?_

 _-Me cayó muy bien cuando vino a la boda._

 _El niño ya tenía un nombre y un apellido, era alguien, así que Liz llamó a Jasper para que se ocupara de todo tipo de papeles para William Lucius Cullen Johnson._

 _-Hola Liz, ¿Cómo va la luna de miel?_

 _-Bien, muy bien, oye Jaz, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?_

 _-Claro, dime._

 _-Llama al abogado de la familia y que te haga unos papeles para un niño de un mes de nacido._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Por favor, hazme este favor, ya te lo explicaré con calma más adelante._

 _-De acuerdo, como se llama._

 _-William Lucius Swan Vulturi Cullen Johnson._

 _-De acuerdo, ya tengo el nombre, que necesitas._

 _-Una partida de nacimiento, pasaporte, un libro de familia…_

 _-Ok, yo me encargó._

 _-Gracias hermano, nos veremos pronto._

 _-Eso espero, que tengo a Alice muy nerviosa._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-No consigue veros y a Edward y a Bella tampoco._

 _-Mmmm, lo siento, pero en mi caso quiero un poco de intimidad, y no que mi hermana empiece a espiarnos._

 _-Lo entiendo.- se despidieron y Liz colgó, le contó a Megan que había pedido a Jasper que se ocupara de los papeles de William"_

Estuvimos varios días viajando, había calculado bien con la razón de nuestra reserva de sangre, llegamos a Londres una semana después, nos fuimos directos a mi casa, y cuando entré me encontré con algo que me dejó impresionada, mi hermana tenía una barriga bastante abultada, parecía que estuviera de siete meses. Me acerqué a Edward y lo saludé y después hice lo mismo con Bella, me costó un poco pero conseguí abrazarla sin aplastarla.

"

 _-Vaya hermanita, como estás de grande._

 _-Lo sé._

 _-Pero estás preciosa._

 _-Gracias._

 _-Vosotras tenéis mucho que explicar.- dijo Edward._

 _-Sí, hace una semana que transformé a Megan.- Bella se puso pálida y Edward más de lo que era normalmente.- no os preocupéis, se controla, a mi me tiene impresionada._

 _-De acuerdo.- Bella se sentó en el sofá porque ya no podía mantenerse más de pie._

 _Edward se acercó a Megan y la abrazó después vio lo que había en el cochecito._

 _-Em Liz… ¿Qué hacéis con un bebé humano?_

 _-Un día nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por el bosque y cuando volvimos nos encontramos una cesta en la puerta, capté un olor tenue y lo seguí cuando volví, Megan tenía un bebé en brazos._

 _-¿Lo abandonaron?- preguntó Bella._

 _-Sí, así que decidimos quedárnoslo, hace unos días llamé a Jasper para que se encargara de todo el papeleo para la identificación del niño._

 _-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Edward._

 _-William.- dijo Megan._

 _Edward cogió al bebé._

 _-Bienvenido a la familia William Cullen.- dijo Edward sonriendo, ese gesto le gustó mucho a Liz._

 _-Cariño ¿podrías llevarte a William de aquí? Tengo que examinar a Bella._

 _-Claro.- cogió el niño y lo metió en el cochecito después se marchó a la cocina para prepararle un biberón._

 _-Bueno Bella, ¿Cómo estás?_

 _-Cansada, pero bien._

 _-Mmmm, Edward ¿le estás dando sangre?_

 _-No, ¿Por qué?_

 _-Edward, el bebé es medio vampiro, necesita sangre para crecer y se la está sacando de Bella, por eso esta tan cansada, venga ve a cazar algo y tráele un vaso._

 _-No quiero dejarla._

 _-Edward, estoy yo._

 _-Edward, ve tranquilo, estoy bien._

 _-De acuerdo, vuelvo enseguida.- se marchó por la puerta de atrás._

 _-Bella, ahora que Edward no está puedes decírmelo._

 _-Aaah, está bien, tengo miedo Liz._

 _-Lo entiendo, pero no te preocupes, Edward y yo estaremos a tu lado en todo momento, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, y pronto tendrás a tu bebé en brazos._

 _-¿Y si no soy buena madre?_

 _-Porque dices eso, claro que lo serás._

 _-No tengo un modelo a que seguir, mi madre parece más mi amiga._

 _-Bella, serás una buena madre, confía en mí.- le apretó la mano para darle apoyo._

 _Edward volvió con reservas de sangre, le dio un vaso a Bella y se lo bebió entero. Liz tenía razón, necesitaba sangre para recuperarse, su cara había recuperado el color."_

Las dos semanas restantes, pasaron volando, Edward estaba muy nervioso, en la casa solo se podía oír los gritos desgarradores de Bella, a mi me costaba centrarme en lo que tenía, así que para ayudarla traté de quitarle el dolor, coloqué una mano en su vientre y sentí que el bebé se tranquilizaba, después me centré en Bella, dejó de gritar, le dije a Edward que le diera morfina para que sintiera menos dolor, así lo hizo. Me encargue de que el bebé naciera ya que Bella no podía hacer nada, tenía todos los huesos rotos.

La abrí y saqué al bebé, después le dije a Edward que le cerrara la herida con la ponzoña y que empezara a morderla.

Estaba mal al ver a su esposa en ese estado, yla verdad es que yo también, me partía el corazón al verla así, quería ayudar a mi hermano pero tenía al bebé en brazos, me la quedé mirando y ella extendió la mano y me tocó la mejilla, pude ver su nacimiento y me preguntó por su mamá. Era increíble, tenía el mismo don que yo, en ese momento tuve una visión de ella junto con toda la familia.

"

 _-Si pequeña, serás una niña muy feliz, y no te preocupes por tu mamá, pronto estará bien.- Liz miró a su hermano que estaba terminando de inyectarle la ponzoña._

 _Liz se llevó la pequeña para limpiarla y vestirla con un pijama que había comprado en Fiji._

 _Edward fue al baño para limpiarse y poder ver a su hija._

 _-Mira a quien tenemos aquí.- dijo Liz a la niña._

 _-Es preciosa._

 _-Se parece a vosotros, es una mezcla de los dos._

 _-¿La has visto de mayor?_

 _-Sí, tendrá tu pelo, los ojos de Bella y como será medio vampiro será muy hermosa.-le tocó la mejilla de su hermano y le mostro la imagen, no quería pensarlo porque para ello tendría que quitarse el escudo y sería el blanco de Alice y no los dejaría tranquilos._

 _-Tienes razón, es hermosa como su madre.- se puso triste._

 _-Tranquilo hermano, pronto estará junto a ti._

 _-He sentido morirme cuando gritó de esa forma._

 _-Lo sé, a mi me ha pasado lo mismo.- en ese momento sintió una presión en el pecho, se puso la mano en el corazón y Edward lo vio._

 _-¿Estás bien?_

 _-Sí, tranquilo, no es na…- no pudo decir más el dolor empezó siendo más agudo, sus piernas se doblaron, cayó al suelo y Edward la sujeto._

 _-¡Liz!- tenía los ojos cerrados.- ¡Liz por favor que te pasa, Liz!- pero Liz no reaccionaba, la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la cama junto con su esposa._

 _Megan se acercó corriendo tras oír el grito de Edward, vio a su esposa en la cama junto con Bella._

 _-¿Qué ha pasado?_

 _-No lo sé, hay que llamar a Carlisle, cuanto antes._

 _-Ve, yo me quedo con ellas._

 _Edward fue al cuarto de baño y cogió a su niña, después fueron los dos al salón donde estaba el teléfono._

 _-Vamos, vamos.- miró a su niña que parecía que entendiera que estaba pasando porque se podía ver preocupación en sus ojos.- tranquila cariño, mamá pronto estará con nosotros y la tía Liz, se pondrá bien. "eso espero"._

 _-¿Diga?_

 _-Mamá, puedes pasarme a Carlisle por favor._

 _-Hola Edward, ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Mamá por favor, pásamelo, es urgente._

 _-De acuerdo.- se oyó como dejaban el teléfono y se oyó el gritó de Esme._

 _-¿Si?_

 _-Carlisle, tienes que venir rápido, algo le pasa a Liz._

 _-Vale, tranquilo, respira, ¿Dónde estáis?_

 _-En la casa de Londres._

 _-De acuerdo, voy para allá, quédate con ella._

 _-Sí.- colgó el teléfono un poco más tranquilo y vio que la niña se movía mucho.- ¿Qué te pasa cielo?- la niña le extendió la mano y le enseñó lo que quería._

 _-Tienes hambre, no te preocupes ahora te doy tu biberón de leche._

 _Fueron los dos a la cocina, Edward vio que había bastantes biberones con un líquido rosado. Cogió uno y se lo dio a su hija, se lo tomó muy rápido._

 _-¿Qué es lo que llevará esta leche?- se lo acercó a la nariz.- vaya tiene sangre, seguro que ha sido cosa de tu tía._

 _Con una mano metió el resto de los biberones en la nevera, vio que había más biberones pero estos eran solo de leche, pensó que deberían de ser de su sobrino William._

 _-¿Quieres estar con tu primo?- la niña sonrió y Edward entendió.- pues vamos. Pero tienes que tener cuidado, él es humano.- después pensó que era un bebé y que no podía entenderle._

 _Llegaron a la habitación y puso a la niña en la cuna donde estaba el niño, se la vio gatear hasta él y se tumbó, el niño estaba dormido, así que ella se acurrucó y se durmió._

 _-Veo que te gusta.- dijo Edward en voz baja, después los tapó con una manta y se acercó a la cama.- ¿ha reaccionado?_

 _-No, sigue inconsciente, me preocupa, nunca la he visto así._

 _-Ya somos dos. Carlisle llegará mañana, o eso espero._

 _En ese momento Bella empezó a moverse, Edward no entendía que pasaba pero se estaba despertando._

 _-Bella cielo.- Edward le cogió de la mano._

 _-¿Edward?- abrió los ojos y vio a su marido, se quedó sin respiración, si antes lo veía como un dios griego, ahora lo veía mucho más hermoso que nunca._

 _-¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _-Bien, el bebé, ¿dónde está?_

 _-Es una hermosa niña, y está dormidita en la cuna con su primo._

 _-Quiero verla._

 _-Vamos.- se cogieron de la mano y Bella se levantó, después se acercaron a la cuna y vio a dos bebés dormiditos y juntitos._

 _-¿Cuál es?_

 _-La de la derecha, tiene la ropa de su primo porque como no sabíamos que iba a ser, no fuimos de compras._

 _-No pasa nada, es hermosa ¿verdad?_

 _-Es igualita a ti._

 _-¿Dónde está Liz?- Edward se entristeció.- Edward que pasa._

 _-Liz, está en la cama, lleva varias horas inconsciente, no sabemos qué le pasa, he llamado a Carlisle y estará aquí, mañana._

 _Bella se acercó a la cama y cogió la mano de su prima, entonces vio algo que la dejó sin respiración._

 _Bella se encontraba en un lugar soleado, parecía un bosque, no entendía nada._

 _-Hola Bels.- Bella se giró y vio a su hermana._

 _-Liz. ¿Qué sitio es este?_

 _-Un refugio._

 _-¿Liz que te pasa?_

 _-Algo que nunca creí posible._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Me ha dado un infarto. No sé porque, pero estoy muy débil, por eso no puedo despertar._

 _-Edward ha avisado a Carlisle, pronto estará aquí y te ayudara._

 _-No creo que pueda._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Siento que en cualquier momento tendré otro ataque y será el definitivo._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _-Que voy a morir._

 _-No de eso nada.- se acercó a ella.- no lo permitiremos, te pondrás bien, si para ello hay que transformarte…_

 _-Bella, no puedes, la ponzoña me mataría._

 _-Pero…_

 _-Lo siento, os quiero mucho, pero este es mi fin, dile a Megan que la amo y que me perdone._

 _-¡Liz!- de repente volvió a la habitación y se separó de su hermana._

 _-Bella ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Liz, se está muriendo, se ha rendido._

 _-¿Qué? Eso, eso no puede ser.- dijo Megan._

 _-Es imposible, ella es inmortal.- dijo Edward._

 _-Pero no su cuerpo._

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _-Su cuerpo es de un ser humano, le ha dado un infarto y me ha dicho que pronto tendrá otro y morirá.- explicó Bella abrazada a su marido._

 _-¿Cómo has hablado con ella?- preguntó Megan._

 _-No lo sé, le cogí la mano y me encontré en un lugar hermoso y la vi, es como si ella me llamara y me llevará a ese lugar._

 _Nadie dijo nada, rezaban para que Carlisle llegara cuanto antes, Edward estaba que no podía creerse lo que había contado Bella, tenía que hacer algo, no podía permitir que muriera su hermana."_

Como podréis leer, no morí, Edward no lo permitió, sin mi consentimiento ni el de Bella, me mordió, me sentía morir, no se daba cuenta que con ello adelantaba mi muerte, pero no sé cómo me recuperé. Después recordé que el infarto fue por el dolor de Bella en su transformación ya que me quedé con todo su dolor, pero no dije nada al respecto y creo que ahora que lo estoy escribiendo, es posible que mi hermano lo haya leído y esté enfadado, pero es cosa mía, no puede hacer nada.

Bueno pero como podéis ver no pasó nada más, me desperté y sentí a mi esposa abrazada a mí, estaba sollozando y eso me dolió.

" _Liz despertó y se incorporó, no pudo hacer nada ya que sintió a su amada abrazándola y sollozando, eso es lo que le dolió a Liz, no le gustaba verla de esa forma, la abrazó y le susurró palabras de tranquilidad y de amor._

- _Estoy bien, tranquila.- pero no entendía que es lo que había pasado._

 _-Lo siento, pero no podía dejar que murieras, y me arriesgue.- dijo Edward._

 _-Pero ¿cómo sabías que iba a funcionar?_

 _-No lo sabía, solo pensaba que alguien tenía que hacer algo, no queríamos perderte. Pensé que si te mordía podríamos conseguir algo de tiempo, Bella nos contó lo que le habías dicho y pensamos que Carlisle no llegaría a tiempo._

 _-Pero Edward, podía a ver muerto tras inyectarme ponzoña._

 _-Algo dentro de mi me decía que tenía que intentarlo, es posible que otra ponzoña te hubiera matado, pero yo tengo la tuya._

 _-No entiendo._

 _-La transformación de Bella duro unas horas, no tres días como con Rosalie, duró lo mismo que a mí y a Emmet._

 _-Los únicos a los que trasformé._

 _-Sí, así que pensé que ya que tenía tu ponzoña recorriendo por mis venas, tendría que funcionar._

 _-Y aquí estoy._

 _-Sí, si es la tuya no pasa nada, ahora eres un vampiro completo hermanita._

 _-¿Te imaginas lo que te hará mi padre cuando se entere?_

 _-Le explicaré que la situación requería medidas desesperadas._

 _-Gracias Ed._

 _-De nada hermanita, será mejor que os marcháis a alimentaros, nosotros ya hemos ido._

 _-De acuerdo.- separó su esposa de ella y la cogió de la mano.- vamos amor._

 _-Sí._

 _Ya en el bosque Liz se quedó parada mirando el horizonte, Megan se quedó a su lado y la abrazó._

 _-Gracias a Edward estás conmigo de nuevo._

 _-Siento mucho haberte asustado._

 _-Olvidémoslo ¿vale?_

 _-Vale.- salieron corriendo cogidas de la mano._

 _Cazaron bastante y después se fueron a la cueva donde estaba enterrada la madre de Liz._

 _-¿Que hacemos aquí?-preguntó Megan._

 _-Quiero que conozcas a mi madre.- cogidas de la mano, se adentraron en la cueva, cuando llegaron a la tumba Liz empezó hablar.- Mamá, te extraño, pero quiero que sepas que ya no estoy sola, hace un mes, me he casado con una mujer maravillosa, se llama Megan, me hubiera gustado que la conocieras, es perfecta para mi, papá la acepta y la quiere. En casa también está mi prima, o sea se tu sobrina, se parece muchísimo a ti, ahora es vampiro y está casada con Edward. ¿Te acuerdas de él? te lo presenté hace 50 años atrás, se aman mucho y quiero que sepas que nuestro apellido, Swan seguirá existiendo eternamente. No hace mucho he hablado con Charlie, el padre de Bella, mi prima, él ha descubierto de nuestra existencia, pero podemos estar tranquilos, porque no va a decir nada, igual que lo hicieron nuestros primos. Bella y Edward acaban de tener un bebé, es un hibrido como yo, bueno más bien... como era antes, he tenido un problema muy gordo, he estado a punto de morir, pero Edward me ha salvado, ahora soy un vampiro completo. Pero estoy bien, no me ha quedado nada permanentemente, así que no te preocupes por mí, es cierto que he perdido la parte humana que me unía a ti, pero nunca me olvidaré de ti mamá, no lo hecho todos estos años, ahora que soy como papá, no va a ser diferente.- Megan la abrazó._

 _-Señora Swan es un placer conocerla, Liz siempre me ha hablado mucho de usted, en mi boda he podido conocer a su marido, es un hombre impresionante, aunque al principio da un poco de miedo, con solo verlo, pero por lo que me ha contado Liz, cuando usted estaba con él no se le veía así ¿verdad? tiene muchas ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido en años, además de que sus ojos tenían poco brillo, solo conseguía animarse al ver a Liz y lo entiendo, y también entiendo que le eche mucho de menos, yo estaría igual o peor que él si perdiera a Liz para siempre, tener que vivir la eternidad sin el amor de tu vida, es una locura muy dolorosa, pero hay algo que a su esposo lo mantiene vivo y esa es su hija, gracias por traer a Liz al mundo, me hace muy feliz._

 _-Y tu a mi.- se abrazaron y se despidieron de Isabella, fueron directas a casa.- creo que me ha ido bien hablar con ella, he podido contarle todo lo importante de estos años._

 _-Pero no le has dicho nada de Félix._

 _-Porque se lo expliqué la otra vez que vine a verla, creo que se puso muy contenta al saber que tengo relación con mi hermano perdido._

 _-Seguro que sí, creo que le hubiera gustado estar presente._

 _-Yo también, se ha perdido toda mi vida, por culpa de Aro Vulturi.- el nombre lo mencionó con rabia._

 _-A mi me ha gustado hablar con ella, pensé que al ver la tumba me entristecería al recordar a mis padres, pero no he sentido nada de eso, ¿soy mala hija?-dijo Megan tratando de calmar el ambiente._

 _-No mi amor, solo que tú ya tuviste problemas con tus padres desde niña, recuerda que siempre huías cuando discutían._

 _-Es cierto._

 _-Creo que cuando tu abuela enterró a tus padres, tú no sentiste nada, porque ya los perdiste hacía mucho, tu mente se había mentalizado, por eso no lloraste nada cuando lo supiste y cuando los enterraron, menos._

 _-Todo el mundo criticaba porque no sentía pena o tristeza._

 _-Tranquila, eso forma parte del pasado._

 _-Es cierto._

 _Entraron en casa y vieron a Edward y a Bella con los dos niños._

 _-Ooooh, parece que los dos son vuestros.-dijo Megan._

 _-De eso nada, William es nuestro.-dijo Liz celosa._

 _-Es un niño muy tranquilo.-dijo Edward._

 _-Además, parece ser que Reneesme se ha enamorado de él, quiere estar todo el tiempo a su lado.-dijo Bella._

 _-Oh.- dijo Liz._

 _-Eso no me hace mucha gracia, porque es solo una bebé de horas, pero me tengo que aguantar.- dijo Edward resignado y celoso._

 _-Jajajaja.- se rieron las tres mujeres._

 _-Liz no te rías tanto, acepto que tu hijo esté con mi pequeña, porque es tu hijo y porque me ha caído bien, si fuera otro niño lo mantendría alejado de mi niña._

 _-Vale, vale, lo he entendido.- se acercó a su hermano y cogió a William._

 _El niño tenía los ojos abiertos, eran de color lila._

 _-Vaya, es la primera vez que veo ese color de ojos.- todos se acercaron y vieron al niño._

 _-Es raro, pero son bonitos.-dijo Bella._

 _-Si.- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo._

 _Se sentaron en el sofá y en el sillón y se quedaron tranquilos mirando a sus hijos._

 _De repente el niño levantó la mano tocó la mandíbula de su papá, quería hacer lo mismo que su prima, no hacía mucho había visto lo que hacía con su mamá._

 _-¿Que quiere mi niño precioso?-preguntó Liz mientras agachaba la cabeza. El niño consiguió tocar la mejilla y sonrió.- pero que..._

 _Liz no sabía que pensar ni que hacer y mucho menos que decir, estaba viendo imagines de la vida de William, desde su nacimiento hasta el momento en que su tío le daba un biberón, parecía que esa imagen había sido mientras ella y Megan estaban cazando._

 _-No...no puede ser, eres un niño humano.- estaba asustada, extrañada y preocupada._

 _-¿Que pasa Liz?- preguntó Megan que estaba al lado de Bella._

 _-Tiene un don.- los tres se quedaron impresionados, sus ojos salían de orbita, los niños se reían._

 _-¿Estás segura de eso?-preguntó Edward._

 _-Me ha enseñado su vida, es el mismo don que tengo yo y el que tiene Reneesme._

 _-Uou, parece ser que todos lo híbridos tienen el mismo don.-dijo Edward._

 _-Eso es imposible, Reneesme que lo tenga, tiene sentido, porque Bella es mi sangre y tu mi ponzoña; pero William no es nada de eso.- miró al niño.- ¿quién eres?_

 _Liz se quedó pensando en todo lo que había visto._

 _-Tu padre biológico es un vampiro, tu madre era humana, hasta ahí lo he entendido, pero lo demás...- el niño volvió a tocarla y pudo ver algo más, que imágenes rápidas._

 _Una chica muy joven quedó sola en la calle y de noche, no podía volver a casa, entonces apareció un vampiro hambriento, pero no de sed de sangre, sino de lujuria, se lanzó a la chica y la violó sin parar, sin tener cuidado de hacerla daño. Cuando terminó de saciarse, el vampiro despareció, dejando a la chica medio muerta. Nadie sabía que estaba allí sola y mal herida, de repente apareció otro vampiro y se acercó a ella._

 _-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.- tenía una voz muy suave, cogió a la chica y se la llevó a su casa._

 _La joven no hablaba y no se movía, el ser que la violó la dejó a tal punto que era un desecho humano._

 _El vampiro que la sacó del callejón, cuidó de ella y de su embarazo, unas semanas más tarde el bebé nació, pero la chica murió, el vampiro no sabía qué hacer con el bebé de otro vampiro._

 _-Se lo voy a dejar a Liz, ella sabrá ocuparse de él, al fin y al cabo son iguales.- cogió el teléfono y llamó a alguien._

 _-Oye hermano, ¿dónde está tu hija?_

 _-..._

 _-Oh bien, voy para allá._

 _-..._

 _-No es nada, tranquilo.- colgó el teléfono y cogió al bebé.-Tranquilo pequeño, mi sobrina cuidará de ti, y tengo suerte, está cerca de aquí._

 _La imagen cambió de nuevo, se encontraron los dos en una barca de motor y llegaron a la isla._

 _Vio la casa y dejó la cesta en la puerta._

 _-Mmm, creo que ella y su esposa han ido de caza, tranquilo pequeño, no tardaran en llegar y yo tengo que volver a Volterra.- se marchó a velocidad vampírica._

 _La siguiente imagen fue la de Megan cogiéndolo en brazos._

 _-¿Liz, estás bien?- preguntó Megan, Liz reaccionó y se quedó mirando a William._

 _-Has tenido una vida corta y muy dura, pero ahora estás a salvo, toda mi familia es vampírica, pero no te preocupes, cuidaremos de ti.- dijo Liz, William sonrió._

 _-¿Liz que ha pasado?-preguntó Bella._

 _-Antes me ha mostrado unas imágenes muy rápidas de su vida, pero está vez me ha dejado ver todo, aunque una parte es imposible que lo supiera, porque él no existía.- no dejó de mirar al niño._

 _-Cuéntanos, que has visto.-dijo Edward intrigado._

 _-Una chica muy joven, debía de tener la edad de Megan y Bella, estaba en un callejón de noche y fue atacada._

 _-¿Como Rosalie?-preguntó Edward._

 _-Si._

 _-Odio a los humanos que hacen eso.- estaba rabioso._

 _-¿Que le pasó a Rose?-preguntó Megan._

 _-Ella fue atacada y violada por su prometido y los amigos de este, en un callejón, cuando Edward y yo llegamos era demasiado tarde, estaba moribunda._

 _-Ah, entonces así es como se unió a la familia._

 _-Sí.-miro a Edward.- esta vez estás equivocado, no ha sido un humano, ha sido un vampiro._

 _-¡Queeeeeé!- estaban todos sorprendidos._

 _-Fue violada brutalmente por un vampiro, cuando estuvo satisfecho se marchó dejándola allí sola y moribunda._

 _-Oh dios mío.- dijo Megan tapándose la boca._

 _-¿Nadie la ayudó?_

 _-Estuvo horas en la intemperie hasta que apareció otro vampiro, se la llevó, trató de curarla, pero sin éxito, tenía muchos hematomas por el cuerpo, un brazo y una pierna rotos, era un cuerpo sin vida, sus ojos estaban opacos, no hablaba ni se movía, no hacía nada._

 _-Por dios, eso es horrible.-dijo Bella._

 _-El vampiro supo que estaba embarazada poco después, se quedó a su lado para ayudarla, cuando nació William, ella murió._

 _-Y ese vampiro te lo llevó a ti._

 _-Sí, pero es algo raro, a parte de mi padre, de Dimitri y de mi hermano, nadie sabe de mi existencia, fuera de esta familia. No entiendo cómo es que ese vampiro sabía de mí y de lo que era, y lo que me extrañó mucho más es que me llamara sobrina y que hablara por teléfono con alguien que sabia donde estaba yo, además hay otro dato extraño, y es que ha dicho algo de volver a Volterra._

 _-Liz, es posible que fuera tu tío, recuerda que no pudo venir a la boda, además ha dejado pistas, sabe de ti, de lo que eres, quien eres, y te llama sobrina.- dijo Megan._

 _-Tienes razón, puede que sea mi tío Marco, es que nunca lo he visto y cuando lo he visto en los recuerdos de William, me ha extrañado mucho._

 _-Tu tío te ha entregado a un hibrido abandonado, para que lo cuides como una madre.- dijo Edward._

 _-Es posible._

 _-Este niño sin quererlo tiene relación con los Vulturi, como tú._

 _-Sin pedirlo, mi padre es abuelo._

 _Pasaron varios días más en Inglaterra, los niños crecían rápido, Bella y Megan se habían acostumbrado a estar con humanos, gracias a sus hijos._

 _Decidieron volver a Forks, para que Bella pudiera pasar tiempo con su padre y que conociera a su nieta, además que tendrían que contar muchas cosas al resto de la familia._

 _Lo de volver a Inglaterra en dos meses iba a tener que ser aplazado, ya que ahora había mucho de qué preocuparse y estar lejos de los Vulturi._

 _Liz seguía con el escudo, no quería que Alice supiera nada, sabía que lo contaría todo sin saber realmente la situación._

 _Para no arriesgarse en viajar en un avión de pasajeros, fueron en el jet privado de los Vulturi, petición de Cayo._

 _Cuando llegaron a Forks, fueron directos a la casa de Charlie, como no tenían coche, decidieron dejar las maletas en casa de Liz y después corrieron todos por el bosque hasta llegar a la casa del jefe Swan._

 _Bella tocó el timbre y Charlie fue a ver quién era, abrió la puerta y se sorprendió mucho a ver a su familia allí, los dejó pasar y abrazó a su hija, después a su yerno, a Liz y a Megan._

 _-¿Queréis tomar algo?_

 _-No, gracias Charlie.- dijo Liz._

 _-Bien, sentaos.- en ningún momento vio a los dos niños._

 _Charlie se unió a ellos._

 _-Bella hija, te veo muy guapa._

 _-Gracias papá.- Charlie se fijó que Liz, Megan y Bella eran iguales, se dio cuenta que Bella ya no se sonrojaba._

 _-Vaya, así que ya sois vampiros las dos.-dijo Charlie un poco triste._

 _-Charlie mírame.-dijo Liz.- en el caso de Bella fue necesario, en la luna de miel quedó embarazada, y para una humana es muy peligroso gestar a un bebé vampiro, cuando el bebé nació, Edward tuvo que convertirla, sino se moría.-explicó Liz._

 _-¿Tengo un nieto?- preguntó emocionado._

 _-Si papá, pero es nieta, es una niña.- dijo Bella, Edward se sacó el canguro y sacó a la niña._

 _-Pero parece más mayor._

 _-Es como yo Charlie, crece rápido._

 _-Oh, ¿puedo?_

 _-Claro, eres su abuelo.- Edward le pasó a la niña a su abuelo._

 _-¿Como se llama?_

 _-Reneesme.-dijo Bella._

 _-Es un nombre extraño, pero le queda bien._

 _-Es la unión de los nombres de nuestras madres.-explicó Bella._

 _-Oh, ahora entiendo.- miró a la niña.- hola Reneesme, soy tu abuelo Charlie.- la niña le tocó la cara y le mostró imágenes de su madre.-sí, soy el papá de tu mamá._

 _-¿No te ha aparecido raro eso?-preguntó Edward._

 _-No, porque si es como vosotros, entonces lo entiendo y lo acepto, aunque no me ha gustado ver a Bella como un zombi._

 _-Lo siento Charlie.-dijo Edward._

 _-No es culpa tuya, además, la salvaste, está aquí, así que no puedo enfadarme contigo._

 _-Pues Charlie, ella no es tu única nieta._

 _-¿Ah no?_

 _-No, tienes un primo nieto.- dijo Liz sacando a William de su canguro._

 _-Oh vaya, es precioso._

 _-Gracias._

 _-Aunque es raro que tengáis un hijo, no es que no podáis, que podéis, no tengo nada en contra en las relaciones del mismo sexo, lo que quiero decir, es que... qué bueno, de la forma convencional no ha sido ¿verdad?- se puso colorado por el lio que se había hecho._

 _-Jajajaj, tranquilo primo, es cierto que no es nuestro hijo biológico, pero lo hemos adoptado, lo dejaron en una cesta delante de la casa donde estábamos pasando la luna de miel._

 _-Oh, ¿quien fue?_

 _-Es una historia larga, solo puedo decirte que este niño es igual a su prima._

 _-Ah, pues mejor no saber más, puede que no me guste su historia._

 _-Es cierto, no te gustaría, pero ahora es un Swan.-dijo Liz._

 _-Es cierto.-miró al bebé.- cuando seas más mayor iremos de pesca, bueno eso si tus padres te dejan._

 _-Jajaja, claro que si Charlie.-dijo Megan._

 _Estuvieron hablando mucho rato, Charlie se los pasaba todo el rato jugando con sus nietos, ya por la noche, decidieron irse a casa, aun tenían que ver a los demás._

 _-Ah una cosa.-dijo Charlie._

 _-¿Que pasa primo?_

 _-Bueno verás, no sé si tendréis cuna y esas cosas..._

 _-No, cuando hemos llegado, hemos venido directos aquí._

 _-Oh._

 _-¿Porque papá?_

 _-Bueno verás, aun conservo tu ropa de bebé y tu cuna._

 _-¿Qué?-dijo Bella._

 _-Cuando tu madre se fue contigo, era lo único que tenia de ti, así que lo guardé._

 _-Oh papá.- se acercó a él y lo abrazó._

 _-Bueno, ahora que tienes un bebé, he pensado que podías usarlo, ya sabes un regalo de abuelo._

 _-Gracias papá.- miró a Edward y él asintió._

 _-Nos la quedamos._

 _-Genial, voy a buscarla._

 _-¿Te ayudo?_

 _-Claro, está en el desván.- padre e hija fueron al ático a por las cosas de Bella._

 _-Creo que iré a por el coche.- dejó a Reneesme en brazos de Liz._

 _-Edward espera.- le puso el escudo personal, con solo tocarlo.- ya puedes irte, pero cuidado que no estén en casa._

 _Edward se fue corriendo hasta casa y cogió el coche, no oyó a nadie en la casa, así que no tuvo problemas para irse, cogió las llaves del colgador de las llaves en el interior del garaje y se marchó a casa de su suegro._

 _Por otro lado, los Cullen estaban volviendo a casa después de estar varios días fuera para cazar en las montañas del norte._

 _Carlisle seguía preocupado por Liz, por lo que le había contado Edward, además que estaba un poco enfadado con él, por actuar tan impulsivamente. Estaba asustado en lo que podría hacerle Cayo si supiera que su hija, era un vampiro completo._

 _Mientras tanto en casa de Charlie, estaban metiendo todo en el maletero._

 _-Liz._

 _-Dime primo._

 _-Te veo diferente a la boda._

 _-Oh, verás, como sabes era un hibrido, mitad vampiro y mitad humano, en teoría se decía que los de mi especie si eran mordidos y convertidos podíamos morir. Cuando Bella agonizaba de dolor tras ser mordida, usé uno de mis poderes, le extraje el dolor por completo, pero el dolor de la transformación se quedó en mí, lo había hecho días antes con Megan y no había pasado nada. Pero esta vez si, más tarde empecé a tener un infarto, es algo muy raro en mi condición pero pasó. Estaba muy débil, tanto que no podía despertar, no sé cómo, pero pude comunicarme con Bella, le expliqué la situación, pero antes llamaron a Carlisle._

 _-¿Qué pasó?_

 _-Yo sabía que no iba a sobrevivir, Carlisle no llegaría a tiempo, y sentía que iba a tener otro infarto y que ese me mataría. Edward actuó impulsivamente, me mordió._

 _-Podía haberte matado ¿no?_

 _-Sí, pero cuando desperté, era un vampiro completo y estaba "viva", así que estuvimos hablando y nuestra teoría es que mi propio veneno no me mata, si fuera por ejemplo el de mi padre, si que moriría, pero Edward tiene mi veneno en su cuerpo. Porque fui yo quien lo transformó, además que vio que la trasformación de Bella duró medio día. En el caso de un vampiro normal son tres días, pero mi ponzoña es más fuerte y actúa más rápido._

 _-Él pensó que si Bella despertó tan pronto, significaba que actuaba como tú, así que se arriesgó hacerlo y ahora estás aquí._

 _-Sí._

 _-Vaya, ha salvado a mi hija y a mi prima, le debo mucho a Edward.- vio que estaban todos en el coche esperando a Liz. Abrazó a su prima.- Nos vemos prima._

 _-Sí, adiós Charlie que te vaya bien mañana en el trabajo.- en ese momento tuvo una visión._

 _Un ladrón entra en la comisaria y tiene de rehén a Charlie ya que era el único que estaba en el edificio. Después pasa todo deprisa, los policías lo acorralan y como no puede escapar, dispara a Charlie y después se pega un tiro._

 _-Charlie, sé que no lo harás, pero necesito preguntártelo. ¿Es necesario que vayas mañana a trabajar?_

 _-Sabes que sí, soy el jefe de policía._

 _-Charlie, por favor por Bella, no vayas, he tenido una visión. Mañana te secuestrara un tipo raro, lleva un arma, entra en la comisaria, estas tu solo, cuando los demás reciben la llamada, el tipo del arma se verá acorralado te matará y después se pegará un tiro._

 _-Oh vaya, gracias por avisarme, intentaré que no me peguen un tiro._

 _-Charlie, mis visiones siempre se cumplen. No quiero que Bella pierda a su padre y yo no quiero perder a mi primo. Tienes mucho por vivir, pasar tiempo con tus nietos._

 _-Todo irá bien, y si se cumple la visión, espero que tú estés ahí y puedas salvarme.- no dijo nada más, la abrazó y después se metió en casa._

 _Liz se quedó parada, no esperaba esa respuesta, se giró y vio a su prima en el coche, estaba triste y asustada. Se subió al coche y se fueron sin decir palabra."_

La visión se cumplió, cuando volvía a tenerla el día siguiente corrí con Edward hasta la comisaria, cuando llegamos el hombre había disparado a Charlie, así que Edward se lanzó a él y yo corrí a socorrer a mi primo, Edward mató a tipo rompiéndole cuello. Yo le extraje la bala de la espalda y lo mordí, no iba a perderlo, así que esperé un poco a que la ponzoña entrara en su cuerpo y después lo cogí en brazos.

Salimos por la puerta de atrás, que fue por donde entramos; nos adentramos al bosque y nos fuimos corriendo a casa.

Todos estaban preocupados al verme con Charlie en brazos, lo llevé a mi habitación y esperé que despertara.

Antes del atardecer Charlie se despertó y me miró.

 _"-Gracias por salvarme._

 _-Has sido imprudente Charlie, te conté lo que iba a pasar y ni caso has hecho.-estaba enfadada._

 _-Es cierto que me advertiste, pero cuando me lo contaste significaba que esa visión era más para ti que para mí._

 _-¿Que quieres decir?_

 _-Tuviste esa visión porque era tu destino salvarme._

 _Liz se lo miró sin entender, pero cayó en la cuenta que tenía razón, todas las visiones que había tenido no era para prevenirlas sino para impedir que el resultado final fuera ese. En su visión Charlie moría, pero al verlo visto, pudo impedirlo._

 _-Creo que lo entiendo, eres muy listo._

 _-Gracias, ¿crees que ese es mi don?_

 _-No lo sé, pero si lo fuera es un buen don, la sabiduría._

 _Liz se lo llevó de caza, Charlie se lo pasó muy bien cazando, ciervos y otros animales._

 _-Vaya, es más divertido que usar una escopeta._

 _-Sí, ¿estás listo para ver a Bella y a los demás?_

 _-Sí.- echaron una carrera hasta la casa, cuando entraron Bella se abalanzó a su padre, estaba sollozando._

 _-Shshhs, tranquila Bells, estoy aquí, te quiero._

 _-Papá.- siguió "llorando"._

 _-Bells hija, Edward y Liz me salvaron, así que no me has perdido._

 _-Pero casi te pierdo, ¿porque eres tan cabezota? tenías que haber tenido precaución, sabías lo que iba a pasar._

 _-Lo sé, pero ya se lo he dicho a Liz, esa visión no era para mí, sino para ella._

 _-Tenía que salvarte ella ¿no?-dijo Edward._

 _-Si, por eso tiene ese don, las visiones son momentos claves del destino de uno, sobre todo si son del futuro. Ella ha tenido visiones sobre la gente que quiere y le importa, ella tiene que cambiar lo malo._

 _-Hace muchos años tuve la visión en que Edward era feliz con una vampira, en ese momento no vi su rostro, pero más adelante puede ver a Bella, por eso hice todo lo posible para que ella supiera todo sobre nosotros y tentar a Edward de que ella era su alma gemela, como lo conozco tenía que decirle que el destino de Bella era ser un vampiro, era cierto, porque es la visión que vi cuando conocí a Edward._

 _-¿Que quieres decir?- preguntó Esme._

 _-Cuando conocí a Edward tuve una visión de él siendo vampiro y con una chica a su lado. Él me dijo que si se recuperaba iría a la guerra, yo le persuadí, su madre me pidió que salvara la vida de su hijo y lo hice, una parte de la visión se cumplió Edward era un vampiro._

 _-Ah, ¿pero Bella?_

 _-Ella era mi pariente más cercano a mi madre, ella tenía que saber toda la historia sobre nosotros, sobre todo saber la existencia de más parientes que sus abuelos._

 _-Las historias que me contabas era sobre Edward y más adelante eran de mi junto a él._

 _-Si, eran las visiones que tenía de vosotros y yo te las contaba en forma de cuento. Con Edward tenía que decirle que tú eras su pareja eterna, sino no sé iba acercar a ti, no quería ponerte en peligro. El primer día de biología me preguntaste que le había pasado, pues bien, eras su tua cantante, tu sangre era especial para él, era mágica, una droga, quería marcharse para no volver. No quería descontrolarse y matarte, pero conseguí que se quedara, yo no os obligué que os enamorarais del uno y del otro, fuisteis vosotros, yo solo di un empujón, y la visión de los dos se cumplió el día de vuestra boda._

 _-Ah, ahora lo entiendo, era el destino de Bella, pero como conoces a Edward sabías que por su parte no se cumpliría, por eso actuaste.-dijo Alice entendiéndolo todo._

 _-Sí, Alice tu solo tienes visiones subjetivas, siempre pueden variar, pero las mías no, las mías son marcadas, como si estuvieran escritas en un libro con una tinta imborrable. No lo entendía hasta que Charlie me abierto los ojos, él ha sabido cómo funcionan mis visiones, y yo que llevo toda la vida con ellas no lo sabía._

 _-La visión que tuviste de la muerte de Charlie, era para que tú impidieras que eso ocurriera, todo lo demás pasó como en la visión, pero Charlie no está muerto.-dijo Carlisle._

 _-Exacto. Mi primera visión fue la muerte de mi madre, queríamos impedirlo pero no pudimos, ella murió protegiéndome. El accidente de Megan, tuve la visión muy tarde, cuando llegamos ya había pasado. En el caso de James, tuve una visión del pasado, vi que ellos tres provocaron el accidente, después tuve la visión de que ellos volvían, supe que tuve las dos visiones para poder tener la oportunidad de vengarme, lo hice. Y ahora Charlie, para los humanos está muerto, pero ahora es uno de nosotros, Bella no ha perdido a su padre, todo lo contrario, ahora lo tendrá para toda la eternidad.- explicó Liz._

 _-Mmm, en el caso de Isabella, es muy raro que no pudieras impedirlo.- dijo Carlisle._

 _-¿Que quieres decir querido?-preguntó Esme._

 _-Es posible que su destino fuera morir, no lo hizo cuando tu naciste, pero lo hizo meses después, para impedir ese destino era transformándola, pero Cayo no lo hizo._

 _-Porque mi madre no quería por ese entonces, decía que era muy peligroso para mi, tener una neófita en casa.- dijo Liz defendiendo a su padre._

 _-Es cierto._

 _-Claro, como no fue convertida, un vampiro ajeno la mató, es algo retorcido, porque ella amaba a un vampiro, su mejor amigo era un vampiro, su hija era mitad vampiro y ella deseaba ser un vampiro con el tiempo. Quien iba a imaginar que uno de los seres de lo que ella quería ser, le arrebataría la vida.-dijo Emmet, nadie dijo nada, sabían que tenía razón._

 _-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mi madre?_

 _-Claro, lo siento Liz.-dijo Emmet._

 _-Perdona Liz, pero yo tengo otra teoría.-dijo Edward._

 _-Haber dime._

 _-El vampiro que la mató era un miembro de los Vulturi ¿no?_

 _-Sí._

 _-Creo que el destino de tu madre estaba escrito para ti, ella tenía que morir en manos de un Vulturi que no era tu padre, para que tu pudieras centrarte en la venganza, cuando supiste que fue Aro, has entrenado gran parte de tu vida, has practicado con tus dones, te has vuelto invencible, creo que tu infarto, no iba a matarte, era un aviso de que tenías que convertirte en un vampiro completo para ser el vampiro más fuerte del mundo, tu destino es matar a Aro y a los Vulturi. Te has preparado para esa batalla, tu cuerpo ha reaccionado igual, tenías que ser uno completo, porque así todo lo que sabes se convertiría en 1000%, quiere decir que esa batalla está muy cerca.- explicó Edward, nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Liz._

 _-Liz, eso tiene sentido.-dijo Megan._

 _-Es cierto, entonces, ahora que soy un vampiro completo, significa que la batalla está muy muy cerca.-dijo Liz._

 _-Quien haya escrito ese destino a una persona tan maravillosa como Liz, es que es un degenerado.-dijo Esme._

 _Nadie dijo nada, todos pensaban lo mismo que Esme._

 _-Será mejor que zanjemos el tema, estamos todos aquí, en poco tiempo la familia ha crecido.-dijo Carlisle._

 _-Sí, ahora somos la familia Cullen/Swan.-dijo Liz._

 _-Es cierto, hay bastantes Swan por aquí.- dijo Emmet._

 _Cullen: Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Emmet, Rosalie._

 _Swan: Charlie, Bella, Megan, Elisabeth, Reneesme, William."_

Eso es lo que pasó, pero hay una parte que no he explicado, porque me he centrado en Charlie. Y es sobre la reacción del resto de la familia al saber de la existencia de William y Reneesme, y no nos olvidemos de mi trasformación. Todo el mundo se quedó alucinando al ver a dos híbridos con nosotros, al saber que Reneesme era la hija de Edward y Bella, Esme inmediatamente la cogió en brazos y la llenó de besos. Después conté todo la historia del nacimiento de William, entendieron porque mi tío me lo dejó.

Cuando se enteraron de mi cambio, todos trataron de matar a Edward, pero yo les expliqué la situación y la teoría que habíamos elaborado Edward y yo. Carlisle lo entendió, dijo que era una muy buena teoría, y tenía que aceptarlo, porque yo seguía allí.

Pasaron los días, éramos una familia feliz, pero un día tuve una visión que no me gustó nada, me tensé al verlo, no podía creerlo.

" _Liz tuvo una visión que esperaba no tener en la vida. Una vampira está reunida con los Vulturi, de repente vio la cara de terror de su padre y el de su tío, después vio la cara del otro vampiro, parecía interesado, en ese momento Liz supo que era Aro._

 _-Hermanos, preparémonos, tenemos un juicio en Forks.- dijo Aro._

 _La visión se terminó, Liz miró a Edward, lo había visto y estaba asustado y enfadado._

 _-Ed, ¿quién era esa?_

 _-Tanya Delani._

 _-Zorra.-dijo Liz enseñando los dientes._

 _-¡Familia!-gritó Edward, todo el mundo apareció en el salón._

 _-¿Qué ocurre hijo?-preguntó Esme._

 _-Tenemos un problema muy serio. Carlisle llama a Eleazar ya._

 _-¿Qué pasa hijo?_

 _-Tanya nos ha traicionado, además de que nos ha estado espiando._

 _-No entiendo._

 _-Tanya nos ha estado espiando, ha visto a los niños y ha ido ante los Vulturi para denunciarnos y ahora van a venir todos.-explicó Edward._

 _-¡Oh dios mío!- dijo Esme tapándose la boca._

 _-Voy a llamar ahora mismo.-dijo Carlisle, estaba muy serio._

 _-Zorra, es una envidiosa, Bella consiguió a Edward y ella no, no es justo que haga esto por su obsesión con Edward.-dijo Rosalie, tenía unas ganas enormes de darle una paliza._

 _Aunque nadie podía negarle que estuviera en ese estado, todos los demás estaban igual, excepto Charlie que no entendía nada._

 _-Hay que mantener a los niños a salvo.-dijo Megan, ella y Bella estaban preocupadas por sus hijos._

-Ya es la hora de mi batalla contra Aro.-dijo Liz, miró a Bella y a Megan.-Vosotras cogeréis a los niños y os mantendréis escondidas en mi c _asa, Bella tendrás que usar tu escudo para mantenerlos a salvo yo te ayudaré a mantenerlo._

 _-De acuerdo._

 _-Charlie estarás con ellas, no sabes luchar, y aquí las armas no sirven para nada._

 _-De acuerdo, sino hay más remedio.- dijo resoplando._

 _-Ya he hablado con él, no se lo puede creer, pero cuando le he dicho que era una visión de Alice, me ha dicho que vendría en seguida.- dijo Carlisle._

 _-Bien.- miró a cada uno de los miembros de su familia.-Vosotros estaréis allí, pero no haréis nada, estaréis metidos en mi escudo físico, así que olvidad de preparar una estrategia.- miró a Jasper.- nada de amenazar ni provocar para enseñarles quien es más fuerte.-miró a Emmet._

 _-Pero Liz…_

 _-¡No! Está es mi guerra, esa zorra quiere matar a mi hijo, a mi sobrina, a mi hermana, a mi hermano y a mi esposa, no voy a permitir que se salga con la suya, nadie y digo nadie se mete con los Swan.- estaba furiosa, sacaba rabia por los poros, Jasper le costaba acostumbrarse._

 _Al día siguiente llegaron los Delani, Carlisle les explicó todo lo que había hecho Tanya._

 _-Lo siento mucho amigo, esto ha sido una traición en toda regla.-dijo Eleazar._

 _Kate, Irina y Carmen se quedaron mirando los niños._

 _-Uno puede pensar que son niños inmortales, pero sus corazones laten.-dijo Irina._

 _-Es cierto, ¿de donde salen? Lo pregunto porque nunca he visto niños así.-dijo Kate._

 _Liz y Edward cogieron los niños y los protegieron de las hermanas Delani, no se fiaban._

 _-Chicas dejadlos tranquilos, tienen miedo.-dijo Eleazar._

 _-Lo siento Edward.-dijo Kate apenada._

 _-Yo también lo siento, pero ahora no me siento muy confiado con otros vampiros que no sean mi familia.- dijo Edward._

 _-Lo entendemos chico, no te preocupes.-dijo Eleazar._

 _Una semana más tarde, prácticamente toda la familia se encontraba en el prado, menos Bella, Megan, Charlie y los niños, estaban lejos y a salvo de ser escuchados y molestados por los Vulturi._

 _Cayo y Marco se encontraban al lado de Aro, él estaba en el centro como todo Rey, pretendía intimidar, pero Liz no sintió nada._

 _Liz hacía rato que tenía a toda su familia a salvo en dentro de un escudo físico, los Delani también, por petición de Carlisle._

 _-Tanya querida, aquí no hay ningún bebé inmortal.-dijo Aro un poco impaciente._

 _-Pero los vi majestad.- miró a todos los Cullen.- los han escondido, tampoco está la mujer de Edward.- dijo Tanya._

 _-Aro, no haga caso a Tanya, está obsesionada con Edward.-dijo Eleazar._

 _-¿Quién es Edward?_

 _-Soy yo, Tanya lleva años detrás de mi, pero yo nunca he mostrado interés en ella, se enteró que me había casado y ahora hace esto para vengarse.- miró a Tanya.- como te atreves a denunciar a mi familia por algo que no es cierto.- dijo Edward lo más serio posible, trataba de aguantar para no lanzarse encima de ella y matarla._

 _-¿Eso eso cierto Tanya?-preguntó Marco.- ¿sabes lo que hacemos a los que nos mienten?_

 _-Por favor majestades, digo la verdad.- dijo Tanya asustada._

 _Cayo vio a su hija, y se quedó alucinando, no podía creer que fuera un vampiro, necesitaba una explicación, sino mataría al responsable._

 _Liz sintió la confusión y el enfado de su padre, lo miró y trató de calmarlo._

 _-"Papá tranquilo, estoy bien, cuando todo esto termine te mostraré todo lo que ha pasado ¿vale?"_

 _-"De acuerdo."_

 _-Bueno como no hay delito, no merece la pena que estemos aquí, nos vamos.- dijo Aro._

 _Cayo se acercó a su hermano y se apartaron de Aro._

 _-No, creo que no te vas.-dijo Liz._

 _-¿Perdona?_

 _Félix y Dimitri se colocaron delante de sus amos para protegerlos de los otros guardias._

 _-Aro Vulturi, tu si que has cometido muchos delitos, y hoy te voy a juzgar, has transformado a humanos por sus dones, has matado a otros seres por placer y demostrar quien manda. Lo único que has hecho bien en siglos es controlar la población de neófitos, pero solo eso. Mucho decir que la ley dice "los humanos no deben de saber de nuestra existencia" pero con todo lo que has hecho, ellos saben de la existencia de los vampiros._

 _-No eres nadie para juzgarme._

 _-Si lo soy.- dijo Liz, de la nada aparecieron bolas de fuego y los lanzó contra el ejército._

 _-Tu sentencia es la muerte, junto con tus hombres.- Cayo y Marco corrieron al interior del escudo, Dimitri y Félix se colocaron uno a cada lado de Liz._

 _-Dimitri, Félix, sois unos traidores._

 _-No Aro, no lo somos, nosotros obedecemos a los Vulturi, nuestros amos están a salvo, y ella es una Vulturi.- dijo Dimitri sonriendo._

 _-¿Vulturi? Eso no es posible.- no solo Aro se quedó impresionado con la noticia, los Delani también._

 _Liz lanzó muchas bolas de fuego y el ejército de Aro desapareció convirtiéndose en ceniza. Solo quedaban los hermanos, los tesoros de Aro._

 _-Jane, Alec, atacad.-dijo Aro desesperado._

 _Los hermanos usaron sus poderes, pero no funcionaron, ni con los Cullen, ni con Dimitri y Félix._

 _-Lo siento Aro, pero esto termina aquí.- dijo Liz, chasqueó los dedos y aparecieron dos rayos de la nada y pulverizó a los hermanos.- ups, creo que ahora estás solo._

 _-Porque haces esto, porque quieres matarme._

 _-Porque por tu culpa mi madre está muerta.-dijo Liz._

 _-No sé quien era tu madre._

 _-Oh te lo explicaré antes de matarte, para que sepas los motivos por lo que lo hago esto. Pero antes.- miró a Tanya estaba aterrada.- Dimitri, Félix._

 _Los dos cogieron a Tanya por los brazos._

 _-Debería matarte por traición, pero creo que tu castigo lo dejaré a tu familia, respeto mucho a Carlisle para que pierda un amigo tan importante como Eleazar, pero como vuelvas acercarte a mi familia, no tendré piedad y te mataré sin pensármelo. Soltadla.- La soltaron y se fue corriendo en dirección contraria, los Delani la siguieron dejando a los Cullen solos con Aro.- Edward llama a Bella y que vengan todos aquí._

 _-Pero Liz._

 _-¡Hazlo! Quiero que este ser despreciable sepa toda la verdad antes de matarlo.- miró a los chicos y agarraron a Aro._

 _Edward se sacó el teléfono del bolsillo y llamó a Bella, en pocos segundos aparecieron tres vampiros adultos con dos niños._

 _-Esa chica tenía razón, tenéis niños inmortales.- dijo Aro._

 _-No, no lo son. Es una especie nueva, llamados híbridos, son mitad vampiro y mitad humano._

 _-Eso no existe._

 _-Si existe, la primera hibrida en la historia he sido yo hasta hace un mes. Me llamo Elisabeth Swan Vulturi Cullen, soy hija biológica de Isabella Swan y Cayo Vulturi. Tú indirectamente mataste a mi madre, y me he pasado toda mi vida preparándome para matarte, no solo la vengo por mí, sino también por mi padre. Él la amaba para la eternidad, era su esposa y tú se la arrebataste, maté a su asesino con solo cuatro meses de edad, y 160 años después voy a matarte a ti. Como has podido comprobar, tengo mucho poder, es lógico, tengo el don de los dones, los tengo todos y más, que aun son desconocidos para ti. Mi padre me dijo que si te enterabas de mi y de lo que podría hacer me utilizarías, me tendrías encerrada por tu placer, pero sabes que, yo le dije que si eso llegara a pasar, te mataría igual que el asesino de mi madre.- Aro trataba de tranquilizarse pero estaba asustado, había visto como ella solo había acabado con todo su ejército._

 _-Félix es mi hermano biológico, Dimitri es mi maestro en lucha, podrían haberles dado una paliza a tus hombres, pero pensé que no merecía la pena que malgastaran sus fuerzas en ellos. Pero tú eres diferente, te tengo tanto oído que deseo torturarte hasta morir._

 _-No creo que mi hermano te educará de esa forma.-dijo Aro tranquilo._

 _-Es cierto, pero gran parte de mi vida me he cuidado sola, soy la líder de los Cullen y creo que mi padre pasaría de esto, sabiendo que podrá pasar el resto de su eternidad en paz, sabiendo que el ser que mató a mi madre, a su esposa, está en el infierno._

 _Liz usó unos dones que torturaban la mente, Aro gritaba todo el rato, a ratos Liz paraba y cuando veía que estaba tranquilo volvía a la carga, estuvo así un buen rato._

 _-Ya no querrá huir, le he destruido parte de su cerebro, podéis soltarlo.-dijo Liz a los chicos._

 _-¿Como lo has hecho?-preguntó Félix._

 _-Usando el don del dolor mental._

 _-Es el que tenía Jane.-dijo Dimitri._

 _-Lo sé, pero el mío es 100 veces más poderoso._

 _-¿Duele más que el de Jane? eso no puede ser.-dijo Dimitri._

 _-¿Quieres que te lo muestre?_

 _-No, no, te creo.- dijo asustado._

 _Liz miró el despojo que quedaba de Aro._

 _-Ahora no sabes que hacer, estás asustado ¿cierto?_

 _-Estoy orgulloso de mi hermano... ha creado un monstruo.- dijo sin más, eso a Liz le molestó y no solo eso, tuvo un pinchazo en su muerto corazón, le había dolido que dijera eso._

 _-No más que tu.- lo quemó vivo, estaba harta, quería torturarlo, pero tras que le dijo eso, decidió terminar cuanto antes, no sabía cómo, pero Aro le había dado donde más duele._

 _Después de ver que solo quedaba una montaña de ceniza en el suelo, creó un pequeño tornado para que se lo llevara de allí._

 _El escudo desapareció pero nadie se acercó, pero William como niño inocente que era, corrió hasta su padre y le abrazó la pierna, nadie hizo nada, solo se quedaron mirando la escena._

 _-Papi.-dijo el niño._

 _Liz reaccionó y vio a su hijo a su lado, se agachó y se quedó mirando al pequeño. Este puso una mano en la mejilla de su padre y le mostró todo tipo de imágenes de ellos._

 _Liz vio como en todas las imágenes salían los dos, dándole de comer, jugando con él, abrazándolo y meciéndolo para que se durmiera._

 _-Tú no monstruo.- dijo el niño, después se enseñó el vampiro que violó a su madre.- él si monstruo._

 _-Gracias mi niño.- sonrió y lo abrazó._

 _Todo el mundo se acercó a Liz, ella se levantó con William en sus brazos._

 _-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Megan preocupada._

 _-Sí.-miró a su hijo.-gracias a él.- le dio un beso en la mejilla._

 _Todos la abrazaron, uno por uno. Después, por petición de Esme fueron todos a casa._

 _-Oye prima, no sabía que la casa donde me críe fuera tuya.-dijo Charlie._

 _-Se la regalé a tus padres cuando me dijeron que se iban a casar._

 _-Oh, pensaba que mi padre pagaba una pasta por la hipoteca. Es enorme._

 _-Jajaja, tus padres han vivido gratis en esa casa. Eran mis primos y tenía que darles un regalo antes de marcharme y se me ocurrió ese._

 _-Gracias, fui muy feliz en esa casa._

 _-¿Has puesto la venta la tuya?_

 _-Sí, Alice y Bella lo recogieron todo y se ocuparon de todo lo demás._

 _-Bien, porque pronto nos marcharemos, y es mejor que tengas dinero._

 _-Bueno mi dinero y lo que salga de la casa es herencia de Bella._

 _-Charlie tú estás vivo, aunque los humanos no lo sepan, Bella no cogería esa herencia si no supiera que es tuya, además que debes tener la herencia de tus padres._

 _-Sí, pero Bella tendría que ir al notario para recoger esa herencia, después ya veremos que hacemos ¿no?_

 _-Sí._

 _Ya en casa los niños corrieron al medio de la sala, donde tenían su parque y empezaron a jugar juntos, los adultos se sentaron alrededor mirándolos._

 _-Ha crecido mucho desde que lo dejé.-dijo Marco._

 _-Sobre eso..., tío porque me lo dejaste a mí._

 _-¿Como sabes que lo dejé yo?-preguntó extrañado._

 _-William tiene un don, me dejó ver todo lo que pasó, desde la violación de la chica, hasta su nacimiento, además de que te escuchaba, diste palabras claves para que yo pudiera reconocerte.-explicó Liz._

 _-Ah, no sabía que tuviera un don, pero me alegro que pudiera mostrarte todo eso, por desgracia es su historia._

 _-Es cierto.- miró a su hijo.-"pero desde que me lo dejaste, he tratado de darle todo lo que necesita, cuidados y amor".-pensó y el único que lo escuchó fue Edward._

 _-Bueno, será mejor que alguien me explique, porque mi hija es un vampiro completo.-dijo Cayo para cambiar de tema._

 _-Señor, fui yo quien la transformo.-dijo Edward apenado._

 _-¡Qué, pensé que eras bueno para mi sobrina y te atreves a morder a mi hija, desgraciado!- estaba muy furioso._

 _-¡Papá no es así, deja que se explique!_

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Porque hay motivos suficientes para que lo hiciera, así que deja que hable.- miró a Edward.- continua Edward._

 _-Gracias.-tragó con fuerza, le había asustado mucho, podría ser pacifico como él, pero daba miedo por su nombre.- Después de que mordiera a Bella, Liz se ocupó de Reneesme. Cuando terminé me uní a ella en el baño, estaba lavando a mi hija. Hablamos un poco y de repente la vi ponerse la mano en el pecho, después se desplomó. Me asusté así que la cogí y la llevé a la cama donde estaba Bella, llamé a Megan y le expliqué lo que había pasado, después me ocupé de mi hija y la dejé dormida con su primo. No sabíamos que estaba pasando, Liz no despertaba, Megan me dijo que llamará a Carlisle y así lo hice._

 _Poco después Bella despertó y le expliqué que había pasado, no quería alejarse de Liz, yo tampoco, pero teníamos que poner a salvo a los niños, así que fuimos de caza, cuando volvimos, Bella le dio un beso a nuestra hija y después se acercó a Liz y le cogió la mano._

 _-Fue como una tele transportación, me encontraba en un lugar hermoso y allí vi a Liz, me acerque a ella y...- Bella no pudo continuar._

 _Liz al ver a su familia en ese estado decidió explicarlo con imágenes, así que se centró en proyectar sus recuerdos para que lo vieran todos._

 _"-Liz ¿estás bien?- preguntó Bella acercándose a su prima._

 _-Bella... no, no estoy bien, estoy muy débil para despertar._

 _-¿Que te ha pasado?_

 _-Me ha dado un infarto._

 _-Pero creía que eso era imposible._

 _-Yo también, nunca me he puesto enferma, no sé porque me ha pasado._

 _-Carlisle vendrá pronto, lo hemos avisado._

 _-Bella, es tarde, pronto me dará otro ataque y no podréis hacer nada, me moriré, Carlisle no llegará a tiempo._

 _-Liz no digas eso, te pondrás bien._

 _-Bella lo siento mucho, quería disfrutar de mi familia, quería tenerte a mi lado toda la eternidad, verte e imaginarme como hubiera sido mi madre._

 _-Liz no te despidas._

 _-Cuidad de Megan y de mi hijo.- las imágenes desaparecieron._

 _Bella se levantó y cogió la mano de Liz, se quitó el escudo y Liz pudo proyectar los recuerdos de su hermana._

 _-Bella ¿qué ha pasado?_

 _-He visto a Liz, he hablado con ella._

 _-¿Cómo?-preguntó Megan._

 _-No lo sé.-miró a Edward.- tenemos que hacer algo y rápido, Liz dice que le ha dado un infarto y que siente que pronto le dará otro y la matara._

 _-Eso no es posible.- dijo Edward aterrado.- es como nosotros no puede..._

 _-Es medio humana Edward, si que puede, pero no debería.-dijo Megan._

 _-También dice que Carlisle no llegará a tiempo, Edward debemos hacer algo._

 _-Por supuesto que haremos algo, no puedo permitir que muera, es mi hermana, mi pilar, gracias a ella estoy donde estoy, no puedo ver cómo se va._

 _-Megan llama a Carlisle y dile que no venga, que está todo bien.- dijo Bella._

 _-Bella eso es mentir._

 _-Lo sé, pero que vas a decirle, ¿qué Liz le ha dado un infarto? vendría corriendo y no solo él, toda la familia. Verían a los niños y a nosotras como vampiros, Liz ha tenido su escudo todo el tiempo para que Alice no nos viera, ahora no podemos fallarla.-explicó Bella._

 _-Tienes razón.- Megan salió de la habitación._

 _-Edward ¿qué vas hacer?_

 _-Transformarla._

 _-Pero eso la matara._

 _-Espero que no, pero si no hacemos nada, morirá igual._

 _-Es cierto pero..._

 _-Creo que sé como.-dijo Edward sonriendo.- he tenido una idea._

 _-Cuenta._

 _-Tiene que funcionar.-dijo para sí mismo, pero Bella lo oyó.-Bella, tú has despertado antes de tiempo, un vampiro normal serían 3 días, pero tú has sido unas horas, igual que yo y Emmet._

 _-No te entiendo._

 _-Que dentro de mí, corre la ponzoña de Liz, yo fui quien te mordió, así que es posible que si muerdo a Liz, ella será un vampiro completo, no le puede hacer daño, es su propio veneno._

 _-En otras circunstancias te diría que lo probaras pero no hay tiempo.- en ese momento entró Megan._

 _-¿Qué pasa?_

 _-Edward se le ha ocurrido morder a Liz, él tiene su ponzoña, piensa que la transformará por completo y no la matara.- explicó Bella resumidamente._

 _-Hazlo.-dijo Megan.- no puedo, no quiero perder a mi esposa._

 _Edward miró a Bella y ella asintió, Edward se acercó a Liz y la mordió, esperó a que el veneno actuara, estuvieron todos en la habitación esperando._

 _Cuando el corazón de Liz se paró, Edward y Bella se abrazaron esperanzados, Liz empezó a moverse y abrió los ojos. Megan se lanzó y la abrazó._

 _-¿Qué?-preguntó Liz._

 _-Estás bien mi amor, estás a salvo.-dijo Megan._

 _Liz miró a sus hermanos y vio a Edward que tenía un poco de sangre en la barbilla._

 _-¿Como sabías que funcionaría?_

 _-Tu ponzoña, cuatro vampiros tenemos tu ponzoña, directa o indirectamente, eras mitad vampiro, así que por tu sangre corría ponzoña, nosotros somos vampiros completos, pensé que esto sería como un puzle. Darte la parte que te faltaba de tu ponzoña para que fueras un vampiro completo. Es cierto que ha sido un riesgo sin saber los resultados, pero no teníamos tiempo para calcular el porcentaje._

 _-Creo que lo entiendo. Gracias._

 _Los tres se abrazaron a Liz, en ese momento Bella activó de nuevo el escudo y las imágenes desaparecieron._

 _-Y eso es todo.-dijo Liz._

 _Nadie dijo nada, Cayo se levantó y abrazó a su hija._

 _-Lo siento, te he gritado sin saber los motivos, gracias por salvar a mi hija.-dijo mirando a Edward._

 _-De nada._

 _-Papá, estoy bien, ahora soy como tú, nada puede hacerme daño ya._

 _-¿No sientes nostalgia por tu parte humano?_

 _-He pasado toda mi vida siendo mitad humana, nunca lo olvidaré, seguiré comportándome como antes, la diferencia es que ya no como ni duermo, pero lo demás sigue igual. El lado de mamá seguirá en mi, papá._

 _-Me alegro._

 _-Edward, hiciste bien, nunca imaginé que fuera tan grave.-dijo Carlisle._

 _-Solo pensé y actué sin pensar en las consecuencias, es cierto que si hubiera salido de otra manera yo ya estaría muerto, pero gracias a Dios, no fue así._

 _-¿Donde estabais?-preguntó Marco._

 _-En Inglaterra, la casa de Liz.-dijo Bella._

 _-Oh, no la conozco._

 _-Allí es donde me críe con papá, tío._

 _-Ah, allí es donde fue Dimitri._

 _-Sí.-miró a su padre.- después de todo eso salí con Megan de caza y pasé a ver a mamá, le conté todo lo que había sucedido._

 _-Bueno, al menos está al día de tu vida. Yo no he ido desde..._

 _-Puedes hacerlo ahora papá, seguro que tiene ganas de oírte allá donde esté._

 _-¿Tú crees?_

 _-Claro que sí._

 _Liz se separó de su padre y se acercó a su tío y lo abrazó, él no se esperaba ese gesto, pero le correspondió._

 _-Te quiero tío, desde que papá me dijo que tenía un tío igual que él._

 _-Bueno, igual, igual no, pero soy pacifico._

 _-Quien iba imaginar que iba a tener una familia tan grande, solo tenía a mis padres, y ahora..._

 _-Papi.- William se acerco a su papá._

 _-Dime hijo.- lo cogió en brazos._

 _-Ambe._

 _-Oh, pues vamos, Nessie ¿tienes hambre?_

 _-Sí._

 _\- Pues vamos._

 _Esme se levantó y fue a la cocina para preparar algo para sus nietos._

 _-Te va servir mucho ser un vampiro completo, eres la única con experiencia sobre ser un hibrido, podrás ayudar a tu hijo y sobrina.- dijo Marco._

 _-Tienes razón, soy una enciclopedia andante sobre los híbridos, aunque ahora solo hay dos.- miró a su hijo que seguía jugando con su prima, como si la conversación no fuera con él._

 _-Yo no puedo creer que sea abuelo en tan poco tiempo, solo han pasado unos meses desde que os casasteis.- dijo Cayo._

 _-Sí, la vida pasa rápido cuando estás entretenido.- dijo Edward._

 _-Estoy muy feliz, este año ha sido impresionante para mí, mi única hija se casa, descubro que tengo familia, después tengo dos niños Swan, mi nieta y mi primo y ahora soy un vampiro.- dijo Charlie._

 _-Vaya, tu sí que has tenido un año movidito.- dijo Marco riéndose._

 _-Es cierto, antes no me había dado cuenta, ¿cómo es que eres un vampiro?- preguntó Cayo a Charlie._

 _-Papá.- Cayo miró a Elisabeth.-Mira.- volvió a usar su poder para proyectar las imágenes de sus recuerdos, empezó por la visión, después con avisarle a Charlie y por ultimo lo que sucedió para que fuera transformado._

 _-¿Lo transformaste tu?_

 _-Sí, ha sido mi primera transformación desde que fui convertida._

 _-Mmm, ¿no había otra solución?_

 _-No, solo la muerte y no podía dejar que mi primo muriese._

 _-Charlie has sido muy descuidado, tenías que haber hecho caso del aviso de Liz, sus visiones son exactas.- dijo Cayo mirando a Charlie._

 _-Lo sé, pero como dije a Liz, esa visión era para ella, ella tenía que impedir que muriese allí, impedir que la visión fuera 100% real._

 _-¿Que quieres decir?- preguntó Marco intrigado e interesado._

 _-Pues..._

 _-Espera, mirad esto.- dijo Liz._

" _-Gracias por salvarme._

 _-Has sido imprudente Charlie, te conté lo que iba a pasar y ni caso has hecho.-estaba enfadada._

 _-Es cierto que me advertiste, pero cuando me lo contaste significaba que esa visión era más para ti que para mí._

 _-¿Que quieres decir?_

 _-Tuviste esa visión porque era tu destino salvarme._

 _Liz se lo miró sin entender, pero cayó en la cuenta que tenía razón, todas las visiones que había tenido no era para prevenirlas sino para impedir que el resultado final fuera ese. En su visión Charlie moría, pero al verlo visto, pudo impedirlo._

 _-Creo que lo entiendo, eres muy listo._

 _-Gracias, ¿crees que ese es mi don?_

 _-No lo sé, pero si lo fuera es un buen don, la sabiduría._

 _Liz se lo llevó de caza, Charlie se lo pasó muy bien cazando, ciervos y otros animales._

 _-Vaya, es más divertido que usar una escopeta._

 _-Sí, ¿estás listo para ver a Bella y a los demás?_

 _-Sí.- echaron una carrera hasta la casa, cuando entraron Bella se abalanzó a su padre, estaba sollozando._

 _-Shshhs, tranquila Bells, estoy aquí, te quiero._

 _-Papá.- siguió "llorando"._

 _-Bells hija, Edward y Liz me salvaron, así que no me has perdido._

 _-Pero casi te pierdo, ¿porque eres tan cabezota? tenías que haber tenido precaución, sabías lo que iba a pasar._

 _-Lo sé, pero ya se lo he dicho a Liz, esa visión no era para mí, sino para ella._

 _-Tenía que salvarte ella ¿no?-dijo Edward._

 _-Si, por eso tiene ese don, las visiones son momentos claves del destino de uno, sobre todo si son del futuro. Ella ha tenido visiones sobre la gente que quiere y le importa, ella tiene que cambiar lo malo._

 _-Hace muchos años tuve la visión en que Edward era feliz con una vampira, en ese momento no vi su rostro, pero más adelante puede ver a Bella, por eso hice todo lo posible para que ella supiera todo sobre nosotros y tentar a Edward de que ella era su alma gemela, como lo conozco tenía que decirle que el destino de Bella era ser un vampiro, era cierto, porque es la visión que vi cuando conocí a Edward._

 _-¿Que quieres decir?- preguntó Esme._

 _-Cuando conocí a Edward tuve una visión de él siendo vampiro y con una chica a su lado, él me dijo que si se recuperaba iría a la guerra, yo le persuadí, su madre me pidió que salvara la vida de su hijo y lo hice, una parte de la visión se cumplió Edward era un vampiro._

 _-Ah, ¿pero Bella?_

 _-Ella era mi pariente más cercano a mi madre, ella tenía que saber toda la historia sobre nosotros, sobre todo saber la existencia de más parientes que sus abuelos._

 _-Las historias que me contabas eran sobre Edward y más adelante eran de mi junto a él._

 _-Sí, eran las visiones que tenía de vosotros y yo te las contaba en forma de cuento. Con Edward tenía que decirle que tú eras su pareja eterna, sino no sé iba acercar a ti, no quería ponerte en peligro. El primer día en biología me preguntaste que le había pasado, pues bien, eras su tua cantante, tu sangre era especial para él, era mágica, una droga, quería marcharse para no volver, no quería descontrolarse y matarte, pero conseguí que se quedara, yo no os obligué que os enamorarais del uno y del otro, fuisteis vosotros, yo solo di un empujón, y la visión de los dos se cumplió el día de vuestra boda._

 _-Ah, ahora lo entiendo, era el destino de Bella, pero como conoces a Edward sabías que por su parte no se cumpliría por eso actuaste.-dijo Alice entendiéndolo todo._

 _-Sí, Alice tu solo tienes visiones subjetivas, siempre pueden variar, pero las mías no, las mías son marcadas, como si estuvieran escritas en un libro con una tinta imborrable. No lo entendía hasta que Charlie me abierto los ojos, él ha sabido cómo funcionan mis visiones, y yo que llevo toda la vida con ellas no lo sabía._

 _-La visión que tuviste de la muerte de Charlie, era para que tú impidieras que eso ocurriera, todo lo demás pasó como en la visión, pero Charlie no está muerto.-dijo Carlisle._

 _-Exacto. Mi primera visión fue la muerte de mi madre, queríamos impedirlo pero no pudimos, ella murió protegiéndome. El accidente de Megan, tuve la visión muy tarde, cuando llegamos ya había pasado. En el caso de James, tuve una visión del pasado, vi que ellos tres provocaron el accidente, después tuve la visión de que ellos volvían, ahí supe que tuve las dos visión para poder tener la oportunidad de vengarme, lo hice. Y ahora Charlie, para los humanos está muerto, pero ahora es uno de nosotros, Bella no ha perdido a su padre, todo lo contrario, ahora lo tendrá para toda la eternidad.- explicó Liz._

 _-Mmm, en el caso de Isabella, es muy raro que no pudieras impedirlo.- dijo Carlisle._

 _-¿Que quieres decir querido?-preguntó Esme._

 _-Es posible que su destino fuera morir, no lo hizo cuando tu naciste, pero lo hizo meses después, para impedir ese destino era transformándola, pero Cayo no lo hizo._

 _-Porque mi madre no quería por ese entonces, decía que era muy peligroso para mi, tener una neófita en casa.- dijo Liz defendiendo a su padre._

 _-Es cierto._

 _-Claro, como no fue convertida, un vampiro ajeno la mató, es algo retorcido, porque ella amaba a un vampiro, su mejor amigo era un vampiro, su hija era mitad vampiro y ella deseaba ser un vampiro con el tiempo. Quien iba a imaginar que uno de los seres de lo que ella quería ser, le arrebataría la vida.-dijo Emmet, nadie dijo nada, sabían que tenía razón._

 _-¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mi madre?_

 _-Claro, lo siento Liz.-dijo Emmet._

 _-Perdona Liz, pero yo tengo otra teoría.-dijo Edward._

 _-Haber dime._

 _-El vampiro que la mató era un miembro de los Vulturi ¿no?_

 _-Sí._

 _-Creo que el destino de tu madre estaba escrito para ti, ella tenía que morir en manos de un Vulturi que no era tu padre, para que tu pudieras centrarte en la venganza, cuando supiste que fue Aro, has entrenado gran parte de tu vida, has practicado con tus dones, te has vuelto invencible, creo que tu infarto, no iba a matarte, era un aviso de que tenías que convertirte en un vampiro completo para ser el vampiro más fuerte del mundo. Tu destino es matar a Aro y a los Vulturi. Te has preparado para esa batalla, tu cuerpo ha reaccionado igual, tenías que ser uno completo, porque así todo lo que sabes se convertiría en 1000%, quiere decir que esa batalla está muy cerca.- explicó Edward, nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Liz._

 _-Liz, eso tiene sentido.-dijo Megan._

 _-Es cierto, entonces ahora que soy un vampiro completo, significa que la batalla está muy muy cerca.-dijo Liz._

 _-Quien haya escrito ese destino a una persona tan maravillosa como Liz, es que es un degenerado.-dijo Esme._

 _Ahí terminó el recuerdo._

 _-Mmm, tiene sentido.- dijo Marco._

 _-Yo creo que ya lo sospechaba hace tiempo, cuando me contaste la visión de mamá.- dijo Cayo mirando a Liz.- pero siento que haya sido así tu vida, cielo._

 _-No te culpes papá, ahora somos libres, mamá al fin puede descansar en paz, yo soy feliz, tengo una familia que me quiere, y sin pensarlo he creado la mía propia.- miró a Megan, esta se sentó en su regazo.- tengo una esposa maravillosa y tengo un hijo hibrido, no puedo pedir más._

 _-Es cierto hermano, no te culpes por algo que no estaba a tu merced.- dijo Marco poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hermano._

 _-Ojala ella estuviera aquí.-dijo Cayo, todos entendieron a quien se refería._

 _-Yo sé que nos mira, que allá donde esté nos vigila con lupa.- dijo Liz._

 _-¿De verdad lo crees?- preguntó esperanzado._

 _-Estoy segura, creo que mamá es un ángel.- sonrió para sus adentros, había una pequeña parte de su recuerdo con Bella que no había dejado que los demás lo vieran._

 _-Liz.- la voz le era familiar. Miró de donde venía y vio aparecer una silueta, cuando ya estaba formada y nítida, pudo ver a su madre._

 _-Mamá.- no podía decir nada más, corrió hasta a ella y la abrazó, estaba llorando._

 _-Mi niña, mi valiente niña.- Liz la miró._

 _-Esto significa que he muerto ¿verdad?_

 _-No has muerto, estoy aquí para hacerte compañía hasta que en el mundo de los vivos decidan actuar._

 _-¿Que quieres decir?_

 _-Edward quiere transformarte, pero están discutiendo los pros y los contras de eso._

 _-Pero mamá, me matara._

 _-No mi niña, te hará más fuerte, él tiene tu veneno, solo te lo devolverá._

 _-No lo entiendo.- la miró extrañada._

 _-Lo entenderás cuando te lo explique él, es médico sabrá más que yo._

 _-Te echo mucho de menos y papá también, desde que moriste ya no es feliz._

 _-Yo también os extraño mucho, pero os observo constantemente, él ahora es un aburrido, así que me he pasado la eternidad mirándote a ti, me siento muy orgullosa._

 _-¿De verdad? ¿No estás enfadada conmigo por transformar a humanos?_

 _-No Liz, ellos te necesitaban, tu solo les diste una segunda oportunidad._

 _-Así que sabes todo todo._

 _-Sí, me alegro que hayas reconocido a Félix como tu hermano, os lleváis de maravilla._

 _-Él te buscó, pero no tuvo suerte de encontrarte al menos no con vida._

 _-Lo sé, lo siento mucho por él, me hubiera gustado abrazarlo y decirle que siempre lo he querido, que nunca me he olvidado que es mi hijo._

 _-Entonces sabes de Bella._

 _-Sí, tienes razón se parece muchísimo a mí._

 _-Por eso le puse tu nombre, papá le alegró saber que tu nombre perduraba._

 _-Mi niña, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero no hay tiempo, pronto te despertarás._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Ya me han mordido?_

 _-Sí, ¿no lo sientes?_

 _-Antes he notado un pinchado en el cuello._

 _-Pues ahí lo tienes._

 _-Te quiero mucho, mamá._

 _-Y yo a ti, pero tengo algo muy importante que decirte._

 _-Dime._

 _-Tienes que ser fuerte, demostrar quién eres, porque en poco tiempo pasaras por cosas muy grandes y dolorosas._

 _-No lo entiendo._

 _-Pronto mi niña, mi héroe, pronto llegará el día por el que te has entrenado tanto._

 _-Aro Vulturi, eso quiere decir que..._

 _-Sí, y estoy convencida de que ganarás. Dile a tu padre que lo sigo amando y que no siga triste, ahora tiene motivos para sonreír, tiene un nieto.- le sonrió.- dile que estoy bien, como ves, soy un ángel._

 _-De acuerdo.- se volvieron abrazar, Isabella besó a Liz en la mejilla._

 _-Sé feliz mi niña e intenta que también lo sea tu padre, posiblemente le haré un visita, cuando todo esto pase. Te quiero, os quiero a todos, a ti, a tu hermano, a tu padre, a nuestros primos. Sois mi familia y siempre os llevaré en mi corazón.- empezó alejarse de Liz._

 _Liz se quedó allí quieta viendo como su madre desaparecía, deseaba llorar, pero por alguna razón no pudo._

 _-Creo que al verte visto y saber que estás bien, mi corazón está en paz.- sonrió mirando el lugar donde había desaparecido su madre._

 _Después despertó en la habitación, vio a Edward, Bella y Megan a su lado preocupados._

 _Volvió de su recuerdo y se fijó que todo el mundo la miraba impresionados, ella no entendía nada, miró a su padre y parecía como si quisiera llorar, lo mismo pasó con Félix. No entendía nada, miró a su esposa que estaba a su lado, sin decir nada le preguntó qué pasaba con solo mirarla._

 _-Has proyectado.-dijo Megan, Liz lo entendió y si hubiera seguido siendo humana se hubiera ruborizado, quería tener ese recuerdo para ella sola y sin darse cuenta lo había proyectado para que todo el mundo lo viera, se había olvidado de desactivar el don._

 _-Vaya, era muy hermosa.- dijo Rosalie._

 _-Un ángel, puede que sea tu ángel de la guarda Liz.- dijo Esme con una sonrisa maternal._

 _-¿Ella era mi tía?- preguntó Bella._

 _-Sí._

 _-Liz, porque no me lo has dicho._

 _-Lo siento mucho papá, quería tenerlo para mi ese recuerdo, y con el tiempo contártelo._

 _-Lo entiendo, y me alegra saber que ella está bien y que haya estado cuidando de ti._

 _Megan se levantó y Liz fue hasta su padre y lo abrazó."_

Pasaron los días, Bella y Alice se ocuparon de la casa y de la herencia de Charlie, una vez que estaba todo solucionado, hubo el entierro pero nosotros no podíamos ir porque sabíamos que los lobos iban a estar y no queríamos tener problemas con ellos por el entierro. Así que Bella lo dejó todo en manos de la policía y después se marchó alegando que tenía que irse a la universidad.

Los compañeros de Charlie lo entendieron y aceptaron en enterrar a su jefe en un funeral de la policía. Bella se había despedido de "su padre" días antes. El ataúd estaba vacío, pero dejó claro que no quería que se abriera.

Cuando eso ya estaba solucionado, nos fuimos todos a Inglaterra, mi padre y mi tío se vinieron con nosotros, querían pasar más tiempo en familia, sabiendo que en Volterra no quedaba nadie, o casi nadie.

" _Estaban en el avión privado de los Vulturi, Dimitri pilotaba._

 _Liz se acercó a su tío y se sentó a su lado._

 _-¿Tío no deberías ir a buscar a la tía? debe de estar muy sola en Volterra, además nadie ha vuelto allí, así que debe de estar preocupada._

 _-Tienes razón, cuando lleguemos a Inglaterra la llamaré para que se venga con Precia._

 _-¿Quien?_

 _-Tu otra tía, es la viuda de Aro._

 _-¿Es como él?_

 _-No, es más... como Esme._

 _-Oh, en ese caso me caerá bien._

 _-Sí, pero sabes que cuando lleguen tendrás que contarles toda la historia._

 _-Que lo haga papá.- los dos se rieron._

 _Liz besó a su tío y después volvió con su familia, William estaba dormido en el regazo de su madre y eso a Liz le gusto. Sacó el móvil e hizo una foto._

 _Un día después llegaron al fin a la mansión Vulturi, Liz le dijo a su padre que seguía manteniendo su habitación, mientras tanto Esme, Alice, Rosalie y Bella se fueron al centro comercial para comprar los muebles de las otras habitaciones._

 _-Papá ¿quieres ir a ver a mamá?_

 _-Claro._

 _-¿Puedo ir con vosotros?- preguntó Félix._

 _-Eso ni se pregunta, vamos.- salieron los tres de la casa, mientras que Edward y Megan se ocupaban de los niños, el resto se fue de caza."_

Era la primera vez que iba a la tumba de mi madre con mi hermano, y la segunda vez con mi padre. Antes me dolía muchísimo ir allí, pero desde que pude verla en aquel sueño, puedo estar tranquila, ella está bien, y es feliz poder vernos todos juntos.

Cuando volvimos a casa, que bien suena eso. Llevamos mucho tiempo viviendo en el palacio Vulturi, Cullen, Swan en Inglaterra, mi familia no estaba acostumbrada a pasar tanto tiempo, siempre nos mudábamos al cabo de cinco años, pero ahora llevamos viviendo en el mismo sitio 10 años y eso les gustaba. Por fin podía decir hogar a un lugar en concreto. Los niños crecen sin problemas, y están en un solo sitio, significa que no tendrán que cambiar de instituto, cuando llegara la oportunidad de ir.

Bueno basta de desvaríos, continuemos con la historia.

Cuando volvimos a casa, nos encontramos a toda la familia reunida, me extrañó, porque no sabía nada al respecto.

" _Estaban todos en el salón, esperándoles, Liz no sabía que estaba pasando, se acercó a su esposa y se lo preguntó, pero resultó que ella tampoco sabía nada._

 _-Carlisle, ¿Por qué estamos todos en el salón?- preguntó Cayo._

 _-Creo que vosotros estaréis de acuerdo, mientras estábamos de caza, se nos ocurrió una idea, nos reunimos y lo hablamos._

 _-Miedo me da. Siempre que se os ocurre una idea, acabamos en Timbuktú.- dijo Liz rondando los ojos._

 _-Esta vez no, te gustará lo que se nos ha ocurrido.- dijo Esme, siempre tan maternal._

 _-Está bien.- dijo Liz resignada._

 _-Liz, sabemos que tu luna de miel fue interrumpida por la emergencia de Bella y Edward, además de lo que te pasó después.- nadie dijo nada, no quería recordarlo.- además que has acabado con todo un ejército de vampiros tu sola. Así que pensamos en que te mereces una verdadera luna de miel, unas vacaciones largas con tu familia.- explicó Carlisle._

 _Liz no se esperaba nada de eso, miró a cada miembro de su familia y todos sonreían. Miró a su esposa que estaba igual de sorprendida que ella._

 _-Pero… hace poco que estamos aquí, no podemos irnos._

 _-Liz, tranquila, a mí me parece una buena idea, te lo mereces.- dijo Cayo._

 _-Pero… ahora tengo a toda la familia reunida, por una vez en la vida, no quiero irme y dejaros._

 _-Liz, piensa en ti por una vez, tienes derecho a disfrutar de la vida. Además no habrás podido disfrutar mucho de tu vida de casada, porque apareció William.- dijo Bella._

 _-Mira quien habla, tú tienes a Nessy. Edward y tú también tienen derecho a esa luna de miel, también fue interrumpida._

 _-Es cierto.- dijo Megan._

 _-Sobre eso… bueno también se nos ocurrió algo para ellos.- dijo Esme._

 _-¿Qué?- dijeron los implicados al mismo tiempo._

 _-Podéis volver a la Isla Esme y continuar con vuestro viaje.- dijo Carlisle._

 _-No podemos, tenemos otras prioridades más importantes, cuidar de nuestra hija.- explicó Bella mirando a su marido que tenía su hija en brazos._

 _-Nosotras también.- dijo Liz._

 _-Se nota que sois Swan, cabezotas hasta la medula.-dijo Dimitri._

 _-Hija, nadie dice que os valláis sin los niños. Necesitáis tiempo en familia.- en ese momento habló Charlie._

 _-Es cierto, Liz, yo pude disfrutar de ti los 10 años que estuvimos juntos. Tienes que pasar tiempo con tu hijo, es como tu ¿recuerdas? Crece muy rápido y en 10 años será todo un adolescente, disfruta su corta infancia al máximo.- dijo Cayo._

 _Liz suspiró, sabía que su padre tenía razón, desde que lo encontraron había cambiado mucho, aparentaba un niño de tres años._

 _Miró a su esposa y vio tristeza en sus ojos, se acercó a ella y la abrazó._

 _-¿Qué te parece?_

 _-No sé._

 _-No vamos a conseguir nada discutiendo con ellos, estaban todos conchabados._

 _-Lo sé, ¿Dónde quieres ir?_

 _-Donde quieras, un lugar donde podamos disfrutar de nuestro hijo._

 _-Creo que sé dónde.- le susurró algo al oído._

 _-Mmm, ¿Qué lugar es ese? No lo conozco.- dijo Liz extrañada._

 _-¿En serio?_

 _-Sí._

 _-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Jasper._

 _-Megan dice de ir a Eurodisney ¿Qué lugar es ese?- volvió a preguntar Liz._

 _\- Estas de broma ¿no?- dijo Alice._

 _-Pues no._

 _-Es un parque de atracciones, padres y niños disfrutan mucho yendo._

 _-Ah._

 _-En América hay dos parques como ese, Disney World que está en Florida y Disneylandia que está en Los Ángeles.- siguió explicando._

 _-Pues no sabía nada._

 _-¿En qué mundo vives?_

 _-Que yo sepa el mismo que el tuyo._

 _-Pues no lo parece, porque todos conocemos esos lugares._

 _-No lo creo, mi padre, mi tío, mi hermano y Dimitri, estarán igual que yo._

 _-Si.- contestaron los nombrados._

 _-Ellos tienen sentido, han estado metidos bajo tierra durante siglos, no saben nada de la vida moderna._

 _-Oye que nosotros dos salimos.- trató de defenderse Félix._

 _-No es lo mismo, nosotros si salimos, viajamos y conocemos los sitios._

 _-Aaah es eso, Alice, sabes que yo no podía hacer eso, la primera vez que salí de casa, fue para ir a la isla de mi padre, de luna de miel con mi mujer._

 _-Es cierto Alice, ¿te acuerdas que Liz tenía que estar escondida?- dijo Edward._

 _-Lo siento, es cierto que no podías ir sola a ninguna parte, se me había olvidado la parte de los Vulturi y tú.- se la veía arrepentida._

 _-No pasa nada.- miró a Megan.- ¿quieres ir?_

 _-Sí, William se lo pasaría muy bien._

 _Liz se acercó al niño que sostenía un muñeco regalado por su abuela, se fijó que era un ratón._

 _-¿Qué tienes ahí hijo?_

 _-Regalo._

 _-Ah. ¿Qué es?_

 _-Mickey.- dijo todo contento._

 _-Vaya te has encariñado en seguida, le has puesto nombre._

 _-Jajajajajaaj.- todos miraron a Emmett._

 _-¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó Rosalie._

 _-De Liz._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-Cielo, el muñeco se llama Mickey Mouse.- aclaró Megan.- es un ratón muy simpático que a todo niño le gusta. Es un personaje de la industria Disney, donde hacen películas y series._

 _-Ah.- si hubiera seguido siendo mortal, se habría sonrojado por completo. Había hecho el ridículo, por no saber nada._

 _-William.- dijo Megan, el niño la miró.- ¿quieres ir a Eurodisney a ver a tu amigo Mickey?_

 _-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- estaba súper feliz._

 _Reneesme miró a su padre y le puso la mano en la mejilla._

 _-¿Tú también?_

 _-Si._

 _-De acuerdo, iremos los seis.- dijo Edward._

 _-Pienso que nos estamos metiendo en el infierno.- dijo Liz a su hermano._

 _-No será peor que ir con Alice de compras._

 _-¡Eh!- se quejó ofendida._

 _-No estoy tan segura.- miró a los niños contentos y sonrió.- pero por ellos lo resistiré._

 _Prepararon el equipaje y se marcharon a Paris, despidiéndose de todos._

 _Marco les dijo que volvería a Volterra para recoger a su esposa y a su cuñada, ya que estaban solas en el castillo._

 _Félix se marchó con él, era posible que los vampiros ya supieran que los Vulturi habían desaparecido, pero no querían arriesgarse que les pasara algo a sus dos amos._

 _-¿Hermano, no vienes?_

 _-No, no tengo nada que hacer allí, todo está aquí._

 _-Comprendo, pues nos vemos en unos días._

 _\- Muy bien._

 _Jasper por primera vez podía bajar la guardia, no había peligro alguno, además no se esperaba tener relación con los Vulturi, en el buen sentido. Se dio cuenta que todo el terror que involucraba el apellido, era por culpa de Aro, ahora que no estaba, pudo ver que la familia de Liz era buena gente._

 _En ese momento sonó el timbre, todos se extrañaron, porque nadie sabía que alguien vivía ahí._

 _Alice fue abrir pero con todos pendientes y atentos por si había que atacar._

 _-Hola.- dijo la mujer, era humana o eso pensó Alice._

 _-Hola, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?_

 _-Estoy buscando a Cayo Vulturi ¿está?_

 _Nadie dijo nada, se quedaron parados, no entendían como era posible que una humana supiera de la existencia de los vampiros y preguntara por uno de ellos._

 _-Aquí estoy.- dijo Cayo desde el otro lado de la habitación._

 _-Pero amo.- dijo Dimitri._

 _-Sé lo que me hago. Alice deja que pase._

 _Alice sin objetar se separó de la puerta y la mujer entró._

 _Cayo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, se levantó y se acercó a ella lentamente._

 _Rosalie le resultó familiar, miró el cuadro y lo supo enseguida, no podía ser, estaba muerta, pero ahí delante tenían a la madre de Liz._

 _-Isabella.- dijo Cayo en un susurro._

 _-Hola, amor mío.- se abrazaron con todo el amor que se profesaban, se habían extrañado mucho._

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-¿Liz no te contó?_

 _-Sí, pero pareces tan real._

 _-Lo soy mi amor, solamente es que soy un ángel._

 _-Siempre lo fuiste, tú me cambiaste, hiciste que amara a una bella humana, me hiciste padre…_

 _-Te amo Cayo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo, e incluso en mi condición. Me he pasado todo este tiempo observándote, vi como cuidabas de nuestra hija, la vi a ella convirtiéndose en toda una mujer._

 _-Y encontró parientes tuyos._

 _-Eso también, y me hizo muchísima ilusión que le pusiera mi nombre a mi sobrina._

 _-Eso también, ya sabes cómo es nuestra pequeña._

 _-Ya no es tan pequeña querido, ahora es padre y esposa._

 _-Cierto._

 _-Me alegra mucho veros juntos, ver que después de tanto tiempo, vuestra relación de padre e hija no se ha perdido._

 _-Ojala estuviera aquí ahora mismo.- quería llorar pero sabía que no podía._

 _-Ya hablé con ella, deja que disfrute un poco de su familia.- se giró mi miró a Dimitri.- gracias por cuidar de ella aunque fuera a la distancia._

 _-De nada._

 _Miró a los Cullen._

 _-Carlisle._

 _-Isabella, me alegra verte._

 _-Gracias por cuidar a mi hija.- miró a Esme.- más a ti, le has convertido en tu hija y la has ayudado siempre que has podido. Gracias._

 _-Es un sol tu hija._

 _-Gracias a todos por estar junto a ella y protegerla, sin duda sois sus hermanos._

 _-Ella es la mejor hermana que podíamos tener, siempre nos estaba apoyando y ayudando, e incluso estuvo ahí cuando fuimos convertidos. Le debemos muchísimo a Liz.- explicó Rosalie._

 _-Lo sé, me he pasado toda la eternidad observándola, sé lo que ha sufrido, sé lo que hizo por vosotros, sé lo que habéis hecho vosotros._

 _-Lo sabes todo.- dijo Charlie._

 _-Claro que si sobrino, de algún modo tenía que protegerla, me convertí en su ángel de la guarda._

 _-Eres mucho más hermosa en persona que en el cuadro._

 _-Gracias. Me alegra ver que el tataranieto de mi hermana tenga relación con mi hija._

 _-Es mi familia._

 _-Lo sé, pero no es la única pariente que tienes, ahora tu familia ha crecido._

 _-Y estoy muy feliz por eso._

 _En ese momento apareció un destello que los cegó a todos, cuando pasó vieron a un hombre que no conocían de nada._

 _-Isabella._

 _-Jefe._

 _-¿Jefe?- preguntaron todos._

 _-Sí, es mi jefe, él me enseñó todo sobre ser ángel guardián._

 _-Isabella, tenemos que hablar._

 _-¿Ya tengo que irme?- preguntó triste._

 _-No._

 _-¿Cómo?- estaba extrañada._

 _-Dios te da un regalo, dice que tu familia y tú ya habéis sufrido mucho, así que te da la oportunidad de estar con ellos para siempre. No como ángel ni tampoco como humana, sino como vampiresa._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _-Es una lastima que no esté tu hija aquí, tu transformación abría sido rápida._

 _-¿Dios quiere que sea un vampiro?_

 _-Sí, era tu destino tras conocer a uno de ellos._

 _-¿Quiere decir que recupero a mi esposa, pero esta vez será para toda la eternidad?- preguntó Cayo._

 _-Sí._

 _-Muchas gracias, dígaselo a Dios.- dijo Isabella, estaba muy feliz._

 _Miró a su esposo, podrían estar conjuntos y eso la hacía muy feliz, y vio que a él también._

 _El hombre sonrió y se marchó. Isabella empezó a brillar y de golpe todo esplendor desapareció._

 _-Vuelves a ser humana.- dijo Cayo escuchando su corazón._

 _-Estoy viva.- cogió la mano de su marido y se la colocó en su pecho._

 _-Amor mío.- se besaron después de un siglo sin poder hacerlo._

 _La familia Cullen no entendía nada, pero se alegraban al ver que Cayo volvía ser feliz._

 _-Vamos.- dijo Cayo cogiéndola en brazos._

 _-Jajaja, ¿a dónde?_

 _-A dónde va ser, al dormitorio, quiero hacerte el amor y transformarte, como debía ser desde un principio._

 _-De acuerdo.- le acarició la mejilla con mucha dulzura._

 _Se marcharon y los demás decidieron dejarles la casa para ellos, se marcharon a dar un paseo y Dimitri alimentarse un poco, lejos de allí."_

Yo no sabía que mi madre estaba viva y menos que le dieran la oportunidad de ser una vampiresa.

Mi familia y yo disfrutamos de unas maravillosas vacaciones. Cuando llegamos a París usé mi don de camuflaje en nosotros cuatro, así nadie podía descubrirnos. Los niños se lo pasaron muy bien y eso nos alegraba mucho.

Estuvimos una semana y después volvimos a casa. Nos llevamos varias sorpresas, mi madre estaba con nosotros y era un vampiro y dos mujeres más que no conocía, pero estaban con mi tío. Conocí a mis tías y decidimos vivir para toda la eternidad, todos juntos, así que agradamos la casa y ahora era todo un castillo.

-Hija ¿estás?- preguntó mi madre.

-Ahora voz.- guardé el archivo y cerré el ordenador, cogí mi chaqueta y la maleta y salí.

Bajé las escaleras y vi a toda mi familia lista para irnos. Íbamos a pasar unas lindas vacaciones familiares en Suiza, íbamos a esquiar.

Sí, los vampiros no solo jugamos a Beisbol, también esquiamos y practicamos otros deportes.

FIN


End file.
